Intended
by ARTEMIS01121986
Summary: Lucius Malfoy wants nothing but the best for his newborn son, Draco. So much so, that he arranges a marriage between his young son and an associate's daughter. The only problem is, the two children aren't particularly fond of one another. Will they be ab
1. Sign on the Dotted Line

Sign on the Dotted Line

"Dobby, bring me this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet!" Exclaimed Lucius Malfoy his voice teeming with frustration.

"Lucius, quite yourself or you'll wake the baby," Narcissa whispered to her fuming husband.

"Of course dear . . . I just don't see why I have to keep reminding that pathetic excuse of a house elf, to have my paper ready first thing in the morning."

Having heard it all before, Narcissa merely rolled her eyes. Just then Dobby quietly snuck into the library to hand the day's paper to the lord of the manor. Lucius took the paper from Dobby while growling low in his throat.

"Blessed Merlin!" shouted Lucius startling his wife so badly she spilled her tea down the front of her gown.

"Really Lucius, didn't I just tell you to keep it down or you'll wake the baby!" she exclaimed, just as the couples young child began to wail.

"Great, just great, do you have any idea how hard it is to get him to go back to sleep?", shouted Lucius' young wife who at this point was near tears.

"Oh, calm your self darling, Draco will go back to sleep, on his own, in no time. Besides, I have wonderful news." Lucius drawled. "Do you recall, just a few days ago, I mentioned how difficult it would be to find a suitable mate for Draco? That it seemed that all of the suitable families were having sons instead of daughters."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, I do. But like I said, when you first mentioned it, I think it's way too early to even worry about that."

Lucius just rolled his eyes. " Well, luckily for Draco, one of us is taking his future into consideration. My dear, it just so happens that Perseus Fowlington's beautiful wife, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl yesterday. As you well know, the Fowlington family is very well respected, and their wealth is surpassed by none... except for us, of course. Naturally, our children are perfect for each other." Lucius gloated, the smirk never leaving his flawless face.

"I fail to see how this changes anything. They're both still babies, literally, they can't marry for another seventeen years," said Narcissa through gritted teeth. She had clearly become quite agitated by her husbands gloating.

"Yes, you are correct in that they cannot marry for another seventeen years, however, I can see to it that said marriage, does occur." Lucius said while writing a note on an elegantly monogrammed piece of stationary.

"Do you mean to arrange a marriage between them? It's a disaster waiting to happen!" Narcissa yelled, once again, waking young Draco who had only just stopped wailing.

"You mean to say that you think you and I are disaster?" Lucius inquired in a dangerously low hiss.

"That's not what I meant. You and I are special. However, it could have been disaster, were we not so well matched to one another. Our marriage was arranged when we were teens', not babies. There's no way to tell what sort of man Draco will become, and until you do, how can you choose whom he will spend the rest of his life with?" Narcissa asked while stroking her husbands silky hair in a rather lame attempt to pacify his anger.

"Narcissa, I know what is best for my son. I also know what is best for the Malfoy name. I have worked my ass off to establish such a reputable name, therefore, I will do as I must, in order to ensure our name remains pristine. If that means my son is a bit upset because he and his wife don't get on perfectly, than so be it."Lucius hissed a mere inch from his wife's beautiful face before storming to the window and instructing the family's impressive eagle owl to deliver his letter post haste.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Apparently, Lucius Malfoy and Perseus Fowlington were wizards cut from the same mold, for within four days time, Lucius sat in one of the many luxurious sitting rooms of Fowlington Manor, awaiting the arrival of his host. He did not have to wait long, as several moments later, a very tall, and if Lucius had to admit it, a rather handsome man entered the sitting room.

"It is good to see you again, Lucius! I trust you received my family's gift for young Draco?" Perseus inquired while shaking Lucius' hand.

"Yes, yes, it was very thoughtful, I am sure that Draco will adore the replica racing broom... in a few years, mind you" Lucius replied jovially while returning to his seat.

"Well, I know how the Malfoy men feel about Quittach and I doubt that young Draco will be an exception. Besides, it's not like I'll have any use for racing brooms." The young father joked.

"I suppose you're right about that, what with the arrival of your little girl. Speaking of whom, is what brings me here today." Lucius said casually while his host took a seat in the leather armchair to his left. "I have come here, to speak with you, about arranging a marriage between our children. I know it is terribly early on, to even consider marriage, however, my family means everything to me and my family deserves the best. It just so happens, that your daughter is the best possible candidate as a wife for my son. Your daughter will be highly sought after, if not for the power your name evokes at least for the undeniable beauty she will possess. I am here to simply guarantee that the best match, for my son and for your daughter, is made. One bad _addition_ to a family can cause so many problems." Stated Lucius calmly.

"I had a feeling that was why you asked to meet with me," he grinned widely, "so I took the liberty of having this contract drawn up. You see Lucius, I also want nothing but the best for my daughter... and fortunately for you... your son is the best. Now, why don't you read it over and we can make any necessary adjustments."

Both men smiled at one another, feeling as if they had just tackled some great feat. However, negotiating the specifics of the contract did not go as smoothly as either had hoped. After many hours of tirelessly arguing the contents of the marriage contract, they were finally able to come to some sort of agreement.

The final draft of the marriage contract required that the engagement be announced one month before the brides sixteenth birthday and that the actual marriage occur no later than 6 months after the brides seventeenth birthday. This would give the children nearly a year and a half to adjust to this new arrangement. Rather than having the children take part in the typical wedding ceremony, Perseus was adamant that the two children would be magical bound to one another, as well as, legally married. The future brides father was well aware of the playboy status Malfoy men coveted. Perseus did not, for one second, doubt that Draco would be the mirror image of his father. He simply could not allow the young boy to make a fool of his daughter. The magical binding of the children was one of the aspects of the contract that the two argued over for hours. In the end, Perseus was the victor. Much to Lucius' chagrin, he knew that his sons being magically bound to the young girl would make it impossible for him to have sexual relations with anyone else.

Not one to be outdone, Lucius agreed to this stipulation, only if Perseus agreed to one of his own. Draco would be allowed to date and/or fornicate with whomever he pleased, up until the engagement was made public, while his wife was required to remain chaste, in every sense of the word, up until their wedding night. If she was found to be of less that pure body, the binding would be null and void, her wand would be snapped and she would be banned from the wizarding world.

Once the manner of their union was decided, it was smooth negotiating from then on. Lucius felt that it would be best to keep the children away from each other until the summer before the brides sixteenth birthday, at which time they would be informed that they were intended to wed one another. Perseus knew that his daughter would, more than likely, inherit his wife's temper and he feared she would be quite angered when she found out that she would have to marry a complete stranger, so he added the stipulation that after their engagement was announced, the two would be required to meet with one another the first Saturday of every month until they were married, for no less that eight consecutive hours. This, he hoped, would allow them to get to know one another, as well as, ease the transition from acquaintances to husband and wife. Once both men were satisfied, they sent a copy to both of the families lawyers and awaited the finalized contract.

"Ah, Lucius you sure know how to drive a hard bargain!" Perseus exclaimed while sipping his cognac.

Lucius laughed heartily. "As do you my friend, as do you. Now, once the charms specialist creates the binding ceremony necessary to force compliance with our contract, we can rest assured that all of our wishes will be met...whether our children are willing or not." Lucius smiled while tipping his glass of brandy to his lips.

"Speaking of children, perhaps you would like to finally meet your future daughter?" Perseus inquired while beaming, in a manner that only a proud new father could.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would." Lucius set his glass down and stood to follow his host to the nursery.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Don't ever let Narcissa see this room, else she would force me to give her a daughter. I think she was secretly disappointed to give birth to a son, for the mere fact that she could not partake in such frilly tapestries". Stated Lucius laughingly as he walked into the massive nursery.

The circular room, which was in one of the manors towers, had scenes from the muggle fairy tale Rupunzel painted on them, stuffed animals and toys filled the room, along with a life size replica of a unicorn. The centerpiece of the room was a large round crib with a pale yellow canopy across the top. Lucius walked over to the crib and looked into it. At that moment, even Lucius Malfoy's cold heart melted as he stared into the eyes of the single most beautiful baby he had ever seen...and then she smiled at him.

"Yes, my dear, you will do the Malfoy name proud...what is her name?" Lucius whispered to Perseus, as he wiggled his finger within the tiny hand of the infant.

"Artemis Persephone Fowlington", Perseus stated while peering into the crib at his small piece of heaven.

Just then an owl tapped impatiently at one of the windows in the nursery. Perseus went over and removed the owl of it's burden as Lucius continued to coo at the newborn.

"It seems that all we need to do now, is sign on the dotted line" Perseus stated as he set the finalized documents down on the desk and reached for the nearest quill.


	2. So Darling, How did it go?

So Darling, How did it go?

"Draco Malfoy get up this instant!" Shouted a rather agitated Narcissa.

After having spent the last half an hour attempting to wake her sixteen year old son, her patience had run out. Ignoring his mother's agitation, Draco merely turned over and placed his pillow over his head. Realizing her yelling was accomplishing nothing, Narcissa sought out the one person who would be able to convince her son to get his lazy butt out of bed.

"Lucius, get your son up... now. He simply won't listen to me".

Lucius bounded up the stairs towards his son's suite. He quietly slipped in and whispered... "Draco". No sooner than the young man's name had cleared his father's lips, Draco jumped out of bed.

"I was just getting up Father".

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow, at his son's obvious lie. The old Lucius Malfoy would have yelled at his son for his impertinence, or perhaps, struck him with his cane. However, Lucius, was not the man he once was. Not to say he had turned into some peace, love and happiness, Muggle worshiping hippie, but he had changed none the less. A stint in Azkaban has a way of changing a man. He had spent seven months in Azkaban because of his involvement in the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. While in Azkaban, Lucius developed a newfound appreciation for the family he was being kept from. Especially when he found out that the dark lord planned on taking his frustrations out on Lucius' young son.

That was when Lucius decided to switch sides. He met with several members of the Order of the Phoenix, and told them everything he knew about the Dark Lords plans to overthrow the Ministry and finally rid the world of Harry Potter. Luckily for Lucius, he was Voldemort's right hand man, and therefore, had a great deal of information to divulge. The fact that this information directly led to the Order's ability to defeat the Dark Lord won Lucius his freedom. He had never been so happy to return to his manor, as he was the day he was released from Azkaban. The sight of his beautiful wife and loving son was nearly more than Lucius could bear. That day he did something he had not done in the longest time. He told his wife and son how much he loved and missed them, as he held them in the tightest embrace he could muster. Lucius knew he would never be a kind man, and he certainly wouldn't start inviting Muggles over for tea, but he had stopped torturing them, which was progress, to say the least. Merlin knows the new Minister of Magic, Albus Dumbledore, wouldn't stand for it, and he certainly had no intentions of going back to Azkaban. Remembering that he had insisted on waking his son for a reason, he snapped out of his reverie.

Lucius looked over at his son, who was earnestly attempting to remove the sleep from his eyes. Apparently a large amount of sleep builds up after having slept for 16 consecutive hours, which is Draco's usual daily routine throughout the summer. Sleep for sixteen hours, party for eight hours and start all over again.

"Draco, my boy, today is your sixteenth birthday...today you become a man, therefore" Lucius stated proudly, before his son interrupted him.

"Um Dad... if this is about, you know...it's just that...I mean we already... Pansy and I, we already... on my last birthday... it was sort of her gift to me... um, I just.." Draco mumbled incoherently.

"That's not what I meant Draco...but I'm glad to know that's been taken care of. What I did want to tell you was... well, when you were born I was so glad to have son...I knew you would do the Malfoy name proud. I was, however, worried that we would be unable to find you a suitable mate. There has always been a shortage of suitable, wealthy pure-blooded women. So, when shortly after your birth, an associate of mine welcomed a daughter into his family." Lucius stated cautiously, as he lowered himself into a leather armchair. "I then made the decision to contact him, in hopes of arranging a marriage between you and his daughter. He was receptive to my idea and, he and I, immediately worked up a marriage contract for the two of you." Lucius stated unable to look his son in the eye for fear of what he may see there. Though he could not see the look on the young man's face, he was able to feel his son tense next to him.

"Marriage contract!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, a marriage contract." Lucius state calmly. " Her father and I, have agreed, that not only will the two of you wed, but you will be magically bound to one another...shortly". Lucius muttered, failing to sound as confident in his decision as he had when he first began.

"How...but you! That's not...fair...how shortly?...for how long?" babbled the baffled young man completely taken aback by his fathers revelations.

"Well, Draco first off, life's not fair. You were bound to learn that fact sooner or later. To answer your questions, the two of you will be married no later than six months after her seventeenth birthday and you will be magically bound to one another...forever." Lucius replied as calmly as the situation allowed possible. Draco stared at his father completely dumfounded and speechless. Lucius stood and withdrew his copy of the contract from within his jacket pocket. He slowly walked over to his son's desk and placed the contract on it. He then noticed a small photo of Draco and his current girlfriend Pansy Parkinson from the Yule Ball they had attended during their fourth year at Hogwarts. Pansy looked elated and Draco, as per usual, looked rather bored. Realizing that matter's just got a bit more complicated, Lucius turned to leave his son's room. Just as he reached the door, Lucius turned back to address his son.

"Draco" the young man turned and looked at his father for the first time since he had received the news. "I have set the contract on your desk for you to read over...also, you'll need to end whatever... "relationship" you have with that Parkinson girl... you're as good as engaged now and I expect..I need you, to behave like it." Lucius drawled having recovered some of his confidence in his decision. He turned and left his absolutely livid son to his thoughts.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Lucius entered the sitting room he was greeted by a rather smug looking Narcissa.

"So darling, how did it go?"

"Surprisingly well" Lucius replied matching his wife's smugness.

Just as he had settled himself into his favorite chair he heard, what sounded like shattering glass, which was soon followed by several lough crashes and a very angry Draco shouting. " I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"

Just then Narcissa began to giggle, " well dear, I think you're right, he is taking the news quite well."

"Oh shut it Narcissa!" Lucius shouted as he rushed upstairs to try and calm his very angry teenage son.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What is the meaning of this!" Lucius demanded, as he stormed into Draco's room.

"The meaning of this... you have the audacity to ask me that, after what you've done! What gives you the right to decided who I spend the rest of my life with? Huh? What makes you think I'll do it. Maybe I just won't marry her!" Draco exclaimed, finally letting loose the anger that had been brewing since his father had abruptly woken him.

"I understand that you're upset...you probably feel a bit betrayed as well... but really, throwing things Draco... expensive things for that matter. Don't you think that's bit childish?" Lucius asked as he picked up what was once his sons very expensive, hand blown glass wizards chess set.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't think it's childish and you didn't answer my questions!" Draco fumed.

"Draco I am your father, and whether you believe it or not, I do have your best interests at heart. That, is what gives me the right to make decisions for you. If you were to marry that Parkinson girl, you would be doing yourself a great injustice. You're a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake...you can do so much better than her. I had the chance to make an ideal match for you. So I did. You'll understand in time." Lucius placed his hand on his son's should giving it a light squeeze. " As for your deciding to just 'not marry her,' well, the marriage contract is magically binding. If any stipulation has not been met within the required time frame, you will be forced, physically, to comply by way of rather, Imperious-like charm."

"So who is she?" Draco inquired impatiently.

"That, is not important right now, what is important, is that you rid yourself of Pansy and you try to accept what has been laid before you." Lucius said dismissing his son's inquiry as to the identity of his future bride, with a wave of his hand.

"Who. Is. She?" Draco asked again through gritted teeth. Lucius' head whipped around in the direction of his son, appalled at the tone Draco had just spoken to him in. Looking at his son he noticed his jaw was tight and his fist were balled up at his sides. This obvious tension did nothing to stop the young man from shaking with anger. Lucius decided not to reprimand his son for his lack of respect, due to his current state.

"Artemis Fowlington". Lucius stated somberly, his own jaw tightening in preparation of the unavoidable blow up that was about to occur.

"That snide little twit...you expect me to marry...to spend the rest of my life with that brown-nosing, obnoxious, revolting, intolerable bitch!" shouted Draco, who at this point had jumped up from where he had been sitting and was now yelling directly in his father's face. Whack! Draco stumbled from the impact of his father's hand meeting his cheek.

"Don't you ever speak of your _wife_ in that manner," menaced the older Malfoy, his gaze never leaving his sons eyes. "You need to accept your fate, Draco, and stop whining about it. I thought you were more mature than that, clearly I was wrong."

"Well, what do you expect? You made one of the single most important decision's of my life, for me! Might I add that you did a bang up job!" Draco snorted loudly. "You know I hate her."

"Watch your tone Draco, you are treading on _very _thin ice," Lucius growled, his patience having worn out. "The Fowlington's will be arriving this weekend for their annual visit. Artemis is unaware of the contract. Her father and I agreed to tell the two of you together, but I thought you should be prepared. I must say, I am glad I did tell. You would have caused your family a _great _deal of embarrassment, had you behaved in this manner in front of her family." Lucius drew himself closer to Draco, so that there was hardly any space between the two of them. "You had better come to terms with this Draco, _quickly_. I expect you to receive your fiancé graciously. Do not upset her this weekend...or I will see to it that you regret it." Lucius stormed out of the room, leaving a livid Draco to ponder the direction his life had taken.


	3. I don't like where this is going

I Don't Like Where this is Going

"Now Artemis, I need you to promise me that you will keep an open mind this weekend." Perseus said to his daughter. "I know last summer didn't end all that well, but your hair has grown back and it look's even better than it did before Draco cut it."

"Massacred it," hissed the young girl angrily.

"Please dear, just remember you promised me, that no matter what happened this weekend, you would control your temper." Perseus drew his daughter into a hug, as her mother softly stroked her long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair.

"I remember father, but keep in mind, everyone has their limits… and that insufferable prat, knows just how to test mine."

Just then, the large front doors of Malfoy Manor opened and the Fowlington family was ushered in by the house-elf, Betsy. The Manor was just how Artemis had remembered it, exquisitely decorated and disgustingly large, much like her own family's estate. As they entered the large sitting room Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy greeted them warmly.

"Perseus, it is good to see you again. It has been far too long." Lucius shook his old friends hand. The two mothers, Narcissa and Persephone, embraced warmly, clearly having missed one another's company. Lucius then hugged Persephone and welcomed her to his home, while Narcissa greeted Perseus in much the manner. The Malfoy's then turned their attentions to Artemis.

"I must say Artemis, you are prettier than a picture!" exclaimed Narcissa as she embraced the young girl tightly and offered her a genuine smile.

"Yes, you certainly have changed a great deal since we last saw you," Lucius then took Artemis' hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "You must drive the boy's quite mad".

As he gave the young girl the once over, he determined, that Artemis had become even more beautiful than he had expected. When last the Malfoy family had seen her, she had been a lanky young girl. However, this last year had been very kind to Artemis and she had matured a great deal. She had grown nearly 2 inches and stood at 5' 7". Though she was still a thin girl, Artemis was not nearly as scrawny as she had been. She had even managed to developed some rather _well placed_ curves. Her regal features were still the same though, from her slightly upturned nose and high check bones to her large crystal blue eyes. He was now, more sure than ever, that his decision to attach his son this young woman was a good one. Her breathtaking appearance, he hoped, who make things easier for Draco to accept.

"Well actually Mr. Malfoy, I have never really had an opportunity to 'drive the boys mad'. As you know, my father has insisted on keeping me locked up in our manor, rather than allowing me to attend a school of magic." Artemis glared at her father. "My one weekend here every summer, is really the only time I get to see people outside of my family."

"Oh, you poor dear, you must be _dying_ to spend some time with someone your own age," Narcissa ran her hand over Artemis' hair gently. "I'll call for Draco, so the two of you can catch up…I am sure he'll be thrilled to see." Narcissa knew this was a blatant lie. Ever since her husband had broken the news to Draco about his future wife, he had been in an absolutely wicked mood. She didn't think she had ever seen her son so angry before.

"Oh really, Mrs. Malfoy, that's not necessary. I'm sure Draco has better things to do than entertain me." Artemis hoped that she could avoid having to waste her weekend in the company of that prat.

"You're right Artemis, I _do _have better things to do than waste my weekend with…you" Draco stumbled on his words, once Artemis had come into his view, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had become. "but, my parents _insisted_ that I play host…so here I am.

All of the adults stared at Draco unbelievingly. Lucius then pulled Perseus aside.

"I know we agreed to wait and tell the children together, but I told Draco on his sixteenth birthday. I thought it would be best if only one of them flew of the handle. At least we would be able to better control just _one _hysterical teenager." Lucius hoped that Perseus would understand his reasoning.

"Yes, I suppose your right. I take it he isn't exactly thrilled"

"That, my friend, is an understatement, though he has assured me that he will not make things worse when we inform Artemis."

"Good to know…good to know."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day passed slowly for Artemis. While their mothers gossiped about the lives of other members of the magical world, the children sat in absolute silence, pouting about having to be in one another's company for the entire weekend. Draco made several attempts to enter the study that his father and Perseus had occupied, but was ushered out every time, while his father instructed him to _entertain _his guest. Finally losing, what little patience she had left, Artemis excused herself and went to enjoy the many books of the Malfoy library.

"Draco," hissed Narcissa. "Go with her!"

"But… "

"GO! NOW" Draco stormed out of the sitting room in search of Artemis.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The two spent the rest of the day in the library, ignoring one another's existence. After several hours of reading, Betsy, came to collect the children for supper. Once the food had been served and everyone had begun to enjoy their meal, Lucius cleared his throat.

"I believe now, is as good a time as any, don't you Perseus?'

"Alright… but there are quite a few _sharp_ objects present," joked the nervous father.

Draco abruptly stood, his face hardened in anger, "May I be excused?"

"Sit down Draco!" hissed Lucius and Narcissa in unison.

"Your not being here, when she is told, isn't going to change anything," Perseus interjected hoping to ease the tension between the Malfoys, at that moment.

"What's going on?" asked Artemis suddenly, apprehensive about whatever news she was about to hear.

"Shut your face, Artemis, and maybe they'll tell you…_idiot"_ spat Draco, his eyes never leaving his plate.

"Draco…" warned Narcissa, "you are trying my patience." Draco huffed with indignation, but kept quiet just the same.

"Artemis, the birth of my son, as happy as I was, caused me a great deal of worry." Lucius began as he pushed his dinner plate further away. "My worry stemmed from the fact that I highly doubted I would be able to find a suitable mate for him. The Malfoy name has always been a good one... a powerful one. It was my duty to see to it that it remained that way. As you know, pureblood daughters are rare... even more rare, are respectable wealthy pureblood daughters. A prime example of the lack thereof, being one Miss Pansy Parkinson. So when I read of your birth, a mere two months after my own son's birth, I made a decision. This decision is what has led us here today."

"I don't like where this is going... Dad, I would like to go now." Artemis looked at her father pleadingly. He simply looked away.

"Mother... please?" She implored frantically. No one answered.

"When I read of your birth," Lucius continued, " I immediately contacted your father and scheduled a meeting with him. When I brought up the topic of an arranged marriage," Artemis gasped. " your father was quite receptive and we drew up the marriage contract right then." Lucius cleared his throat nervously and looked to his _partner in crime_ for some sort of assistance.

"Artemis I will spare you the details and cut to the chase. You will wed, young master Malfoy, within six months of your seventeenth birthday." Perseus interjected, as calmly as he could. "You will not only be wed, but also magically bound to one another." The young girl was about to object but her father stopped her before she had the chance. "That was my choice and it is non-negotiable. None of this is. If you fail to comply with any stipulation of the marriage contract an _Imperious-like_ charm will take effect and force compliance." At this point the tears had begun to fall freely from Artemis' bright blue eyes.

"This is all for your own good darling," whispered Artemis' mother softly as she rose to and comfort her daughter who was near the point of hyperventilating.

"This is... madness!" shouted the young girl brokenly between sobs. "Of all the people you choose, you choose that... prat! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey! I'm not exactly thrilled about having to spend _forever_ with some... unattractive... mudblood loving cow! If you ask me, you're the one who's winning in this situation." Draco shouted, finally voicing his opinion.

"Well, I don't recall asking for you opinion...So until I do, keep it to yourself!"

"CALM DOWN!" boomed Lucius, trying to return order to the situation. Both children instantly quieted, as they stared at the menacing man before them. Apparently Lucius had, had enough and decided to revert back to his "Death-eater" mentality.

"I know that neither of you are happy about this, but you have NO CHOICE but to accept it!" Lucius returned to his seat and softened his mood.

"We all have to do things we don't want to, for the sake of what is right... the two of you are no exception." Perseus said trying to make the children see how futile it was to put up a fight.

"We will be announcing your engagement the day after Artemis' sixteenth birthday." Lucius withdrew a small black velvet box from his pocket and handed it to his livid son. Draco made no move to take the box until Lucius cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow in warning. Draco took the box and stood, turning to face his soon to be fiancé.

"I would be _honored_ if you would accept this ring as a token of my intentions to... wed you." Draco could hardly force the farce words from his mouth. Artemis stared at him as she sobbed uncontrollably. Draco attempted to grasp her hand but she instantly jerked it away and sat on it, to prevent his access. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her hand from underneath her thigh. He then forced the ring onto her finger and, begrudgingly, placed a light kiss upon her knuckles, before rudely letting it drop in her lap.

"In order to ease the transition from friends..." Perseus stated as he placed his hand between Artemis' shoulder blades rubbing in a slow circular motion, to calm her.

"We are not friends," both Artemis and Draco hissed at the same time.

"...to husband and wife," Perseus continued as if he had not been interrupted. "Artemis, you will attend Howgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry these last two years of your education. That way, you will be able to spend more time with Draco." Artemis' face lit up at this revelation, as she had always wanted to attend a real school, rather than learn from her private tutors.

"Really? An actual wizarding school... all year?" She questioned enthusiastically.

"Yes, I know how badly you always wanted to attend, but with the contract set up the way it is, it was impossible. You see, if you had... succumbed to your teenage... _lusts_, you would have been banned from the wizarding world and your wand would have been snapped. Perseus explained, glad he could finally inform his daughter of the real reason she had been kept from people her entire life.

"That's... barbaric!" She shouted. "Well then why was Draco allowed to go?"

"The same rules do not apply to him?"

"So he can run around shagging whomever he pleases without consequence, but I can't?"

"You bet that sweet little ass of your's I can... and do?" Draco replied cheekily.

"Did," interjected Lucius quicky. "Once he was informed of your intended union, he was also placed under a very powerful faithfulness charm. So unless he wishes to live like a _muggle_, he will have to keep _it _in his pants."

"I can't believe this," she stated sadly.

"Well you had better believe it, because it is happening." Lucius stood beckoning the other three adults to join him. "Oh and here is a copy of the marriage contract. It will explain everything in detail, including your monthly meeting requirement. I suggest you read it over carefully." With that said, Lucius left the children by themselves.

"Let's get one thing clear... you stay out of my way. I mean you don't talk to me, don't look at me and you certainly, don't touch me." hissed Draco once he was sure his parents were out of ear shot.

"You don't have to worry about that Draco, I don't want to talk to, look at or touch you."

"Good..." stated Draco lamely.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Get married."

"But I hate you"

"Fuck off, would you!" Draco then stormed out of the dining room and locked himself in his room.

888888888888888888888888888888888

After reading over the contract, a very distraught Artemis, locked herself in her guest's suite, as well. Neither of the children came out of their respective rooms until it was time for the Fowlington's to leave. Draco still refused to come out of his room, but Artemis, who wanted nothing more than to leave Malfoy Manor, packed her things in haste. Later that night, after Artemis and her family were gone, Draco emerged from his room. Upon opening his door, he found a small black velvet box sitting on the floor. Inside of the box was the enormous diamond engagement ring he had place... shoved... onto Artemis' finger. Draco quickly pocketed the box and _forgot_ to inform his father that Artemis had given the ring back.


	4. Perhaps, Perhaps not

Perhaps, Perhaps Not

"Draco, hurry up or you'll miss the train!" shouted Narcissa impatiently. Normally, she would be sad that her son was leaving for Hogwarts. However, this time, she was glad to finally have a break from his attitude. Ever since he had found out that he was to marry the daughter of his father's associate, he had been absolutely unbearable.

"I'm coming...I'm coming," mutter Draco, as he jogged down the exquisite marble staircase.

"Do you have everything?"questioned his father. Draco simply grunted in response. "Good, then let's go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the carriage approached the train station, Lucius stared at his son intently, noting his son's somber expression.

"Draco..." the young man didn't acknowledge his father had even spoken. "When you see Artemis today, you are to be polite to her. You will also apologize for your _atrocious_ behavior this past summer."

"Yes, father," Draco spat without tearing his gaze from the window.

"You will also sit next to your _fiancé_ on the train ride to Hogwarts."

"Yes Father." hissed the young man as the carriage stopped. He quickly made his exit. Lucius followed not far behind.

"You're coming with me?" Draco inquired. His father hadn't accompanied him to the platform since his second year.

"Yes. Problem?"

"No."

The two then set off for platform 9 3/4. As they neared the platform, Lucius abruptly slammed his son against the nearest pillar before hissing menacingly, "No one, and I mean no one, is to know of your _displeasure_ with this situation. I had better not hear about any mistreatment of her on your part... or anyone else's for that matter. You are to defend her just as you would any other Malfoy."

"Yes... Father." Draco stuttered, suddenly frightened by his fathers actions.

"Good to hear, my boy, good to hear." The two continued on their way until they found the Hogwarts Express. Lucius grasped Draco's arm gently, just before he boarded the train and whispered, "Draco, I know you're angry, but this is for the best. Just try to get to know her. If you did, I'm sure you would be quite fond of her." Draco scoffed in disagreement. "And even if you aren't, at least you can rest assured that your wife will be more beautiful, than any witch your _friends_ could scrounge up." Draco laughed lightly in agreement with his father. Lucius extended his hand which Draco grasped firmly and offered up a weak smile.

"I will see you at the first Quittach game," drawled Lucius before turning away and leaving the train station. Just as Draco was getting ready to board the train, he noticed that people around him were point at him and whispering. Draco, did not, for one second, doubt that this was due to the numerous engagement announcements his parents had placed in just about every magical magazine published in the magical world. Draco sighed loudly and boarded the train, for what was sure to be a very long year.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Just as the young man cleared the entryway of the train, he collided with something knocking himself to the ground.

"What the hell?" Draco exclaimed, as he grimaced from the impact.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't see you..." Draco looked in the direction the voice had come from. "Oh, it's you, well in that case, I'm not sorry at all," the young woman said icily.

"Artemis, I believe I made myself very clear when I told you _not _to touch me." Draco stood and dusted himself off.

"And as I told _you_ I have no desire to touch you." Artemis gathered her things and made to leave.

"Good.' Draco huffed.

"Great," replied Artemis as she rolled her eyes.

"Fab..u..lous" Draco drawled.

"Grow up!" Artemis then took off to the nearest compartment and slammed the sliding door, without taking her eyes off of Draco.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Artemis turned around to place her luggage away, she saw three stunned pairs of eyes starring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it wasn't empty."

"That's all right, you can stay if you like, most of the other compartments are probably full," said a young woman as she smiled at Artemis.

"Or worse... full of Slytherins," stated a gangly young man as he shoved a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"That would be nice, thanks. By the way, I'm Artemis Fowlington."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione, and this is Harry, and the boy shoving candy down his throat at break neck speed, is Ronald."

"It's nice to meet you all. I can't thank you enough for being so kind. This is my first year at Hogwarts.. It's all a bit new to me and I don't really know anyone yet."

"There's no way you're a first year." Ron stated as he stared directly at her chest. Which earned him a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"I'm not in the first year, I'll be in my sixth year, it's just that this is my first year attending a magical school... I've always had private tutors."

"Wicked," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"It had it good points but to be honest with you, I've been dying to get out of the manor. Daddy always kept a very tight rein on me." Artemis said staring at her hands as she was slightly embarrassed.

"Well, for the most part, everyone at Hogwarts is great. I just recommend you avoid the Slytherins at all costs... and Snape too. They're a pain and he's their leader." Ron said in warning as Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'll remember that."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the train ride progressed Artemis got to know the three of her compartment mates better, and vice-versa. Nearly half-way thru their journey, the door to the compartment slide open forcefully.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weaselby and the Mudblood." Draco spat viciously. "What the fuck are you doing in here... with them.?"

"I _was_ enjoying the train ride. So why don't you do me a favor and SOD OFF!" Artemis jumped up quickly and slammed the door in Malfoy's face. Just as she turned around to return to her seat, the door flew open and Draco firmly grasped onto her arm. He tried to yank her out of the cabin, but was unsuccessful.

"You are not to talk to them!" Draco hissed, his voice filled with malice.

"I will take to whomever I please." Artemis said as she tried to break his vice-like grasp on her arm, but he was too strong.

"Let go of her ferret face!" shouted Ron as he withdrew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's face. Draco didn't even flinch.

"Need I remind you of our... _situation_?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"That is neither here nor there."

"You are my fiancé, my wife in training, and you will respect me as a wife ought to respect her husband. You will not make a fool of me," hissed the livid young man quietly.

"You're right, _I _won't make a fool of you, you're more than capable of doing that yourself." Artemis struggled to free herself, but was again unsuccessful.

"Draco, maybe you should loosen your grip," interjected Goyle, who was standing right behind Draco. "You're hurting her." Draco didn't loosen his hold. Noting this, Goyle began to pry Draco's hand from around her arm. After a few moments he was able to free her from his grasp. Goyle then pulled his livid best friend out of the compartment.

"It was nice to finally meet you Artemis," Goyle smiled softly and then turned to the other three stunned passengers and nodded at them politely. Once the intruder's had left, Harry finally voiced what everyone was thinking.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Artemis didn't really want to explain everything, but decided that she probably should. She was quite sure that nearly everyone at Hogwarts would already know that she was engaged to Draco, though no one know the details. There were sure to be rumors and she would rather, her new friends hear the truth from her. So, she started at the beginning and explained all of the _depressing_ details.

"Wow... that sucks!" Stated Ron, his face solemn.

"Way to state the obvious Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy before continuing, "so, you're sure there is no way out?"

"Positive. My Dad's a big shot persecutor for the Wizengamot, he could write a marriage contract with no loopholes in his sleep. This is what he wants for me, there's no way out... I'm stuck." Artemis exclaimed completely exasperated. The rest of the journey was filled with pointless chit-chat. Upon their arrival at Hogwarts Artemis pulled her new friends aside.

"Guy's, I know that most of the school probably already knows about the engagement, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't discuss anything I told you with anyone else. The articles only said that we would be getting married, it didn't say that it was an arranged marriage or that we weren't exactly thrilled about it." Artemis said apprehensively.

"Sure, no problem," replied Hermione completely understanding Artemis' position.

"Yeah, our lips are sealed" replied Harry. Ron only nodded, he couldn't speak, as his mouth was currently occupied with a licorice wand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Artemis entered the castle she was floored. It was even better than she had expected. As the students were ushered to the Great Hall for the welcoming Feast and Sorting Ceremony, she tried to take it all in.

"Now, we will begin the Sorting Ceremony," stated a cheerful headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. After all of the first years had been sorted, the headmaster called for everyone's attention.

"Now, I am sure that you are all aware that we have another new student joining us, aside from our entering first years, of course. Artemis Fowlington, would you please come forward, so that you may be sorted into the appropriate house." Albus smiled at the embarrassed young girl. As the sorting hat was placed on her head, she noticed that her fiancé was staring daggers at her.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the sorting hat. The Ravenclaw table erupted into a round of applause. Artemis walked over to the table and sat between two girls who had been frantically waving her over.

"Hi, I'm Cosette and this is my friend Abigail. We're sixth year's also."

"It's lovely to meet you." Artemis replied happily, relieved to have met some friendly people within her new house.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Draco continued to stare menacingly at his future bride. "Draco... earth to Draco... hey, mate!" shouted Blaise Zabini finally succeeding in getting his friends attention. "Man, maybe you ought to try blinking once or twice this evening." Draco just glared at Blaise and then went back to staring at Artemis. "Draco maybe you should ease up on her a bit. This has got to be hard for her too. A new school and everything." Blaise stated trying to make his good friend see reason.

"Maybe you should Fuck off!" shouted Draco, attracting a great deal of attention. "What?" he shouted, everyone who had been staring, went back to their own conversations.

"Dude, you should see the way Pansy is staring at you. She looks pissed!" Goyle said, hardly able to control his laughter. "Any idea's how you're going to handle that little _problem?_"

"I've already _handled_ it. I told her I found someone else and that we were gonna get married, so she and I were done." Draco stated flatly. "I didn't really care about her anyway, she was just an easy lay." The young man's friends laughed loudly. Throughout the feast Draco continued to stare at Artemis as she enjoyed her first meal at Hogwarts.

"This just isn't right!" exclaimed an agitated Draco, getting his friends attention. "Why is she enjoying herself? I'm not enjoying myself! She's not allowed to be happy about this."

"Did it ever occur to you Draco, that maybe instead of being an ass about the whole thing, maybe you ought to try and make the best of it?" Draco didn't respond and just continued to brood. "Forever is an awfully long time, my friend, and you'd do well to remember that the marriage contract doesn't state that she has to _put out,_ after the deal's been sealed the first time. So unless you want to spend your life _taking matters into your own hands_, I'd give the girl a break. Get to know her. Besides she's a hell of a lot hotter than Parkinson." Draco tore his gaze from Artemis and directed it towards his smirking friend.

"I really wish people would stop telling me what I ought to do!" Draco shouted loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone present. Once the hushed whispers began, he decided he'd had enough and stormed out of the Great Hall.


	5. Pop Quizzes and Consequences

Pop Quizzes & Consequences

Nearly three and a half months had passed since Artemis had begun her first term at Hogwarts, and she had adapted quiet well. She had made friends, for the first time ever, and she was doing very will in her Studies. The only downside to being at Hogwarts was the ever present, rumor mill. The issue of Artemis and Draco's engagement was never addressed by the staff and the two students refused to discuss it openly... or at all, for that matter. For over three months Draco completely ignored Artemis and she ignored him in return, except when they had to meet once a month, at which time they would do their homework in silence. Little did they know, their _solution_ to the problem wouldn't work for much longer.

"Silence!" shouted the headmaster one cold December morning during breakfast. "I have an announcement to make. With the Christmas holidays fast approaching, I am pleased to announce, that this year and all years to follow, we will be holding a Yule Ball!" The Great Hall erupted in loud, excited whispers. "Enjoy your breakfast!"

"Great, like we'll be able to get the imbeciles to stop chattering about the ridiculous Ball all day." muttered the Potions Master, Severus Snape. The headmaster simply winked at his agitated young friend.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

During the last class of the day, History of Magic, which housed both Slytherins and Ravenclaw's, a first year meekly entered the classroom. As he was walking to the front of the class to give the Professor a note, Draco Malfoy, resident Slytherin pain in the ass, stuck his foot out and tripped the young boy. The Slytherin's side of the room erupted in laughter, as the young boy quickly righted himself. He rushed to the professor and handed him the note before, quickly making his exit.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are wanted in the Headmaster's office. You, as well, Miss Fowlington." Both students looked at each other, barely contained loathing evident in their eyes. Artemis was the first to rise and she then hurried out of the classroom, Draco followed, not too far behind.

"Geesh, Artemis, slow down! Why the hell are you walking so fast?"

"No Malfoy, I will not slow down... besides, it's not like I'm walking with you. I just so happen to be going to the same place as you are." Artemis then began to walk even faster. Both knew that their being called to the headmasters office, at the same time, couldn't be a good thing. As they entered the office, neither was exactly _surprised_ to see their Father's, sitting in the room. They greeted one another calmly.

"Perhaps, you both should sit down," said the headmaster kindly, as he rose and headed to the door. "I will leave you to speak to your children privately.

"So... how are things progressing?" asked Perseus jovially as he squeezed his daughter's hand lightly.

"What do you mean?" she inquired softly.

"He means, are you two getting along well?" Lucius interjected impatiently.

"Well you see... It's just that we've been very busy with school." Artemis said fumbling for words.

"What she means is, yes, we've been busy, but we have gotten to know each other, as best we could, given the constraints." Draco said trying to pacify their Fathers.

"What's her favorite color?" Lucius inquired, with a slight edge to his voice.

"Um, I... well... pink." Draco said lamely.

"No." Lucius said, his anger mounting. "What color are her eyes? Don't look at her! Look at me!"

"... blue?"

"No!" Lucius was livid. " Have you done anything to get to know each other these last few months?"

"No," they both replied softly.

"Let me make myself very clear, this _nonsense _stops now. Obviously, you two have done nothing but ignore each other, while you have been here. If this continues, you will both be withdrawn from Hogwarts," both children gasped loudly "you will then be privately tutored. When you are not in class you will be in one another's company. That means, no friends, no Quittach!" Lucius was at this point so angry he was shouting. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, Father"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," drawled Lucius calmly, reigning in his temper.

"The real reason we have come here today is because of the Yule Ball." Perseus stated, happily changing the subject. "I'm sure you are aware that you are _required_ to attend the ball together." Both children clearly objected but said nothing.

"Good, all is settled!" Lucius and Perseus stood and made to exit. Before leaving Perseus turned to his daughter.

"Artemis, remember what Lucius said. You will be removed from Hogwarts if we feel that you are not trying to make this work." Perseus kissed his daughter on the forehead before leaving. When they were alone Artemis turned to the now standing Draco.

"Look, I'm very happy here and I refuse to leave. So you had better stop fighting me on this." Artemis stated furiously.

"Fighting you! You've spent the last 3 months ignoring me, just like I've been ignoring you!" Draco shouted, fuming at her accusation.

"No, I haven't!"

"Yes, you have!"

"Oh, Forget it Malfoy! You're impossible!" Artemis shouted as she stormed out of the headmaster's office.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Day's passed with no change in Artemis' and Draco's behavior. Finally, Draco decided that he either had to swallow his pride, or give up Quittach, among other things. So two weeks before the Yule Ball, he approached his future wife, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, enjoying her dinner.

"Excuse me." Draco said calmly as he stood behind Artemis.

"What?" she huffed, slightly miffed at the interruption.

"Hi, Draco" shrieked several of the girls at the dinner table, as they checked their hair and make up, using their spoons as mirrors.

"Ladies." Draco winked at them and shot them his trademark smirk, which made them giggle.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Artemis asked shortly. Suddenly, the Great Hall grew silent as everyone watched them. "I was hoping we could talk... in private." Draco said as casually as he could muster.

"Oh, um... alright." The two walked out of the Great Hall, to a bunch of cat calls and hooting.

"Don't you two do anything I wouldn't do!" shouted a highly amused Blaise Zabini. Draco just flipped him the bird and followed Artemis out of the Hall.

"I thought we could go to the Quittach pitch, talk and stuff, you know." Draco said nervously.

"Yes, alright." Artemis said warily. The two went to the pitch and sat on the bleachers, making sure there was a large amount of space between them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Just thought we could get to know each other. Just in case our parents make us take another pop quiz or something." Draco said as he propped his elbows on his knees. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow... not like mustard or anything. Pale yellow." she replied, babbling a bit, out of nervousness. "How about you?"

"Black. Favorite subject?"

"Potions."

"Me too!"

The two spent nearly an hour outside questioning each other and they had managed to settle into a sort of comfortableness, and had even begun to joke with each other.

"We should probably get back to the castle." Artemis said happily.

"Yeah, you're right." Draco said softly, smirking at the young woman in front of him. The two then headed back to the castle, once inside, Draco bid his future bride farewell, "Night" and turned to leave.

"You are such an ass!" she shouted, drawing the attention of all of the surrounding portraits.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't even have the manners to offer to walk me to my common room!" Artemis shouted. She couldn't believe that this _boy_ had such poor etiquette.

"That's what you're yelling about?"

"Yes!"

"Look, I don't have time for this." Draco turned sharply on his heels and left for the dungeons. Artemis then stormed up to her room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Artemis awoke and was still fuming from her encounter with Draco. As she was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast, she bumped into something solid, sending her crashing to the floor harshly.

"Ouch!"

"Watch where you're going, you pathetic little twit!" shouted a young girl shrilly. When Artemis looked up she came face to face with none other than, Pansy Parkinson, who was standing next to her former boyfriend and Artemis' current fiancé, Draco, who's arm was thrown over her shoulder. He wore an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Pansy Parkinson. I see you've elected not to wear your scarlet letter today." Artemis replied as she rose and dusted herself off.

"I'm hurt, really, your words cut me to the core. Tell me, how does it feel to know that the only way to get someone to marry you, is to have your Daddy force them into it?" asked Pansy, hate evident in her eyes.

"Only if you tell me how it feels to know that no _respectable_ wizard will ever marry you. Lucius Malfoy said it himself." Artemis smiled cruelly at the girl. Pansy's hand twitched around her wand.

"You'll get what's coming to you. I'll see to it myself."

"Ladies, no need to fight over me." Drawled Draco arrogantly.

"Shove off Draco!" shouted Artemis as she entered the Great Hall.

"You know you really should be nicer to her... she's a great girl." said a deep, unknown voice.

"And you are?" Draco asked more than slightly annoyed.

"Deagus DeMarco, seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Well, _Deagus,_ I'll treat _my_ fiance however I please." Draco turned to leave. "Hold on a second!" Draco left his friends and approached the young man. "Perhaps you and I should talk." Draco ushered the older boy into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind them.


	6. Just a Victim

Just A Victim

"Draco, I don't like the way you're smirking. What have you done?" questioned a suspicious Blaise Zabini.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. I will tell you, that it is quiet genius though." Draco smirked widely.

"Won't you at least tell me, Draco?" cooed the heavily made-up, Pansy Parkinson, who was adoringly running her fingers through his silvery locks.

"I can't tell you. But you'll find out sooner or later, and it'll be well worth the wait." Draco continued to smile evilly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Breakfast went off without a hitch, that morning, much to Artemis' relief. History of Magic, however, was another story. The professor had paired the student's up, so that they could quiz each other before the exam that was to take place next class. The room was bustling with the voices of the pairs, some of whom were doing as they were instructed, most of whom were talking about that Saturdays Hogsmeade trip. Naturally, the professor, chose to pair Artemis with Pansy Parkinson.

"Who was responsible for the first wave of resistance following Grindlewald's rise to power?" asked Artemis as she looked up from her notes.

"You know, Draco can't stand you," remarked Pansy snidely, her pug face contorted into an unattractive smirk.

"I don't think that's the answer."

"You make his skin crawl." Pansy continued hoping to hurt Artemis in someway.

"Ugh... look Pansy, I don't like Draco. I don't want to be his friend, his girlfriend or least of all, his fiancé. And I know you were his girlfriend before all of this began, so I can understand why you don't like me, but do try to keep in mind that this is out of my control. I'm just as much a victim, as Draco is." Artemis said quietly, hoping to get the wretched girl off her back.

"Sure you are. You can't expect me to believe that you're upset about having to marry Draco. He is the most sought after bachelor in our society. Not to mention, the wealthiest," spat Pansy nastily.

"Alright Pansy, you've found me out. I have been secretly lusting after him, since I was conceived, so I _made_ my Father draw up a magically binding contract, while I was and _infant_,just so I could have your precious little Drakie-poo all to myself." Artemis hissed sarcastically.

"I knew it! You muggle loving whore!" shouted Pansy, loud enough to get the entire classes attention.

"You did not just call _me_ a whore. Of all the people to throw _that_ word around! Last time I checked, you're the one who's name is all over the bathroom walls... not mine!" At this point Artemis was livid, she was standing face to face with Pansy, both of whom looked ready to pounce. When Artemis brought up the rather colorful, graffiti on the bathroom walls, Pansy lost it. She launched herself at Artemis, both of them falling unceremoniously to the ground. Whack! Artemis' hand caught Pansy on the right side of the face, sending her falling from atop her. Artemis then mounted Pansy, straddling her waist while she grabbed a hold of her hair.

"This is oddly arousing," mused Blaise as he looked on, entranced by the two girls rolling about.

"Yep." Agreed Draco, as he too watched the fight. Draco winched as he heard the echo of skin meeting skin. "That had to hurt".

"That Artemis is brawler," laughed Blaise as the slapping, scratching and hair pulling continued.

"You stupid Slut!" Draco is Mine!" shouted Pansy as she grabbed another handful of Artemis long strawberry, blonde locks, and attempted to pull it right off of her head.

"I don't want him, you disgusting whore!" Artemis retorted, slapping Pansy harder than on would have thought such a slight girl would be able to. Finally the professor made it to the girls, after having to fight his way through large crowd of students.

"Stupify!" he shouted. The girls immediately froze. "Mr. Zabini, go and fetch the headmaster." Once the headmaster had arrived, the young girls were released from the spell.

"Class dismissed... except for you Mr. Malfoy," stated the old wizard gravelly.

"What! I didn't have anything to do with it." Draco shouted, completely dumbfounded. The three students took their seats and waited for him to continue. "Miss Fowlington, Miss Parkinson, physical violence never solves anything. I really had hoped that it would not come to this, as I was informed by Lucius Malfoy that this _issue_ had been handled."

"Headmaster, I did as my Father said. I told Pansy I was marrying Artemis and that she and I were done. I did that last summer! I even made her a bit more clear about some of the details, once the term had started. So I don't see how I did anything wrong." Draco whined.

"Yet you persist in spending time with her. Sitting with her at meal times... walking down the hall with your arm around her. You are sending her mixed messages Mr. Malfoy, and that is part of the problem. I suggest you think long and hard about how you are handling this situation. You are excused." Draco stood to leave, clearly relieved that he wouldn't be serving detention. The headmaster then turned to the young girls and sighed.

"I do not wish to punish you, but brawling in the middle of class cannot be tolerated, no matter the circumstance that led up to it. Therefore, you will have one weeks, worth of detention with Mr. Filch at the star of next term. I would restrict your Hogsmeade privileges, but the Yule Ball is next weekend and you have gown fittings." The headmaster stood to leave, but added one final warning before doing so. "Do not let this happen again. If it does, I will have to alert your parents." Once he had left, both girls stormed out of the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning the castle was bustling with energy as everyone prepared for the Hogsmeade trip.

"I can't wait to see my gown!" Artemis chirped happily, as she walked to the carriages with her friends. "I haven't seen it yet. I do hope Madam Deveroux, followed my sketches."

"I can't wait either, Madam Deveroux is the best dress maker out there." Cosette smiled happily, as she walked arm in arm with her best friend. "Are you still bummed about having to go to the Ball with Draco?" she asked.

"Of course... he's just as much of a prat now as he was before. But not even Draco is going to ruin my night!" Artemis replied jovially, as she entered the nearest carriage. Once they arrived in Hogsmeade, the girls went straight to the dress-shop. Artemis and Cosette were ushered into the back of the store, where all of the exclusive customers were waited on.

"And here is your gown Miss Fowlington, why don't you slip it on and we will begin the alterations." Madame Deveroux said in a thick French accent, as she placed the dress in the nearest changing room. Once she had the dress on, Artemis came out to stand on a stool, so the alterations could begin.

"Oh my word!" gasped Cosette, as she starred at Artemis' gown in disbelief. "It's gorgeous."

"Yes it is. Madame Deveroux you are a genius!" exclaimed Artemis as she twirled around, admiring her gown. The dress was made of a sheer ivory material that had sparkles, that could only be seen when the light hit them just right, incorporated into it. The sleeves were long and the neckline was deep and crossed over to meet at the center of the empire waist. The floor length gown was dazzling and very dramatic with its short train.

"It look's like you're wearing nothing but sparkles," giggled Cosette as she stood to get a closer look.

"That is exactly what I was going for!" Exclaimed the excited dress maker.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the alterations had been completed, the girls met up with some of their fellow Ravenclaw's at the tea shop. They all chatted happily about the upcoming Ball and their studies.

"Artemis, can I talk to you... _privately _for a moment," asked fellow Ravenclaw, Daegus DeMarco.

"Um... sure. Cosette, I'll be back in a minute." Artemis gestured excitedly to her friend. Daegus was the most popular guy in Ravenclaw and he was a seventh year, Artemis couldn't help but feel giddy that he wanted to talk to her... alone.

"I was wondering... I know it's kind of late but... if you're still _unattached_, I thought maybe you and I could attend the Yule Ball, together." Daegus said nervously, avoiding looking Artemis in the eye.

"Oh, I would love to... I mean I would _really_ love to, but I'm already going with someone." Artemis said sadly.

"Do you mind my asking if it's Draco?

"Yes, it is." Artemis whispered sullenly. The young man, winced at the conformation.

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"I'm not. I really would go with you. If I could."

"Well, would you at least promise to save me a dance." Artemis nodded happily. "A slow one."

"Of course" she shouted a little too enthusiastically, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Great. Well, I'll see you there then." Daegus then bent down and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"Bye" Artemis whispered, as she stared at his retreating form. Once he was gone, she rushed back to the tea shop to tell Cosette everything that had happened.

The week before the Yule Ball, passed quickly. Pansy had left Artemis alone and Draco continued to keep his distance, which was just fine by Artemis. Though she was happy that she didn't have to put up with Draco, she was also confused by his distance. Before the whole incident with Pansy, Draco and Artemis, had spent an evening together and had gotten along very well. They had even discovered that they had a lot in common. Artemis thought that things were looking up. But, alas, they were not.


	7. Lay your head on my shoulder

Lay Your Head On My Shoulder

Finally, the long anticipated, Yule Ball had arrived! The school was buzzing with excited energy, that Saturday morning, as the students began to ready themselves. Hardly a female student could be found wandering the halls, as they were all in the bathrooms or their dorms, doing their hair and makeup.

"Should I wear my hair up or down?" asked Cosette, as she stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing her hair.

"Down," remarked Artemis sullenly.

"I thought you weren't going to let Draco ruin your day?" huffed Cosette, as she went to her friend and hugged her comfortingly.

"Neither did I, but it's hard not to. You don't know him like I do. He goes out of his way to make me miserable." Artemis exclaimed, flopping onto her bed dramatically.

"I've been his classmate for six years, I can assure you, I know a great deal about that _ferrets_ temperament." Cosette exhaled loudly, joining her friend on the bed. "Come on, at least you have your dance with Daegus to look forward to."

"Yes, I do, don't I. Come on let's finish getting ready." Artemis stood in front of the mirror, and said the spell that would fix her hair into an elegant updo. After her hair was done, she applied her makeup, opting for a natural looking eyeshadow with a pale pink lip gloss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you ready?" yelled Artemis from the Ravenclaw common room, hoping to get Cosette's attention.

"I'm coming... I'm coming!"

"You look absolutely, smashing!" shouted Artemis, as she smiled at her lovely friend. "Justin is going to die when he sees you."

"Well I try." Cosette spun slowly, showing off the rest of her dress. "But let's be honest, no one is going to be able to top you tonight. Not even Draco will be able to find a flaw."

"I seriously doubt that, but thanks for saying so."

"Where is Draco meeting you?" Cosette asked, as she grabbed her shawl and purse.

"Shit! I don't know. We haven't spoken in a while, I didn't think to ask. Actually we've never even discussed the Ball. Our Father's just said that we had to go together." The two girls left the common room and headed for the stairs that led out of the Ravenclaw portrait hole. As they exited, the girls were greeted by a sea of young men, nervously awaiting their dates. As the two girls were about to go down the stairs that led to the Great Hall, someone lightly grabbed Artemis' arm and spun her around. As she turned, she came face to face with her fiancé.

"Wow," he whispered softly, so no one could hear.

"What?" she asked straining to hear what he had said.

"Nothing, You look... presentable." Draco said flatly.

"Thanks, can we go now?" Artemis inquired, slightly annoyed at this indifferent attitude.

"Yeah... oh wait." Draco pulled Artemis back to him. " I need to talk to you first. In private." Draco led Artemis away from all of the nearby crowds.

"I think it's about time you started wearing this." He removed a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was the engagement ring Artemis had returned to him the previous summer. He took the ring from within the box and slowly slid it onto her left ring finger.

"Do I have to?" Artemis asked, staring at the ring on her finger.

"If our parents found out that you had given it back, we'd be dead. So yeah, you do have to wear it." Draco spat nastily. "Besides... it goes really nicely with your gown." He then extended his arm to his date and they headed off for the Yule Ball.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the couples walked into the ballroom, a photographer snapped their photos as a keepsake. The Great Hall, had once again been transformed into a winter wonderland. Draco began to navigate the sea of tables, dragging Artemis behind him, until he found the table that his Slytherin friends were at. Before they sat, Artemis pulled Draco aside.

"Why do we have to sit with your friends?" She whispered softly, not wanting to offend any of his friends.

"Because... this is where I want to sit." Artemis opened her mouth to object, but Draco interjected, "we'll hang out with your friends later. Ok?" Artemis nodded lightly.

"Well if it isn't the future Mrs. Malfoy. I, for one, am pleased to finally get to meet you. I have spent the entire term gazing at you from afar, and might I add, you are even more beautiful up close," said Blaise Zabini seductively, as he winked at her.

"No, you may not," interjected Draco as he pulled her chair out for her, and then took his own seat.

"So, Draco, are you having a _good _time" shrieked Pansy sarcastically, as she attempted to distance herself from her date Vincent Crabbe.

"The nights only just started Pansy," he replied, wishing she would shut up.

"Well, if you were here with me, you would most certainly be having a _very_ good time." Draco rolled his eyes, while Blaise began to rub his temples out of annoyance.

"Give it up Parkinson. He's not yours anymore," hissed Blaise. Pansy sat back in her chair and pouted silently. Draco smirked at Blaise in amusement. Just then Daegus DeMarco entered the Great Hall and headed toward Artemis. As he past her, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "don't forget, you promised me a dance." He didn't give her a chance to respond, before leaving to join his friends. Artemis couldn't help but smile widely. She desperately hoped that no one noticed her and Daegus' exchange. Draco, however, did and was rather annoyed to note, that he was angered by the incident.

After they had all finished their meal, the music changed to something that was easier to dance to. Noting the change, Draco stood, holding out his hand to Artemis, who looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected him to actually _be _her date.

"I, for one, don't see any reason why we shouldn't enjoy our evening. Let's dance." Artemis took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, her lovely dress trailing behind her elegantly. The first few songs were fast paced and the two were able to dance about wildly, until they were thoroughly winded. Then the lights dimmed and the music slowed, both looked at each other unsure of what to do. Draco couldn't decide wether to take her waist and pull her close, or if he should lead her to the table. After several moments of contemplation, Draco pulled her body close to his, startling Artemis slightly. She gently placed the hand he wasn't holding, on his shoulder. After a few moments, of feeling the situation out, they settled into a comfortable rhythm, swaying slowly to the music. Artemis rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of their embrace. The position they were in, allowed Draco to look at Artemis without her knowing. He couldn't help but notice, just how beautiful she was. Even harder to ignore, was how nice she felt pressed up against him.

Draco leaned down and whispered softly, "you really do look amazing tonight. Much more than presentable."

"Thank you. You look good too," Artemis said smiling sweetly as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Perhaps, she thought, he's not so bad after all. When the song ended, the pair reluctantly pulled apart, both blushing slightly.

"Punch?" Draco asked, as they headed back to the table.

"Yes, please."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

After many glasses of punch, and hours of dancing, the Yule Ball was winding down and would soon be over. Artemis was surprised at how good a time she had been having with Draco. She was quite astounded to find, that when he wasn't being a complete prat, he was rather charming and enjoyable to be around. It was while she was reflecting on her evening, when Daegus returned to collect her for their dance. As he approached, Draco and Blaise immediately stopped their conversation and watched the pair closely.

"So... how about that dance?"

"Oh, I had almost forgotten. I would love to." Artemis stood and took the proffered hand. As they walked to the dance floor, the music slowed. Daegus pulled Artemis close and began to whisper in her ear. Whatever he said, made Artemis laugh and hide her face from his view. Draco didn't know what Daegus had said, but he did know that he didn't like Artemis being so close that guy. Part of him wanted to go cut in, but he ignored that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, and instead, the very annoyed Draco, walked over to Pansy, who was talking with her date. He shooed Crabbe away and then whispered something into Pansy's ear. She looked up at him, smiled widely and nodded her head. Draco then led her out of the Great Hall, leaving his fiancé, and date, behind.

Once the song ended, Daegus kissed Artemis on the check and led her back to the table.

"Thanks for the dance," he said as they arrived at her table, "It was the highlight of my night." He leaned down and softly kissed her on the cheek, before turning to leave. Artemis smiled at his retreating form, as he headed for the exit.

"Where's Draco?" She asked, finally noting her date's absence.

"I don't know. He was here, but I haven't seen him since you left to dance with _lover boy _over there." Blaise said nonchalantly.

"He's just a friend Blaise." He smiled at her knowingly. Artemis looked around the Great Hall for Draco. When she didn't find him, she headed to her dorm, assuming he had turned in for the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Draco and Pansy, were on their way down to an abandoned classroom, in the dungeons.

"Draco, do you really think this is a good idea?" Asked Pansy as she removed her outer robe, once inside the room.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Draco shut the door of the classroom behind him. No sooner than the door was shut, Draco had Pansy pressed up against it and was peeling her gown off quickly.

"Too long... too bloody long." he muttered as she began to unbutton his shirt. Once their clothes had been discarded, Draco moved over to the nearest desk. He quickly muttered a contraceptus charm, before allowing things to progress any further. Everything was going as it should, until just before he was about to enter her. Suddenly Draco keeled over in pain.

"What's wrong!" Shrieked Pansy, unsure of what was happening. Draco didn't answer, he just howled loudly and fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Pansy began to panic and shouted for help, hoping someone would hear them. Draco continued to scream wildly as the excruciating pain refused to let up. Pansy quickly spelled their clothes back on before running to get help. The first person she came across, was Professor Snape, her Head of House.

"Professor, come quick, something's wrong with Draco!" Pansy yelled frantically as she tried to drag her professor to the classroom that Draco was in. As he entered the room, Severus Snape was greeted by a sweat soaked, writhing Draco, howling in agony. Severus tried every spell he knew to ease the boy's pain. However, he was unsuccessful, mainly due to the fact that he didn't know what was causing the pain. Shortly after Severus had arrived, the Headmaster rushed into the room, Minerva McGonagall trailing behind him.

"Headmaster, I'm not sure what's happened to him, so I can't counter whichever curse he's been hit with!" shouted Severus, straining to be heard over the boy's screams.

"Miss Parkinson, how did you find Draco down here?" asked the Headmaster suspiciously.

"Well we were... you know... messing around and he just lost it." Pansy said softly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Enough said. You are excused Miss Parkinson. Do not mention a word of this. To anyone," demanded Albus sternly. She nodded before rushing out of the room.

"Albus, what do we do? I've never seen anything like this before." Minerva questioned, as she tried to calm the boy, to no avail.

"First, we let him suffer a bit." Severus and Minerva gasped at the old man's, seeming cruelty. "For his own stupidity." Albus glared, at the young man writhing on the ground, angrily, before raising his wand and shouting, "Petrificus Totalus." Draco immediately stopped moving and the room grew completely silent. Albus then transported the young man to the hospital wing, so that Madam Pomfrey could attend to him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shortly after they entered the hospital ward, Fawkes, the Headmaster's familiar, flew gracefully into the room. He quickly wrote two letters, before giving them to the bird.

"Deliver these to Perseus Fowlington and Lucius Malfoy, immediately." With that, Fawkes left, and the Headmaster headed to his office, leaving Draco to recuperate in the hospital bed, he had been placed in.


	8. Broken

Broken

The Yule Ball had ended just six hours ago, and all of the students were still sleeping soundly in their dorms. Save for one, Draco Malfoy. He was asleep in the hospital wing, while he recuperated from the previous nights exertions. The young man's bed was surrounded by his head of house, Professor Snape, the school's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the school nurse Madame Pomfrey and Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. They had been standing at his bed side, for what seemed like ages, when he slowly started to stir.

"Finally the boy awakens," sighed the Headmaster softly, to his companions. "Minerva, will you go and wake Artemis and accompany her to my office." The old woman turned and left. "Severus, will you go to the front gates and await the arrival of their parents. Once they have arrived, please accompany them to my office." The younger wizard nodded and left the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy" whispered Albus, as he gently shook the boy. "Mr. Malfoy, you'll need to wake up now." Draco slowly opened his eyes. Upon realizing he was in the hospital wing, he became startled and tried to sit up quickly. This was a mistake. Draco grimaced and held onto his side tightly, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Don't move too quickly, Draco. You'll only cause yourself more pain." The Headmaster patted the boy softly on the back, in a soothing gesture. "Now, we have some pressing business to deal with, so I will help to my office."

"Can't this wait until I'm feeling better?" asked Draco as he slowly moved to rest against the headboard.

"Unfortunately Draco, it cannot." Albus helped him out of the bed and they, very slowly, made their way to the Headmaster's office, the old wizard supporting the injured boy the entire way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once they arrived at their destination, Draco was startled to note, that not only was his parent's there, along with Professor Snape, but Artemis' parents were there as well. He also noted that they all looked rather upset, especially Draco's father. Suddenly the events of the previous night came rushing back and Draco knew he was, for lack of a better word, screwed. He nervously glanced at his mother, who looked as if she would break down in tears, at any moment. Cautiously, he took his seat next to his father, and waited for someone to speak.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the door to the office opened and Minvera walked in, with a very tired-looking Artemis, trailing behind her slowly.

"I cannot believe how hard it is to wake a teenage girl," huffed the agitated woman as she entered. "She refused to get up, finally I had to drag her from the bed… didn't even have time to properly dress herself." Minvera glanced at Artemis' attire and rolled her eyes, disapprovingly. Artemis was clad in an ivory chiffon nightdress that fell to mid-thigh. Her feet were nestled into a pair of, rather ridiculous looking, floppy eared, bunny slippers.

"I, for one, find those slippers to be absolutely charming," gushed Albus, who watched in fascination, as the ears flopped with each step she took.

"I think they are darling, as well," said Artemis as she yawned. "Perhaps, I'll get you a pair next time I'm in muggle London." Artemis sat next to her parents and looked around the room, unsettled by everyone's somber expressions.

"What's going on… is this another pop quiz?" She asked jokingly.

"No, my dear, unfortunately it is not." Perseus said softly, as he grasped his daughter's hand reassuringly. Just as Artemis was beginning to worry, the door began to open.

"Ah, yes, our last guest has arrived," said Dumbledore calmly. Everyone's attention shot to the door as, an old, grumpy looking Wizard entered. The Headmaster conjured a chair for the man, who then began to sort out his belongings, on the desk in front of him. One of the item's he had brought with him, was a Dictaphone. Apparently they needed record of what was about to take place. The man turned the Dictaphone on and cleared his throat, before he began.

"We are here today, to pass judgement on case number a4501121986, Draco Malfoy versus Artemis Fowlington."

"What!" exclaimed both, Draco and Artemis, in unison. Draco had attempted to jump up, but the pain it caused him, was too great, and he doubled over. His father roughly pulled him upright, in his seat, making the pain worse, which caused Draco to moan loudly.

"The girl hasn't been informed?" questioned the old wizard, agitation evident in his voice.

"Not yet," replied Albus quietly.

"Miss Fowlington, I am a Marriage Law Specialist. I wrote the contract between yourself and Mr. Malfoy. As you know, the contract clearly stipulates that both parties must remain faithful to each other, once the engagement has been announced." The wizard paused as he adjusted his glasses. After clearing his throat, he continued. "Last night young Mister Malfoy, committed, rather he attempted to commit, an act of adultery, with one, Miss Pansy Parkinson." Artemis stared at Draco, confusion creasing her brow. Draco quickly looked away, unable to look her in the eyes.

"But... I thought we had a good time?" Artemis whispered, to no one in particular

"The charm used to force faithfulness, was a derivative of the Cruciatus Curse. My own creation," he gloated. "This will account for Mr. Malfoy's obvious _discomfort_."

"So, if he broke the terms of the marriage contract, I don't have to marry him right?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"Correct… mind you, he will also have his wand snapped and be banished from the wizarding world… forever," said the specialist flatly.

"Oh…" gasped Artemis, "I forgot about that part." Artemis then looked at Draco, who was starring blankly at the wall. Lucius, however, could not mask his anger, he looked absolutely livid.

"Miss Fowlington!" shouted the specialist, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked, having not been paying attention.

"I was saying that, since the charm stopped Mr. Malfoy from actually engaging in sexual intercourse, there is another option."

"What other option?" asked a teary eyed Narcissa Malfoy.

"Well, if Miss Fowlington agrees to ignore the young man's _indiscretion _and is willing to go forth with the marriage, he can remain in the wizarding world."

"In other words, my dear, Draco's fate lie's in your hands." Albus whispered, smiling sadly at the panicked young woman.

"So he can stay?" Narcissa said breathlessly.

"Only if she agrees," the man reminded her. All eyes turned to Artemis.

"But if I don't agree... I get my life back?" Artemis asked, attempting to clarify her options.

"Yes, but you would, in essence, be taking his away from him," interjected the Headmaster before the specialist has a chance to reply.

"Father, what should I do?" Artemis asked quietly, hoping for some sort of guidance or support from her family, who had thus far, been silent.

"It's not my decision to make. Legally I cannot offer you council. I just ask you to remember that everyone makes mistakes." Perseus looked at Draco, disgust etched on the young father's face. Artemis, once again, turned her attention to the Malfoy family. Draco was staring at the ground, his hands grasping the arms of the chair tightly. Lucius, having noted his son's tension, gently placed his hand over Draco's and squeezed it reassuringly. Draco relaxed slightly. Artemis' heart began to ache. If she didn't agree to continue on with this sham of an engagement, she would be tearing a family apart. If she did agree, than she would be throwing away, what would most likely be, her only chance of escape. Artemis, quickly looked away from the Father, trying to inconspicuously console his son. She then made the mistake, of looking at, the very distraught Mrs. Malfoy. Silent tears ran down the beautiful woman's cheeks, her breathing ragged. Narcissa locked eyes with the young girl, silently pleading with her.

"I don't want to marry him." Artemis choked out, as she began to sob. Placing her head in her hands, she quietly wept. After several minutes of mourning her decision, she lifted her head, wiped away her tears and turned to the specialist, who was fidgeting wildly, having already lost his patience.

"I will agree to the terms of the marriage contract," she said sadly. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Alright then, Mr. Malfoy, please relinquish your wand," said the specialist, holding his hand out.

"Wait... what? Why do you need his wand?" Artemis shouted. Draco slowly handed his wand to the old wizard, and slumped further down into his chair. Lucius rested his hand on the back of his son's neck, softly drawing small circles, in an attempt to comfort his boy.

"I told you that he would be banned from our world and his wand would be snapped." The specialist couldn't hide his annoyance any longer. "I thought we discussed this _quite_ thoroughly." He tightly wrapped both of his hands, around either end of Draco's wand, and began to bend it.

"Wait... stop!" Artemis reached forward, grabbing Draco's wand from the specialists hands, before it broke. "I meant that I would continue to go along with the contract. I will marry him."

"You should have been more clear," spat the specialist, rolling his eyes, before clearing away his belongings. "If that is your final decision, than my business here is done."

"That's my final decision."

"Oh, Thank God!" exclaimed Narcissa, grabbing Artemis and hugging her excitedly. Artemis gently pulled herself away from Narcissa. After handing Lucius his son's wand, she rushed out of the office, in an attempt to hide that fact, that she was quickly losing her composure.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the door closed behind her, Artemis broke down. The last few months had worn her out, and this morning's events, were more than she could bear. Letting her grief consume her, she slowly slid down the wall, pulled her knees to her chest, hid her face and wept uncontrollably. A few moments later, the door opened and the marriage specialist walked out. As he disappeared down the corridor, Artemis couldn't help but feel that, with him, went her only chance out. Her only chance to finally have her life back. She then did the only thing she could think of. She ran, and she kept running, ignoring the burning sensation in her lungs, the floppy ears of her slippers, flapping wildly with every step she took. She needed to get out. Where she was going, she didn't know, nor did she care.

Unfortunately, that morning was a cold, dreary one, the snow falling steadily. Within seconds of passing through the large wooden front doors of the castle, snow covered the hysterical young girl, thoroughly wetting her, as it melted against her skin. When Artemis could run no more, she collapsed on the hard packed snow. Lying flat on her back, staring up at the dark sky, she wept until she had nothing left. As she lay there, Artemis hoped, more than anything, that if she stayed as she was, long enough, with the snow piling on her shivering frame, she would be able to disappear. At least then, she would never have to face the miserable, unloved, future that lay ahead of her.

"Feeling better?" Artemis shot up quickly at the unexpected intrusion. "Pardon my interruption, but I cannot allow you to stay out here any longer. Albus would have my head on a pike, if I let you freeze to death," said Severus Snape, as he offered his hand to the young woman sitting on the ground. Artemis made no move to accept his hand.

"Miss Fowlington... I have known Draco his entire life, and though his actions are often _questionable_, he really isn't that bad." Severus' words were meant to calm the young girl, but they had the opposite effect. She began to cry violently again, making the stoic wizard very uncomfortable.

"Everyone keeps... saying... that." she wailed brokenly, as she crumpled back to the ground, contorting herself into the fetal position. Severus did the only thing he could think of. He picked the soaked, snow-covered girl up and carried her back to the castle.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

By now, many of the students had awoken and were roaming around the castle. When they saw their Potions Master carrying a fellow student, they began to stare and whisper. Ignoring their chattering, Severus made his way to the wing of the castle, that held the Ravenclaw dorms. Upon entering the common room, he removed the wards that prevented males from entering the girl's dorms. He then laid the quietly sobbing girl on her bed, whispered a drying spell, so she wouldn't be cold, and left.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis spent the entire afternoon, exactly where Professor Snape had left her, alternating between sleeping and crying. No one, who entered the dorms, was able to lift her spirits, not even her dearest friend Cosette. Finally, they all gave up and left her to cry in peace.

As the sun was setting, on that cold December Sunday, the door slowly creaked open, and Albus Dumbledore walked in. He cleared his throat, in an attempt to get her attention. When she did not respond, he continued with what he had to say.

"Miss Fowlington... you will be happy to know that Draco is feeling much better. The pain is completely gone and he can move about freely." Artemis continued to ignore him. "Artemis... sit up... look at me," commanded the Headmaster. Artemis begrudgingly obeyed. Her normally pristine hair was horribly disheveled, the waist length locks full of knots. Her eyes were red and terribly swollen from an entire day's crying. All in all, Artemis was a sight to behold. As he took in her broken state, his eyes began to fill with tears, he quickly blinked them away.

"I am sure you have heard this all before but... all will be well. I'm sure you feel as if your world has been shattered, but really, my dear, it has not." Artemis looked away, trying to hide the anger that was threatening to burst out of her, but Albus would not relent. He gently grasped her chin with his wrinkled hand, and forced her to look at him. "I am very proud of you. You were given a chance to take back control of your life, but you didn't. All for the sake of someone you claim to hate."

"I... never said I hated him. I just don't like him, and I certainly don't want to marry him," she whispered softly, once again fighting back tears.

"You will learn to care for him. Maybe even love him... perhaps not today, tomorrow or even years from now, but someday. " Albus stroked her arm reassuringly.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!"

"Artemis..."

"No! I want love... now!" she shouted, gesturing wildly. "I want passion! When he walks in the room, I want my heart to race, my stomach to do somersaults, my cheeks to color! When he looks at me, I want to feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I want it _hurt_ when we're apart. It wasn't supposed to be like this! I want... I want.." Artemis choked on her sobs, completely over come with grief. After taking a few deep breaths, she continued, "I want all of that... I want it now, twenty years from now, I want it forever... but the harsh reality is, I can _want it_ until the day I die, but I'll never have it... not with him." Albus Dumbledore was dumbfounded. He had not expected such an outburst, nor had expected so understandable and rational, an explanation for her distress.

"Mister Malfoy," called the Headmaster. The door, that Albus had left cracked, opened to reveal the young man Artemis was to marry. "I believe you asked to speak to your fiancé. I will leave you to it." Albus stood and left the two children alone. Artemis hoped that Draco hadn't heard what she had told the Headmaster, but judging by the look on his face, she was sure he had.

"I... just wanted to see if you were alright... and to say... well, Thank you." Draco whispered meekly looking away from the disheveled young girl. Artemis did not respond. "I'm sorry... about what I did, about Pansy."

"Don't you dare," she hissed dangerously, interrupting Draco's apology. "Don't apologize for something you're not sorry for."

"But I am sorry"

"You're sorry you got caught!"

"No Artemis, I am sorry for what I did."

"I thought we'd had a good time," she whispered, the tears returning. "We had gotten on quite well. I thought."

"Yes we did." Draco said quietly, smiling softly. "Look, I know it was stupid and it won't happen again..." he tried to approach her, but she backed away quickly. "Artemis.. Please, let me make it up to you."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, Get out!"

"I really think we need to talk things through, so we can move past this."

"There is not _moving past this_. You betrayed me, before we were even married. There's no _moving past _that!"

"Artemis, be rational." Draco said, as he tried to approach her again. She glared fiercely, stopping him dead in his tracks. "I was weak... it had been so long since I had been with someone. I screwed up and I'm paying for it. Believe me, I'm paying for it! What do you have to gain by making it worse?"

"No Draco, I'm the one who's paying for it! If _you _were the one who had to deal with the consequences of _your _actions, than _your _wand would have been snapped and I would have to spend the rest of my life suffering with you, because of you!" All he could do was stare at her, her temper making him uneasy. "Let me make myself very clear, Draco. I will marry you. Only because I have no choice. Until then, you stay the hell away from me. When we meet once a month, don't talk to me, don't look at me, forget you even know I'm there."

"You're wrong! You had every opportunity to end this, and _you_ didn't take it. Don't complain about how things are turning out. It was your choice." Draco hissed nastily.

"You should thank your mother for that! I couldn't be the one to cause her the pain she would of had to endure, if I had chosen differently. Now get out!" Draco was fuming, he had come to apologize, say he was sorry, and this is how she treated him. He stormed out of her dorm room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Clearly she didn't know how hard it was for a Malfoy to apologize. As grateful as he was to still be a wizard, he couldn't let her get away with treating him like that. After all, technically, this was all Artemis' fault. If she hadn't been slutting around with that Ravenclaw boy, he never would have felt the need to get back at her. "The nerve of that girl," Draco whispered to himself, as he headed to his dorm room.


	9. Run Away

Run Away

The Christmas holidays passed quickly, much to the student's dismay. None were all that enthusiastic, as they filed out of the doors of the Hogwarts Express. Least excited of them all was Artemis Fowlington. Her last term at Hogwarts, had been a less than enjoyable experience, thanks to a certain blonde haired, pain in the ass. To say she wasn't looking forward to her second term, was an understatement of dynamic proportions. To be honest, Artemis wasn't looking forward to much of anything. The last six months, had taken its toll on her. The normally happy and expressive young woman, had become a shell of her former self. Her once, bright blue eyes were now, constantly, fighting back tears. Her naturally fair skin had become so pale, that she looked seriously unwell. Most of Artemis' friends, though concerned for her well being, had long since given up trying to change her mood. So she had taken to spending a great deal of her time alone. The only person who had yet to abandon her, was her best friend. Cosette, no longer, tried to talk Artemis out of her depression. She would simply sit with her distraught friend, keeping her company, while she cried.

For the first two months of the second term, there was little change to Artemis' demeanor. The meetings she had with Draco were very hard on her. The two had not spoken, since their argument, at the end of the first term. When they gathered in the Room of Requirement, for their monthly meeting, Artemis would spend her eight hours on one side of the room, while Draco stayed, on the other. It was as if, one did not exist to the other. Many had tried, in earnest, to convince the pair to, at least, attempt to work things out, but none were successful.

"Artemis... do you want to go down for breakfast?" asked Cosette, as she put on her school robes, that Monday morning.

"I'm not really hungry, but I'll go with you." Artemis smiled softly at her friend, as she came out of her closet dressed in her school uniform. Cosette had noticed, that over the last three days, Artemis had begun to eat more at meals, and was able to sleep through the night, she had even taken to smiling again. Overall, her mood had been vastly improved, which was a huge relief for Cosette, who had spent a great deal of time worrying about her best friend. The only thing that bothered Cosette, was that she didn't have the slightest idea, what had caused this change.

"I'm really glad, you're feeling better." Cosette said softly as she hugged her dearest friend tightly. "You had me really worried. You're like a sister to me."

"Oh darling, you always know just what to say..." joked Artemis, as she headed for the door, Cosette following closely behind. As the girls walked down the corridor that led to the Great Hall, Cosette finally asked Artemis the question that had plagued her, for the past few days.

"Artemis, what changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just snapped out of it, all of a sudden! Nothing any of us did, helped, and then one morning it was just... over." Artemis looked around quickly, trying to see if anyone was listening.

"I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to anyone. All right?"

"My lips are sealed." Cosette pretended to lock her lips together and throw away the key.

"Well, you remember how Daegus asked me to the Yule Ball last term?" Cosette nodded. "Well, while we were dancing, he whispered in my ear, that if there was anyway for him to prevent me from having to marry Draco, he would do it. Even if it meant marrying me right then."

"Shut up! Did he really say that?" Cosette stood there, mouth agape in astonishment.

"Yes. Now we both already knew that our getting married wouldn't do anything. I can't be bound to anyone other than Draco, as long as the contract exists. But then he said, that if I ever needed anything, a hug or just someone to talk to, that I knew where to find him."

"That's so sweet," gushed Cosette. "Justin never says anything like that to me. I'm lucky if he remembers my name.

"So, a few nights ago I was really upset because I have to meet with Draco again on Saturday. I just needed to get out, sort my thoughts, that sort of thing. So I snuck out of the tower"

"Wait..." interjected Cosette, taking a hold of Artemis' hand and guiding her into an empty alcove nearby. "Last thing we need is for Professor Snape to sneak up and hear you were out after hours."

"So I was wandering the halls, just thinking to myself and all of a sudden, I run smack into something and landed right on my back. My arms were flailing about ridiculously, my legs were nearly over my head, knickers exposed to the world!" Artemis laughed at the thought of how silly she must have looked. Cosette was trying very hard not to laugh, but had failed miserably, her hand clutched tightly over her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you."

"Yes, you are. But that's ok, it was pretty funny." Artemis said, allowing her friend to settle down, before continuing with the story. "So I'm laying on the ground, completely exposed, when I hear someone laughing at me."

"It wasn't Snape, was it?"

"No, it was Deagus."

"Deagus? What was he doing out of the dorms?"

"He's Head Boy, remember, he has to patrol the halls at night."

"Right, forgot about that."

"So he's laughing at me, right. For all intents and purposes, I should have been pissed he was laughing instead of helping me up, but for some reason, I started laughing too. And you know what happens when I laugh too hard, I..."

"Snort!" gasped Cosette, "tell me you didn't snort."

"Yep, I snorted, so loud that it echoed in the halls, which made him laugh even harder. And that made me laugh harder, which made me snort again. It just kept going, on and on, like that. He was leaning against the wall, laughing so hard, he had tears streaming down his face. Then, all of a sudden, we just got really quiet. He came and laid down, next to me, asked me if there was anything he could do."

"What did you say?" asked Cosette softly.

"Nothing. So he just laid there with me, for hours. He didn't try to tell me that _everything would be all right_ or that _Draco's not all that bad_. He just laid there with me."

"That's all it took? I've spent months doing that!" exclaimed Cosette her voice cracking slightly.

"I know, that's what doesn't make any sense. With him it was just... different. Don't think I don't appreciate your not walking out on me, like everyone else did. Cosette, I couldn't have lived without you these last few months!" Artemis hoped that her friend would understand. "It's just that, well... I think I love him." Cosette's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't thought things were that serious between Deagus and Artemis.

"All right... I understand, I'm not nearly as hot as Deagus." Cosette joked, smiling reassuringly at her worried friend.

"You know what else he said? He said, that if I really didn't what to marry Draco, I didn't have to."

"What? Haven't you told him the details of the contract?"

"Yes, but if I don't follow through with it, then I'm banished, that's all."

"_That's all_? What the hell do you mean, _that's all_?" Cosette couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He said that we could run away together. That he would leave, all of this behind, for me. So that we could be together" Artemis smiled excitedly.

"Are you going to?" asked Cosette, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know, I adore him, but I'd miss my family, my friends and I love magic," explained the confused young woman.

"I'm happy you have another option, but I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. I told him that we needed to wait until the end of this term, before we decided anything. So I still have some time to decide."

"That is so romantic," whispered Cosette smiling at Artemis, "your running away together. I'm sure your babies will be beautiful."

"Oh shut up!" shouted Artemis, blushing slightly, "remember, not a word to anyone. My dad, not to mention Lucuis Malfoy, would skin me alive if they knew."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the girls finally made it to the Great Hall, for breakfast, Daegus left his friends, so that he could sit with Artemis. The two chatted animatedly, laughing loudly on occasion. Many people took notice of the change in the formerly depressed young woman's behavior. They also noticed, how _friendly_ she had become with the Head Boy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"I see Artemis is feeling better," said Professor McGonagall happily, to the Headmaster.

"Yes, so it seems. Let us hope she is being careful and that she doesn't rush into anything without fully examining the consequences."

"What do you know?" asked Severus, knowing that the old man was withholding information. Albus did not answer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise, were chatting feverishly, about the Quittach pratice schedule.

"Why do we need to practice, every day?" shouted Blaise angrily.

"Because I'm captain and I said so," replied Draco, matter of factly. Just then Pansy Parkinson jumped from her seat and rushed out of the Great Hall, getting Draco and Blaise's attention in the process.

"What the hell is Pansy up to?" asked Blaise curiously.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Hey, isn't that Daegus DeMarco, schmoozing your misses?" Blaise pointed at the pair across the room, who were talking and smiling happily. Draco looked, to where his friend had pointed, his jaw clenching tightly at the sight before her.

"Who care's." Draco went back to eating his breakfast. From time to time, he would glance over at the unofficial couple, hoping to find that Deagus had left. He had no such luck.

"For someone who doesn't care, you sure are watching her pretty closely"

"Shove off, Zabini!" Draco grabbed his belongings and stormed out of the Great Hall.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

As he headed for the library, he tried to calm himself down. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was angered by Deagus' interaction with Artemis. As he rounded the corner, he collided with someone knocking his books to the ground.

"Could this day get any worse?" He huffed, forgetting to insult the person who had run into him.

"Draco!" exclaimed a startled Pansy. "You scared me." She smiled at him innocently.

"What are you up to?" he asked nastily.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you forever, Pansy, I know when you're up to something. Now what is it?" He hissed dangerously.

"I can't tell you, but you'll find out very shortly, and you'll love me for it. Let's just say, I've solved your _marital woes_." Pansy turned and left.

"This is not good, not good at all," whined Draco, knowing full well, that Pansy's involvement could never be helpful.


	10. Everyone Has Their Price

Everyone Has Their Price

The week flew by, much to Artemis' chagrin, and she was dreading her meeting with Draco. It was early Saturday morning, that she found herself dressing for their meeting. As she combed her freshly washed hair, Artemis, for the millionth time this morning, pondered her situation with Draco. On several occasions, she had considered trying to work things out with him, but every time she thought about what he did, she got so angry, that any attempt at reconciliation went out the window.

However, at this point, Artemis was seriously considering just swallowing her pride and talking to him. It had been made quite clear, that there was no way for Artemis to remain in the wizarding world and not marry Draco, and she refused to be miserable for the rest of her life. This left her with only two options. She had to either, work things through with her fiancé, or she could take Deagus up on his offer, and run away with him. The only problem with running away was, that as much as she liked, and maybe even loved, Daegus, she wasn't sure she was willing to give up her family, friends or her ability to do magic, so that she could be with him, or rather, without Draco.

"Ughh..." grumbled Artemis as she struggled to get her black turtleneck over her head. After finally squeezing through the tiny neck opening, she righted her hair and quickly applied a small amount of makeup. After spending nearly two hours, talking herself up for her meeting with Draco, she was even less sure of how to handle the situation. As she slid into her dark blue jeans, she finally decided to just wing it. If she felt comfortable with talking to Draco today, then she would, if not, then she wouldn't. Artemis slipped on her black stiletto boots before grabbing her bag and rushing off to the Room of Requirement.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Draco Malfoy, are you primping?" asked Blaise mockingly. Draco had been in front of the mirror for nearly twenty minutes, trying to perfect his already perfect hair.

"No, I don't need to primp. I'm a natural beauty. Unlike some people." Draco smirked at Blaise, who simply rolled his eyes at his friends arrogance.

"Do you think you'll talk to her this time?" asked Blaise, flopping ungracefully onto Draco's bed.

"Who?"

"Who the hell, do you think? Artemis."

"Don't know, don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't"

"So then why are you messing with your hair so much. Got a hot date?" Blaise dared Draco, to deny that he was, in fact, making a fuss over his hair. Draco didn't reply, he simply crossed the room and grabbed his books, before heading to the door.

"Pansy said she saw them hugging outside of the owlrey last night." Draco froze, turning to look at his friend. "And I don't mean a quick little hug. She said that they sort _held each other for a while_. He stroked her hair softly, gazed into each other's eyes. You know, the usual bullshit that girl's like." Blaise smirked widely, glad that his comment had angered Draco. Without saying a word, Draco stormed out of the dorms, the door slamming loudly, in his wake.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

As he approached the Room of Requirement, he thought about what Blaise had said. This only fueled his anger. He stormed into the room, knowing that she would already be there, and slammed his things onto the desk, hoping to startle her. Draco then turned abruptly, planning on confronting Artemis, but as he surveyed the room he noticed that she wasn't there.

"Where the hell is she?" he asked. Draco couldn't believe she wasn't there. She was always there before him. Suddenly he heard voices outside of the door. Quietly, he crept closer, so that he could hear what was being said.

"If he give's you a hard time, just let me know. I'll take care of it for you."

"Really, Deagus, that's not necessary. But thank you."

"Have you given my idea any more thought?"

"I can't _stop_ thinking about it! I adore you, but I would miss my family terribly. Not to mention, I wouldn't know how to live without magic."

"We could be happy Artemis, so happy, even in the Muggle world."

"I don't doubt that, but I still have to think it through. I mean, it's not every day a girl plan's on running away from the only world she's ever known." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was actually considering running off with _that _guy! This angered Draco beyond belief.

The door began to open and Draco quickly ran back to his side of the room. He wasn't sure he wanted her to know, that he knew about her little plan. As she entered the room, she was startled to find that Draco was already there. He was never on time to their meetings. She was glad that he had been all the way on the other side of the room, otherwise, he might have heard her conversation with Deagus. Quietly, Artemis went to her side of the room and began working on her homework.

While Artemis studied, Draco pretended to do the same. However, he actually used his time to think about what he had heard, between his fiancé and Daegus, earlier that morning. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Daegus was so determined to help her. Why would he leave the wizarding world just so she didn't have to marry someone she didn't love. Suddenly, it dawned on Draco, just what was going on. _'How could I be so stupid_,'he thought. Draco's thoughts drifted back to the first month of school, when Daegus had told Draco that he needed to treat Artemis better. When Deagus had chastised him, Draco realized that the boy had feelings for Artemis, and being the Slytherin that he was, Draco took advantage of it. He told the older student that he could have Artemis. All he had to do was get her to break the terms of the marriage contract. As the marriage contract stated that Artemis must remain chaste, in every sense of the word. That meant she wasn't even allowed to kiss anyone, so all Daegus had to do, was get her to kiss him.

"So all I have to do is kiss her and things are done between the two of you?" questioned Daegus cautiously.

"Yep, just a kiss. Granted she will have her wand snapped and be banned from the wizarding world, but you could always date her in the Muggle world."

"She doesn't deserve this," Daegus said remorsefully, "I don't think I should get involved, even if I do want her." This annoyed Draco immensely, as he was quite accustomed to getting his way.

"Everyone has their price, so why don't you just make things easy and name yours." Draco said cutting straight to the point, his patience having long since fled.

"I cannot be bought..."

"Fifty thousand galleons, should do it, don't you think?" asked Draco, his trademark smirk plastered onto his smug face.

"Fifty thousand galleons!" exclaimed Daegus unbelievingly.

"Fifty thousand galleons. But you don't get it until _after_ I'm rid of her." Daegus silently went over his options before extending his hand to Draco.

"Deal?'

"Deal," confirmed Draco happily. They exited the abandoned classroom and went their separate ways. Neither had spoken since.

"This is bloody well brilliant!" he shouted, as he snapped out of his thoughts. Artemis jumped at his unexpected outburst. She quickly looked away from him, returning to her books. Draco couldn't believe he had forgotten about their deal. Since Daegus had never mentioned it again, Draco had assumed the boy had chickened out. Apparently he was wrong. As Draco calmed down, he felt a wave of relief, wash over him. He wasn't necessarily glad that there may still be a way out of the marriage, rather he was exstatic that Daegus didn't really love her. This unsettled Draco a great deal. Yet again, he had found himself in the unfamiliar position of being jealous. He had spent many weeks after the Yule Ball, trying to convince himself that he wasn't really jealous of Artemis and Daegus' relationship, but he had eventually, given up and just accepted it. Though he swore never to actually admit it out loud.

Now, Draco had another problem, all together. His new dilemma, centered around the fact that he didn't want her to want anyone other than himself, and he sure as hell, didn't want her to find out that he had paid Daegus to trick her. No, he didn't see that going over well. Then it occurred it him, that maybe Daegus wasn't tricking her. Maybe he fully intended on running away with her. "Fuck," Draco swore under his breath. Things just kept getting more and more complicated. After going over every solution he could think of, it's possible outcomes and the consequences that went along with it, Draco concluded that he only had one viable option. He, Draco Malfoy, would simple have to make Artemis want to stay with him.

Suddenly, he began to panic, he had never had to _make _a girl like him, before. They always just _...did_. And Draco didn't even know how to go about _wooing _her. So he spent the next three hours trying to come up with some sort of _plan of attack_. At the end of that three hours, Draco's parchment was blank, save for a few drawings he had made off to the side. His frustration getting the best of him, he balled up the paper and chucked it at the wall, growling low in his throat. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Artemis sitting at her desk. Without thinking, he rose and quietly walked over to her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

As Artemis was finishing up her closing paragraph of her Potions essay, she noticed a slight shadow being cast on her parchment. Looking up, she came face to face with her fiancé.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." Artemis returned to writing her essay, ignoring the boy standing next to her.

"Please?" he whispered, "it's kind of important." Artemis sighed loudly, dropping her quill and looking up at Draco expectantly.

"Can we maybe sit on the couch or somewhere other than here?" Draco asked, motioning towards the sitting area. She rose and went over to the couch, sitting as far to the right as possible. Draco sat at the other end, allowing her the space that she seemed eager to keep between them. Neither spoke or looked at one another. After a few moments of awkward silence, Draco blurted out, "I was jealous". _Well so much for not mentioning it out loud_, he thought angrily.

"What?" she asked, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Please... don't make me say it again." Draco leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "When you left our table to go dance with DeMarco, it made me mad. You didn't even say anything to me, you just up and left. I wanted to get back at you, so I went off with Pansy."

"Are you saying that it was my fault?' she asked, her temper being to show.

"No!" he exclaimed, sensing that things were heading downhill. "Look I know I screwed up. I just... didn't know how to handle being jealous, it's not something I have much experience with." Draco waited for her to say something, anything, but she remained silent. "I really am sorry. I just wanted you to know that." Draco stood and began to make his way back to his desk.

"Wait!" she shouted. Draco quickly turned to face her. After a minute or so, of staring at each other without speaking, she continued, "I should have told you beforehand, that I had promised Daegus I would dance with him. But that doesn't mean you should have handled it the way you did"

"I know" Draco replied, quickly rushing over to the couch and sitting next to Artemis. " and I wish I had handled it differently. We had such a good time at The Ball and I curse myself every day, because I know that if I hadn't screwed up so bad, we could've had the entire school year together." Draco slowly reached over and took her hand in his, light running his thumb over her soft skin. "I just want you to know how sorry I am, and how grateful I am that you didn't let them ban me."

"Don't mention it," she said softly, smiling weakly at it.

"I want to make this work. I want things to be good between us." Draco said sweetly. Artemis stood abruptly and began to pace around the room.

"You can't just apologize and expect everything to be ok!"

"I don't" exclaimed Draco, "I know it'll take time and it'll probably be hard at first, but at this point, there's no way out of this marriage. Shouldn't we at least give it a shot? What do we have to lose?" Artemis stopped pacing and looked at him. She couldn't figure out why, all of a sudden, he was so determined to make things right. She stared at him, searching his eyes for any sign of insincerity. Surprisingly, she found none. "Look I know you don't want me, but maybe, in time, you _could_. We _could _have passion, love, and who knows, maybe I'll even be able to make your stomach do a somersault or two." Artemis' heart began to race, as he recited her own words, her own desires, back to her.

"I'm willing to try" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Good." Draco felt as if a thousand-pound weight had been lifted off his shoulder. For the first time in months, he felt that things were looking up. All he had to do was run interference between Daegus and Artemis until the end of term. Once Daegus graduated, it would be smooth sailing, he was sure of it.

The pair spent the last couple of hours getting to know each other and what they both hoped to get out of their tentative marriage.

"Have you thought about what you want to pursue after graduation?" asked Artemis as she slowly stirred her tea.

"Yeah, I'm going to take over the advertising department of my father's enterprise"

"Now is this what you want to do or is it what your Father, want's you to do?"

"Both. Actually, I'm really looking forward to it. During the summer he always let me help out and I fell in love with the job. I've been told, I could sell a wand to a wand-maker, without even trying." Draco winked at her playfully. "Would I be correct to assume that you have no intentions of just, popping out a kid and staying at home all day?"

"Yes, that would be correct! I was actually planning on starting my own fashion line. Maybe open up a couple of dress shops. I'd like to modernize our attire some. Make it a little more fashionable and more flattering."

"Are you any good?"

"Well, I don't know. I did design my Yule Ball gown. I didn't actually make it, but the sketches and ideas are mine." Artemis replied modestly.

'Enough said, that dress was something else. You know, you should probably talk to my father about this, he's always looking to expand."

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "I wouldn't really associate the Malfoy family with a fashion house."

"I wouldn't either, well not one of the _current_ Malfoy's anyway, but thing's change." Draco smirked at her, hoping she got the hint. She did, loud and clear. As their time together progressed, the two grew more and more comfortable with each other. Artemis sat on the couch, Draco next to her, his arm draped over her shoulder, her head resting on his arm.

"It look's like our time is up," whispered Artemis as she began to rise.

"That was quick." Draco too rose, following her to her desk. "Do we have to wait until next months meeting, to talk again?"

No, I don't see why we can't get together more often." Artemis couldn't help but smile at the prospect of spending more time with Draco.

"Good," exhaled the nervous young man. As they were exiting the Room of Requirement, Draco lightly grabbed a hold of Artemis' arm, pulling her against him softly. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, before making his exit. He left a very dazed, Artemis, leaning against the now closed door, for support.

"Somersaults... those were _definitely _somersaults." She whispered before quickly making her way to the Ravenclaw dorms, in search of Cosette. She had loads to tell her.


	11. Jealousy Rears It's Ugly Head

**Jealousy Rears it's Ugly Head**

"Artemis... slow down!" shouted Daegus, as he ran after, a speed walking Artemis.

"Oh.. Hi Deagus, I didn't see you there." Artemis lied. She had seen him and then darted the other way. She had been doing this for nearly four months now, and it was becoming quite tiring. On the upside, she had lost a few pounds, so she couldn't complain too much.

"Are you avoiding me?" Daegus asked sadly, as he took her books and carried them for her. Artemis smiled at him sweetly. _Draco never carries my books_, she thought.

"No, I'm not avoiding you. I've just been really busy. How have you been?"

"Worried... about you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"You've been spending a lot of time with that _ferret_. I wasn't sure if you still cared for me or not." Artemis' heart nearly broke as she stared at a distraught Daegus. He nervously ran his hand through his hair, before dragging her into the nearest empty classroom.

"The school year is almost over. Have you thought about... us... leaving, at all? Daegus asked apprehensively.

"Umm, yes. But not lately. I've been studying for exams." Artemis lied again. She was becoming pretty good at that.

"There's only two week's left!" Daegus whined.

"Give me until Sunday. I'll answer you then." Artemis hoped this would get him off of her back. Truth be told, she had made up her mind months ago. She was going to take her chances with Draco. Even if they couldn't fall madly in love, than at least, they could be friends. Ever since Draco had apologized four months ago, they had gotten along very well. The two would spend time together, at some point, every day. On the weekends they would spend their time in the Great Hall or the Library, just talking and getting to know each other better. Artemis was pretty sure that she could be happy with Draco as her husband. Daegus cleared his throat, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Fine, Sunday's good. Meet me outside the portrait hole at curfew, and we'll talk." Deagus sat his and Artemis' books down and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, drawing Artemis close to him. He then rested his chin on the top of her head and whispered, "Don't let him fool you into thinking he's some great guy, because he's not. He'll never be able to love you like I do... and always will." With that said, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and handed her, her books. After he was gone Artemis sighed loudly, "Why does he have to be so freaking sweet!" She then stormed out of the classroom and headed to the Ravenclaw common room. Once the room had been emptied, a widely smiling and very satisfied Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the closet.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Draco if we practice every single day, we're going to get worn out!"

"I don't care Blaise, that Quidditch Cup is mine... er... ours." Draco spat nastily. The Quidditch season was drawing to a close and Draco was determined to finally beat Gryffindor. Sighing in resignation, Blaise changed the subject.

"So how are things with the Misses?" he asked. Blaise had taken to calling Artemis "The Misses", much to her chagrin. However, Draco didn't mind it, at all. He had become quite comfortable with the thought of Artemis being his wife. Before Draco could answer Blaise's question, the doors to the common room slammed open and a smug looking Pansy Parkinson, attempted, to strut over to the two boys. Neither was thrilled, at the prospect of Pansy approaching them.

"Yes?" hissed Blaise impatiently, as she stood before them, fluttering her overly mascaraed eyelashes.

"So Drakie-poo, how is married life treating you?" she asked, not even trying to hide her sarcasm.

"Not that it's any of your business, but things are going splendidly," he spat. God, he hated her. If she wasn't naked or on her knees, she was completely useless.

"Oh really? Well, If things are so splendid with you and your fiancé!" Pansy shouted, hoping everyone could hear, "then why did I just see her and Daegus DeMarco cuddling in an abandoned classroom?" More importantly than that, why is she planning on meeting with him on Sunday to give him the answer to a very important... very pressing question?" Pansy beamed at Draco proudly, as the entire common room looked on. Some whispered, while others looked on, stunned. Draco looked furious, his normally pale cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

"Shut the fuck up, Parkinson. Keep your lies to yourself." Blaise was trying desperately to calm a livid Draco, before he did something he would regret. Pansy ignored Blaise and continued with her goading.

"I told you that Muggle loving bitch, was nothing but trash, and she just proved me right." Pansy turned sharply and went up to her dorm room, having done what she set out to do.

"Ignore her Draco, she's just pissed she got thrown out like yesterday's trash. If Artemis had done anything wrong, you'd know by now." Draco hadn't heard a word Blaise had said, his heart pounding so loudly it echoed in his ears. Draco, had finally had enough. He stormed out of the common room and headed towards the Ravenclaw dorms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

As he approached the Ravenclaw portrait hole, he searched for someone who could go inside and fetch Artemis, for him. Seeing no one, he sighed loudly and approached the portrait.

"Can I help you, young man?" asked the portrait of an old librarian.

"I need to speak to Artemis Fowlington. Now." spat Draco rudely.

"You'll get no where with that tone, young man." The portrait then returned to her desk and began reading her book once again.

"Can you please get her. It's really important." Draco tried to keep his cool, but it wasn't working all that well. The librarian, apparently took pity on him, and stood and left her portrait. A few minutes after she had returned, the door opened and Artemis came out.

"Hi!" she shouted happily, surprised to see Draco there. He just stared at her, his anger more than obvious.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"All right... what's the matter?" Draco ignored her question and grabbed her arm, half dragging her to some unknown destination. Growing tired of his rough handling of her, Artemis jerked her arm away from him.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Not here," he spat, trying to pull her away from the doors of the Great Hall.

"Stop it!" Artemis wrenched herself from his vice-like grip. "You're hurting me!"

"And I suppose DeMarco _never_ hurts you, right?" Draco had lost it, he had tried to do this in private but she just had to keep pushing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why were you in an empty class room, cuddling with Daegus DeMarco?" Draco's hands were balled tightly into fists and trained stiffly at his sides. At the sound of their shouting, the students in the Great Hall came out to investigate the source of the commotion.

"We were just talking! Why?"

"About what?"

"Nothing important," she whispered, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. Draco couldn't take it anymore. After the last four months of trying so hard to be nice and polite to her, she was still considering running off with DeMarco, and she was lying about it. Draco was hurt, though he wouldn't admit it, so he reverted back to his usual cruel self.

"Everyone, was right about you! You are nothing but a lying, unworthy, pathetic, muggle loving whore!" Draco was fuming, his face so red, it was a wonder he hadn't passed out. Artemis was shocked by his outrage. Granted she did feel slightly guilty, about her secret meetings with Daegus, she didn't feel she deserved this. As Artemis pondered her predicament, Draco continued his tyraid. "...stupid, ungrateful..." Artemis' eyes began to tear up and she fought to hold them at bay. "...disgusting, disgraceful, obnoxious wench! And I wish the both of you all the fucking happiness in the world!" Draco finally stopped screaming and glared at his sobbing fiancé, as he fought to control his breathing. He approached her, closing what little space there had been between their bodies.

"Are you afraid?" he hissed.

"Should I be?" she whispered, lifting her gaze from the floor and staring into his cold grey eyes.

"Yes." Draco stormed down the corridor leaving a shocked Artemis behind. Once he was gone, several students went over to Artemis and tried to console her. She shooed them away and left for the safety of her bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Draco reached his common room, he flung the doors open and stalked inside. His face, still slightly pink, and his chest heaving, as he tried to slow his breath. Blaise looked up, as his angry friend approached. All of the other Slytherin students cleared the room, as they were all well aware of how dangerous Draco was when he was in one of his moods.

"What did you do?" questioned Blaise, unsure wether he really even wanted to know what the idiot had done.

"Nothing that wasn't warranted." Draco glared angrily into the fire, as he thought quietly to himself. Seeing that Draco had returned, Pansy stalked across the room and perched herself on his knee. Draco was tempted to shove her off of him, but thought better of it, _Perhaps word will make it back to Artemis, just how friendly I've been with Pansy_. He then slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head against his and smirked proudly.

"You're an idiot, you know that Draco." Blaise stormed out of the common room, disgusted by the sight of his best friend.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Artemis rushed up the stairs, trying to get to her room, she heard someone calling her name. When she turned around, she came face to face with Daegus. _Great, just what I need,_ she thought sarcastically. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you all right?" Daegus asked, his voice showing his concern. She nodded weakly and turned, trying to leave. Daegus grabbed her softly and pulled her back to him.

"I told you he didn't deserve you, Artemis. What do you say we just leave this place? Tonight, as soon as we can."

"Daegus... I can't leave my family," she started, but he interrupted her.

"You're joking right? Your family's the one who got you into this mess," seeing he was getting no where, Daegus amended, "look, just keeping thinking about it. We'll meet as planned on Sunday. Ok?" Artemis nodded, slightly annoyed by his persistence, and left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, the school was buzzing about what had happened yesterday, between the engaged couple. Artemis quickly tired of all of the whispering and decided to excuse herself from the Great Hall. As she reached her room, Artemis noticed a large group of girls huddled around her bed.

"What the hell are you all doing around my bed?" she snapped, annoyed by the lack of consideration for her private space. The crowd dispersed and Artemis was able to see what had grabbed their attention. She gasped loudly, surprised by the sight in front of her. Her bed was covered with flowers, and not just one kind either. Dozens and dozens of Tulips, Lilly's and Orchids were laid out before her. On the top of her pillow lay a small box and envelope. Opening the envelope first, she pulled out a letter, recognizing at once, that the handwriting belonged to Draco. The letter was Draco's way of apologizing. After finishing her letter, she opened the small gift box. Inside was a beautiful platinum heart-shaped locket, her birth stone imbedded into the top right curve of the heart. She loved it! As she took the necklace out of its box, she felt something on the back. Flipping it over, she discovered the date, March 14, 2005, was engraved on the heart. She didn't have the slightest idea, what the date meant, though. She'd have to ask him.

"Are you going to forgive him?" asked Cosette, smiling hopefully.

"Yes, I think I will." Cosette mouthed a silent _"yes"_ in victory. Draco had come to Cosette earlier that day, and asked her to help him find a way to make Artemis forgive him. He had made it very clear that he felt terrible about how he had behaved, and he wanted to make it right. So Cosette had agreed to help him.

"I think I'll go find him," she whispered as she left her room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco had been sitting outside the Ravenclaw dorms for nearly twenty minutes. He had followed Artemis from the Great Hall, hoping to be outside the door after she found his apology. _God I hope this works,_ he thought sullenly. He knew he had been a complete asshole the other day, and he regretted everything he had said to her. Draco hadn't slept a wink that night, all he could think about was how he had, yet again, hurt her because he can't handle being jealous. As his classmates passed him by, they stared at him strangely. Some, who were obviously friends of Artemis', glared at him, having either witnessed or heard about what he had done. Draco couldn't blame them, he knew he had screwed up.

"Excuse me, Draco..." whispered a small boy, dressed in Ravenclaw robes. Draco knew immediately that the boy was a first year, he was too small to be any older.

"What?"

"I can go inside and get Artemis for you... if you want me to." The little boy offered shyly.

"No, but thanks. I'm sure she'll come out when she's ready. What's your name?"

"Dinsmore... Robert, Dinsmore." stuttered the shy first year.

"Thanks Robert."

"Your welcome... and goodluck at the Quidditch finals tomorrow, I hope you destroy Gryfinddor!" After saying his piece, the young boy took off, leaving Draco to continue waiting in silence. Shortly after the boy had gone, the portrait hole opened and Artemis walked out.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, shocked to see Draco right outside the door.

"Hi... did you get my letter?" he asked quietly, not sure if she was happy to see him or not.

"Yes, I got it. The flowers and locket are very beautiful. Thank you." Artemis smiled uneasily, highly uncomfortable with their current behavior towards one another.

"Artemis, I'm really sorry for the way I behaved yesterday, for everything I said to you. I know your not doing anything wrong, but I just can't stand the thought of you and DeMarco together." Draco said trying to explain to her why he had reacted so badly. He couldn't help but feel like it was a lame excuse, but it was the only one he had.

"Draco, you can't treat me like that every time you get jealous! It's not fair to me. I don't treat you like that when I see Pansy hanging all over you. You've got to learn how to handle your temper. Otherwise, this is going to be a pretty screwed up relationship." Draco took Artemis' hand and led her to a nearby bench. After they were seated, he turned to her, his face still showing his regret.

"When I said that you should be scared of me, I didn't mean it. I never want you to fear me." Draco said sadly.

"Then why did you say it?"

"Look, for a long time, my Father was... well, not a nice man. He always felt it was necessary to scare people into compliance. _They won't challenge what they fear_, he used to say. That's how he always handled me. If I did something wrong, he'd scare me shitless, so I didn't do it again. I guess I'm more like him than I thought." Draco trailed off, clearly not thrilled at the prospect of being like his father.

"No, you're not. You just need to find a better way of communicating your disapproval." Artemis reached up and gently stroked his white blonde hair. Comforted by the gesture, he leaned into her touch.

"On the back of the locket, there's a date... what does it mean?" she asked, changing the subject to a more pleasant one.

"March 15th, that's the day we finally started trying to make this work. That Saturday in the Room of Requirement. Don't you remember?"

"Of course, I just wasn't aware of the date." Artemis smiled at Draco, his eyes having softened, no longer filled with worry. " I must say Mr. Malfoy, you're beginning to sound like a hopeless romantic." Artemis teased, as she ran her fingers over the locket fastened around her neck. Draco said nothing, instead he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Twenty points from Slytherin and Ravenclaw!" shouted an irritated man. Both Artemis and Draco snapped their heads in the direction of the intruder.

"What the hell for!" shouted a pissed off, Draco.

"Not that I owe you an explanation, _ferret_, but for inappropriate conduct. And, by the way, your language just cost your house another twenty points." Deagus smirked at the livid boy.

"You can't take that many points! I hardly even kissed her. It certainly wasn't inappropriate."

"I'm Head Boy, I can take as many points as I please," with that said, Daegus sauntered away from the couple.

"What an ass!" seethed Draco, as he stood and offered his arm to Artemis, who had remained seated and silent.

"Let's forget about that ass-clown." Draco said, trying to lighten the dampened mood, Daegus had brought with him. "Are you coming to the match tomorrow?" Draco tried desperately to sound as indifferent as possible, but his question came out a bit strangled.

"You know Quidditch isn't my thing. "

"Oh all right. I just thought that since _I_ was playing, and it was the finals, and you've _never_ been to one of my matches, you'd come. But it doesn't matter." Draco was really disappointed that she wasn't coming to the match. As usual, it was Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and this time, Draco was sure he could trump Potter. He had been training his team mercilessly all year and he was one-hundred percent sure that they'd win.

"You know what? Your right, I should go. After all, if I'm to be a good, doting wife, I'll have to be able to, at least, pretend I enjoy your hobbies," joked Artemis, having sensed Draco's disappointment.

"You don't have to go, Artemis. It's all right, really." He was lying through his teeth and he knew it.

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to. Well, I don't want to watch Quidditch, but I do want to watch you."

"All right then!" exclaimed Draco happily. "Besides, my father owled this morning to tell me that he and my mother would be coming, along with your parents."

"My parents? Why are they coming?" Artemis didn't like the idea of being ambushed by both their parents again.

"Don't know, but he said that they needed to talk to us about something. Something important, but he didn't specify what." Draco wasn't looking at Artemis while he spoke, instead he was frantically looking around the hall.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, annoyed by his odd behavior.

"I need to tell you something, but I want to make sure we're alone first." Draco finished his inspection of the hall and turned to Artemis before whispering, "My father also said that a scout for England's Quidditch team will be there also. He wants to watch me play!"

"That's wonderful, Draco. You must be nervous."

"Yeah, I am, but I'm glad you'll be there. It means a lot to me." Artemis couldn't help, but smile at Draco's words. She was getting ready to wrap her arms around him, when someone cleared their throat.

"Mr. Malfoy, why aren't you in the Great Hall eating supper? I'll not have my star seeker skipping meals, especially when the finals are tomorrow," drawled Professor Snape impatiently.

"I was just talking to Artemis..."

"Well, now you're done. Go eat your supper and then get right to bed. I will not settle for another loss to Gryffindor!" Professor Snape hissed, as he stormed down the corridor. When he was completely out of sight, Artemis and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"I should get going though," whispered Draco as he placed another kiss upon her forehead.

"Bye and good luck tomorrow. I won't see you until after the match."

"Bye"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Authors Note:

I just wanted to say, Thank you, to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. Every time I read one of your review's I feel compelled to continue writing. It makes the entire process even more, worth-while.

Also, I will be using 88888 to represent scene breaks. I finally had the chance to go back and read the story, and realized I didn't indicate scene breaks. Hopefully, this will make the story easier to read.


	12. Cloud Nine

Cloud Nine

"Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin!..." the shouts echoed through the halls, as the entire Slytherin house shouted in unison. Draco Malfoy had, for the first time ever, out played Harry Potter. Even some Gryffindor's, though reluctant, had to admit that it was an impressive victory. Draco had literally taken the snitch from right under Harry's nose. Even Harry, though he loathed doing so, had congratulated Draco on his _well fought _victory, and then proceeded to challenge him to a rematch.

"Anytime, anyplace Potter!" shouted Draco arrogantly.

"Perhaps you'd be so kind as to give me some time to recuperate? After all, I did just recently defeat Voldemort. I'm not exactly at the top of my game," that statement nearly ruined Draco's moment. He couldn't believe that Potter had insinuated that he lost because he was still reeling from his battle against the Dark Lord. Just as Draco was going to reply to Harry's comment, he saw his Father approaching. Next to his smiling Father was his mother and Mr. And Mrs. Fowlington. When they finally met, Lucius embraced his son tightly congratulating him on his victory. His mother, Narcissa, showered him with kisses causing Draco to blush out of embarrassment.

"Well done, Draco, well done!" exclaimed Perseus, clapping Draco on the back. Just then a group of girls walked by, giggling at Draco as they passed. "Well, it looks like you'll need to watch yourself my boy. Those girls seem to have their eyes on you," joked Perseus, knowing full well that Draco couldn't take advantage of it.

"Where's Artemis?" Draco asked, as he looked around trying to find her in the crowd.

"Quidditch isn't really her thing. She's probably off reading somewhere," mused Persephone.

"She said she'd come." Draco tried not to sound disappointed, but both sets of parents picked up on it. Lucius and Perseus smiled at each other, before turning to Draco.

"Well perhaps she was detained. If she said she would be here than I'm sure she's here somewhere, or has a good reason for not being here." Lucius told his son, patting him reassuringly on the back. Just then someone grabbed onto Draco's arm, spinning him around.

".. You were wonderful!" exclaimed Artemis as she threw her arms around his neck, smiling brightly. "I don't know what the hell was going on, but it was really impressive!"

"Thanks... It was nothing, really," muttered Draco, a slight blush creeping onto his features.

"You're so modest, Draco," mocked Artemis as she turned to her parents and the Malfoy's, greeting them happily.

"Well it's good to see the two of you are getting along," said Lucius, a smug grin on his handsome face. Both children blushed but said nothing.

"Perhaps, we can find somewhere less crowded to talk?" asked Perseus seriously.

"We could use the Room of Requirement," said Draco nervously. Perseus nodded and he allowed Draco and Artemis to lead them there.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

As they walked to their destination, the two children stayed several steps ahead of their parents. Smiling down at her, Draco slipped his hand into Artemis', hoping she wasn't uncomfortable with the gesture. The smile she gave him assured him that she wasn't

"Aww..." exclaimed Narcissa, as she saw her son take his fiances hand.

"Quiet," hissed Lucius, not wanting Narcissa's comments to interrupt them. When they heard Narcissa, both looked back at their parents, slightly embarrassed, but neither attempted to break their hold.

"Maybe you could explain Quidditch to me sometime." Artemis said softly.

"I though you didn't want to know," mocked Draco as he swung their joined hands back and forth playfully.

"Well it wasn't as bad as I though it would be. Actually it was kind of exciting and next time, I'd like to know what's going on."

"So you plan on coming to all of my matches next year?" he questioned.

"Of course, what girl wouldn't support her man!" exclaimed Artemis, louder than she had intended. Her parents exchanged knowing glances with the Malfoy's. Draco was trying very hard to play the situation off, but inside the young man was reeling. _Her man_, he thought wildly, _I'm her man_. He couldn't believe it, when had that happened? Not that he wasn't thrilled, he was glad that it was somewhat official, he just hadn't seen it coming.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the Room of Requirement, but finally they arrived. When they entered, the room had transformed itself into a sitting room. There were two love seat's and two armchairs, huddled together near the fireplace. Lucius and Narcissa sat together on one of the love seats, while Artemis and Draco sat in the other, leaving the separate chairs for Artemis' parents. When Lucius saw that the children were occupying the other love seat, he cleared his throat, as a warning. Neither, Draco or Artemis payed him any attention, instead they continued chatting about the Quidditch match. Narcissa started to laugh, while her husband struggled to get their children's attention.

"Draco!" shouted Lucius, slightly annoyed. The young couple looked at him, startled by his interruption. "Is there a reason why the two of you have elected to sit _on _one another, rather than sharing the entire seat?" asked Lucius, stifling a laugh. Draco and Artemis looked at themselves and blushed. The love seat, though smaller than a couch, was more than large enough for the two to sit comfortably. Instead, they were both sitting right next to each other with absolutely no space between their bodies.

"Get up," laughed Lucuis, pointing at the armchairs.

"Oh..." sighed Artemis, completed embarrassed by the situation.

After they had all settled into the correct seats, Perseus began to explain why they were meeting today.

"When we announced your engagement, we knew that there would be some who would object. Unfortunately, we did not take into consideration, the lengths they would be willing to go, in order to prevent it." Perseus reached inside of his robes and withdrew a copy of the Daily Prophet., handing it to his daughter. As she read the headline, her eyes grew wide.

"What the hell is this?" she shouted, as she stared at a photograph of herself and Daegus DeMarco holding each other intimately.

"It's someone's desperate attempt at sabotage," hissed Lucius, " and I've got a pretty good idea who is responsible for it."

"Pansy," Draco spat, his voice dripping with hatred. Lucius nodded in agreement.

"I told you she was no good, when you first started messing with her. But you didn't listen," reminded Narcissa, gloating that she had been correct all along.

Upon opening the Daily Prophet, Artemis was mortified to find that there were quite a few more photos, not to mention a very long article. One of the photos was of Artemis and Daegus at the Yule Ball, as they held each other close, Daegus whispering in her ear. The photo next to that one, showed Draco's reaction to their closeness, he looked livid.

"The photos are nothing compared to the article. It portrays you as a cold-hearted, two-timing jezebel, who is stringing poor Draco along. Quite funny isn't it?" laughed Lucius.

"When was this released?" she asked worriedly.

"It will be released tomorrow morning."

"How did you get this already?"

"The paper owled us, seeking our comments for the article. I demanded they tell me what it was about, and they did. I got this draft of tomorrow's edition, yesterday morning," replied Lucius calmly. Artemis couldn't believe how calm they all were, she wasn't nearly as composed. Almost everyone in the wizarding world read the Daily Prophet, there was no way to keep this from spreading around school.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Draco, handing the paper he had taken from Artemis' shaking hands, back to her father.

"We can't stop the article from being run, nor do we want to, but the problem will be addressed," drawled Lucius.

"What do you mean you don't want to stop the paper from being run!" exclaimed Artemis loudly.

"This is her reputation we're talking about!" Draco said, agreeing with Artemis' objection.

"Calm down, both of you. Haven't you ever heard, there is no such thing as bad publicity," mused Lucius. Draco and Artemis stared at him dumbfounded, neither could fathom how this could possibly be positive.

"In just seven short months, the two of you will be getting married. As you know, our family's are the two most prominent, not to mention wealthiest, in the wizarding world. Needless to say, your wedding will be a highly monitored affair. Which is exactly what we want. This will be biggest wedding our world has ever seen." Artemis was beginning to get annoyed with Lucius' tangent. He still hadn't explained how Rita Skeeter telling the world she was a two-timing jezebel, was a good thing, "When your engagement was announced, it was a big deal. Everyone was talking about it. It has been nearly a year and interest is waning. This little _scandal_ will help rejuvenate interest in your impending nuptials.

"You're joking right, Father?" asked Draco unbelievingly. Lucius shook his head, dismissing his son's concerns with a wave of his hand.

"But what about the fact that they'll think I'm cheating. They don't know the stipulations of the contract!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Calm down, Darling . Lucius and I have arranged for a rebuttal to be printed the following day. We will not divulge the details of the contract, but we will assure everyone that there is nothing going on between you and that boy." Perseus tried his best to calm his worried daughter's nerves.

"There isn't anything between you and Daegus, is there Artemis?" questioned Lucius suspiciously.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not dating Daegus," she snapped, though she chose her words carefully. She wouldn't outright lie and say that there was nothing between her and Daegus.

"I only ask because you and Daegus look awfully close in these photos."

"Father, she said there's nothing going on. Besides, those are all pretty old." Draco smiled at Artemis, who looked deeply touched that he was defending her. Lucius let the subject drop.

"Now, while Lucius and I will handle the technicalities of this issue. Only the two of you will be able to make them believe it.," continued Perseus. Artemis wasn't exactly sure what her Father was saying but she was sure that she'd find out.

"In other words, my dears, you'll have to act as if you care for each other, so that they believe what we've told them, instead of what other's have gossiped," clarified Persephone, smiling at her daughter reassuringly.

"Oh... " Draco and Artemis said in unison, understanding exactly what was expected of them.

"When the article comes out tomorrow, I want you both to seem unfazed by it. If you act like it means nothing, than it really will mean nothing." Lucius stood, helping his wife up as well, and ready themselves for the journey home. Artemis' parents followed suit.

"Oh and Artemis, this summer we are going to have to work feverishly to get this wedding planned. So start thinking about what you want now, all right dear?" asked Narcissa, as she kissed her soon to be daughter on the cheek.

"Will do, Mrs. Malfoy. Mom, Dad, I'll walk you out." Artemis ushered her parents out of the room and then said goodbye to Draco and his parents. Lucius and Narcissa bid their son farewell before heading out the door.

"Father!" shouted Draco, running to the door trying to catch him before they left.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you... alone, for a minute?" Draco looked at his mother apologetically, hoping she wasn't offended.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to chat. I'll be in the carriage, Darling." Once Narcissa had left, Draco and Lucius walked back into the Room of Requirement, which transformed itself into a study. Two leather armchairs were positioned in front of the fireplace, a table with a chess set sat between them. Once settled in their seats, Draco addressed his Father.

"I was wondering, well... I read over the contract and I know that Artemis has to be chaste and we both have to remain faithful, but it didn't clarify what exactly was off limits." Draco rambled nervously. The subject slightly unsettling him.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Well, when I was messing around with Pansy, I didn't feel any pain when I kissed her. So I know that _I_ wouldn't be breaking the terms of the contract if I were to kiss someone. But if Artemis has to stay completely chaste, then she can't kiss... anyone, right?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Damn," Draco whispered.

"Why would you want her to be allowed to kiss someone. I thought that things were going well between the two of you." Lucius was beginning to get angry." Lucius was beginning to get angry. He had thought that all of this _resistance_ was behind them.

"I don't want her to kiss anyone else and I don't want to kiss anyone else either."

"Ohh... Draco why don't you just ask your actual question, instead of speaking in riddles?" laughed Lucius.

"What will happen if I kiss Artemis?" Draco asked quickly, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I don't know what would happen if you kissed her. I'm sure she'd let you know if she wanted you to stop, but I can't predict what will happen," Lucius said smiling broadly at his beet red son.

" No, that not what I meant! I meant, with the curse. If I kiss her, will it cause the curse to take hold? Will she have to leave the wizarding world? Lucius' laughing, irritated Draco immensely and he had to fight to hide his annoyance.

"I know what you meant Draco." Lucius said, before taking a few seconds to quell his laughter. "The answer to your question is, no. Artemis will not experience any pain and she will not have to leave our world. Feel free to kiss you fiancé.

"Wicked," whispered Draco.

"But..." Draco winched slightly, _there's always a but_, he thought. "Go no further than that. Though kissing will be pain free, anything more, will not. I highly recommend that you watch where you put your hands. When you've gone too far, you'll know."

"What do you mean?" Draco didn't like the way that sounded.

"When you've begun to go too far, you'll feel a slight pain. It serves as a warning. If you go further, you will regret it. Perseus, is very talented when it comes to Charms and he placed, a hell of one, on Artemis. I can assure you Draco, you do not want to threaten that girl's virtue," Lucius laughed heartily at the look of apprehension on Draco's face.

"Any other questions?' asked Lucius as he stood. Draco shook his head. "Good. I will see you at the train station in a month. Now I must get to your mother. You know how impatient she can be." Draco laughed, knowing just what his Father was talking about. Patience was not one of Narcissa Malfoy's strong points.

"Congratulation's again Draco. I'm sure that you'll be hearing from the Quidditch scout shortly, you've never played better than you did today." Lucius left, his son sat dumbfounded by the unusual praise he had just received from his Father. In Draco's opinion things couldn't be better. Not only did he completely decimate Harry Potter at Quidditch, but he impressed the scout and his Father. However, the best part of the entire day, was his finding out that he could kiss Artemis without consequence. Draco was on cloud nine, as he headed back to his common room, which was sure to be filled with his celebrating house mates.


	13. How Much?

How Much?

"Draco Malfoy, you insufferable prat!" shouted Artemis, her normally crystal blue eyes nearly black with anger. "Why couldn't you just shut up and brew your potion! Now, I have to spend my evening cleaning cauldrons, with the likes of you!"

"I fail to see how this is my fault. No one told you to whisper back to me. As far as I'm concerned, you brought this on yourself!"

"No I didn't! I whispered for you to shut the hell up!"

"But you were still talking!"

"You are a foul, loathsome creature and I hope you…" Without warning, his lips were on hers, his hand fisted into her thick hair, holding her in place. Draco's lips were warm and demanding. He wasn't gentle with her, but she felt his anger dissipate, as their kiss deepened.

Artemis broke the kiss and shifted until she was straddling his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs, and her chest pressed firmly against his. Draco's tongue delved into the warm recess of her mouth, causing her to moan softly as he licked the roof of her mouth, stroked her tongue with his own. The necessity of breathe, forcing them to break apart.

"Draco…" she whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. Draco pressed his lips against hers hungrily, gripping her hips and pulling her tightly against him, no space between their warm bodies. Artemis gasped against his mouth as he lifted her, positioning her on the nearest desk. Draco's deft hands quickly removed his uniform, before discarding hers in the same rushed fashion. Both of the lover's losing what little control they had left, as their hot, bare skin touched.

"Draco!..."

"Draco!..."

"Damn it, Draco!" shouted a thoroughly agitated Blaise. Draco jumped slightly at the sound of his name being called.

"Wha…" the groggy young man grumbled.

"You overslept, it's nearly two o'clock. You've got to start your prefect duty." Blaise picked up a pillow and beat Draco with it, trying to effectively stir the young man.

"You ass, I was just getting to the good part" Draco was not the type to whine but felt that this occasion warranted such behavior. However, his words were useless, as Blaise had already left the room. Draco got out of bed and hurried toward the lavatory, not only was he late for prefect duty, but now he had a little _problem _that had to be addressed beforehand.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

After finishing his shower, Draco arrived in the Great Hall, where the prefects and Head Boy and Girl met before they began their duties. As he entered the hall, everyone turned and looked at him, smiles firmly in place, which unsettled the tardy young man.

"Nice of you to join us, Malfoy. Next time, I'll be sure to schedule our duties around your schedule." Daegus DeMarco, was apparently in a less than pleasant mood that morning.

"Don't be so cruel, Daegus. The poor guy's been through enough as it is, thanks to you," spat the Head Girl, as she smiled at him pitifully. Draco felt someone's arm snake around his waist, causing him to turn to see who it was. Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin prefect, stood at his side, a smirk gracing her less than appealing features.

"I told you I'd handle your little problem," she whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Everyone present seemed determined to avoid looking him in the eyes, especially Daegus. "What's going on?"

"You mean, you don't know. You haven't seen the paper?" asked Pansy disbelievingly.

"No, I just got up." The Hufflepuff prefect, Draco wasn't sure what his name was, handed him the Daily Prophet. Realization dawned on the formerly clueless, young man. They were talking about the article and photos in the Daily Prophet, that his father had warned him about, the previous night. Recalling his father's words, he pretended that he didn't know what was going on. He flipped through the pages quickly, staring at the photos in mock disbelief. Everyone watched him sympathetically. Draco then read the article. He hadn't read it last night and was floored at how malicious Rita Skeeter was. She really laid into Artemis, even going so far as calling her the Hogwarts Harlot. When he finished reading the article, he glanced around at his fellow prefects, all of whom were waiting for him to lash out.

"I can assure you that my fiancé has been nothing but faithful to the sanctity of our impending union. I can also assure you that Artemis has not let, even one kiss, go astray. These photos are old and mean nothing." Draco roughly shoved the paper into Pansy's hands before continuing, "This article is some pathetic twits last ditch effort to try to take back what was never hers to begin with." Draco slowly walked toward the Head Boy and whispered, so no one else could here, "She is mine and you would do well to remember that." He then turned and stalked towards the door.

"Jealous? Afraid of a little competition?" questioned Daegus arrogantly.

"No. I just don't like other people touching what belongs to me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Artemis please come out of the lavatory. No one is going to believe this rubbish," exclaimed Cosette sitting by the lavatory door, as she had been doing for the last three and half hours.

"Yes, they will! Did you see the photos, how could they not!" Just as Artemis finished her sentence, Draco came barreling down the corridor.

"Is she in there?" he asked angrily.

"Umm… Are you mad?" asked Cosette timidly.

"Yes, but not at Artemis."

"Then yes, she's in there, she won't come out, and she won't let anyone in. I've been trying for almost four hours now."

"Artemis, it's me. Let me in." Draco demanded calmly through the door. The door opened slightly and Draco entered, shutting and warding it behind him. Cosette mumbled, something along the lines of, 'stupid ungrateful prat,' before storming back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You all right?" Draco asked as he approached Artemis, who was sitting on the cold tile floor of the girls lavatory.

"Let's see, I've just had my virtue shredded to pieces by that cow at the Daily Prophet, everyone is whispering about it behind my back and instead of being there to support me, my boyfriend decided to sleep in. No, I would say I am definitely not all right!" Artemis was furious. When Blaise told her that Draco was still asleep, she could have throttled him. Lucius had told him that they needed to work together to make it look like the Daily Prophet was lying, but Draco couldn't even do that.

"It's not like I meant to oversleep. I was up kind of late." Draco felt guilty, he hadn't meant to leave her to fend for herself, but he deserved that party last night and he wasn't about to apologize for enjoying it.

"Well since you didn't mean to do it, that makes it all right." Draco was shocked, he had never heard such blatant sarcasm from his fiancé before. Deciding that she probably had been through hell this morning, he approached her as she stood by a window, staring out at the grounds. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her ear as he positioned his face next to hers.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there… but I'm here now, and everything will be ok." Artemis scoffed at Draco's naïve, albeit sweetly spoken words. The two stood at the window, embracing one another for what seemed like forever, until Draco silently pulled her towards the door and lead her back to her dormitory.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

It was rather shocking for Artemis to admit, but Draco had been right. For the most part, everyone felt that Rita Skeeter's column was rubbish. The only exception being the majority of the Slytherin house. Pansy Parkinson, Draco's former girlfriend, had been livid to find out that her latest effort at ending his and Artemis' engagement had failed. She was sure that Mr. Malfoy would have called things off once he saw the photos of Daegus and Artemis, but once again, things did not go as she had planned. To make matters worse, when Draco had returned to the Slytherin common room earlier that evening, he had been horrible to her. He was yelling and screaming about how terrible a person she was and how even if he wasn't engaged to Artemis, he still wouldn't want to be with her, leaving her a complete and utter mess. His outburst at Pansy had pretty much forestalled any comments that his fellow house mates would have made.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Artemis, why are you avoiding me? It's not like I had anything to do with that article!" shouted Daegus as he tried to catch up with her, the stream of people filling the halls as they headed back to their dorms for the night, impeding his walk way. It had been nearly a 2 weeks since the Daily Prophet had printed the article about Daegus and Artemis, and she had gone to great lengths to avoid being seen with him. Once they turned down the last corridor that led to the Ravenclaw dorms, Daegus was able to grab a hold of her.

"Daegus, I know you didn't have anything to do with that article, but I thinks it's best that we…" Daegus clasped his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. He removed his hand once she stilled and led her down a corridor that was hidden behind a tapestry. Artemis didn't have the slightest idea where they were going. After a few minutes of walking in complete silence, the pair came to a portrait of a stately old caretaker.

"Password?" asked the caretaker.

"Libertis." Replied Daegus, the portrait opened to reveal, what Artemis assumed, was the Head's dormitories.

"Wow." She whispered. They rooms were huge and the common room, that the portrait opened up into, was basically a huge library, the walls lined from floor to ceiling with books. The far right and left sides of the rooms had separate staircases that led to the Head Boy and Head Girls bedroom. Daegus dragged Artemis to the stairs leading to his room and shut the door behind him. As he removed his outer robes, he lit the candles, casting a soft glow around the room.

"Artemis, you know I care about you, more than I've ever cared about anyone I've ever met. I know that you'll miss your family if we leave, but we can start our own family." Deagus pleaded as he flopped unceremoniously onto his bed. In that moment, Artemis felt bad for him, he hadn't asked for any of this and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Daegus, I know you mean well but it can't happen, our running off. It was really sweet of you to offer but I can't ask you to give up everything you've ever known, just for me."

"You didn't ask me to give anything up, I offered. More than anything, what I'm losing is nothing compared to what I'd be gaining. Especially if that meant I would be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Daegus stood, approaching Artemis, who was standing across the room by his desk. Taking her small hands in his larger ones, he led her to the love seat in his sitting area.

"What do you see in Malfoy anyway?" Daegus asked softly, almost as if he was regretting asking the question as the words poured from his mouth.

"My decision doesn't have anything to do with Draco, or at least not much. I'm not staying because I care for him more than you. I'm staying because I'm not willing to give up everything." Daegus was angered by her words, red blotches appearing on his skin, as his anger rose.

"So then why have you been wasting my time! All year I've been there for you. I've done everything I could to make things easier, and all you can say is _'I'm not willing to give up everything'_! Why the hell didn't you tell me this month's ago!" Daegus was now standing, towering over Artemis, as he yelled.

"I did tell you, several times in fact. Every time I mentioned it you told me to keep thinking about it," she whispered, not wanting to anger the already livid young man any further.

"Can't you see how important this is to me. How can you sit there and only think about yourself and what you want!" Daegus began to pace about the room, like a wild animal tired of it's confines. Artemis was beginning to feel uneasy with his behavior, she had never seen him act like this.

"I'm sorry if you think that I'm being selfish, because I'm not. Maybe you don't realize it now, but if we did leave together, you would come to miss your old life, not mention your friends and your family. You'd resent me for taking that away from you and that's a burden that I'm not willing to bear." Artemis slowly stood and made to leave, however Daegus stopped her before she had the chance. He was careful not be rough with her, as he did not wish to scare her.

"Artemis, please just take into consideration the sort of life you'll have if you don't leave with me. You know what kind of people the Malfoy's are."

"Daegus, I have taken it into consideration and I've got a pretty good idea of what my life will be like. And I appreciate that you care so much, but it is my life, not yours." Artemis removed her arm from his grasp and tried to exit, once again Daegus stopped her retreat. This time, he pinned her to door, careful not to manhandle her but still firm enough so that she knew he didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Artemis, let's be realistic, you don't know _anything _about Malfoy. All he'll ever do is hurt you. I would never hurt you." Daegus eased his grip once he was sure she wouldn't struggle to get away. He gently cupped her face in his hand, lowering his face to rest next to hers, his mouth less than an inch from her ear. "Are you sure you're making the right decision, because once you say those vows, you're stuck?" Though she felt bad that Daegus was so upset by the situation, Artemis was beginning to lose her patience. _'How many times does a girl have to tell him to leave her be, before he'll listen?_' she thought.

"Daegus, I appreciate your concern, however, I've made my decision and I would really like you to stop questioning it." Artemis attempted to remove herself from his grasp, only to find that he had no intentions of letting her go. "I suggest you remove your hands from my person, before I do it for you." Artemis spat through gritted teeth. She did not like feeling cornered, and Daegus had put her in a position of feeling as if she was.

"Will you at least let me kiss you? Just once before I graduate and probably never see you again?" Daegus asked, trying very hard not to look as if he was up to something.

"You know I can't kiss anyone, and even if I could kiss you without causing myself excruciating pain, I wouldn't. Incase you have forgotten I am an engaged woman." Artemis said as she held up her left hand, showing Daegus the extremely large diamond engagement ring.

"It's just one kiss. It's hardly even a big deal." Daegus leaned forward, inching his lips towards hers.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to fall for this? Daegus, you're being ridiculous. Can't you just bow out and take it like a man, instead of whining about it?" Artemis said as she tried to shove Daegus. However, her efforts were in vain, he was entirely too strong for her to efficiently fight him off. Panic began to set in, causing Artemis to do the only thing she could think of. She quickly raised her knee, that had been conveniently placed between his legs, and landed her mark. Daegus keeled over, grasping himself in pain. Unfortunately he had fallen over right in front of the door, blocking Artemis' exit. Once he regained his bearings, Daegus rose and approached Artemis, a look of absolute hatred plastered on his normally handsome face.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled low in his throat, as he reached the shaken young woman.

"What do you think it was for?" Artemis tried to pass him, to get to the door, but he grabbed her by both of her arms pulling her tight against his frame.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that. Malfoy can have you for all I care." Daegus shoved Artemis away roughly, before crossing the room and heading for his personal lavatory.

"Well if that's the truth, then why in the hell have you been following me around, like some lost little puppy?" Artemis didn't know why, but the sudden change in Daegus' demeanor coupled with his words, really bothered her. It was as if he was insinuating that he had never cared for her.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, Malfoy said he'd pay me if I could get you to break the contract. And even before he offered, I was just looking to get laid. I figured you'd be easy to get in the sack, what with spending your entire life away from guys your age. And seeing as how, I've spent my entire seventh year chasing after your knickers and haven't gotten anywhere, I guess it's safe to say, I was wrong." Daegus then removed his shirt and entered his lavatory. As Artemis stood rooted to her spot on the carpet, listening to the water run in Daegus' shower, she tried to determine whether he had been lying, in order to save face, or if he was telling her the truth. Nearly fifteen minutes passed and Daegus emerged from his shower, shocked to find that Artemis still stood right where he had left her.

"What if I had chosen you?" she asked softly, as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.

"Then I would have taken the money from Draco, played with you a bit and then gone about my business." Daegus' tone was flat, as he sat with his back to Artemis, lacing his shoes. Artemis then stormed out of the Head Boy's room, nearly colliding with the Head Girl on her way out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Blaise, I really don't think Snape will be very happy if we pull this prank. I know it would be the last day of school, but he won't forget about it. We'll be starting our seventh year with detention, for sure," complained Goyle as he tried to talk his friend out of doing, what was sure to be, a very bad prank.

"You underestimate me, Goyle. Like I would ever get caught" Blaise mused, apparently determined to cause trouble. Just as the two were approaching the end of the corridor that led out of the dungeons, they nearly collided with someone, Goyle grabbing onto the small figure so they didn't hit the ground.

"Well, hello there Artemis, or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy," wisped Blaise, after recognizing the young woman. Blaise and Goyle's looks of amusement changed to looks of concern, once they realized that she was crying.

"Where is He?" she asked, trying to appear as composed as possible.

"He's in the common room, last I checked. What's the matter dollface?" asked Blaise, concerned for his new friend.

"How do I get there?"

"I can't tell you that, love. The rest of the house would have my head on a pike, if I did."

"WHERE IS HE?" shouted Artemis, forcefully shoving Blaise against the wall. Blaise stared down at her, eyes wide with shock, before turning and walking back down the corridor he and Goyle had just emerged from. After a few minutes they approached a portrait of a beautiful woman with snakes surrounding her and wrapping themselves around her small frame. "Password?" questioned the portrait.

"Ruthless ambition," whispered Blaise. As the portrait swung open, Artemis barreled past Blaise and Goyle, entering the Slytherin common room. If she hadn't been so angry, she would have been impressed by the lavish décor, but Artemis was too upset to even notice the room.

To say that Draco was shocked to see his fiancé, a Ravenclaw, come stalking into the Slytherin common room, would be an understatement. He was even more unsettled by the fact that she had been crying.

"What's the matter?" questioned Draco, his voice laced with concern, as he stood and approached the young woman coming his way.

"How much?" she spat. Draco didn't understand what she meant, nor did he like the tone she had taken.

"Excuse you?" He replied nastily.

"How much were you paying him?" Suddenly Draco realized just what she was referring to. '_Shit_' he thought, _'I was so close'_.

"Artemis let me explain…"

"HOW MUCH!" she interrupted, as the tears that she had tried desperately to hold back, began to fall. Draco's heart nearly broke as he stared at the woman, of whom he would spend the rest of his life with, looking so hurt by his actions.

"Fifty thousand galleons," whispered a remorseful Draco, "But that was a long time ago, he never mentioned it again. I didn't think he was actually going to try to do it."

"Save if Malfoy."

"Just let me explain.."

"I'm sick of listening to your half-ass explanations."

"Artemis really, just listen, if you would you'd understand.."

"I'll never understand… why is it every time I start to have a little faith in you, you some how manage to completely disappoint me." Apparently that was a rhetorical question, because Artemis didn't give Draco time to answer, before storming out of the Slytherin common room. Draco rushed to the portrait hole to follow her but Blaise grabbed his arm, preventing him from doing so. Draco jerked his arm away from his solemn faced friend, and again tried to leave, but he was unable to, as the very stocky Goyle stood blocking the exit.

"Just give her some time to cool down," ordered Blaise. Draco nodded in agreement and headed for his dorm.


	14. One Step Foward, Two Steps Back

One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

It had been nearly a week since Artemis had found out about Draco's deal with Deagus DeMarco, and Draco had not seen so much as a glimpse of his fiancé. Apparently her Head of House, Professor Flitwick, had excused her from her classes. She hadn't even eaten in the Great Hall since their argument. Draco had tried desperately to apologize and explain the situation to Artemis. He had sent her numerous owls, every day, only to have them returned unread. He had even tried to get Cosette to help him, but even she wouldn't hear him out. Draco knew that the longer this went on, the worse it would get.

"So, any luck finding Artemis?" asked Blaise, startling Draco, who had been deep in thought.

"I know exactly where she is, stupid. I just can't get to her," whined the depressed young man.

"Do you think she'll be back to class tomorrow? It's been a week, surely Flitwick will make her go."

"I hope so. Luckily Charms is the first class of the day and if she is there, I'll definitely be able to talk to her." Draco's mood lightened slightly at the thought of finally being able to resolve things with Artemis. Professor Flitwick had partnered Draco and Artemis together, in the beginning of the year, so for two hours, she would be stuck next to him, unable to escape his explanation or ignore him.

"Just be careful you don't come on too strong, mate. She's probably still really angry," warned Blaise.

"You think?" spat Draco sarcastically, as he stood and gathered his Quidditch gear. "Come on, were running late for practice."

"So what! Quidditch season is over, or maybe you've forgotten. Perhaps that lovely Quidditch Cup, in the common room, will remind you." Blaise made no move to gather his things for practice.

"I'll not have my team turn to shit, just because you don't feel like practicing. If you want to be on my team, the winning team, next year, you'll get your ass out to the pitch. Now." Draco turned sharply, leaving an annoyed Blaise mumbling incoherently behind is back. After a few moments of self pity, Blaise trudge down to the Quidditch pitch.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Settle down!" shouted the tiny professor, as he stood perched a top a large stack of books on the top of his desk. The children quieted and awaited their assignment for the day. As the instructor was about to dole out the day's class work, the heavy wooden doors of the Charms classroom opened. Much to Draco's relief, his fiancé walked into the room.

Draco had expected Artemis to look upset, he was fully prepared to feel guilty due to her distraught state. He was not, however, prepared for what he saw as she entered the room, slowly approaching her usual seat, at his side. She looked fine. You couldn't even tell she had missed an entire weeks worth of classes. Artemis looked like her usual, healthy, happy self. For some reason this bothered Draco, she had spent an entire week avoiding him, causing him to worry, completely ruining his week. All the while, she was as chipper as ever. As she took her seat, apologizing to the professor for her tardiness, Draco buried his annoyance towards her seemingly cheerful disposition. Silently, Artemis withdrew her books and parchment from her satchel, without so much as glancing at the nervous young man to her left. Mustering up as much courage as possible, Draco leaned towards his fiancé, but before he could say anything, Artemis interrupted him.

"Don't," she said firmly.

"But… if you would just let me explain," he pleaded, hoping she would let him finish.

"Malfoy, I said, don't," she hissed. Draco could practically feel the anger she had been attempting to hide, radiating from her body. A part of him, garnered a bit of satisfaction from the fact that she was not nearly as 'fine' as she had originally appeared. Biting his tongue, Draco turned his attention back to the professor, trying to give Artemis the chance to calm down before he tried to speak to her again.

Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick planned on lecturing all class, so Draco was not afforded another opportunity to apologize. Instead, he took advantage of their closeness and slowly laced his fingers with hers, squeezing softly as he turned and offered her a small smile. Without removing her hand from his, Artemis leaned towards him, placing her mouth right next to his right ear and whispered "touch me again Malfoy, and I'll hex your balls off." Snatching her hand from his, she averted her attention back to the days lesson. Draco did not attempt to speak to, or touch, his fiancé for the rest of the class.

888888888888888888888888888888

All throughout lunch that afternoon, Draco watched Artemis, hoping she would look his way. She never did. As the bell rang, alerting the students that classes would be resuming soon, Draco rushed across the hall towards to Ravenclaw table. His next class of the day was Potions and he was hoping that he would be able to catch Artemis beforehand, since he wouldn't see her again until dinner. Unfortunately, Artemis had thought ahead and before Draco could reach her, none other than the Golden Trio had joined her. Draco stopped dead in his tracks, every muscle in his body tensing in anger. _I told her to stay away from them! She's just using them to piss me off! _he thought angrily. Doing his best to control his temper, he approached her.

"Artemis... can we talk?"

"I don't think she want's to talk to you _ferret_" spat Harry Potter, a malicious smirk plastered onto his smug face. Harry turned back to his friends and continued his conversation. "So you'll meet us in the library tonight, right Artemis?" asked Harry. Artemis nodded and offered him a slight smile.

"You're a godsend," wisped Hermione, " I don't think I could manage to catch these two procrastinating fools up, on my own. I've been telling then all year to take good notes and pay attention. But what do they do. The same exact thing they do every year, they leave it until the last three weeks of the school year!"

"We know Mione, we know. We're awful, pathetic boys and we ought to be punished." joked Ron, earning himself a slap on the arm from his annoyed girlfriend.

"I'll see you guys later," she whispered as she and Cosette quickly left the Great Hall. Draco tried to catch up to her, but Harry and Ron effectively blocked his way.

"Move," hissed Draco, his hand twitching around his wand.

"Let her be Malfoy," whispered Hermione, "just give her sometime" Hermione grabbed onto the sleeves of Harry & Ron's robes, dragging them out of the angry young man's way.

888888888888888888888888888888

Draco was pissed. It seemed like everyone was trying their hardest to keep him away from Artemis. Unfortunately it was working, quite well in fact. As he lay stretched out on his bed moping about his rotten luck, Draco recalled something he had heard Potter say earlier that day. After grabbing his wand from the bedside table, he dashed out of his room and headed for the library, hoping to catch her before she left

888888888888888888888888888888

"Thanks again, for all of your help," gushed Hermione as she packed her textbooks into her satchel.

"I was happy to help," assured Artemis as she too packed her things. Harry and Ron were busy putting the library books they had used, back on the shelves. As the girls were finishing putting their things away, the doors of the library slammed open and a frantic Draco entered.

"Good, your still here," sighed Draco as he quickly approached Artemis.

"I have to go," she whispered before trying to leave the library. Unfortunately she didn't see a route that would allow her to avoid him. Draco was a great deal faster than her and he circumvented any chance she had at escaping him. He quickly latched onto her arm, preventing her from getting away.

"Please just hear me out," he pleaded before she had the chance to say anything.

"No..." she whispered trying to wretch her arm from his grasp. Noticing Artemis and Draco struggling, Hermione rushed over and wedged herself between the two of them.

"So Draco, do you think you'll make Head Boy?" she asked as she tried to pry his fingers from around Artemis' arm. Once Hermione's hand touched his skin, Draco jerked back, as if he had been burned. Artemis took advantage of this and made her escape. Draco tried to go after her, but Hermione pushed a chair in his path causing him to trip and crash to the floor, landing on a cushion that Hermione had conjured to soften his fall.

"Sorry," she whispered, only half meaning it.

"Dammit!" shouted Draco, "why can't everyone just butt out!" Hearing the commotion, the librarian, Madam Pince, rushed over to the shouting young man, yelling loudly and demanding that he leave her library at once. Draco rushed out, hoping to catch up with Artemis, but she was no where to be found.

888888888888888888888888888888

The last three week's of Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts were disasterous, to say the least. Apparently, his fiancé had decided that the best way to handle their situation was to act as if he didn't exist. Unfortunately for Draco, she was really good at it too. He had tried everything he could think of to convince her that he was sorry, but every attempt ended the same. She was either threatening to hex some part of his body he was quite fond of, or she had simply walked off. Luckily, Draco had the foresight to make sure that they were alone before attempting to reconcile with his future wife, so he still had some of his dignity intact.

As Draco boarded the Hogwart's Express, for the the journey home, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about greeting his parents. As soon as Artemis saw her parents, she would tell then everything and he'd be as good as dead. His father had been so relieved to see the two of them getting along the last time he had visited, and he would be in rare form once he heard that things had changed.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm going to miss you so much this summer!" shouted Cosette as she threw her arms around her best friends neck.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too. You have to come visit me. I'll go mad if you don't," exclaimed Artemis as she returned the hug as enthusiastically as she could.

"Don't let him bother you too much Artemis. _Try _to enjoy your summer. After all, it is your last summer as a single girl."

"I'll try." Gathering her things, Artemis headed towards the platform her parents had told her to meet them at. _'Don't cry, don't cry... hold it in,'_ she thought. Artemis had decided not to trouble her parents with what had happened between her and Draco. Unfortunately her mother would know something was wrong, if she suddenly burst into tears. Luckily her Father wasn't nearly as perceptive, but either way, bawling her eyes out would certainly tip them off. As her parents came into view Artemis speed up, suddenly realizing just how much she had missed them while she had been away. As she reached her mother and father, she threw her arms around them, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck, the familiar scent of her perfume hitting the young girl instantly. After a few moments of embracing his daughter, Perseus withdrew while his wife, clearly had no intentions of letting go of her dearly missed child. Mother and Daughter stood together, tightly embracing one another, until Persephone felt something wet on her neck. Realizing her daughter was crying, she tried to pull the young girl away, so that she could look at her, but Artemis refused to let go.

"What's the matter, love?" cooed Persephone as she gave up trying to move her young daughter against her will. "Tell mother what's got you so upset. I know you couldn't have missed me this much." Persephone stroked Artemis' hair, trying to comfort the distraught girl. However, her mother's caresses only made Artemis sob harder. Becoming alarmed Perseus stopped talking to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who had accompanied them to the platform, and tried to comfort his child.

"Darling, what's the matter?" he questioned as he pried Artemis from her mother, replacing the crook of Persephone's neck with his solid chest. "Shhh," he whispered quietly into her ear.

"Take me home," Artemis pleaded, looking her Father in the eye for the first time since she had left the train.

"We will Darling, after lunch with the Malfoy's, I'll take you home," assured Perseus squeezing Artemis tightly.

"Now," she whispered, desperation evident in her voice.

"No Darling, after lunch. We've made plans already."

"Then I'll walk," spat Artemis, wrenching herself from her father's grasp.

"You'll do no such thing," he admonished, not really taking her seriously.

"Perseus, my daughter is upset, and she would like to go home. So I am going to take her home. Now... not later. There was a time, my dear husband, when you gave a damn about your daughter's well being. Clearly your business arrangements hold rank these days," hissed Persephone as she wrapped an arm around her daughter and headed toward the exit, without so much as a glance at her husband.

"Well... I'm in trouble," stated Perseus flatly, turning his attention to the Malfoy's. As Artemis and Persephone disappeared through Platform 9 3/4, Draco Malfoy slowly approached his parent's and Mr. Fowlington. Draco smiled weakly, wondering if they knew anything.

"What did you do?" questioned Lucius impatiently. Lucius knew his son very well and based on Artemis' behavior and Draco's current inability to look him in the eye, he knew that Draco was most certainly the cause of Artemis' distress.

"Can we just go home?" asked Draco impatiently, just wanting to feel the infrequent comfort his own bed could offer.

"No, we most certainly can not," replied Lucius, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"I FUCKED UP, ALRIGHT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? YOUR SON COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY FUCKED EVERYTHING UP, AGAIN!" shouted Draco, losing what little control of his temper that had remained intact. The last month had been hell for him and his father's automatically blaming him, however justified it may have been, angered, not to mention hurt, Draco more than he cared to admit. Needing to get away for awhile, Draco quickly walked past his stunned parents, and passed through the barrier of the train station, disappearing from sight.

"Well I'm going to have to take a rain check on lunch, Lucius. Perhaps once they calm down some we'll arrange something. Besides it looks like I'm going to have to make a quick stop at a jewelry store... or two, before heading home," mused Perseus as he bid his companions farewell.

"I recommend Allevella's Rare Gemstones and Antiquities. Tell the jeweler what you did and she'll find you the perfect trinket. Get's me out of trouble every time," gloated Lucius as he looked over his shoulder at his lovely wife, who just so happened to be wearing several of his _gifts_. Narcissa rolled her eyes, even though she knew he wasn't exaggerating.

"Will do," said Perseus before crossing over the barrier, just as his family and Draco had previously done.

"Where do you think Draco went?" asked Narcissa, her voice wavering, failing to mask the nervousness she felt towards her son's current state of mind.

"I don't know, but I'll find him and when I do.."

"Lucius, maybe you should let him cool off first. This has got to be hard on him. It's a lot for a boy to deal with. Not only does he have to manage being a student, a brilliant student at that, and you couple it with Quidditch and friends and just being his age in general and that's enough to stress out anyone. But then you add on having a fiancé, begrudgingly for that matter, it was only a matter of time before he cracked. Darling, he's only human. I know he cares for Artemis, but he's going to make mistakes. He's going to hurt her and she's going to hurt him, but eventually they'll find a way to make things work. We did." Narcissa hoped her husband would see reason. Draco's yelling at his father, was unacceptable, but she knew her son was troubled by, not only the situation, but his feelings for his fiancé. She knew that Draco's outburst would not sit well with her Lucius, but she needed him to agree to stop meddling in the children's relationship.

"I know it's got to be hard on him. But he is not a boy anymore. He is a man and I need him to start acting like it. Which means no throwing temper tantrums in the middle of a train station," spat Lucius, his cheeks coloring slightly due to his anger towards his young son. Narcissa's patience was beginning to wear quiet thin. She couldn't believe how Lucius was behaving, childish was the only way to describe it.

"For once can you just be there for him. Listen to him, don't make him listen to you. Talk to him not at him. Comfort him, be his father. After all, what ever he's feeling right now, is most certainly _your_ fault. I told you this would happen, before you had even met with Perseus. I told you it was a disaster waiting to happen. So don't you dare take it out on Draco," shouted Narcissa, grabbing the attention of the other witches and wizards in the train station who had come to greet their children.

"Narcissa, quiet down," whispered Lucius, embarrassed by the way everyone was looking at them.

"I will be quiet when you promise me that you will give your son a break When, instead of berating him for faltering, you help him fix the problem. Until then I'm just going to have to KEEP YELLING!" shouted Narcissa her normally pale face having turned an unbecoming shade of pink, due to the exertion of her outburst.

"Fine, you win. I'll talk to him when he get's home. I won't yell, alright?" agreed Lucius, hoping to quiet his wife. Narcissa nodded in agreement and followed her husband towards the barrier of the platform, leaving the train station and their audience behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I noticed that there were no reviews for chapter's 12 and 13. If there is anything in any of the chapter's that isn't working out, let me know. Your opinions are always appreciated. They help me determine wether or not I'm taking this story in the right direction. If the last two chapters sucked all together please let me know, so I can fix them before too many chapters are effected by their content.

Thanks a bunch :)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	15. Apologies and Possible Solutions

**Apologies and Possible Solutions**

Upon arriving at Fowlington Manor, Artemis went straight to her room with out greeting any of the house elves, as she usually did after having been away. Several hours later Perseus arrived at the manor, his wife offering little more than a terse greeting.

" You're home," muttered Persephone without looking up from her book.

"Yes Darling, I am," whispered Perseus nervously, withdrawing a small black box from his pocket. "I saw this on the way home and I though it would look beautiful on you." Perseus handed the box to his wife. Persephone took the box hastily, her eyes lighting up as she withdrew a gorgeous emerald ring that had diamonds surrounding the large green center stone.

"It's gorgeous, Perseus!" exclaimed the lovely witch wrapping her arms around her husbands neck.

"I thought you'd like it!" said Perseus happily, glad his wife was no longer glaring at him.

"Yes dear, I love it, but you should really be apologizing to your daughter," said Persephone, chastising her husband as she continued to stare at her beautiful new ring. With that said, Perseus set off in the direction of his daughter's room. As he approached the large double french doors, the nervousness that had dissipated earlier, returned full force. Ignoring his trepidation, Perseus softly knocked on the door. When no one told him to enter, he quietly opened the doors and was greeted by the sight of his daughter, still clad in her school uniform, sprawled out across her large, four poster bed, asleep. Quietly Perseus approached the bed, sitting down next to his sleeping daughter, careful not to wake her.

Several minutes passed, while Perseus watched his child sleep, unable to feel anything but proud of the woman she was becoming. Slowly the young woman began to stir, her eyes narrowing in anger at the sight of her father.

"How are you feeling, Love?" questioned Perseus, softly patting her hand that was lying on the comforter. Artemis jerked her hand away, quickly sitting up and scooting as far away from her father as possible.

"Fine," she muttered, clearly unhappy about her Father's presence in her room.

"Artemis, I know you've had a rough day," Artemis scoffed loudly, unable to believe he was trying to pretend that he understood how she felt. "Please try to forgive my behavior earlier today. You are, and always will be, the most important person in my life. I know that things have been, at best, stressed between us. But I'm sure that things will be back to normal as soon as all of this blow's over."

"All of this blow's over!" exclaimed Artemis loudly, "this isn't going to blow over. You've bound me to some pathetic little boy, for the rest of my life!"

"Calm down, Dear. We've been through this before. Several times in fact. Let's not start it all again." Artemis huffed loudly, flopping down in her reading chair that was situated all the way on the other side of the room. Perseus walked over to her, kneeling in front of his disgruntled young daughter.

"What did Draco do to get you so upset? Things were going so well last time we saw you two?" Artemis muttered something unintelligible under her breath, drawing her knees up into the chair.

"What was that?" asked Perseus, unsure of what she had said.

"I don't want to talk about," she whispered, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"You know your mother and I will just keep asking you until you tell us," warned her Father, smiling at her marked embarrassment, though he didn't know what it was that made her blush.

"Will you please just leave it alone? Just let Draco and me work this out on our own," pouted Artemis. Truth be told, she just didn't want to tell her parents what had happened. She was really embarrassed that the only reason Daegus had wanted anything to do with her was because Draco had offered to pay him.

"Alright Artemis, I'll let you kids work this out. I just want you to know how sorry I am about upsetting you earlier today." Perseus handed Artemis a medium sized velvet box, smiling at her apologetically. She took the present and opened it, revealing two beautiful diamond and emerald encrusted hair combs. She gasped softly, taken aback by the lovely barrettes.

"They're beautiful Father, Thank you." gushed Artemis, rushing over to the nearest mirror and placing the hair combs into her strawberry blond waves.

"I'm glad you like them," whispered Perseus relieve that the gift had forced her to forget her anger. Perseus made to leave before Artemis' voice interrupted him.

"Oh and Father, Please try to remember that, though the combs are lovely, I cannot be bought." Artemis' words contradicted her actions, as she sat back into her chair, lovingly caressing her new trinkets. Perseus smiled at his daughter, knowing that she was unintentionally lying.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

It was nearly midnight now and Draco still had not arrived at Malfoy Manor, Lucius was beginning to worry. As he sat in the parlor awaiting his son, Lucius couldn't help but ponder what Narcissa had said earlier. She wanted him to '_start being his father'_. At first Lucius had written off what she had said, rather shouted, earlier at the train station, but now he couldn't help but see some truth in her words. Just then the doors of Malfoy Manor opened and a depressed looking Draco walked in. Without saying a word, he took a seat in the leather armchair across from his Father, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"At the beginning of the year, I told Daegus DeMarco that I would pay him fifty thousand galleons, if he could get Artemis to break the marriage contract," Draco blurted out, all in one breath. "She found out and that's why she's mad at me."

"I see," whispered Lucius. Though he was angry at his son's antics, he was proud at how clever a solution he had come up with. "Then why did you even bother pretending to like her?"

"I wasn't pretending. I really do care for her. I had forgotten about the deal with Daegus until last Christmas and when I remembered I did everything I could to stop her from finding out." Lucius listened to his son vent out all of his frustrations before saying anything. He was surprised at how forthcoming and seemingly eager, Draco was to divulge information.

"So now what?" questioned the elder Malfoy.

"I don't know. She won't listen to a word I say," muttered the aggravated young man. Both sat silently, waiting for a possible solution to reveal itself. Lucius was the first to break the silence.

"I don't know how to solve this, per say, but I have an idea," mused Lucius. "In two weeks we will be holding an engagement party for you and Artemis. That will give you an _opportunity _to speak with her. What you could possibly say to rectify this disaster, is up to you, my boy." Lucius rose, beckoning Draco to do the same. Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, he led Draco to the grand staircase, which led to both the master suite and Draco's room. Lucius bid his son goodnight, before entering his bed chamber, careful not to wake, the now sleeping Narcissa. Draco stood in the hallway, dumbfounded that his father had not yelled at him for his outburst earlier that day.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once safely inside of his bed chamber Draco readied himself for bed, before settling into the chair at his writing desk. Draco decided that he would give writing to Artemis, one last try. Unlike the letter's he had written at Hogwarts, this one was very long. He decided that he would explain everything, from start to finish. Draco even told her some of the stupid things he had done, that she didn't know about yet. He also elected to tell her that he had told his Father what he had done. Hoping she would realize just how sorry he would have to have been, in order to willingly tell his Father something like that. The last thing he told Artemis was that the engagement party was going to be in two weeks. Draco practically begged her to sit down and speak with him beforehand. He wasn't sure if it would work but it was worth a try. After sending his eagle owl off with the letter, Draco crawled into bed, hoping that he would wake up and everything would be fixed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

To say that Artemis was annoyed by the insistent tapping on her window, was an understatement. She groggily rose from her bed, stumbling towards the window. The very familiar eagle burst into the room, landing on her desk. Artemis removed the thick envelope from the birds leg, knowing instantly that she wouldn't be reading it. Once the letter was completely unfastened, Artemis picked up her wand, muttering a simple _'Incendio,'_ and tossing the letter into the fireplace. After offering the owl a treat, he spread his expansive winds and soared out of the window.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER. IT WAS VERY REASSURING TO HEAR THAT YOU STILL LIKE WHERE THIS IS HEADING. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY TYPED UP, I JUST NEED TO PROOF READ IT AND THEN IT WILL BE POSTED. SHOULD BE UP WITHIN 24 HOURS : ) I'M REALLY FOND OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT IT MAKES ME GIGGLE.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	16. Making Babies

**Making Babies**

It has been nearly a week and a half since Artemis had returned to Fowlington Manor and she still had not revealed to her parents, why she and Draco were no longer getting along. Perseus and Persephone had tried to get their daughter to open up to them, but she remained tight lipped. It wasn't that she didn't trust her parents, or felt that they didn't deserve to know what was troubling her. She just didn't see the point in telling them what had happened when there was nothing that could be done about it. The longer they went without knowing, the more concerned her parents grew. Draco was owling Artemis daily and every day she would either tear his letters to shreds or she would throw them into the fireplace, without so much as glancing at what he had written. Perseus was sure that Draco would have told Lucius what had happened, either by choice or by force. His predictions were confirmed several days after their initial arrival home, when Lucius owled him and requested that the two families meet for dinner, somewhere public, to inform the children of the engagement party that was to take place shortly. Perseus was sure that Lucius knew what had taken place between Artemis and Draco, though he didn't say, seeing as how he specified that they were to meet '_somewhere public'. _Lucius was smart enough to know that all parties involved would make less of a scene if they were in a public place. Perseus sent an owl back to Lucius, informing him of the date and location they would meet.

"Artemis, hurry up or we'll be late! The Malfoy's are expecting us at the club for dinner in five minutes!" shouted Perseus hoping to speed his daughter's preparations. Upstairs, Artemis was still finishing her hair, leaving her long hair that she had just curled, down, the soft spirals bouncing when she moved her head. Thought she didn't particularly care whether or not Draco thought she looked nice, she didn't want him to think that she was sitting around all summer, depressed over him. So she made sure that she looked better than ever, electing to wear a tight leopard print pencil skirt and a fitted three quarter sleeve, black cardigan, with a pair of black leather stiletto sling backs. After one last glance in the mirror, Artemis grabbed a fancy black outer robe and went to join her parents downstairs, quietly rejoicing in the fact that she had now insured that her family would be no less than fifteen minutes late.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

When they finally arrived at the club, an exclusive gathering place for the area's elite Pureblood families, the Malfoy's had already been seated and were patiently awaiting the rest of their party. As the Fowlington's approached, the entire family stood to greet them. Artemis greeted Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy affectionately but when she came to Draco she turned away and pulled out her chair, taking a seat as far from him as possible. Upon noticing this, Draco whispered to her Father, requesting that they switch seats. Perseus rose and moved around the table, seating himself in Draco's chair, who then sat down in the chair Perseus had previously occupied. Perseus and Lucius immediately immersed themselves in conversation while Narcissa and Persephone did the same, leaving Draco and Artemis to sit next each other, uncomfortably silent. After a few moments of the tense silence, Draco slowly took a hold of Artemis' hand, intertwining their fingers and gently rubbing small circles on the top of her hand with his thumb. Artemis did not attempt to move her hand from his reach.

"You look amazing," whispered Draco, hoping to goad her into conversation. She did not reply.

"Did you get my letters?" he asked nervously, continuing to stare at Artemis, who had not taken her eyes off of the menu.

"Don't talk to me Malfoy," hissed Artemis quietly, so that their parents wouldn't hear. "The only reason I haven't hexed you for touching me, is because my parents are sitting five feet away."

"Are you ever going to forgive?" asked Draco solemnly, squeezing her hand as she tried to inconspicuously remove it from his.

"No."

"Then we're going to have a pretty miserable life together. Is that what you want? Do you want to be unhappy?" Draco asked louder than he had intended, the four adults at the table turning their attention to the two quietly arguing teens.

"I don't think, what I want, is any of your concern," replied Artemis nastily, giving up on being inconspicuous, and jerking her hand away from Draco. Draco didn't reply, he just picked up his menu and ordered his supper.

After they had all finished eating their dinner, Lucius asked the waiter to clear the veranda, as they had important and private matters to discuss. The young waiter scampered off, quickly doing as Mr. Malfoy had ordered. Once the veranda had been emptied, the two families gathered in the exquisitely decorated room. As always and much to Artemis' chagrin, she was seated right next to Draco. Once everyone was settled, Lucius informed them of why they were meeting tonight.

"Artemis, my son has informed me of what transpired between the two of you towards the end of the school year, and while his actions were undeniably clever, they were stupid." Artemis glared at Lucius Malfoy, unbelieving that he had just called Draco's actions clever. "I understand why you are upset my dear, but I really think that you should listen to what he has to say. I will not force you to, but if you did, I'm sure you would be able to forgive his indiscretions. But regardless of the tiff between the two of you, at present, we still have a wedding to plan."

"Speaking of the wedding," interjected Narcissa giddily, "have you decided on a theme yet?'

"Later, Narcissa," admonished Lucius before continuing, "this coming Saturday we will be hosting your official engagement party at Malfoy Manor and we expect the two of you to get along and, at least appear to be, a very happy engaged couple."

"I know that you are hurting, right now, though I don't know why…" began Perseus in an attempt to placate his angry daughter.

"Save it!" shouted Artemis, standing and heading towards the exit, before she could leave Lucius reached her, grabbing a hold of both of her arms forcing her to face him. Lowering his face, so that they were looking each other in the eyes, Lucius warned Artemis.

"You will not make a fool of my son. He has apologized to you, many times, for his actions and instead of accepting his apology and trying to start your lives together amicably, you decide to piss and moan about it like a baby." Even though Draco knew quiet well what it felt like to be on the receiving end of his fathers temper, he couldn't let him treat his fiancé the way he was.

"Father!" shouted Draco, quickly approaching the two of them, "she has every right to be mad at me. I don't blame her for not accepting my apology. You can't get mad at her because I screwed up." Draco pried his Father's hands off of Artemis, noticing the violent red marks his fingers had left on her pale skin.

"I understand that you made a mistake, Draco, but her behavior certainly isn't helping matters," hissed Lucius, trying to reign in his temper. Draco again looked at Artemis' arms, the red marks already starting to turn into bruises, his anger boiling over at the sight.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again," growled Draco, a wave of protectiveness washing over him, catching both Artemis and Lucius off guard in the process. Lucius looked at his son, noticing the way his hand twitch convulsively around his wand, ready to strike at any moment.

"Very well," smirked Lucius, his eyebrow raised slightly in amusement. Not even he, could be angry at his son for protecting his future wife. Lucius took his seat glancing over at his wife, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Narcissa and Persephone were smiling widely at each other also.

"Well, I believe things are going to be just fine," mused Perseus clapping loudly, startling Artemis and Draco, who were both looking over the marks on her arms appraisingly. Realizing that she was letting Draco behave affectionately towards her, Artemis jerked away quickly, rushing over to her seat. "So it is Wednesday now, which gives you two days to decide on what you will wear, Artemis. Do you think you could manage to be on time, this time?" questioned Perseus, giving his daughter a knowing look. He was well aware of the fact that Artemis had made sure that they would be late for their dinner arrangements that night.

"Yes Father," whispered Artemis, rolling her eyes at him.

"Good, I believe everything is settled. We shall see you on Saturday evening. The two of you will need to be there to greet your guests. Their invitations said to arrive at eight o'clock, so try to get to the manor no later than seven thirty," said Narcissa happily as she walked over to Artemis, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "My dear, if you haven't already thought of a theme for the wedding, do think about it and let me know when you arrive for the party. We only have six months to plan the entire affair."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I'll let you know," replied Artemis, secretly excited at the prospect of beginning plans for her wedding, even if it was to the biggest prat she'd ever had the misfortune of meeting.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The night of the engagement party came far too quickly in Artemis' opinion. She had spent the last two days mulling over Draco's behavior Wednesday night at dinner, and she was even more confused than before. All of his actions, as of late, dictated that he was truly sorry for what he had done and that he really did care for her. She was actually considering sitting down and talking things out with him. It was just so hard to look at him, after what he had done to her. Not only did he mess things up between the two of them, but he made a mockery of her entire relationship with Daegus. Towards the end, Artemis was more annoyed with Daegus than anything, but for a time she had really cared for him, and Draco made her feel like a complete fool for doing so. What's worse, was that Artemis had really started to care for Draco as well, she was pretty sure that if she hadn't already loved him, she was well on her way to doing so. As Artemis slipped on her gown for the engagement party, careful not to mess up her extravagant up-do that was accented with a diamond encrusted head band, she pondered whether or not she should try to work things out with her fiancé. After all, unlike his accusations at dinner earlier that week, she didn't want to be miserable, but she didn't know if she was ready to forgive him just yet.

Before heading downstairs to meet her parents, Artemis checked her reflection in the mirror once more. She had searched all day Friday for the perfect dress and when she had found this one, she knew that it was _'the one'_. Artemis had fallen in love the moment she saw it. The ivory gown contrasted wonderfully with her strawberry blonde hair, and unlike bright white, it didn't wash her out, causing her to look sickly. The corseted bodice of the gown laced up in the back with gold silk ribbon that was tied into a bow at the bottom. From the bottom of the corset, the gown flowed out into a very full skirt, only instead of going to the floor, the many layers of tulle that were hidden underneath the top layer of silk that matched the bodice, stopped just below her knees. One of the best parts of her outfit was Artemis' shoes, impossibly high stilettos with a single strap across the toes and a strap around her ankles. The two straps were made of the same ribbon as the lacing on her corset, and the ankle straps were tied into neat bows. She knew she very much looked the part of a bride, but she didn't care, after all, technically she was.

When Persephone saw her daughter walking down the stairs, she nearly began to cry, realizing that she, most certainly, wasn't a little girl anymore. Soon she would be someone's wife, and eventually someone's mother. Suddenly, she disliked her husband, very much, and did little to hide that fact.

"You look like a princess," whispered Perseus dotingly as he helped her put on her ivory coat with fur trim, before taking her hand and leading her to the door, as her mother followed behind them sullenly.

"You know you're looking pretty dapper yourself, Father" she said smiling as they entered the carriage that was to take them to Malfoy Manor.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're on time I see," joked Lucius as the Fowlington's arrived, Persephone and Perseus walking through the doors first, followed by Artemis. "You look amazing, my dear," said Lucius as he embraced his future daughter and helped her remove her coat, attempting to make amends for his rough handling of her at their last meeting,

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," replied Artemis quietly, trying to inconspicuously scan the room for Draco. Noticing this, Lucius informed her that he would be joining them momentarily, along with Narcissa. Lucius led them to the ballroom, in which the party was to be held, Artemis couldn't believe her eyes. The grand ballroom was decorated floor to ceiling to look like an forest. Not a single wall could be seen, as in their place stood the most beautiful trees and bushes she had ever seen. Tables were situated through out the room, decorated with beautiful fragrant flowers. The room even smelled like a forest. The far end of the room held a floor to ceiling waterfall, the water pooling into a small lake. In the center of the small body of water was a stage, apparently they would be having musical guests that evening.

"Your mother mentioned how much you loved the outdoors, so we thought we'd recreate it for you," whispered Lucius, closely to her ear. She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, spontaneously.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed before continuing her explorations. Just as she was leaving the ballroom to join her father and Mr. Malfoy, Artemis saw her fiancé walking down the stairs, she smiled at him nervously. The look on her face immediately changing when she saw someone else walking behind him. Especially since that someone was Pansy Parkinson. Noticing that her expression had changed, he looked behind him, realizing immediately why she looked so mad. Draco quickly tried to get to her, but Artemis stalked out of the room, leaving Draco behind to curse his luck.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Once Narcissa and Draco had joined the two fathers and Artemis in the sitting room, Pansy was in the ballroom with several of the guests who had already arrived, Lucius prepped the children for what would be taking place that evening.

"At some point you will need to greet every person who comes to the party. It is a great deal of work but it is only proper and absolutely necessary," he informed them. "After supper is served you will be asked to come onto the stage and address your guests as a whole, thanking them for coming and informing them that they should be receiving their wedding invitations shortly. It is very, and I stress very, important that the two of you appear to be happy together. You will need to spend a great deal of time with one another tonight. Other than that, enjoy yourselves, after all, it is your party." The parents left the children to sit and mull things over. Once the room was cleared, Draco rushed over to the chair Artemis was sitting in, crouching down in front of her, successfully blocking her exit.

"Artemis, Pansy and I were just talking," pleaded Draco softly, hoping she would understand, when Artemis said nothing, he decided that perhaps telling her what they were talking about would help. "She and I have been friends for a very long time..." Before he could finish, the house elf announced that several of the guests had arrived. Artemis took advantage of Draco's being distracted and quickly reached the door. Draco took off after her, hoping to finish what he was trying to tell her. Turns out Artemis was quicker than he had expected and she reached their guests before he could reach her.

"Oh, Blaise it's so good to see you again. I can't thank you enough for coming," cooed Artemis a little too enthusiastically. Since the guests had begun to arrive the band began to play, "I love this song, Blaise would you be a doll and dance with me?"

"I could never say no to a beautiful woman, engaged or not, and I must say you are looking ravishing tonight." Blaise offered her his arm, directing her to the dance floor, leaving an annoyed Draco grumbling behind them. As he watched his fiancé and best friend, not to mention soon to be best man, dance together, a house elf walked past with a tray of champagne. Even though he knew the champagne was only for the adults, it didn't stop him from grabbing the entire tray and stalking off towards an empty table. Draco downed glass after glass of the bubbly drink, until all eight glasses were empty and Draco was pretty well buzzed.

After her dance with Blaise, Artemis retreated to one of the empty rooms. It just so happened that the empty room was Lucius' study. A study that also happened to have a rather well stocked bar and this fact did not go unnoticed by Artemis. Normally she wasn't one to drink but she was in such a lousy mood, she couldn't help herself. Naturally, Lucius stocked only the finest alcohols, so it wasn't long before Artemis was completely plastered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

The Malfoy's had spent the entire evening with the Fowlington's, quietly making arrangements for their children's wedding, allowing Artemis and Draco to handle hosting the party. Little did they know, that neither Artemis or Draco were hosting anything.

"It seems like things are going quiet well tonight. Perhaps the children have finally made amends," suggested Narcissa, after realizing that no problems had been brought to their attention, all night. Less than half an hour later, a loud commotion drew the parents from their reverie.

"Shut up you stupid... prat!" slurred Artemis, throwing a tiny appetizer at the scowling young man in front of her.

"I am not a stupid prat... I am a stallion, a stupid stallion but a stallion none the less," informed Draco, matter of factly. Artemis rolled her eyes at his proclamation, scoffing loudly. "How many times do I have to have to apologize to you," he whined. Artemis said nothing, tossing another appetizer at his face. Draco, unsteadily, climbed into the nearest chair and then onto the table before clearing his throat loudly.

"I just wanted to say that I, Draco Malfoy, am an ass. I offered to pay Daegus Dewitt to have his naughty way with my fiancé, so that I could be rid of her," he shouted, stumbling a bit due to his inebriated state. "I did that in the beginning of my sixth year and then I forgot about. Yes I know, I'm an idiot. And then... I fell in love with her and Daegus told her and now she is really, really mad at me and I completely understand why! For the millionth time, I am sorry. I'M SORRY! Now can we please, go make babies?"

"DRACO MALFOY!" shouted a livid Lucius, who now stood in front of his drunk son, Narcissa and the Fowlington's looking on, equally as stunned as he was.

"Yes Daddy?" asked Draco calmly, his face dead serious as he jumped down from the table, nearly landing on top of a hysterically laughing Blaise Zabini. Lucius grabbed Draco by the arm and nearly dragged him towards Artemis, grabbing her in the process and heading out of the ballroom as camera's flashed brightly behind them.

"This party is over!" he shouted before disappearing out of sight. Lucius silently ushered them towards an empty room, nearly tossing them inside. "Work out whatever it is, that is going on between the two of you. Your not leaving this room until you do," he menaced, slamming the door and warding it shut before storming back down to the now empty ballroom. Narcissa and Persephone greeted him quietly as he entered, offering him a rather large glass of scotch. Perseus entered the room shortly thereafter, informing them that everyone had left and that based on what the guests had told him, it had been a very _'amusing'_ evening.

"Did you see how drunk they were?' laughed Narcissa finishing off her glass of champagne. "She was throwing crab puffs at him." All of the adults couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the crab puffs bouncing off of Draco's pale face.

"Yes Lucius, that boy of yours is a 'stallion'," mocked Perseus, snorting loudly as he tried to suppress his laughter. Once his laughter had settled Perseus said, "at least he finally admitted he loved her."

"He did, didn't he. Though I doubt he'll remember it tomorrow. Where did you put them anyway Lucius?" asked Persephone happily.

"I locked them in the parlor and told them to work it out and that they weren't coming out until the matter was settled." The other three adults nodded their heads in agreement with Lucius' actions. Suddenly Perseus started laughing again, causing the others to begin laughing again.

"Now can we please go make babies," muttered Perseus, trying to impersonate Draco, his laughter ceased as soon as the words left his mouth. "You mean you locked two completely drunk, teenagers in a room together?" All four adults immediately jumped up and ran towards the parlor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"See what you've done, you stupid stallion!" shouted Artemis mockingly, flopping down onto the settee. Draco stared at her appraisingly, his eyes heavily lidded in his drunken stupor.

"You look really hot, Artemis," said Draco stupidly, a goofy grin taking up residence on his face.

"I know," laughed Artemis. It only took Draco seconds to cross the room, placing his hands of either side of her face and drawing her closer to him. Draco Malfoy had kissed many girls in his short life, but the second his lips touched hers it felt like, what could only be described as, perfection. What started out as an innocent kiss quickly turned passionate. Draco slowly drew her tongue into his mouth, gently stroking it with his own as he gently lay her back down onto the settee, lying atop her as he did so. They remained in that same position, tongues dueling, until the door of the parlor flew open, startling them both, Draco falling off of Artemis, landing roughly on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Perseus unbelievingly.

"Making babies," laughed Artemis, snorting loudly as she did.

"Working it out. Just like you said, Father," replied Draco innocently, his swollen lips contradicting the innocence he was trying to portray.

"That's not what I meant and you know that... Stallion," mocked Lucius grabbing Draco and pulling him off of the floor. Artemis lay on the settee, still fighting to control her laughter. Perseus gathered Artemis in his arms and made to leave Malfoy Manor, his wife following closely behind, laughing quietly to herself.

"We'll be seeing you," said Perseus, bidding the Malfoy's goodbye.

"Thank you for a _lovely_ evening, Draco!" shouted Artemis waving wildly within her Father's arms

"Plenty more where that came from, love" Draco replied, laughingly as they disappeared from sight. "High five!" shouted Draco to his father, holding his hand up in anticipation. Realizing Draco wouldn't put his hand down until he acquiesced, Lucius lightly clapped his hand against his son's. Draco then rushed up to his room, to do only Merlin know's what.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THIS IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHAPTER! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT AS MUCH AS I DO : )

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	17. I Guess You Could Call It A Do Over

I Guess You Could Call It A Do Over

"Draco, wake up," whispered Narcissa quietly, knowing that after last nights events her son was sure to have a pounding headache. When Draco didn't stir, she nudged him a bit harder, hoping to jostle him. Slowly he began to wake, greeting his mother with a lazy grin. All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through his head causing him to sit up quickly, nearly colliding with his mother, who now sat on his bed. The quick movement was a bad idea, as the room began to spin. Draco was trying to figure out what was going on when suddenly the memory of the previous night came to him.

"Oh god," he muttered softly, "Stallion?... babies? Oh shit!" Draco jumped out of bed, tangling himself in his sheets in the process, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Narcissa tried to stifle her laughter but the sight of her boxer clad son, tangled in his sheets, in a heap on the floor, was more than she could bear. Helping the struggling teen up, Narcissa informed him that his Father wanted to speak to him in the breakfast room as soon as possible, before leaving Draco to get dresses. After throwing on some trousers and a plain white oxford, he went down stairs to meet with his father. Draco wasn't sure just how much trouble he was in, but he knew that he certainly wouldn't be getting off easy. Lucius didn't take lightly to his son making the Malfoy name the laughing stock of the wizarding community.

As Draco stumbled into the breakfast room, still reeling from last night's bout of binge drinking, he was slightly unsettled by the amusing grin that was on his father's face. He had expected Lucius to be brutal, but instead his Father was sitting at the head of the table, browsing through a copy of the Daily Prophet, the corners of his mouth turned upwards, as if he was trying to suppress a smile.

"Good morning, Father," whispered Draco, trying to gauge just how mad his Father was.

"Good morning, Draco," Draco continued to stand in the doorway, wary of taking a seat, "Do sit down, your breakfast will get cold." Lucius motioned to Draco's usual seat at the breakfast table. Careful not to make any sudden movements for fear of falling over, Draco walked over to his chair. As he sat, he noticed a small porcelain figurine sitting next to his glass of pumpkin juice. Upon inspecting the figurine Draco discovered that it was in fact, to his utter embarrassment, a white stallion. Without warning Lucius began to chuckle softly causing Draco's face to turn bright red. Now more than ever, he wished that he had drank even more last night, so that he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of remembering the stupid things he had said and done. As Lucius quelled his laughter, Narcissa entered the room, a knowing smirk on her face as well.

"What exactly made you say that you were a Stallion?" asked Lucius, his laughter starting up again. Draco grumbled incoherently, his face reddening even more.

"The champagne made me say it. I wouldn't have said that, of all things, if I hadn't been drunk," explained the mortified young man as he stared at his breakfast, a look of disgust gracing his face. Draco was still feeling his hangover and the sight of food was less than appetizing at the moment. Realizing this, Lucius levitated a small glass vial towards his son. Upon opening it, Draco realized it was a Hangover Potion, quickly he guzzled the dose down, instantly feeling ten times better.

"Was it really bad?" asked Draco, hoping that he hadn't done anything too awful.

"No, in fact, most of the guests said that they had a great, not to mention amusing, time. The only downside being that Rita Skeeter was there and she's put out a rather _interesting_ article, this morning." Lucius sent the Daily Prophet down to his son, Draco quickly took the paper his eyes scanning of the headlines. He nearly passed out when he read, _"Artemis Fowlington and Draco Malfoy to wed due to pregnancy!"_ Draco's mouth dropped wide open, his parents starring at him, both wonderfully amused. After quickly reading through the article and glancing over the photos, naturally Skeeter had used the photo of Artemis throwing crab puffs at his face. Angrily Draco slammed the paper down onto the table

"This is rubbish," shouted the livid young man, "It doesn't even make sense. We were engaged long before I ever said a word about making babies!"

"We are all well aware of that. The rest of the community aren't aware of the terms of the marriage contract, but even they won't believe that Artemis is pregnant. She's far too tiny to be with child. However, I'm sure they will believe it when you said that you loved her." Narcissa watched her son intently while he processed everything she said. She was curious to see how he would react to knowing that he had confessed how he really felt. Draco didn't even flinch, apparently he had already come to terms with the fact that he really was in love with his fiancé. Now the only obstacle was getting Artemis to come to terms with it. The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, but just as Draco was excusing himself Lucius stopped him.

"You'll need to be dressed and ready to go, by noon," Lucius informed his son, without looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Where are we going?" Draco hadn't recalled his father mentioning that they had any appointments for today.

"Your mother needs to speak to Artemis and her mother about the wedding, so we'll be spending the day at the Fowlington's," Lucius said, hardly suppressing his amusement at Draco's excitement over the news. Draco quickly rushed upstairs after realizing he only had forty five minutes to get ready.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

As he washed his hair, Draco though about the events that had taken place the previous night. Then it dawned of him, the only part of the evening that he hadn't been able to recall until now, was their first kiss, rather their first series of kisses. Now that his head wasn't so foggy, thanks to the Hangover Potion his father had given him, Draco was able to remember every detail. It still amazed him just how soft her lips had felt against his, how undeniably right, kissing her had felt. _'But what if she's still mad?'_ thought Draco as he rinsed the soap from his hair, careful not to get any in his eyes. There was no way for him to know whether or not she would be as _friendly_ as she had been when she drunk, now that she was sober. After all he was pretty sure that he was the reason for her feeling compelled to drink, to begin with. Hopefully she would have realized that he was truly sorry and she would finally forgive him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Artemis, it's time to get up," chirped Persephone happily, gently shaking her young daughter awake. Artemis tried to swat her mother's hand away, but persistence won out, and she groggily sat up. No sooner than she was fully upright, a wave of sicken washed over the young woman and she hastily sought out the lavatory. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed and Persephone was beginning to worry about her daughter, as she had yet to emerge from the bathroom. As she approached the door she called out to Artemis, getting only a weak sounding reply. When Persephone entered the lavatory she burst into a fit of laughter. Artemis was lying face down on the cool marble floor, her long hair covering her entire face from view, a low grumbling noise coming from deep in her throat.

"I'm glad you find my suffering entertaining," muttered Artemis, sounding as if the mere act of speaking was painful. Persephone tried to stifle her laughter but the sight of her usually composed daughter, strewn about the bathroom floor nursing one hell of a hang over, was too much too bear. Gently Persephone drew her daughter up from the floor, nearly dragging her back into the bedroom. Once Artemis was comfortably sitting in her reading chair, her mother withdrew a small glass vial from her robe and gave it to her softly grumbling child.

"Drink it, it will make you feel better," she said reassuringly. Artemis took the vial, quickly swallowing it's contents, instantly feeling much better. "Professor Snape saw how trashed you were at the engagement party, so he owled over a dose of Hangover Potion for you."

"Remind me to send him a Thank You card," replied Artemis, relieved that her head was no longer throbbing and her stomach had ceased it's churning. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven o'clock," replied her mother, gently caressing Artemis' hair. "I hope you don't plan on making it a point to drink whenever things get a little too difficult to handle."

"Of course not Mother, I just slipped up, I guess. I don't really remember much of anything. Was the party a disaster?" asked Artemis, already fearing what the answer would be.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, my dear," interrupted Perseus, who had just entered his daughter's room, startling both his wife and Artemis in the process. "Rita Skeeter's being a bother, but other than that, things are splendid. In fact the Malfoy's will be here in about an hour, to discuss the wedding and I think that you'd probably ought to get dressed."

"They're coming here?" squealed Artemis, rushing over to her wardrobe, frantically searching for something suitable to wear. "I really don't want to see him."

"I'm pretty sure that the two of you worked things out last night. Quite thoroughly, in fact," said Perseus a broad grin crossing his face, Persephone laughing quietly to herself, in agreement.

"I was drunk, that doesn't count," declared the young girl as she pulled a strapless linen sundress with light blue pinstripes, from her wardrobe. She then rushed over to her shoe collection, selecting a pair of white stiletto slides to wear with her dress.

"Of course it counts. The two of you definitely made it count, that's for sure," joked Perseus.

"What are you talking about?" she asked warily, unsure if she even wanted to know the answer.

"Oh nothing really, you should just hurry up and get ready. I know you'd hate for anyone to see you in such a state," said Persephone as she indicated her daughter's appearance. Artemis glanced at herself in the mirror before rushing towards the lavatory, without saying a word.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm sure she'll be down in a moment," assured Perseus as he sat with the Malfoy family and his wife, in the sitting room. They had been waiting for Artemis for nearly half an hour and they were running out of things to talk about. A few minutes later the sound of Artemis' heels clicking against the marble could be heard, announcing her arrival.

"Sorry I was late, I slept in a bit," she whispered softly as she walked over to the only remaining seat, which was _coincidently _next to Draco. As she approached, Draco stood and leaned in to kiss her. The closer he got, the further away she leaned, until she was nearly falling over in an attempt to avoid his mouth. Once he backed off, Artemis straightened up before asking, "What are you doing?"

"I was saying hello," replied Draco slightly embarrassed.

"Saying _hello_, would suffice," replied Artemis curtly as she took her seat.

"That's not what you were saying last night," muttered Draco, a smirk creeping on to his handsome face, as he too took his seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked loudly. No one answered, they just continued smirking at her. "What happened last night?"

"Let's just say, it's a really good thing that our parents had intervened because if they hadn't you and I'd be taking up residence in the Muggle world," replied Draco after a few moments of awkward silence, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Do elaborate," commanded an alarmed Artemis.

"It was just a few kisses, Draco," chastised Narcissa, hoping to ease some of her future daughter's fears. Draco remained silent, while Artemis stared at him, with a look of absolute mortification on her face.

"We kissed?" asked Artemis, her eyes welling up with tears. Draco nodded slowly, unsure of what he had done to make her cry. "I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't, you downed half bottle of my finest cognac in a couple of hours. I'm surprised you remember your own name," mocked Lucius as he smirked at the teary eyed young girl. "Funny, my son get's drunk off of a couple of glasses of champagne, while his future wife is busy downing hard liquor. Ironic." Everyone laughed except for Artemis and Draco, who both sat silently.

"What's the matter?" whispered Draco, as he gently stroked her forearm that was resting on the arm of her chair.

"That was my first kiss and I can't even remember it," she informed him sullenly. Draco nodded, finally understanding why she was upset. He knew that girls were really sensitive about that sort of thing.

"Have you given any thought to what you'd like the wedding to be like?" interrupted Narcissa, changing the subject from their children's drinking habits to a more appropriate one.

"Well, I hadn't really decided on anything but I absolutely adored what you had done to the manor, for the engagement party. And I thought, since the wedding would be in the winter, we could decorate the venue to look like a winter forest, but indoors of course." The two mothers adored the idea. Narcissa called it a '_winter wonderland'._ As the women lost them selves in the wedding plans, Draco quietly left the room deciding that he really wasn't needed at the moment. Besides, he had plans of his own to make.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been several hours before Draco returned to Fowlington Manor and still, the Mother's and his fiancé were still busy with making decision's for the wedding. Quietly Draco slipped into the sitting room, hoping not to alert anyone to his return. He wasn't so lucky, instead he received a quick run down of all of the decisions that had already been made.

Artemis decided that she wanted three bridesmaids, therefore Draco would have to have three groomsmen. Naturally Draco would have Blaise as his best man, while Crabbe and Goyle would play the role of his other two groomsmen. They would have the wedding on December 21st at the 'Alize Grenelle,' the hardest Hotel in the entire wizarding world to get into. As soon as Narcissa mentioned it, Lucius owled the owner of the hotel, requesting that they book the entire hotel for the Malfoy/Fowlington wedding on the 21st. The owner hastily responded, confirming that the hotel was their's whenever they needed it. Draco was also informed that the color scheme would be ivory and blood red. They would conjure snow to decorate the floors and trees of their make shift forest and accent it with roses of a deep shade of red. The groomsmen would be required to wear black just like the groom, while the bridesmaids would be wearing gowns of the same color as the roses.

As Artemis told Draco of the plans they had decided on, he noted how excited she seemed. It was a far cry from the depressed state he had managed to work her into, while at school. He couldn't help but become a bit excited himself. It would be nice to have all of the wedding details behind them and finally have the chance to settle into their lives together.

"Well, that was a very productive day," said Persephone as she sat down her tea cup, before rising so that she could walk the Malfoy's to the door.

"Yes, you are correct, it was certainly productive. I'll be meeting with the wedding planners tomorrow and I'll have them get started on arranging everything," mused Narcissa happily as she gathered her cloak.

"Artemis, Draco told me that you were considering fashion design as a career. I'm sure you'd like to design your own gown, then? Now, if you do decide on fashion, your wedding would certainly be the perfect place to debut your designs. Perhaps you ought to consider designing both your own gown and the bridesmaids dresses. You'd be hard pressed to find a larger audience. This wedding will be covered by the media, world wide," informed Lucius as he bent down to kiss his soon to be daughter on the cheek before heading towards the carriage, beckoning his wife and son to follow.

"Actually Father, I was hoping that Artemis might want to join me for dinner tonight," said Draco, turning to his fiancé with a questioning look on his face.

"Draco Malfoy, are you asking me out on a date?" asked Artemis mockingly.

"I do believe I am," replied Draco cockily, not doubting that she would accept his invitation.

"Sure, that would be lovely. Is it alright?" she asked her parents, who eagerly nodded in approval. Artemis grabbed her purse and followed Draco to the carriage that was situated behind the one that he had arrived in, with his family. Their parents watched them as they left, wondering just what Draco was up to and when had he had the time to go back to Malfoy Manor and retrieve another one of their carriages.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco had taken Artemis to 'Tersiguel's' french restaurant. Artemis was French and Draco knew that she would absolutely love it there. After finishing their supper, Draco asked Artemis to go for a walk with him. She agreed. As they set off, he removed his jacket, placing it on her shoulders, since the wind had picked up and he didn't want her to get cold.

"So, where are we going," asked Artemis, curious as to where they were heading, as she was unfamiliar with the area.

"You'll see," said Draco in a teasing voice, taking hold of her hand as they continued on their journey. After few minutes of walking, a comfortable silence having developed between them, an adorable bougainvillea covered gazebo came into view. Artemis gasped softly when she saw it. The gazebo was nestled between a thick patch of tree's, the purple flowers standing out vibrantly against the dark foliage. There was a small pond nearby, a few ducks bathing in the warm water.

"Oh, Draco its so cute isn't it!" exclaimed Artemis as she rushed up the few stairs leading up onto the deck of the quaint structure, Draco followed closely behind. Artemis sat down on the swinging bench that was situated towards the back of the gazebo, her fiancé sitting down next to her. For nearly an hour the two sat there just talking, not about anything in particular, just not wanting the night to end. Artemis stood, walking over to the railing that overlooked the small pond, the ducks having left not long after they had arrived. For several minutes she stood there, quietly watching the fish swim about in the water below her, before Draco came to stand behind her.

"Close your eyes and turn around," he whispered softly in her ear. Slowly Artemis turned to face him, closing her eyes as she did so. Without saying a word Draco leaned down, gently placing his lips against hers, feeling Artemis jump slightly as their lips met, but not feeling her pull away. When he was sure that she did not object to his actions, he increased the pressure of the kiss, lowering his hands to her hips so that he could pull her closer to him. Unlike his kisses last night, Draco took his time, careful to make sure that she didn't feel uncomfortable. After just a few moments, Draco pulled away, looking down at his fiancé, her lips pleasantly swollen due to his affections. Slowly she opened her eyes, smiling up at him before asking, "What was that for?"

"It only counts if you remember it, right? So, now that we're sober, I thought I ought to make your first kiss something you could remember. I guess you could call it a do over," whispered Draco softly, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Draco Malfoy, you sure do know how to surprise the hell out of a girl, don't you?" asked Artemis, not really expecting an answer.

"It's late. I should probably get you home." Draco said as he once again, took a hold of her hand, leading, a deliriously happy, Artemis back down the path they had taken earlier.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH, FOR YOUR REVIEWS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I'M GLAD THAT YOU ENJOYED READING IT, AS MUCH AS, I ENJOYED WRITING IT. I ALSO REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR, I PROOF READ EACH CHAPTER AT LEAST THREE TIMES BEFORE SUBMITTING THEM, SO IT'S NICE TO KNOW THAT YOU'VE NOTICED : )

I'M HOPING THAT DRACO HAS FINALLY REDEEMED HIMSELF FOR HIS PREVIOUS ACTIONS, BUT WHO KNOW'S. HE HAS A KNACK FOR SCREWING THINGS UP. I DON'T HAVE ALL THE DETAILS PLANNED OUT, SO WE'LL SEE : )

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	18. A Decent Husband and Father

**A Decent Husband and Father**

The planning of the Malfoy/Fowlington wedding was nearly complete and with summer break quickly approaching its end, Artemis and Draco found themselves readying for their final year at Hogwarts. In two weeks they would board the Hogwarts Express, for what would surely be a whirlwind seventh year. Any seventh year student was bound to feel stressed beyond belief, but for Draco and Artemis, things would be even worse, especially since their wedding falls right in the middle of the year. As Draco sat in the breakfast room of Malfoy Manor, enjoying his usual morning meal with his parents, what was undoubtedly a school owl, tapped fervently at the window. Realizing that his list of supplies was to arrive that day, he darted over to the window, opening it so that the bird could enter. After the bird had settled onto the table, Draco removed its parcel and offered the bird a treat before shooing it away. However, the bird refused to leave, so Draco opened the letter, quickly scanning over its contents.

"Yes!" he shouted loudly, startling his mother so badly that she spilled a bit of her tea onto her dressing gown.

"I take it you made Head Boy,' said Lucius smugly, never having doubted that his son would be the one to receive the prestigious position. After all, he was a Malfoy and every Malfoy who ever attended Hogwarts had made Head Boy, Draco would be no different.

"Yes, I did. Dumbledore says that I had the highest grades of any male student since Professor Snape. He want's me to owl back and let him know if I'll accept the position." after reading that part of the letter, Draco knew why the owl had refused to leave. It was waiting on a response. Draco excitedly replied to the Headmaster, accepting the honor of being Head Boy and thanking him for his offer. Once he had given the letter to the owl and it had departed for the castle, Draco began another letter. This time he wrote to Artemis, asking her to meet him in Diagon Alley this afternoon, so that they could purchase their supplies. Draco knew that he still had two weeks to gather his materials for the new school year, but he hadn't seen her for nearly a week and he had been looking for a reason to arrange a meeting but none had presented itself, until now.

"What are you doing, Draco" said Narcissa as she rushed over to her son, wrapping her arms around him, in congratulations of his most recent achievement.

"I'm owling Artemis. I want her to meet me in Diagon Alley so we can get our supplies. Beat the rush, you know?" replied the young man, hoping that his parents didn't jump conclusions about why he wanted to see her again. They had already teased him mercilessly ever since they had reconciled. He didn't deny that they had spent some time together, a great deal of time together in fact. They had yet to spend more than a week apart, both finding silly little reasons to request a meeting. The last time they had met up was due to Artemis' owling him, demanding that they discuss what type of cheese should be used in the crab puffs. They spent an entire weekend at Fowlington Manor, trying to decide. In the end they agreed to just go with what the chefs had recommended.

"Well you always were an efficient boy," mocked Narcissa, knowing full well that Draco just wanted to see, rather snog, his fiancé. Every time the two got together, either Artemis' parents or Draco's parents had managed to interrupt one of their make out sessions. Draco rolled his eyes at his mothers comment, choosing to say nothing since he knew any argument he made would be a lie.

"If you do meet up with Artemis, I will need you to be back here by four o'clock, so that you have time to get ready for dinner," informed Lucius without looking up from the Daily Prophet. Draco huffed loudly at this new bit of information. It was already ten o'clock and if he had to be back home by four, he wouldn't be able to spend as much time as he would have liked with Artemis. Lucius could sense his son's displeasure, so he decided to put him out of his misery . "Severus informed me several weeks ago, that you would be named Head Boy, so I have arranged a little get together at Tersiguel's with Artemis' family tonight, in order to celebrate. So you needn't worry, you'll come home by four and then you'll be back with your beloved, in no time."

"Cool, I'll make sure we're back by four," said Draco happily, giving the letter addressed to Artemis to his owl, but Lucius interrupted him before the bird was able to take off.

"Perhaps it would be quicker if you used the floo, rather than waiting for a response via owl," drawled Lucius.

"Good point," replied Draco as he approached the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder and tossing it inside as he shouted 'Artemis Fowlington's!'. As the familiar pulling sensation took hold, Draco braced himself for an unsteady landing. With a loud thud, Draco tumbled out of Artemis' large stone fireplace. After pulling himself up from the floor, thankful that she had the foresight to put a soft rug over the marble, he dusted the soot off of his clothes. As he looked down at himself, Draco was mortified to find that he was still in his green silk pyjama pants and white t-shirt. Cursing himself for acting before thinking, he contemplated flooing back home and changing, but decided that since he was already here he might as well just get it over with. Besides, they were to be married soon, Artemis was bound to see him in his pyjamas at some point. Being quiet, so as not to wake her, Draco crept over to his fiance's bed, only to find it already made and the rest of the room empty as well. Taking advantage of his being alone, Draco wandered around the room, having never had the chance to see it before. Artemis had never allowed Draco in her room, always telling him that it would be improper since they weren't yet married. As he snooped about her bedchamber, he couldn't help but notice how seemingly anal she was, when it came to things being in their proper place.

"She's in for a bit of a shock, once we're living together," muttered Draco under his breath. It wasn't that he was a slob, he just didn't mind things not being in their designated place all of the time, and judging by the state of her room, she certainly did. As he approached her writing desk, Draco picked up a picture frame, looking over the photo inside. He was shocked to note that the photo was the one that Colin Creevey had taken at the Yule Ball, both of them moving about the frame awkwardly. He had to admit that he was quite flattered that she had, not only kept the photo, but had put it on display for anyone who happened to be in the room, to see. As he wandered deeper into her bedchamber, Draco came to a closed door, without thinking he opened it.

As the door opened, a large cloud of steam surrounded him. Once his eyes focused, the very naked form of his fiancé came into view. As Artemis stepped out of the shower, she reached for her towel, wiping the beads of water off of her body, before glancing up into the mirror. It took her several moments to notice the reflection of another person, but as soon as she did, she spun around quickly, bringing her face to face with her grinning fiancé. Both remained silent and unmoving for several moments, before Artemis quickly covered her naked body with a soft light blue towel and shouted for Draco to get out. Startled by her shouting, he rushed out of the lavatory, shutting the door behind him, the silly grin never leaving his face. Several minutes later, Artemis, clad in only a light blue silk dressing robe, exited the lavatory. As Draco looked up at her, he couldn't help but notice how red her normally pale face was. It took several minutes before either was able to speak.

"Tell me you didn't see anything," ordered Artemis weakly, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"All I'm going to say is... Wow. I mean, I've seen a few in my time, and I've got to admit, they're nice. Really nice. Not too big, not too small. Wow." The entire time Draco spoke, he stared at Artemis' chest, as if he could see through the silky fabric of her dressing gown, a ridiculous smirk firmly in place.

"Oh, god!" Artemis began pacing back and forth, before stopping abruptly. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I got my list of supplies today and I thought we could go and get our stuff for school, maybe grab a bite to eat, talk a little," even still, Draco had not managed to tear his gaze from her chest, as he spoke.

"Draco!" shouted an irate Artemis, "look up!" Startled by her words, he begrudgingly looked her in the eyes, glancing back down every now and again. After several moments of silence, Draco flopped down onto Artemis' bed waiting for her to accept or decline his invitation. No sooner than he landed on her, incredibly comfortable bed, Draco was yanked forward by his fiancé, who quickly went to work, smoothing out the covers of her bed.

"A bit anal, aren't we," asked Draco as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down onto the bed with him, intentionally messing up the covers as much as possible. As they rolled about wildly on her bed, Artemis couldn't help but laugh, though her amusement didn't stop her from prying herself from his grasp. Once off the bed Artemis stared down at her future husband, desperately trying to be angry at him. Without warning Draco stood up on her bed, jumping up and down forcefully. Now, Artemis was angry at him. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to jump on her bed. She was sure that her fine linens would we ruined, however this did not stop Draco from jumping. As he bounced about on her bed, he tried to goad her into joining him.

"I'm not going to stop until you come up her," teased Draco. When she made no move to join him, he continued, " I don't care if I break the bed, I'll just keep jumping until you get that cute little tush of your's, up here!" Finally Artemis broke down and climbed up onto her marvelous four poster, joining Draco's fun. As they bounced about, Artemis couldn't help but enjoy herself. She had always been a well behaved child and she would never have ventured to jump on her bed, as they were now.

"This is kind of fun!" shouted Artemis as she bounced upwards. Draco reached out, taking a hold of her hands, drawing her closer to him, both laughing loudly as they nearly collided. Suddenly the door flew open, Artemis' parents barging into the room. Neither were prepared to see their daughter and future son, jumping on the bed. Artemis was _very _particular about her bed. Upon realizing that they weren't alone, they both stopped jumping immediately, Draco suddenly feeling horribly out of place.

"So this probably looks... odd," said Draco nervously, as he climbed down from the bed, helping Artemis down as well.

"Yes, just a bit," replied Perseus suspiciously. "I didn't expect to find a boy in my daughters room."

"He just came by to ask me to go to Diagon Alley with him, to get our supplies. He got his list this morning, also," informed Artemis as she busied herself with making her terribly disheveled bed.

"Than I believe congratulations are in order. Head Boy, is big deal. I hope you won't boss Artemis around too much, even if she is just a prefect. She'll make you pay for it" joked Persephone as she rushed over, hugging Draco tightly.

"You didn't mention anything about being Head Boy," whispered Artemis, slamming a pillow onto the bed, in annoyance. She would have thought he'd have mentioned, something so important.

"Well, you hadn't mentioned that you were made a prefect," defended Draco, "I was going to tell you during lunch."

"So, if you weren't jumping on the bed, because he was named Head Boy, than why were you jumping on the bed?' asked Perseus, laughing at their childish antics.

"I don't know.. He saw me naked, I think it made him giddy," huffed Artemis loudly. It took Perseus several seconds to process what she had said. He was none too happy to hear that anyone had seen his daughter without her clothes on, even if that person was her fiancé.

"It was an accident!" shouted Draco hoping to stall her father's rage. "Besides, it's not like I wouldn't have gotten to see her naked eventually." No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Draco knew he had said the wrong thing. "So, I'm going to go." Draco rushed over to the fireplace, quickly grabbing some floo powder.

'That's probably a good idea," replied Artemis, walking over to the fireplace. She couldn't help but be amused by the awkward look on Draco's face. He knew that the longer he stayed, the deeper the proverbially hole, would get.

"So, will you meet me in Diagon Alley in an hour?" asked Draco, hoping her father would let her go.

"Yes, I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts," said Artemis as she rose onto her tip toes, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Before tossing the powder into the fireplace, Draco grabbed onto his fiance's arm, turning her around to face him.

"Do be sure to wear clothes this time. If you show up naked, I can't promise I'll control myself." Before giving her parents a chance to respond, Draco quickly left Fowlington Manor, landing on the floor of his own breakfast room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"What took so long?" asked Lucius as he glanced down at his disheveled, soot covered son.

"Nothing really, I just got to see my fiancé naked, that's all. And might I say Father, you made a splendid choice." beamed Draco as he grabbed a piece of toast and bounded over to the door.

"Draco!' shouted Lucius, stopping his son before he was out of ear shot. "This came for you while you were out." Lucius held out a package which Draco quickly tore into.

"Oh shit!" shouted Draco, again startling his mother, causing her to spill her tea. "This day just can't get any better, can it?" asked Draco holding out the letter that came with the package. Lucius scanned the letter, immediately noticing that it had come from the Quidditch scout, who had watch Draco play.

"Starting Seeker," gasped Lucius, unbelievingly, "they want you to be their seeker after you leave Hogwarts!" Narcissa squealed loudly embracing her son, as he ripped open the box that had come with the letter. Inside was the practice uniform, he would be required to wear during their weekly training sessions. The letter also informed him that they had already spoken with Dumbledore and he had given his permission for Draco to leave the school grounds, every Saturday, for practice with his new team. Draco couldn't believe his luck, Head Boy, boobs and a position on a professional Quidditch team, all in one day. As he read over the rules and regulations he would have to abide by, Draco's mood began to sink. Once he was a full time team mate, he would be required to be on the road for nine months of the year and they weren't allowed to bring their families. He wasn't sure if he liked the way that sounded and he didn't think Artemis would either.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"There you are!" shouted Artemis as she rushed over to fiancé, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the cheek. She couldn't help but notice how comfortable she had become with the act of kissing him. Even though his head was elsewhere, Draco couldn't help but notice how pretty Artemis looked that afternoon. Due to the stifling heat of the summer afternoon, she had chosen to wear an ivory linen, baby doll mini-dress, with spaghetti straps that tied at the shoulder and a pair of high, espadrille wedges.

"You know, I was preoccupied with your lovely breast this morning, so I think I failed to give those legs of your's enough credit," joked Draco as he hugged her back.

"Do try to think with you head, Draco," chastised Artemis.

"I am, I just won't specify which head." Artemis rolled her eyes at his comment, choosing not to respond.

It took them nearly two hours to gather all of their supplies, but once they had, Draco decided to tell her about the letter he had received from the scout. When he told her about the amount of time he would be spending away from home, he noticed how the smile that had been firmly in place, quickly faded. Artemis tried to hide her disappointment, but Draco was able to see right through her false niceties.

"When do you start?" she asked timidly.

"Until I graduate I'll have practice every Saturday with the team, Dumbledore already approved it. After I graduate, I'll be gone December through August, with Sundays off."

"Wow, that's one hell of a schedule," mutter Artemis softly, raising her tea cup to her mouth, not really wanting anything to drink, just wanting to distract herself.

"I don't know if I'm going to sign the contract," said Draco solemnly as he grasped her free hand in his.

"Why not?' asked Artemis warily. She knew how much Draco loved Quidditch and she was shocked to hear that he was having second thoughts.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to start our lives out, being apart for nine months of the year. Besides, as much as I love Quidditch, there are other's things I want to do with my life. I was really looking forward to taking over the advertising department, remember?" Artemis nodded, recalling their previous conversation about what they wanted to do with their lives. "I don't think I want to play a game for the rest of my life. At some point I'll have to grow up."

"Draco you really should think this through. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's not everyday that the a Championship Quidditch team offers you a two million galleon a year contract. I know your not even thinking about the money but, even you can't deny that it's a big deal."

"I've been thinking about this all day, Artemis. I don't want to be some star Quidditch player. I thought I did, but I don't. I'd be happy to just be a decent Husband and Father," replied Draco softly. Immediately Artemis knew that there had to be more to Draco's decision, than what he was telling her.

"What's this all about? I know it's more than just wether or not, you ought to accept the contract," asked Artemis, hoping he would trust her enough to tell her.

"I don't know... look, my Father made a lot of mistakes. Most of the time, he wasn't there for my mother and me, when we needed him. I spent the first fifteen years of my lift, petrified of my father. It took a stint in Azkaban for him to start treating us like people. I swore I'd never be like that. I don't want to be some big flashy, society symbol. Don't get me wrong, I like being rich and I like going to fancy parties, but at the end of the day I want a family. One that knows I'm there, that they can depend on me, and that can't happen if I'm gone all the time." Artemis had tried very hard not to cry, while she listened intently to what he had to say. In the end her emotions won out. She was completely speechless, she had never really thought of Draco as a family man, but his words had completely changed her opinion of him.

"Shortly after my Father got thrown into Azkaban, I was in Diagon Alley picking up some things for my Mother, when I ran into Mr. Weasley and his daughter in Flourish and Blotts. They looked so happy together, it kind of upset me. I guess it reminded me of what I didn't have. Well anyway, Mr. Weasley noticed and he followed me behind a bookcase and the next thing I know, he's hugging me. Told me that everything would be alright and that I still had options. I tried my hardest to just shrug it off, but I know he noticed how much his words upset me. I think that was the moment I realized that I wanted more. The poorest family I have ever known, was far richer than my family would ever be. I think that's why I hated Weaselby so much. He had everything I ever wanted, but was always denied."

"But your Father has changed, Draco. He's trying" assured Artemis thoughtfully, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know, and I'm grateful, but old wounds run deep. I've forgiven him, but I'll never forget the way he was. If I do, than I'm more likely to become him and I will not let that happen." Draco words were full of disdain, as he spoke of the man his father once was.

"Just think your decision through, Draco. I'd hate for you to resent your family later, because you feel you missed out," said Artemis as she stood, extending her hand for Draco to take. It was nearly time for them to get back home, so they could get ready for dinner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That night, while at Tersiguel's, Draco was prepared to inform his family of his decision to not join the professional Quidditch team. He knew that his father wouldn't like the news, but he didn't care. It was his life, rather his future families life, and it was time he took control of it. Well at least as much as one can, when they are a part of an arranged marriage. Before Draco could inform them of his plans, Lucius stood, drawing the attention of all of the guests at the restaurant. Normally this would be a problem but it was impossible to not recognize Lucius Malfoy, so all parties listened intently.

"What I have to say will just take a moment, then you will be able to get back to your wonderful meal. I would like to make a toast, to my son , Draco. Who today has officially done his part in carrying on the family tradition of being Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I could not be more proud of you. An achievement like this, can not go unrewarded. For ages you have been bugging me about a enchanted car. I do believe that if you venture outside, you may find that you have gotten your wish." Draco's annoyance at his fathers presumptuous behavior, quickly vanished. He grabbed Artemis by the hand, nearly dragging her outside, their families following closely behind. When Draco got outside, he came face to face with the most beautiful piece of machinery he had ever seen. Opening the passenger side door, Draco peered inside, running his hands over the supple leather of the seats. He nearly shoved Artemis into the seat before rushing over to the driver side, seating himself behind the steering wheel. Lucius approached his enraptured son, a genuine smile on his face. It's what the Muggles call, a Bentley Continental GT. If you press this button, the top comes down. It's what they call a convertible. You can drive it like a regular car or you can activate the invisibility shield and fly in it." Draco smiled broadly. This was better than anything he could have imagined. The sleek black exterior coupled with the supple black leather interior was too much for the young man to handle. After listening to his father lecture him about showing up for his driving lessons on time, they returned to their table, everyone congratulating the young man on his new acquisition.

The rest of their supper passed without incident, but Draco's nervousness returned when Lucius began telling Perseus about the offer his son had received.

"Actually, Father, I've decided that I don't want to play Quidditch for a living. I want to take over the advertising department, like we'd planned," interrupted Draco cautiously. Artemis squeezed his hand tightly, in an attempt to offer him some support.

"What made you decide that?" asked Lucius curiously. Draco had always been obsessed with the game, he didn't understand why he was all of a sudden against playing, professionally for that matter.

"Because I want a wife and a family, as well as, a career. I can't do that if I'm gone all the time. I don't want to play games all my life. That's my decision, so you'll just have to accept it," huffed Draco loudly, his voice cracking slightly.

"All right, Draco. It's your decision and I'm fine with it. No need to get you knickers in a twist," joked Lucius as he went back to telling Perseus about the offer that was made. Apparently, whether Draco accepted the deal or not, Lucius felt it was something to be proud about. He couldn't help but feel like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. His father was fine with his wanting to avoid being in the lime light, he had his car, he was head boy and he had seen Artemis' boobs. Life was perfect.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

After dessert, Draco was sure that their parents would want to talk while enjoying warm tea, as they usually did. At least he was hoping that they would. His plans for the evening depended on it. Like clock work, as soon as, the waiter cleared their dishes, his father ordered their tea. Slowly Draco prepared himself, for what was sure to be, one of the biggest moments of his life

_----------flashback--------_

_Earlier that day, while they were shopping for their supplies, Artemis had walked past her favorite dress shop. She had tried to drag Draco inside, but he refused, telling her that he would meet her back there in half an hour. He said that he had some errands, that she certainly wouldn't enjoy, to tend to. As Artemis disappeared inside of the boutique, Draco rushed down the street stopping at 'Allevella's Rare Gemstones and Antiquities'. As he entered the jewelry store, a small bell chimed overhead, alerting the owner to his arrival. _

"_Young Master Malfoy, I don't believe we've met," said the old wizard, walking from behind the counter, extending his hand to the young man._

"_Than how do you know my name?" asked Draco warily, he didn't know if the old coot was practicing Legellimancy, but if the owner was, he would certainly have to do something about it. Draco shook the old wizards hand, cautiously._

"_Your Father has been here many times, since he married your mother. You look just like him, a spitting image," said the wizard happily, ushering Draco over to the counter. "What are you in the market for today, my boy?" he asked jovially. _

"_I'd like to take a look at your wedding rings," informed Draco, glancing at the contents of the nearby glass cases, examining the various baubles inside._

"_I was under the impression that your Father had given you a family heirloom to give to your bride." Draco nodded, continuing his perusal of the cabinets, hoping to find what he was looking for._

"_Yes he did, but I don't think she's very fond of it. It's a really big diamond. Some might call it tacky. It's not something that my fiancé would want, she's a bit more understated than that. Besides, it kind of represents a time in our relationship that I'm sure both of us would like to forget," muttered Draco, halting suddenly, as his eyes fell upon a beautiful ring. _

"_Ah, you have inherited your father's eye for exquisite jewelry," mused the old wizard, removing the wards on the glass case and withdrawing the ring, handing it to the young man. Draco lifted the ring up, eyeing it closing, checking for any noticeable imperfections. The platinum band was encrusted in pave diamonds, leading up to a large, five carat, center stone. It was a far cry from the twelve carat boulder that currently weighed her hand down. Nevertheless, he was sure that she would prefer this, more modest, trinket. _

"_It's perfect," whispered Draco, handing the ring back to the owner, signaling that he would take it. "Do you have any wedding bands that would compliment this?"_

"_Of course, we just got in a new shipment of wedding bands. I have a lovely pave diamond encrusted band that will look stunning with this ring," the jeweler said as he led Draco over to a different glass case. After removing the wards, he handed Draco, what looked like a perfect match to the engagement ring. Draco knew right away, that this was the one. After marking up his purchases, of which Draco was sure his father would be shocked to hear about, though he couldn't bring himself to care, he headed back to the dress shop._

The sound of his Father's laughter jolted Draco back to reality. Realizing he was running out of time, he took Artemis' hand, leading her outside of the restaurant. Silently the pair followed the familiar wooded path that lead to the small gazebo they had discovered, earlier that summer. Draco couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up at the sight of the small structure.

"I think this is my favorite place in the world," sighed Artemis as she walked up the steps leading to the deck. She leaned down, resting her elbows on the railing, looking down into the pond below, the ducks having returned as well. Draco walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her close to his chest. At that moment, his nerve nearly failed him, but after taking a few deep, calming breaths, he pushed onward. Slowly he turned her around to face him.

"I got you something today," he said, withdrawing a small jewelry box from his jacket pocket. Artemis could tell that his hands were shaking, though he tried desperately to hide it.

"I know that, when all of this began, I was a complete prat," Draco's voice trembled slightly. Even though he knew that she couldn't really refuse to marry him, he was still nervous as hell. "I didn't like the idea of my father making my decision's, for me. But now, after I've gotten to know you, I realize that he made a wonderful choice. One I couldn't have made on my own. I asked you to marry me the night we found out about the contract, because my father forced me to. But now I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning, fall asleep with you in my arms every night. I want you to be the mother of my children. I know we're young, but you and me, we're right for each other. We... we just make sense. You make me a better person and without you, I don't think I'll ever be the man I truly want to be," Draco looked down at Artemis, trying to gauge her reaction to his words. As he expected, her eyes were tearing up as she struggled to maintain control over her emotions. Slowly he dropped down onto one knee, opening the small black box once he had steadied himself. "Artemis Fowlington, will you do me the honor of being my wife. Not because you have to, but because you want to?'

"What are you two... oh, that's so sweet," cooed Narcissa, as she grabbed onto her husbands arm tightly, giddy at the prospect of her son proposing to his fiancé... again. Lucius quickly quieted his giggling wife, Perseus doing the same to Persephone. When they had finished their tea, Lucius had inquired as to the wear about's of his son, and had been informed by one of the waiters that the children had headed off in this direction. He hadn't meant for them to interrupt so private a moment, but it was getting late. Lucius watched intently as Artemis looked back down at the kneeling young man, who nervously awaited his answer.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy" she whispered softly, causing Narcissa to squeak, elated that her soon to be daughter, had finally admitted that she was in love. "And I would love nothing more than to be your wife." Draco slid the old engagement ring from her left hand before gently slipping the ring he had chosen onto her finger, placing a kiss on her hand before standing and wrapping her tightly within his arms. Their parents clapped loudly, congratulating the, officially, happy couple. As they walked back to the restaurant, Draco handed the old engagement ring to his father, smiling at him broadly.

"What was wrong with this one?" asked Lucius, curious as to why anyone would want to give back, such an extravagant ring.

"It was beautiful, but it just wasn't right for her," said Draco simply, not regretting his decision to find a different ring. He felt that Artemis' ring should say something about her. All the other ring said was '_look at me, I'm big, tacky and expensive_,' while he felt that her new ring said, _'I'm well loved_'.

"I see. Well I'm sure your mother will enjoy it," muttered Lucius as he slipped it into his pocket. He was sure that Narcissa would ask him for the ring, before they had even returned home. She had fancied it ever since he had first shown it to her. As he watched his son and his future daughter, happily walking hand in hand, Lucius couldn't help but feel relieved that things were finally working out. For a while, he had thought that Draco would keep messing things up, but as always, his young son had managed to completely surprise him. _'He's a good kid,_' thought Lucius, as they finally made it back to the restaurant.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

WOW, FIFTY THREE REVIEWS! WHEN I FIRST STARTED WRITING THIS STORY, I HADN'T REALLY EXPECTED IT TO GENERATE ANY, BUT SEEING AS HOW IT HAS, MY NEW GOAL IS TO HAVE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS BY THE TIME I FINISH WRITING IT : ) hint, hint

SORRY THIS ONE WAS SO LONG, BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO WRAP UP THEIR SUMMER. I'M ABOUT HALF WAY DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO I SHOULD HAVE CHAPTER NINETEEN UP SOON.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	19. Draco Malfoy Reigns Supreme

**Draco Malfoy Reigns Supreme**

For the first time ever, Draco Malfoy was happy that summer was over. Not because he was eager to get back to his studies and not because he would get to see his friends again, no, Draco was thrilled to be returning to Hogwarts, because it was finally his time to shine. The 'Era of Draco Malfoy' was to begin, as soon as his fellow students stepped off of the train. As Head Boy, he would be untouchable. No one would be able to forget that he was in charge. Excitedly, Draco entered his compartment of the train, awaiting the arrival of his fellow Slytherin's. For seven years he had shared the same compartment with his friends and he had to admit that he was feeling a bit sad that this would be the last time. Fortunately for him, no matter how good the past had been, the future was all the more promising. Finally some of his friends arrived, loudly filling the compartment with their chatting about how their summer had been.

"Well, hello there, Stallion," greeted Blaise Zabini, jokingly saluting the young man.

"Very funny, Blaise," muttered Draco, "How was your summer?"

"Same as always, lots of ladies, lots of fun," drawled Blaise cheekily, "but not nearly as good as yours, I presume. Where is the future Mrs. Malfoy, anyway?"

"She's visiting with her friends for a while, then she'll be here." Draco couldn't help but smile at the mention of his fiancé. Blaise had been right, there was no way that his friend's summer could have been anywhere near as wonderful as his own had been. Just then, the door to the compartment slid open and the final member of their reunion arrived. Pansy Parkinson, timidly entered, unsure of wether or not she was still welcome.

"Hi, guys," she said warily, staring at a spot on the carpet.

"Hey, Pans," greeted Blaise jovially, "So, what's this I hear about a new man in your life?" Pansy sat down in her usual spot, next to Draco, her nerves eased by their warm welcome.

"Oh... well, Theodore Nott and I spent some time together on the train ride home and I guess we sort of... clicked." Pansy lit up, as she spoke of her new boyfriend. "It's funny, you can spend six years with someone and never know just how perfect you are together." Draco reached over and squeezed her hand, in an attempt to show her that he was happy for her

"My Father said that you proposed to Artemis again. Why would you do that?" asked Goyle before shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"The first time I asked her to marry me was... well let's just say, I wouldn't want her to tell our kids about it. I thought I ought to make a decent attempt at proposing. After all, forever is an awfully long time," Draco smiled smugly over at Blaise, recalling those very same words coming from his friends mouth at the beginning of the last school year. Blaise raised an eyebrow, indicating that he, too, remembered their conversation.

Nearly an hour into the train ride back to Hogwarts, the door of Draco's compartment slid open, Artemis coming into view several moments later, the smile on her face causing her fiancé to grin broadly. Draco had always know that she was a pretty girl, but the longer they were together, the more beautiful she became. He thought her prettiest, when she wore green and felt she didn't do it nearly enough. That day however, she had elected to wear his favorite color. The floaty fabric of her knee length, chiffon day dress, floating behind her gracefully, as she approached him. Draco stood to welcome her, kissing her lightly on the lips. He couldn't help but notice her smile fade as she spied Pansy sitting in the seat next to the one Draco had just vacated.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous. Artemis didn't like the idea of her fiance's former girlfriend sitting so close. Though she wasn't jealous by nature, she certainly wasn't going to let Pansy get her claws into Draco again. Sensing Artemis' displeasure, Pansy stood, bidding her friends farewell, her reason for leaving being that she had promised Nott that she would meet him, after she had said hello to her friends. As she passed Artemis, she smiled weakly, hoping that she'd see that she was offering a truce. To Pansy's astonishment, Artemis returned her smile, whispering goodbye as she passed the threshold. Draco took Artemis' hand, pulling her over to the seat Pansy had vacated.

"I hear you were made a seventh year Prefect," said Blaise, winking at their newest visitor. Artemis nodded, as she settled into her seat, Draco resting his arm on her shoulders. This move had been made in an attempt to tell Blaise to 'back off'. The young man had a reputation as a bit of a ladies man and Draco, certainly, didn't want him making eyes at his fiancé.

"Why didn't they keep Harriet Hillgrove as the Ravenclaw prefect?" asked Goyle, hoping to break through some of the obvious tension that had just risen between Draco and Blaise.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it," said Artemis, resting her head on Draco's shoulder. It had never occurred to her that she was someone's replacement.

"She went and got herself knocked up," said Blaise, a huge smirk on his face. "My Mother was gossiping with Nott's mum, about it. She started fooling around with some Muggle she met last year, during the winter holidays. Get this, she'd managed to hide it the entire time. Woke her parents up in the middle of the night, screaming and hollering. Boy were they shocked when they found out that their daughter's stomach-ache, was a bouncing baby boy." Artemis was stunned, she couldn't believe that not only had Harriet gotten pregnant, but she'd already had the baby.

"You'd think a Ravenclaw, would be smart enough, to not get pregnant," said Goyle, laughing loudly with Blaise, enjoying their fellow students misfortune.

"Apparently, at Hogwarts you can't be a Prefect and a Mommy," joked Draco, joining in on the fun. Artemis shot him a nasty look. She couldn't believe that her future husband was acting so childishly.

"I fail to see how this is funny," muttered Artemis trying to shrug Draco's arm off of her shoulder. However, he wouldn't move, instead he kept his arm exactly where it had been. Soon their talks turned to Quidditch strategies, and Artemis, bored out of her mind, fell asleep.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Just before arriving at Hogwarts, Artemis had received her instructions and position description, during the prefect meeting which had been headed by the Head Boy and Girl. She then met up with the other Ravenclaw prefect, Zacharias. Tonight they would be patrolling the halls and ensuring that the first years were settling in properly. As they wandered the halls looking for children out after curfew, Zacharias and Artemis chatted about their summer, hoping to make the hours pass more quickly. Though the two had never been close friends, they had enjoyed several heated debates on various points of interest.

"This year is going to be hell, you know. What with His Royal Highness, Draco Malfoy, as our Head Boy," sighed the young man, his voice dripping with annoyance. Zacharias and Draco had never gotten along and based on her partners statement, Artemis was sure that this year would be no different than the last six.

"Perhaps, you ought to hold your tongue when speaking badly about the Head Boy," interrupted a dark voice, both of the prefects spinning around to identify who it had come from. "Especially when your speaking to his fiancé." Severus Snape, resident Potions Master, stood looming over the two students an amused smirk on his face. Zacharias then remember that Artemis was Draco's fiancé, offering up an insincere apology, in a desperate attempt at avoiding his words getting back to the Head Boy. Draco, along with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, controlled the prefects duties schedule. If he made the young man angry, he would most certainly be stuck patrolling Slytherin territory. Artemis would be safe down there, no Slytherin was stupid enough to harm her, but _he _was most defiantly fair game. Zacharias quickly scampered down the hall, leaving his partner alone with Snape. Artemis couldn't help but laugh at the young man's reaction to the Potions Master. Personally, she thought that he was quiet charming, at least when he wanted to be.

"Did you get my Thank You card, Professor?' asked Artemis, referring to the note she had sent him, in thanks of his sending her a vial of Hangover Potion. It had been a godsend the morning after her run in with Mr. Malfoy's bar.

"I did and you're welcome. Your Father mentioned what a lightweight your Mother was and I assumed that you would be the same. But after hearing Lucius whine about your downing half a bottle of his finest Cognac, I take back my assumption. You most certainly out drank your husband... fiancé" The professor quickly amended his slip up. Though the two were as good as married, they weren't officially wed and he didn't want to make a habit of referring to his Godson, as someone's husband... at least not yet. Try as he might, he still couldn't get his head around Draco's age. He had tried to convince Lucius to call the entire thing off, but had been unsuccessful. Severus Snape was the only person, aside from Perseus and Lucius, who knew that there was a way out of the marriage contract. He had been tempted to tell his Godson, in hopes of stalling, if not entirely preventing, the wedding that he felt Draco wasn't ready for. But after having seen the young man's transformation over the past year, he now thought that, though it was far too soon for marriage, Artemis was good for him. Now all Draco had to do was not screw the entire thing up.

After bidding the professor goodnight, Artemis searched the halls for her partner, only to find him snogging some fifth year Hufflepuff in an alcove. After prying them apart, they made their way back to the Ravenclaw common room, ready to turn in for the night. After all, classes began bright and early the following morning, and it would be very un-Ravenclaw like, to show up unprepared for the knowledge that awaited them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

September quickly turned into October which, due to the start of the Quidditch season, even more quickly turned into November. Draco and Artemis had managed to get through the first three months of school without having a single argument. This was most likely because he was either busy bossing people around, studying for his O.W.L.s or was forcing his teammates to suffer through grueling Quidditch practices. Artemis was also very busy. Draco wasn't particularly fond of her patrolling partner, Zacharias, so they often found themselves doing some of the less pleasant prefect duties. Even though Draco apologized profusely for having her patrol the lavatories on the Quidditch Pitch, she was still quiet annoyed. She left the Pitch with a very firm opinion that athletes, were in fact, pigs. Secretly Artemis felt that having to spend an hour in those disgusting bathrooms was worth it. After all, Draco had bought her a beautiful set of ruby hair combs during their last trip into Hogsmeade, in order to make up for his hand in her misery.

As the end of November approached, the first game of the Quidditch season arrived. Slytherin versus Gryffindor was always one of the most anticipated matches of the season. Ever since Draco had genuinely out played Harry Potter, everyone had been dying for a rematch. Draco hadn't mentioned anything, to anyone, about the offer from the British team. However, Lucius did. Everyone knew that he had been offered a two million galleon a year contract to be the Seeker for the Championship team. Everyone also knew that he had decided against it. Though they were all shocked, the person who took the news the hardest, was none other than, the one and only, Harry Potter. He had followed Draco around for day's trying to convince the young man to reconsider. Potter just couldn't understand why Draco would refuse such an offer. The odd thing was, Harry and Draco had actually managed to settle into an almost, competitive _friendship_. Though they didn't like each other, they realized that they could be within five feet of each other without casting hex's. This was a good thing, as Artemis was friends with the 'Golden Trio' and anytime he so much as spoke ill of one of the three members, she would make sure that he regretted it.

"Your not going to try and hurt them are you?" asked Artemis. Though she was asking him of his intentions, Draco was smart enough to know that it was more of a command than a question.

"Quidditch is a violent game. I don't have any nasty tricks planned, if that's what your asking, but I assure you, I'm going to see to it that everyone realizes that I'm am well worth every knut, of that two million galleon offer." Draco said, as he finished buckling up his wrist guards.

"Be careful," demanded Artemis, satisfied with his answer to her previous question. Rising to her tip toes she kissed him lightly on the cheek before heading to the door. She had to hurry to the stands in order to find her parents and the Malfoys, as her mother had owled her, requesting that she sit with them during the match.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been a long, grueling battle, both teams having a lot to prove and neither prepared to lose. In the end, Slytherin was once again victorious, Draco officially proving that Slytherin's previous triumph over Gryffindor was due to skill, and wasn't some fluke. As Draco's parents rushed over to congratulate their son on his victory, with Artemis and her parents following close behind, the Headmaster called out the Lucius.

"Will you be ready in ten minutes, Lucius?" inquired the old wizard happily, as he shook the younger wizards hand.

"Ten minutes will be plenty," replied Lucius as he turned and headed in the direction of his loudly celebrating son and house mates.

"Two years in a row, my boy!" exclaimed the proud father, clapping his blood and dirt covered son on the back. "You get better every time I see you play." Narcissa hugged her son, careful not to get any blood or dirt on her immaculate robes. After receiving his congratulations from Artemis' parents, he walked over to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her. When he let go, her once pristine cream colored sweater dress was splotched with a mixture of red and brown . Noting his brides displeasure, Draco retrieved his wand and muttered, _'Scourifigy', _the mess instantly vanishing, taking with it, her dissatisfied scowl.

"As much as I hate to cut things short, we are wanted in the Headmaster's office," replied Perseus, motioning towards the large castle that loomed in the distance. The six of them quickly made the journey to Dumbledore's tower, Artemis and Draco visibly apprehensive. Every time they had to meet in that office, something bad happened. Hopefully this time would be an exception.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ah, right on time, I see," wisped the Headmaster, ushering them into his office. Once everyone had settled into their chairs, a cup of tea in hand, he informed them of why he had requested this meeting.

"It is now November 23rd and in less than a month, the girl that I have come to know as Miss Artemis Fowlington, will cease to exist. In her place will be born, Mrs. Artemis Malfoy. Many questions have been brought to my attention by the members of my staff, and until now, I have not been able to provide them with any answers." The headmaster paused, as if trying to consider his next words carefully.

"Our children being married does not infringe upon any of Hogwarts rules," stated Lucius, the edginess of his voice giving away his lack of patience.

"I am aware of that, Lucius," assured Dumbledore. "In the extensive history of Hogwarts, we have never had two students, married to one another. So I am in the position of making the rules that the two of you will be required to follow. That is, if you decide to remain here."

"What do you mean, if they _'decide to remain here,'_ questioned Lucius testily.

"If they do not wish to abide by the rules, they have the option of leaving Hogwarts. But I'm sure it won't come to that. I have taken the sanctity of marriage into consideration, while setting these rules into play. I have no desire to make this difficult, however, Hogwarts is first and foremost, a school." Dumbledore stood, walking over to a tall bookcase and retrieved a roll old parchment. After handing the roll to Lucius, he returned to his desk, carefully watching Lucius as he read. Once he had finished, Lucius handed the scroll to Perseus, who then read it's contents.

"Seem's fair," replied Artemis' father, handing the parchment back to the Headmaster. Draco & Artemis watching the exchange intently, wondering why no one was telling them what the scroll contained.

"When you return to Hogwarts after the wedding, Artemis will move from the Ravenclaw dorms to the Head's Quarters. I have already spoken with Miss. Granger and she welcomes the addition. You will both share the Head Boy's suite." Artemis seemed a little uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bed with Draco, but he seemed rather thrilled about the prospect. "Now, onto a more sensitive topic. In most situations, as a married couple, you are permitted to... enjoy one another's company," the headmaster, seemed even more uncomfortable than Artemis, as he began lecturing them about the sexual aspects of their union. "While at Hogwarts, you will be allowed to act as a married couple does, in and only in, the privacy of your own room. I ask that you use the utmost discretion."

"Yes," whispered Draco, so softly that only Artemis and Dumbledore had heard him.

"I'm glad that you are pleased, Mr. Malfoy," replied the Headmaster, amused by the young man's elation. "Now I must ask something of you in return, for my leniency on the matter. I must request that no child be conceived while you are here at Hogwarts. As you well know, Miss Fowlington, we do not allow pregnant witches at this institution. Had we known of Miss Hillgrove's pregnancy, she would have been expelled immediately. If we allow one student to remain here whilst with child, than other's may see fit to follow suit. As you know, it only takes one person to start a trend. If at any point we find that you are with child, and we will be checking, the both of you will be asked to leave."

"Understandable," said Artemis, "though you don't have anything to worry about. All... _requirements_, will be met before we come back from the winter holidays." As Draco processed her words, the full meaning of what she was saying struck him.

"What do you mean, he doesn't have anything to worry about? Though I do plan on sealing the deal long before we're here, I also have plans for when do come back," said an annoyed Draco. He couldn't believe that she actually expected him to not touch her, while they were here. He had been forced to remain celibate for the last year and half because of their engagement, and he had no intention of suffering through long dry spells once they were married.

"'_Sealing the deal?' _Well, when you call it that, it's no wonder I don't want to," shouted Artemis, dumbfounded by his pigheaded ideas. "What, did you think, after we were married I'd turn into some sex crazed, love slave?" Lucius and Perseus both snickered at her statement. Draco was lost for words. Truth be told, that was the mental picture that he had running rampant through his hormone addled brain.

"Of course not," chided Draco, though no one present believed his words.

"Good, because it would _never_ happen," laughed Artemis, turning back to the Headmaster.

"Father?" whined Draco childishly, "didn't you put any sort of, I don't know, sex quota in the contract?" Lucius shook his head, laughing at the pained expression on his son's face.

"I just need the both of you to sign the requirements and everything will be set," interrupted the Headmaster, amused by the Head Boy's distress over the lack of sex he would be having. After Artemis had happily signed her name, she slid the scroll over to Draco, who begrudgingly did the same.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Just as he had predicted, Draco's seventh year was to be his happiest. No one dared questioned his authority and he took full advantage of that fact. While his prefects patrolled the halls, Draco indulged in lengthy games of Wizards Chess, against the Bloody Baron, instead of joining them for patrols. He called it '_supervising'_. Though they weren't happy about it, the prefects were smart enough not to question it. The appointed prefects were not alone in their dislike of the Head Boy, the rest of the student populous was bearing the brunt of Draco's ego, as well. It seemed like his favorite thing to do was deduct points and he did it whenever he had the chance.

"This is getting out of hand!" exclaimed Ron Weasley as he buttered his sixth piece of toast, his two best friends staring at him in awe of the bottomless pit, that was his stomach.

"Yeah, Mione, you've got to do something. You're Head Girl, there's got to be something you can do to stop Malfoy's reign of terror." Harry Potter was just as fed up with all of this none sense as Ron was. Gryffindor was so far behind Slytherin in points, that they would have to win the Quidditch Cup twice just to even be in the running for the House Cup. Unfortunately for Gryffindor, Draco wasn't taking his duty as Captain of the Slytherin team as lightly as his actual duties as Head Boy. Harry had tried desperately to beat Draco all season and he had been completely decimated every time.

"I'm sorry, but he's not _actually _breaking any rules. Until he does, my hands are tied," muttered Hermione, knowing that the two boys wouldn't like her answer.

"Can't you talk to his wife or something. Get him in trouble with her, that usually settles him down for a while," offered Ron, hoping his girlfriend would agree.

"She's not his wife yet," interjected Harry loudly, startling both of his friends. Though he hadn't admitted it to anyone, he liked Artemis. Hermione had convinced her to help him and Ron prepare for their N.E.W.T.s, so they had been spending a lot of time together. Harry knew that his crush on her was a lost cause, Artemis would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy in just one week's time and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had considered taking a page of Daegus' book, and asking Artemis to leave Draco and run off to the Muggle world with him, but had decided against it. After all, he still had his girlfriend Ginny.

"I already tried that, Ronald," huffed Hermione, rolling her eyes at her boyfriends suggestion. "He's not exactly cutting her any slack, either. He hates Zacharias so much that he's got her patrolling the dungeons and the Pitch lavatories, just to spite him. Granted he's bought her quite a few lovely trinkets, to make up for it, but you've seen the lavatories out on the Pitch. They're horrendous, no girl should ever have to go anywhere near them. Think of it this way, tomorrow afternoon we get to go home and we don't have to see him for two whole weeks."

"Wrong Mione, we were all invited to the wedding, remember," pouted Ron.

"Right, almost forgot about that. Look guys, I'm sure it won't be that bad," assured Hermione unconvincingly. A very disgruntled Harry and Ron went back to eating their breakfast, unhappy at the prospect of facing, yet another day where Draco Malfoy reigns supreme. _'One more day'_, all three thought, as they gathered there books, before heading towards their first class of the day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. IT'S BEEN DONE FOR NEARLY A WEEK NOW. I THOUGHT I HAD POSTED IT ALREADY, BUT I GUESS I HADN'T. NEXT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN STARTED AND SHOULD BE UP SOON. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I RECEIVED A REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER THAT SAID THE READER DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY DRACO AND ARTEMIS INTERACTED WITH THEIR PARENTS. IF ANYONE ELSE FEELS THAT WAY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU REVIEW. SO FAR, EVERYTHING HAS TURNED OUT EXACTLY AS I HAD INTENDED, EVEN THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE CHILDREN AND THEIR PARENTS. BUT IF THE WAY THEY INTERACT IS AN ISSUE FOR SEVERAL PEOPLE, I MAY CONSIDER REVISING IT. PERSONALLY, I'M ENJOYING WRITING THEIR RELATIONSHIP'S WITH ONE ANOTHER, ESPECIALLY LUCIUS AND DRACO'S.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	20. Too Much, Too Soon

**Too Much, Too Soon**

The first term of Draco and Artemis' seventh year, had finally come to a close, and both were extremely happy to be heading home. While most of their classmates were looking forward to the winter holidays, the young engaged couple could think of nothing else but their impending wedding. In just five short days, the two would be married, bound to one another for eternity, and neither thought they would be able to bear the wait, no matter how brief.

Gathering her carry-on case, Artemis surveyed her dorm room one last time, knowing full well, that upon her return, she would not be sleeping there. As much as she was looking forward to the new life that awaited her, as Mrs. Draco Malfoy, she desperately hoped that her past life would have its place in her future, as well. For the first time in her life, she had friends. Friends that she was not looking forward to giving up. Artemis had spent a great deal of time thinking about how the people around her would react to her actually being married. How can people at two completely different places in their lives, stay together. Artemis didn't delude herself into thinking that things wouldn't change between her and her friends. But she hoped that these changes were for the better, and did not spell the end of their friendships. She was so concerned by this, that she had yet to tell her best friend, Cosette, that she would be moving into the Head's quarters next term. With a heavy sigh, Artemis left her former dorm, closing the proverbial door of her past and taking the first steps over the threshold of her future.

Coincidentally, the main focus of her future life, just so happen to be waiting outside of the Ravenclaw portrait hole, ready to accompany her to the Hogwarts Express.

"Good Morning, Beautiful," drawled Draco Malfoy as he lay stretched out on a nearby bench, his usual school uniform replaced with black trousers and a white turtleneck sweater. Standing to kiss her softly on the lips, before slipping on his black leather jacket.

"I was thinking that we could get a compartment to ourselves. It's kind of hard to talk with those buffoons surrounding us," said Draco, as he took Artemis' carry-on case so that she could put on her coat. Artemis couldn't help but smile at Draco's actions, as she slid into her knee-length, fur trimmed black coat, covering up her black and white tweed pencil dress. She thought it was terribly sweet of him to carry her bright red leather bag, even though it did look an awful lot like a purse. As her fiancé lead her towards the stairs, the clicking of her knee high boots, the only noise penetrating the silence between them, Artemis couldn't help but feel like something was troubling Draco.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, as they reached the bottom of the many flights of stairs.

"No... I'm good," lied Draco. Artemis could tell that he was lying, though she wasn't sure why he would feel it was necessary. Just before the pair reached the massive front doors of Hogwarts Castle, Blaise Zabini came strutting by, stopping as he spied the pair, looking them up and down appraisingly.

"My god, matching outfits," Blaise exclaimed, laughing loudly, "but I must say, Draco wins! That bag does wonders for his ensemble. Add's a nice little pop of color." Artemis tried to hold back her laughter, but the sight of Draco holding her bag, was entirely too funny for words. As Artemis and Blaise fought to control their mirth, Draco caught sight of himself in a nearby mirror, realizing that he looked like he was carrying a very large purse.

"Perhaps, you should carry this," said Draco, handing Artemis her bag back and dragging her towards to door, giving Blaise and evil glare before disappearing from sight. "He's right, you know. We do match," laughed Draco as he peered inside the folds of her coat, noticing that she too, was wearing black and white.

"Yeah, but I still look better," joked Artemis, twining her arm around his.

"Fine. You get to be the pretty one today, but I call dibs on tomorrow," declared Draco as he opened the door of the train, allowing Artemis to step through, before following her. It took them nearly ten minutes to find an empty compartment, but they were finally able to, towards the rear of the train. Shortly after the pair settled themselves for the long journey home, Artemis decided to try to figure out what was bothering Draco, as he spent the first half hour staring out the window, not saying a word.

"What's the matter?" asked Artemis softly, her fingers toying with his hair, as he rested his head in her lap, still staring up at the window, the scenery passing by so quickly that he most certainly wasn't able to take it in. Draco said nothing, simply shaking his head in response to her question. "I know something's wrong. Did I do something wrong?" Several minutes later, Draco finally responded.

"Do you remember when we met with the Headmaster, to discuss how we to behave after we were married?" Artemis nodded, still not sure what could be bothering him. "Well, you made it seem like we wouldn't be having very much sex and I'm a little curious as to why?"

"Because I don't think I'm ready for all that. I mean, I understand that we have to consummate the marriage on our wedding night, in order to complete our bonding. But the only reason I haven't complained about that, is because I know it would be useless," explained Artemis softly, slightly embarrassed by the situation . When she had initially questioned Draco about what was troubling him, she hadn't expected it to be this.

"You're seventeen now. You're an adult. Don't you think you ought to start acting like one?" snapped Draco, quickly sitting up and moving to one of the seats on the other side of the compartment, staring out the window, pouting like a insolent child.

"Are you really that mad about this?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, I am. I don't understand why you're so against it. Hell, you've never even tried it before, yet you insist on swearing it off. It doesn't make any sense," seethed the angry young man, his anger boiling over. Ever since they had met with the Headmaster last month, Draco hadn't been able to stop thinking about what she had said. He didn't like the prospect of her making decision's that impacted him, without his input.

"You're being really unfair, Draco," whispered Artemis, several minutes after her fiances outburst.

"I'm being unfair! You've already decided that I don't get to have sex, without event talking to me about it, yet I'm the one who's being unfair! Do you know how long I've had to wait for you?" asked Draco, through clenched teeth. Artemis couldn't believe the way he was acting. She didn't understand why he was trying to make her feel bad about not being ready for an active sex life. She had expected him to be disappointed about it, but she didn't think he would be angry, at least not this angry, and certainly not as mean as he was being.

"Would you really want me do something that I wasn't comfortable with?" asked Artemis quietly, not wanting to anger him anymore than he already was.

"No," muttered the young man, several moments later, refusing to even look at her. The sad thing was, Artemis didn't believe him. At that moment, she really believed that if it meant that he would get what he wanted, Draco wouldn't have a problem with her doing something she wasn't sure about. "But how do you know your not ready, if you don't at least try it first?"

"I'm. Not. Ready," declared Artemis, her jaw tense as she fought to hide her tears, annoyed by how easy it was to make her cry. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly at her protestation. "You know what, fine. If you're going to act like this, I'll do it... whenever you want, but I want to make it very clear, I will resent you for it." Artemis grabbed her bag, as she stood and made to leave the compartment, but Draco stopped her from leaving.

"Wait! Artemis, I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for, especially that. I just... I don't know, I guess I thought that things would be different and I'm having a hard time accepting it. But really, I swear, I'll wait. Just let me know when you're ready. Please, don't be angry," pleaded Draco, realizing that he was being an asshole. He hadn't intended on making Artemis feel pressured into anything, but apparently that's exactly what he had done. All he wanted was to get laid, but he had failed to take into consideration, that while he had a rather extensive sex life for someone his age, Artemis didn't have one at all.

"I'm not angry, Draco. I'm disappointed," sliding open the doors of the compartment, Artemis took several steps down the hall before turning back to her fiancé, "I'm really getting tired of being disappointed by you, so can you please do me a favor, and stop disappointing me. I swear, it's like we're walking circles."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis spent the remainder of the train ride with Cosette, both of them chatting about the plans that had been made for the wedding. Artemis didn't tell her best friend what had just happened with Draco, deciding that, with the wedding so close, it would be best to just keep quiet about it. Artemis hadn't expected that she would never argue with him, after all they had already had quiet a few rows in their brief relationship. Her mother had once told her that all couples argued, it was just part of being separate people with separate thoughts and desires. Even though she knew this, it didn't stop her from feeling like every argument would lead to the end of their relationship. Oddly enough, their union was one that couldn't be ended, so she didn't know why it bothered her so much.

Deep down, Artemis knew that part of the reason why she was so worried about any physical relationship, that her and Draco would have, came from her fear of disappointing him. So when he mentioned why he was upset, he had struck a nerve. In the year and a half Artemis had been at Hogwarts, she had heard more than a few stories about various relationships that her fiancé had, had in the past, and she couldn't help but feel like she had a lot to live up to. Hell, Draco must have been with Pansy for a reason and she was pretty sure what that reason was.

As the train screeched to a halt, Cosette and Artemis gathered their things, before filing out into the corridor with the rest of the students, heading towards the exits. Once they had finally made it off of the train, Artemis said goodbye to her friends before her and Cosette left to meet their parents. Both girls began chatting excitedly about the wedding again, going over the details of their gowns, for the what seemed liked, the millionth time that afternoon. As Artemis spied her parents, she embraced Cosette tightly, bidding her farewell.

"Remember, we'll be by your house in two days to get you, alright," said Artemis happily, kissing her best friend on the cheek before bounding over to her parents, her mood lightened by her recent talks with Cosette. Before reaching her mother and father, she that Draco was already there, quietly waiting next to his and her parents, smiling at her weakly when their eyes met.

"Hello, Mother, Father," said Artemis as she hugged her parents tightly, before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, greeting them in a similar fashion. "Hello, love," chirped Artemis happily, placing a light kiss on Draco's lips, completely shocking the young man who had thought she was still upset.

"Is there a reason you two didn't sit next to each other on the train?" asked Lucius suspiciously.

"We did, for a while, but I do have friends and I wanted to spend some time with them," replied Artemis nonchalantly, looking to Draco for support.

"Yeah, we do have friends, you know," said Draco, grasping her by the hand and pulling her towards the exit of platform nine and three quarters, careful to stay several steps ahead of their parents. "Artemis, I really am sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. At least you admitted you were wrong," whispered Artemis, ensuring that their parents didn't know what was being said. Suddenly, Draco stopped abruptly, causing Artemis to jerk backwards, as their hands were still entwined.

"I didn't say that I was wrong. I said I was sorry," clarified the young man, louder than he had intended. Both of their parent's stopped a few steps behind them, intently listening to the ensuing argument. "I meant everything I said earlier. I don't think its your place to make decision's like that, without even consulting me first. I think that I've been more than understanding about your prudish tendencies, so perhaps instead of bitching at me, you ought to say thank you!" With that said, Draco stormed out of the train station, leaving a near tears Artemis with both his and her shocked parents.

"What was that all about?" asked Lucius as he approached his soon to be daughter. Artemis shook her head, refusing to answer him, feeling that her and Draco's disagreement was a personal matter. Deciding that it was best not to press the matter, Lucius let the young woman be.

"I've got a pretty good idea what their arguing about," whispered Narcissa solemnly, glaring at her husband as he approached. "You were the same way."

"What are you going on about?" asked Lucius, unsure of what his lovely wife was rambling on about.

"He's mad that she doesn't want to shag him every five seconds, once their married. As it, she is already being forced to consummate their marriage, before she wished to. I will not allow your son, to make her feel bad because she's not ready to bed him on a regular basis," menaced Narcissa, careful to keep her voice down. She couldn't believe the way Draco was behaving, she thought she had raised him better than that. The truth was, this issue hit very close to home for Narcissa. When she had married Lucius, he too was very adamant about the time and frequency of their coupling. On their wedding night, Narcissa had nearly begged him, to give her just one week to get used to being around him, but Lucius had insisted that they consummate their union that evening. It took years for Narcissa to finally stop considering sex with her husband, to be a tedious obligation, and she really didn't want Artemis to have to face the same thing.

"Narcissa, don't you think that Artemis is being a bit unreasonable? It's not like she'll be a virgin. She hasn't once complained about consummating their marriage on their wedding night, but she's more than ready to neglect her responsibilities as his wife, thereafter," argued Lucius, unable to fathom why his wife was siding with the young woman.

"Responsibilities! Lucius Malfoy, let me make myself very clear, you will talk to your son. You will PERSONALLY, see to it that Draco backs off! I don't care if it takes her a year, before she's ready to _willingly _submit to him, I don't want to hear one word against her, for it!" Narcissa glared at her stunned husband, who was beginning to think that avoiding the train station was a very good idea. This was the second time, in less than a year, his normally docile wife had made a spectacle of him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, really, it isn't that big of a deal. If you think about it, Draco's right..."

"He most certainly is not!" gasped Narcissa, looking at her soon to be daughter, unbelievingly. "If you were not required to consummate your marriage to my son, on the night of your wedding, would you?" Artemis shook her head, staring down at her feet, horribly embarrassed by the line of questioning. "I know that there's no way to avoid your wedding night, and for that I am so sorry. I expect you to wait until you're absolutely sure you're ready, before you lie with my son again. I'll not have you considering making love to your husband, to be an obligation."

"Thank you," whispered Artemis softly, as her mother slowly wrapped her arms around her embarrassed, and slightly relieved, young daughter. Narcissa walked over to Artemis and Persephone, bidding them both good bye, before leaving the station. Lucius and Perseus, who both stood off to the side, looked at each other uncomfortably. Personally, Perseus agreed with Lucius and Draco, but unlike the other two, he wasn't nearly foolish enough to admit it.

"I'll speak to Draco this evening, Artemis. You've nothing to worry about," said Lucius, as he headed off towards the exit of the station. "I will see you all tomorrow evening." With that said, Lucius was gone, leaving Artemis alone with her parents.

"Tomorrow evening?" asked Artemis. She hadn't been told about meeting the Malfoy's tomorrow.

"In five days, you're getting married. There's a lot to do, to say the least. So, we'll be staying at Malfoy Manor until you and Draco leave for your honeymoon," replied Perseus, as he placed his arm on his daughters shoulder, guiding her towards the exit.

"Oh, goodness, Darling the dressmaker brought your gown to the manor the other day, so we could bring it to the Malfoys for the final fitting. I looked at it and I must say, it is the most breathtaking gown I've ever seen. And the bridesmaids dresses were fabulous. You're going to look like a princess," gushed Persephone, her eyes lighting up in excitement. The rest of the way home, Artemis and her parent's chatted wildly about the impending wedding.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Draco, sit down," said Lucius quietly, as his son walked down the grand staircase of the manor. Ever since they had returned home, Draco had barricaded himself in his room, refusing to come out. Without a word, Draco sat in the leather armchair across from his father. For several moments, Lucius said nothing, he just stared at Draco, the young man's misery showing on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" Draco said loudly, nearly startling his father. "I had just apologized to her for pressuring her, and then I did it again! What the hell, Father?" Lucius couldn't help but chuckle at Draco's outburst. He too, knew exactly how it felt, to feel as if you weren't in control of your own actions, and more so, how hard it was to accept the consequences of those actions.

"That's a rather loaded question, don't you think?" asked Lucius, jokingly. Draco frowned deeply, as his father seemed to find amusement in his agony.

"I didn't mean to be an ass, but I just don't get it. I'm a Malfoy damn it! And I'm gorgeous. So, why the hell doesn't she want to shag me?" questioned Draco, a look of disbelief plastered on his undeniably attractive face.

"Spoken like a true Malfoy," scoffed Lucius jovially. "Draco, I don't think it's matter of her not wanting you. She's scared, this is all new to her. While you may have had plenty of experience, she hasn't had any. Perhaps you ought to keep in mind that she is a Ravenclaw, and they tend fear that which they do not know," replied Lucius seriously.

"I'd be willing to explain it to her," replied Draco matter of factly, as if his offer to pass on his knowledge solved everything. "And not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty good at it."

"Be that as it may, Draco. If you ruin this for her, rather, if you make her equate sex to... some form of torture, it will be nearly impossible for you to change her opinion of it. Take things slowly, my boy, make sure she's comfortable with you. I promise you, it will pay off, in the long run. Also, I'm sure she's heard a story or two of your _promiscuity_, Merlin knows I have. She'll probably feel like she's got a lot to live up to, so make sure that, on your wedding night, you encourage her. Make her feel like everything she does, is perfect," advised Lucius, as he stood to leave. On his way out of the sitting room, Lucius handed his glass of scotch to his son, patting him on the shoulder before leaving, chuckling under his breath.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

As usual Artemis had ensured that her family arrived late to their meeting with the Malfoy family. Though she had begun packing earlier that morning, by six o'clock that evening, she still hadn't finished. After all, it wasn't like she was just packing for a few days, she had to gather two and a half weeks worth of clothes, shoes and accessories. The morning after their wedding, Artemis and Draco would depart for their two week long honeymoon. Exactly where they were going, Artemis wasn't sure, Draco had requested that she allow him to plan their honeymoon. Truth be told, she was a little worried about exactly where they would be going, but at this point, it was out of her hands. When the Fowlington's had finally arrived at Malfoy Manor, they were greeted by a very antsy, Draco Malfoy pacing outside of his front door.

"Are you ever on time?" nagged Draco, as he quickly approached his fiancé as she climbed out of the carriage, taking her bag from her and ushering her towards the door.

"I'm hardly ever late to class," joked Artemis, rolling her eyes at Draco's annoyance. Truth be told, Artemis was regularly late to her classes. The few detentions she had accumulated over her year and a half at Hogwarts, were all due to her tardiness, and mostly doled out by Professor Snape.

"You're going to be late to the wedding aren't you?" asked the young man, knowing full well that she would. Artemis nodded, not seeing the need to lie to her fiancé. Draco shook his head in annoyance, as he made his way into the large foyer of his home.

"My mother said that you'd be having the last fitting for your gown, this evening. I thought that once you were done, we could meet up and talk. I think there's a lot we still need to discuss, before we're married," said Draco calmly, setting her bag down on the cold marble floor, so the house elves could take it to her room.

"Alright, where do you want to meet?" asked Artemis happily, glad that his mood had improved since the last time they had spoken.

"My room?" offered Draco, unsure if she would be comfortable with that. For several moments, Artemis thought over his suggestion, slightly uncomfortable about the idea of being alone with Draco in his bedroom. Deciding that she had better get used to it, Artemis nodded in agreement. After all, they would be sharing the same room at Hogwarts., the same bed for that matter.

"Good," replied Draco happily, as he led Artemis to his mother's hobby room. "My mother is waiting in there with the seamstress. Your mother's probably already in there, with them, I saw here heading down this way, with what I can only assume was your dress."

"Thanks, will you be ready in about two hours?" asked Artemis, as Draco her kissed her goodbye.

"Definitely, the tailor will be here in about fifteen minutes, and once he's done with my robes, I'm all yours," replied Draco jovially before heading down te hallway.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You look amazing Artemis!" exclaimed Narcissa as she wrapped her arms around Persephone's shoulders, both staring at the elegantly dress young woman. Artemis had spent nearly every day after her classes for an entire month, designing her wedding gown, and she had to admit she was quite proud of it. She had decided to design a gown that was less traditional for witches. Usually they wore a white set of robes, but Artemis had designed a fitted fishtail gown, made of ivory chantilly lace with a heart shaped bodice and long train. Since it was December and terribly cold, she had designed an ivory robe to wear over top of it. Unlike most witches robes, her's was fitted and the hems were trimmed with ivory fur, the tail of the robe being just as long as the train of her gown, so that the transition between the two was seamless.

"I can't believe that in four days, you're going to be married," whispered Persephone, a twinge of regret in her voice. Artemis walked over to her mother, hugging her tightly, trying to comfort her. She knew that her mother equated her getting married, to losing her only child, so Artemis had tried to be as comforting as possible. But nonetheless, Persephone had been a wreck, ever since Artemis had gotten home yesterday.

"You sure you don't want to become a muggle?" questioned Persephone, only halfway joking.

"I'm sure mother. Really, it's not all that bad," said Artemis reassuringly, before walking over to the mirror to exam her gown before she had to take it off again. She couldn't help but smile every time she looked at it. Just then the door opened and the sound of Draco's voice could be heard.

"Artemis, what on earth is taking so..."

"Get out!" shouted the seamstress, Persephone and Narcissa, in unison, scary the poor young man half to death.

"Draco Malfoy, get out of here this instant!" wailed Narcissa, throwing the nearest object she could find, at her son, who had stopped in the doorway. As the sewing basket zoomed passed his head, Draco decided against going inside.

"Careful!" chided Draco, staring at his mother as if she had lost her mind.

"Did you see anything?" demanded Narcissa angrily, quickly approaching her young son.

"No... what is she naked?" asked Draco, trying to peer into the room.

"No," huffed Narcissa, smacking him against the side of his head, "she's in her gown. You're not supposed to see it until the wedding."

"Oh, that's all?" said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"That's all!" shouted all four of the women loudly, terrifying Draco even worse that before. Deciding he would just come back later, he rushed down the hall, hoping to find someone, other than himself, who had managed to hold onto some semblance of sanity.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nearly three hours later than they had originally planned, Artemis knocked softly at Draco's door. After waiting several moments and still getting no response, she quietly opened the door. As she entered, she found her fiancé, lying across his bed, snoring lightly. Careful not to wake him, she crossed the room so that she could blow out the candles that he had lit. As she reached the candles, Draco began to stir, rising incoherently from the bed.

"Late again... big surprise," he joked, running his hand through his uncharacteristically messy hair. Artemis couldn't help but laugh at his disheveled appearance, causing Draco to rush to a mirror to fix it.

"You snore," declared Artemis.

"I do not," denied Draco, returning from the mirror.

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't,"

"Yes... I'm not arguing with you over this. I heard you. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" asked Artemis, taking a seat in an armchair, across from his bed.

"Well, I figured we ought to discuss where we want to live after we graduate. Personally, I don't want to stay at Malfoy Manor. My parents want us to, but I'd rather not," said Draco, flopping onto his bed.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I have no intention of living here. Married people don't live with their parents, if they can avoid it," assured Artemis happily.

"Awesome. Now, how many children?" asked Draco, nonchalantly, as if he were asking her something as simple as, 'what's your favorite color'.

"Um, I hadn't actually thought about it, but at least two... I suppose," replied Artemis, slightly unnerved.

"Two... I was thinking like three. Three's a good number. Not too few, not too many. I like three," declared Draco, as if he had been thinking about the size of his future family, for ages.

"We'll see how I goes," said Artemis, warily.

"When do you want to start?" asked Draco, approaching the chair she sat in, taking a seat next to her.

"Start what?" questioned Artemis, her voice taking on a panicked tone.

"Having kids." Artemis said nothing, at that moment, she was lost for words. She couldn't believe that her seventeen year old fiancé, was asking her when she wanted to start having his children. "I'd like to have one within a year of graduating. We'll have had time to settle in, but it won't be so long that people start to think that we're infertile, or something," Draco explained excitedly.

"You've given this a bit of thought," whispered Artemis, secretly hoping this entire conversation was nothing more than a dream.

"Yes. I can't wait to have a family of my own. I used to think that I'd stay single forever, waste my life shagging every witch I could find. But ever since last Christmas, I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to be a husband and father. I'm excited... aren't you?" questioned Draco, suddenly unsure of his forwardness.

"I... well, I um... I think I need to go to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow's bound to be very busy, what with the bridesmaids dresses being fitted. I'll see you tomorrow," said Artemis, excusing herself from the room and rushing down the hall. She had planed on going back to her room, but as the extent of just what was happening hit her, Artemis felt the urge to run. And so she did. Straight down the grand stair case of Malfoy Manor and then right out the door. As soon as she cleared the threshold, she apparated, a loud popping noise, penetrating the silence brought on by the late hour. Seconds later, she reappeared next to the quaint gazebo near Terseiguls. Luckily, thank's to the time, the area was desolate, her only company being the ever present ducks that bathed in the small pond.

The entire day had been too much for the young woman to handle. She had only been back from Hogwarts for a day, and already the wedding was beginning to destroy her already, threadbare nerves. All day, her mother and Narcissa, had been fussing over her and her wedding gown, successfully turning the normally calm girl, into a stressed out mess. When Draco began interrogating her about where they would live, and how many children and when they would have them, it just became too much for her to handle. As much as Artemis loved Draco, the fact remained, she still wasn't a hundred percent sure about marrying him. It wasn't that she didn't love him, or that she didn't want to spend her life with him. It was just the simple fact that she was a child, thrown into a very adult situation. Personally she didn't think any seventeen year old should ever have to worry about planning their wedding and taking the O.W.L's, at the same time. Curling up on the gazebo bench, the stress finally having taken its toll, Artemis broke down and cried.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Smooth move, Dumb ass," muttered Draco as he barreled out of his bedroom door, heading towards Artemis' bedchamber. After finally reaching her door, Draco knocked softly, not wanting to startle her. For several minutes, he stood outside of the door, knocking. Draco assumed she was just ignoring him, which irritated him beyond belief, so he barged in, only to find that the room was completely empty. Right away, Draco knew exactly where she had gone. Quickly, he hurried downstairs, rushing outside before apparating. Just as Artemis had done earlier, Draco appeared right next to the gazebo they had discovered a few months back. As he approached his fiancé, who still lay curled up on the bench, Draco couldn't help but feel guilty. He had known that he was being terribly forward when he was asking her about their future family, but he hadn't expected her to freak out, like she had.

"You alright?" asked Draco softly, sitting down next to Artemis

"Do I look like I'm all right?" muttered Artemis, sitting up and scooting to the far end of the bench.

"Look, I know I came on a little strong earlier. I'm sorry, I guess I was just a bit over excited. The weddings got me saying and doing a lot of stupid stuff lately," apologized Draco, hoping to ease her mood. "Maybe we should just pop over to Hogwarts and ask the Headmaster to bind us. Then we wouldn't have to worry about any of this wedding business." Artemis said nothing, but apparently she had calmed down, as she slid down the bench, closing the space between their bodies, her head resting on his shoulder. Neither, said a word. They just sat there, their tired, over stressed bodies resting against one another, as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	21. Two Become One

**Two Become One**

The next morning, Artemis and Draco were awoken by the loud quacking of the ducks, as they happily bathed in the pond. At first, both of the children were startled to note that they were not in their respective rooms, but after a few moments, the events of the previous evening came flooding back and their surprise waned.

"Morning... feeling better?" asked Draco, as he rose from the bench, stretching out his sore, cramped muscles.

"Yes, I am, thank you. Though my neck is very sore," replied the young woman, as she too, stood to stretch. As soon as Draco was able to move without shooting pains darting through his muscles, he leaned down, kissing his soon to be wife.

"You know, now I can say we slept together," joked Draco, as he pulled back from their kiss. Artemis wasn't sure why, but she felt different this morning. She wasn't sure if it was because it was still early and nothing had gone wrong yet, or if at some point last night, something had changed between her and Draco. What ever it was, she was sure that could only help matter's.

"Get your head out of the gutter," replied Artemis, brushing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"We were wondering when you two would finally wake up," drawled Lucius Malfoy, as he approached the children slowly, his wife and the Fowlington's following closely behind him. Both Artemis and Draco, blushed a deep shade of red, knowing that, once again, Lucius was teasing them. It appeared that teasing his son, and future daughter, had become his new hobby. With a quick flick of his wand, Lucius cast a refreshing charm on the children, their clothes instantly returning to their usual pristine condition.

"We have to go and meet the caterer's. You two need to make a final decision on the menu," informed Persephone, as she began fussing with her daughters long, thick tresses, in an attempt at taming them.

"There. Pretty as a picture."

"I agree," declared Draco, grabbing her by the hand. "Is there anyway you guys could decide on the menu? I'd like to spend some time with Artemis."

"Draco, you haven't had anything to do with planning this wedding, and now you want to skeeve off. The one time I ask you to help out!" exclaimed Narcissa, looking up at her son, who had grown to be even taller than his father.

"Geez, Mother., calm down. I'll come, all right?" offered Draco, looking at his mother as if she had lost her marbles. "First she chucks a sewing basket at my head, now she's trying to bite it off. What's next?"

"Ignore your mother, Draco. She's just a little stressed by the wedding. She'll be back to normal once you and Artemis have left for your honeymoon," stated Lucius calmly, patting his son on the back and ushering him, along with Artemis, towards to carriage.

"I swear, the whole lot of them are off their rockers," Draco muttered, softly.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The final three days before the wedding passed by quickly, Artemis and Draco barely having enough time, for a quick kiss. Their days had been filled with visits from family and friends that they had not seen in ages, making final decisions, in regards to the menu, and supervising the decorating of the hotel. By the time the eve of the wedding arrived, Artemis and Draco were both, stressed out and terribly bitchy. Draco had already managed to make his aunt Bellatrix cry, on two separate occasions. This was, most certainly, not an easy task, as his aunt was rather rough around the edges, after having spent many years in Azkaban. While Draco was busy making people to cry, Artemis was doing a great deal of crying on her own. She had worked herself into such a rut over the passed few days, that just the sight of her wedding gown caused her to burst into tears and babble incoherently.

Luckily, Lucius Malfoy had a plan. He had decided that all of the arrangement must be finalized before the eve of the wedding. That way, the children would be able to calm themselves down, the day before they were scheduled to walk down the aisle. Lucius had insisted that Narcissa and Persephone take Artemis out for a day of pampering, while he and Perseus had arranged an afternoon, for Draco, that would certainly help improve his mood.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Artemis Fowlington... just once, can't you be on time! Just once!" Draco yelled, sure that she would be able to hear him, all the way upstairs. "I'll not have her ruining my wedding because she has no consideration for anyone other than herself, shouted the angry young man, gesturing wildly at his and her parents.

"Draco," chided Lucius, laughing at his sons frantic state. "I think it would be best if we left now. I don't think you really need to say goodbye. You'll see her tonight."

"If, she decides to waltz that cute little behind of her's down the aisle, on time. I'll not stand around waiting forever, you know," whined Draco, following his father towards the door, Perseus following them, laughing at the young man's fussy state. Narcissa and Persephone were both lounging around the sitting room, also laughing at the young man, as he left, along with their husband's.

"Hold your horses!" shouted Artemis, as she stormed down the stairs, looking absolutely pissed. "Just once, I would like to get ready in peace, without His Highness, bitching at me. Is this what my life is going to be like?"

"He's left," informed Narcissa, smiling up at Artemis as she stormed into the room. As Artemis noticed that Draco wasn't there, her mood instantly lightened.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked, as she began to prepare a cup of tea.

"Today, you will be treated like a queen. First we are going to the spa, then well have lunch at the club, and then, my dear, we will be apparating to Paris for some serious shopping. After all, you have a honeymoon to get ready for," said Persephone happily, loving the way her daughters eyes lit up.

"We thought you could use some "me" time, before the wedding. It'll calm your nerves," aid Narcissa, sweetly.

"That sounds marvelous!" exclaimed Artemis. " I don't know if you've noticed but I've been a bit stressed the past few days." Both Narcissa and Persephone, dissolved into a fit of laughter. Neither could understand how Artemis was capable of believing that no one would notice the state of her nerves.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are we going?" huffed Draco as he stared out the window, pouting, for some unknown reason.

"Well, you've been being a bit of a bitch, as of late, my boy. So, Perseus and I have arranged an opportunity for you to blow off some steam," informed Lucius.

"You mean... you got me a prostitute? Cause as much fun as that sounds Father, I couldn't do that to Artemis," replied Draco, worriedly.

"I... Do you ever think about anything other than sex?" Lucius asked. He couldn't believe his sons one track mind.

"Not if I can avoid it," mused Draco.

"How in the hell did you become Head Boy," asked Lucius, not really expecting an answer. Draco just laughed. "No, we did not get you a hooker. We've arranged a nice, friendly little game of Quidditch." As Lucius said this, they pulled up to a large Quidditch pitch, several of Draco's friends, and several people he wasn't particularly fond of, stood waiting for him. As Draco approached, he saw Ron Weasley, with his twin brothers and Harry Potter, chatting animatedly with Blaise Zabini and Vincent Goyle. When they saw him walking over, they turned to greet him.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Malfoy," joked Harry, him and Ron laughing jovially.

"What, you couldn't wait to get your ass kicked... again?" countered Draco, as he began to suit up. Harry just rolled his eyes, not really sure of how to respond.

"Down boy," joked Perseus, as he, Lucius, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini and Professor Snape approached them, all dressed to play. Unlike the others, Professor Snape was dressed to referee the match.

"Perseus, all four Weasley's, Crabbe and Zacharias will be on the red team. While, Draco, myself, Mr. Zabini, Blaise. Goyle, Nott and Millicent will be on the black team. Naturally, Severus will make sure that everyone follows the rules," said Lucius, a smirk plastered on his handsome face. "Let the game begin."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh, thank you so much! I really needed this day," gushed Artemis, as she flopped down on the settee, exhausted from her strenuous day of shopping.

"I'm just glad it worked. We thought you'd burn yourself out before you and Draco ever came close to actually being married," sighed Narcissa, sitting down beside her soon to be daughter.

"Not to mention the fact that I doubted wether or not Draco would survive, to see the wedding," joked Persephone as she sat on the other side of her daughter, all three woman lounging on the same settee looking completely exhausted. Just then, the front door swung open and three dirt and blood stained men stormed in, laughing and joking wildly. The three woman stared up at them, intrigued. As they walked into the sitting room, their steps slowed, as they took in the obscene number of shopping bags and boxes strewn about the room.

"Oh god. When we planned on joining our families, I don't think we took into consideration what would happen to the state of our fortunes. One obsessive shopper in a family is enough, but now, we both have three," muttered Lucius, staring at the mountain of new clothes and trinkets. Draco peered into one of the bags, reaching inside he withdrew a sheer negligee.

"Well, this has potential," smirked Draco, dangling the naughty garment on his forefinger.

"It is quite sexy, isn't it?" asked Artemis, winking at her fiancé. Draco nodded, dumbly, excited by the prospect of her actually wearing it. "I'm sure your Mother will look drop dead gorgeous in it." Draco's smile instantly faded, replacing it was a look of absolute disgust, as he dropped the garment to the floor, as if it were some contagious disease.

"Eww, eww, gross, my mother, sex... ugh," muttered Draco, his voice panicked, as he continuously wiped his hands off on his dirt covered pants. Everyone began laughing at the young man's distress over the image of his mother wearing the sexy negligee.

"So, what did you boys do today?" asked Narcissa, picking her new nightdress up off of the floor, where her son had dropped it. Draco tried to look at his mother as she spoke to him, but every time he saw her, he couldn't help but picture her in the lingerie, forcing him to turn away.

"We played a nice little game of Quidditch... blew off some steam," informed Lucius, eyeing the garment his wife held, with keen interest.

"Good to hear. Well, I see that Draco is feeling better, so I'll ignore the mud you've tracked onto my pristine floors," said Narcissa happily, putting the distracting garment back into it's bag, in hopes of drawing her husbands attention away from it.

"I see Artemis' mood has improved, as well. So I suppose this ridiculous amount of shopping was not in vain... no matter the cost," replied Lucius happily, eyeing the large amount of purchases. All three woman looked away, blushing slightly at the implications of his words.

"Well, my dears, it is getting late and tomorrow is a very, very big day. So I think it would be best if you turned in for the night," declared Perseus, rising and approaching his daughter. "I will walk you to your room, After all, it will be the last chance I have to do so, before you're married." Artemis stood and approached Draco, kissing him softly on the cheek, before heading upstairs with her father and mother.

"To bed with you," said Narcissa, kissing her son on the forehead and shooing him off to bed. As he left, Draco looked from his mother, to the bag that he knew contained the naughty nightdress, with one final cringe, he bounded up the stairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

To Artemis, it seemed like, no sooner than she had gone to sleep, it was time for her to wake up. Though she protested vehemently, her mother, along with Narcissa, continued trying to jostle her awake.

"Darling, wake up. Your getting married today," cooed Persephone in a sing-song voice. Artemis merely mumbled incoherently, before turning over and burying her head underneath her pillow.

"Artemis, get up, you've got to start getting ready now, or you'll be late!" exclaimed Narcissa, beginning to get annoyed. They had just three short hours to get the entire wedding party, dressed and to the hotel, for the ceremony.

"Everyone already knows I'm going to be late, so why bother rushing?" muttered the sleepy young woman, ignoring her soon to be mother's orders, to get out of bed. Just when they were getting ready to give up and go and get the girls father, there was a soft tapping at the door. Before anyone had the chance to answer, the door began to open.

"Artemis," whispered Draco, "you up yet?'

"Draco what are you doing here. You're not supposed to see her until the ceremony," chided Narcissa, rushing over to intercept the young man.

"Mother, that's ridiculous. It's not like anything can actually stop our getting married. So what's it matter?" replied Draco, side stepping his mother and taking a seat on Artemis' bed. "Could we have a minute, please?"

"Sure, just make it quick. We're on a schedule," ordered his mother, as she and Persephone left the bride and groom alone. At this point, Artemis had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to get back to sleep, and was lying on her back, staring up at her soon to be husband.

"What?" she asked, uncomfortable by the way he was staring at her.

"I just wanted to say hi. See how you were doing," replied Draco, lying down next to her and resting his head against Artemis'

"I'm doing good. You?" she countered, twining her hand with his.

"Me. I'm good. I'm getting married today. Though my bride is sure to be late," he joked. "I thought I should remind you that the ceremony begins at eleven, not twelve, not one... eleven."

"You are such a smart ass! I know when the ceremony begins. Now if you'll leave, I'll be able to start getting ready." said Artemis, hitting his arm playfully. Draco rose, pulling her up with him, so that he could kiss her.

"You know, that's the last time, I get to kiss Artemis Fowlington," declared Draco playfully. Artemis smiled back at him. Knowing full well, that he was correct. In no time, she would no longer be Artemis Fowlington, she would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Just as everyone had predicted, Artemis was running late for the ceremony. It was already eleven twenty and she was just now struggling to make it down the stairs, her gown and robe causing her a great deal of trouble. For once, the delay was not Artemis' fault. The hair stylist had been nearly an hour late. When she had finally arrived, she had to rush through Artemis', the bridesmaids and Narcissa and Persephone's hair. Since she had opted not to wear a veil, Artemis had decided to wear her hair down, soft ringlets cascading down her back with strings of diamonds woven around the crown of her head.

"Oh, my," gasped Persephone, as her daughter came into view. Though her mother had seen her in her wedding gown before, Persephone had yet to see the finished look. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mother," replied Artemis sweetly, as her bridesmaids rushed over to see her gown up close. They had little time to fuss though, as the wedding planner came rushing into the room, reminding everyone that they were already quite late. Once they were all seated in their carriages, the bridesmaids were in one carriage while Artemis, Narcissa and Persephone were in another, they set off for the hotel, sure that they would receive an earful from the groom.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"I even reminded, this morning, not to be late, and sure enough, she's still late!" exclaimed Draco. Who had been pacing the groom's suite, for nearly an hour. Lucius and Perseus had listened to Draco rant all morning, but both had known that regardless of how many times he had reminded her of when she needed to arrive at the hotel, she would still be late. In their opinion, as the bride, it was her right to show up when ever she pleased.

"Calm down, Draco. It's not like all she has to do is throw on a suit and some dress robes. There's a great deal more to it than that, and trust me, when you see her walking down that aisle, it'll have been well worth the wait," assured Lucius, patting Draco on the back, in hopes of calming the young man's nerves. Just then, Blaise Zabini, the best man, and Vincent Goyle walked into the suite.

"She's finally here," informed Blaise offering Draco a glass of champagne. Lucius intercepted the glass before Draco could get a hold of if.

"Do you remember what happened the last time my son got a hold of champagne?" joked Lucius, before drinking the contents of the glass, himself. Blaise and Goyle began to laugh uncontrollably at the memory of Draco's drunken escapade, causing him to blush a deep shade of red. As they continued laughing at the grooms expense, the door opened and Narcissa and Persephone walked in, both dressed in velvet, crimson colored gowns.

"She's ready for you," Persephone whispered to her husband, taking him by the hand and leading him to the door. On her way out, Persephone leaned over and kissed Draco on the forehead, offering him a quick smile and whispering, "she's look's beautiful, honey. Well worth the wait."

"It's time to go. We need to get to our places," instructed Lucius, ushering the groomsmen out the door, following behind them with his wife and son.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

While the guests waited for the ceremony to begin, the orchestra that the family had hired, played classical music for them. The entire hotel had been rented out for the Malfoy/Fowlington wedding and it had been decorated to look like a forest during the winter, complete with snow, though a warming charm had been placed on the rooms to prevent everyone from freezing. The hotel looked amazing, it was exactly as they had hoped. The entire place looked like an enchanted, winter wonderland.

The aisle that the wedding party would walk down, was dark red velvet and had been laid atop the pure white snow. Since this was not only a wedding but a binding, they had decided that they should provide comfortable chairs, rather than the usual wooden chairs, as the ceremonies were quite lengthy. Therefore, the enormous ballroom was filled with four hundred dark red velvet armchairs, lining the matching aisle. The crimson fabric, reflecting the soft light cast by the many dimmed chandeliers, hanging from the gold leafed ceiling. Since there were four hundred guests in attendance, the usually one level floor, had been transformed into a more stadium-like configuration, so that everyone would be able to see. This meant that the aisle started at the highest level and followed a long path of stairs down to the floor, where the altar had been set up.

Lucius Malfoy had commissioned the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, to wed the children, while Albus Dumbledore would be responsible for binding them. As the Minister of Magic, took his place at the altar, the crowd hushed and the orchestra quieted, waiting for their cue to begin the selected piece for the wedding parties arrival. Once all was quiet, the large gold leafed doors opened, and Draco sandwiched between his mother and father, began their walk down the aisle. When they reached the altar, Draco shook his father's hand, and kissed his mother on the cheek, before they took their seats and Draco took his place at the altar.

Once the groom was in position, the best man, Blaise and the maid of honor, Cosette, began their descent down the crimson walkway, Blaise's black tuxedo and dress robes, complementing Cosette's red full skirted, ball gown, beautifully. Blaise and Cosette, were followed by Goyle and Hermione and after them came Abigail, one of Artemis' fellow Ravenclaw's and Crabbe. After the bridal party had taken their places, the groomsmen standing behind Draco and the bridesmaids standing opposite them, the large doors opened, once again, and Artemis appeared, standing between her mother and father.

As everyone caught sight of Artemis, a resounding gasp could be heard, along with the bright flashing of hundreds of cameras. Lucius, ever the opportunist, had been sure to invite every reporter he knew of, ensuring as much exposure as possible. As the guests rose, Artemis and her parents began their walk down the aisle. Try as she might, Persephone could not help but cry, though they were tears of happiness, rather than tears of sadness.

When Draco was finally able to get a good look at his soon to be wife, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had known that she would design a gorgeous gown, but what he saw was even more than he had expected. Seeing his son's elation, Lucius mouthed, 'told you so', in regards to her being '_well worth the wait_'. Draco smiled at him, nodding in agreement. Once Artemis was close enough, Draco leaned forward, attempting to kiss her, but Cornelius stopped him

"NOT YET!" shouted the short Minister of Magic, his hand just barely covering Draco's mouth before he had successfully kissed her. The entire room, broke out in laughter, at the young groom's, over zealous behavior. After clearing his throat, the Minister began the ceremony.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy- and for the help and comfort given to another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly- it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. "Who give's this woman in marriage, to this man?" questioned Cornelius."

"Her mother and I do."stated Perseus, as his wife kissed Artemis gently on the cheek. Perseus then did the same, before shaking hands with Draco and offering Artemis' hand to him. Perseus then joined arms with his wife, and headed towards their seats. The Minister of Magic then continued with the wedding ceremony

"... and so, by the power vested in me, by the Order of Merlin, I now pronounce you man and wife- may your days be good and long upon this earth. You may NOW, kiss the bride"Draco leaned down, gently placing his lips over Artemis', officially sealing their union, as their guests applauded raucously. As the Minister of Magic stepped down from the altar, Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat and took his place, ready to begin the binding ceremony.

"We have come together in celebration of the joining together of Artemis Persephone Fowlington and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them, the knowledge of love and its strengths, and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life, is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

"This union is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Groom and Bride have come here today to be joined as one. Bride, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" asked Albus, turning his attention to the young bride.

"Yes, it is true," stated Artemis, happily.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you," asked Albus.

"She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings," assured Perseus, standing up and addressing the crowd.

"Please, join hands with your betrothed and listen to that, which I am about to say," Albus stated, looking down at the two smiling children. " Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect, guide you in your marriage. Let the strength of your wills, bind you together. Let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for the Lord and Lady are with you always. Draco, I have not the right to bind thee to Aretmis, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your hand in her hand," requested the old wizard.

"It is my wish," assured Draco, placing his hand in Artemis'.

"Artemis, I have not the right to bind thee to Draco. Only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time," continued Dumbledore, before pausing for Artemis' answer.

"It is my wish," she replied, Artemis gently squeezed Draco's hand, smiling up at him happily, tears beginning to form in her bright blue eyes.

"Draco, if it be your wish for Artemis to be bound to you, recite to me, your vows," said Albus, as he prepared to bind himself to the love of his life.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, in the name of the spirit of the Lord and Lady that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Artemis Persephone Fowlington, by my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways, as I respect myself," as Draco finished reciting his vows, his eyes began to well up with tears, realizing that it was nearly done. Artemis would soon be his and his alone.

"Artemis, if it be your wish for Draco to be bound to you, recite to me, your vows," Albus asked, requiring Artemis to do the same as Draco had just done.

"I, Artemis Persephone Fowlington, in the name of the spirit of the Lord and Lady that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love..." Artemis had to pause, her voice faltering as she began to cry. "...and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Draco Lucius Malfoy, by my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways, as I respect myself." As Artemis finished her vows, Albus Dumbledore, brought forth a chalice filled with red wine.

"The years of our lives, are as a cup of wine poured out for us to drink. The cup of life contains within it the sweet wine of happiness, joy, hope, and delight. This same cup, at times, holds the bitter wine of sorrow, grief, and despair. Those who drink deeply of life invite the full range of experiences into their being. As you drink from this cup, you acknowledge to one another that your lives, until this moment separate, have become one vessel into which all your sorrows and joys, all your hopes and fears, will be poured, and from which you will receive mutual sustenance. Many days you will sit at the same table and eat and drink together. Drink now, and may the cup of your lives be full, to running over." As he finished his speech, Albus handed the chalice over to Draco, who sipped from the cup. After his drink, Draco held the chalice up to Artemis' lips, allowing her to take her sip. Once finished, Draco handed the chalice back to the Headmaster, who replaced it on the table.

"As you are now bound, soul to soul, heart to heart, I ask that you to withdraw your wands, so that you may be bound, magic to magic." Artemis and Draco both did as requested, both holding their wands in their right hands. As the bride and groom were readying their wands, Albus withdrew a long strand of crimson velvet ribbon, muttering an unfamiliar incantation, causing the ribbon and their wands to glow, brightly. "Place the tips of your wands together." Artemis and Draco did just that. As their wands touched, a bright flash of light burst from the conjoined tips, before shooting upwards and encircling the couple in a bright shield of magical light. As the light began to wear away, Albus Dumbledore began chanting loudly, causing the light to form a ball and concentrate over the ribbon before completely dissipating. The room erupted in applause and loud chatter, most commenting on how powerful their magic was. It has been said that the more powerful the witch and wizard are, the brighter their light will be, when their magic is joined, and Artemis and Draco's light had been wonderfully bright. Lucius and Perseus looked on excitedly, both in shock over just how powerful their children would be, now that the were joined.

"Impressive," said Albus, his eyes twinkling brightly, as everyone recovered from the bright burst of light. "You may put your wands away." Artemis handed her wand to Cosette, while Draco gave his to Blaise. "Now, raise your left hand." Dumbledore then took hold of the still glowing ribbon, raising it for the guests to see. "And now, is the time to complete your binding. Lastly, I will bind you, body to body. If you will please, place your hands together, palm to palm." Once their hands were in position, Albus began wrapping the ribbon around them loosely, before tying the ends in a tight knot. Placing both of his hands around their conjoined hands and muttering the same incantation from their wand joining. After several moments of chanting, the ribbon stopped glowing. Taking them both by the elbow, Albus drew their hands apart, sliding them from within the ribbon. Once free of their hands, the ribbon slid to the ground, before disappearing completely.

"Now, if you will please, in unison, recite your binding claim," requested Albus. When they had requested that the Headmaster bind them, he provided them with a short statement that they were required to memorize, for this very moment.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your Lord will be my Lord. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more, if anything but death parts you from me," Artemis and Draco stated, with conviction, both meaning every single word of it.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth. Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often, of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship - as they threaten all relationships at one time or another - remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you," said Albus, signaling that the ceremony was over. Draco looked around worriedly.

"So, um... can I kiss her?" he asked sheepishly, wishing he had paid more attention when everyone was explaining the ceremony to him. The Headmaster laughed.

"Yes, after all, she is your wife," joked Albus. Draco smiled excitedly, before leaning down and kissing his new wife, their guests clapping for the new couple loudly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

YEAH! THEY'RE FINALLY MARRIED. THAT WAS A TOUGH CHAPTER TO WRITE. I COULDN'T POSSIBLY KNOW ANY LESS THAN I DO, ABOUT GETTING MARRIED : ) THE WEDDING CEREMONY AND BINDING CEREMONY ARE COMPILATIONS OF VARIOUS CEREMONIES I FOUND ONLINE. SO PARTS OF IT WILL PROBABLY BE FAMILIAR.

NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE FUN TO WRITE. IT WILL INCLUDE THE RECEPTION AND THEIR WEDDING NIGHT, WHICH SHOULD BE INTERESTING. LET'S JUST SAY, DRACO FINALLY GET'S KNOCKED OFF HIS HIGH HORSE. I'M QUITE GLAD THAT SEVERAL PEOPLE HAVE NOTED THAT DRACO IS AN EGOTISTICAL JACKASS. I HAD HOPED THAT HE WOULD BEGIN TO WEAR ON PEOPLE'S NERVES A BIT. THAT WAY, YOU'D FEEL HE DESERVES HIS IMPENDING EMBARRASSMENT. DON'T WORRY, IT WON'T BE TOO BAD. BUT IT'LL CERTAINLY MAKE THEIR WEDDING NIGHT A LITTLE EASIER FOR ARTEMIS.

JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, GRANTED THE SUBJECT MATTER IS A BIT SENSITIVE, THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE DESCRIPTIVE.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	22. Crescendo

**Crescendo**

"So..." said Artemis, a huge smile refusing to leave her lovely face, as she stood in bridal suite of the hotel. The establishments owner, had provided Artemis and Draco with the bridal suite so that they could relax after the ceremony, and prepare themselves for the reception.

"So... wife," replied Draco, loving the way it rolled off of his tongue.

"I didn't think you'd cry," said Artemis, teasingly, as she disappeared behind a changing screen. Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that they would have to have sex that night, but he hadn't expected it to happen this soon. Quickly, Draco followed Artemis behind the changing screen, just in time to see her slipping out of her elegant wedding gown. Placing a light kiss on her bare shoulder, he wrapped his arm's around her equally bare waist.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted Artemis, forcefully shoving Draco from behind the screen, causing him to fall onto the nearby coffee table.

"I thought you were undressing for me," replied Draco, rubbing his, now, sore back, as he pulled himself up from atop the solid wood table.

"What?" exclaimed Artemis, still shielded by the screen.

"What was I supposed to think! You _were_ undressing!" laughed Draco, terribly confused by the situation.

"I was changing into my dress for the reception!" she snapped, gesturing to the ivory colored, antique chantilly lace mini dress, that was hanging on the edge of the screen. "If I was undress _for_ you, why would I go behind a screen?"

"Well... I hadn't thought about that," laughed Draco, as he straightened out his own attire.

Once Artemis had changed into her dress for the reception, she emerged from behind the screen. Draco's jaw dropped at the sight of his wife. She looked amazing. Her new dress was made of the same, thick, non-transparent lace, that her gown from the ceremony was made of. Unlike her wedding dress, this one had long, off the shoulder sleeves. However, his favorite part of her new gown, was hands down, it's short length. While her wedding gown had been long, with a sweeping train, the bottom hem of her reception dress only came to mid thigh, her sky-high stilettos making it look even shorter.

"Wow... that's some dress," whispered Draco, sure that his mother would have a heart attack when she saw it.

"I thought you'd like it. You're mother had a hell of a time talking my mother into letting me wear it," explained Artemis, checking her reflection in the mirror, one last time, before extending her hand to her husband. Draco couldn't believe that his mother had actually had a hand in the selection of that dress. He would have to remember to thank her.

"Would you come on," chided Artemis, a slight smile playing at the corners of her lips. "We're going to be late."

"Ha, Ha!" joked Draco, taking his wife's extended hand, pulling her towards him and kissing her softly.

"To the party!" she declared, dragging him towards the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"It is my esteemed pleasure, to introduce to you, for the first time ever, Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed the best man, Blaise Zabini. The door's of the reception hall opened, and Draco and Artemis walked into the hall, hand in hand with genuinely excited smiles, on their faces.

"We can't thank you all enough, for all of your well wishes and support through out this entire situation. Every single one of you have helped to ensure that our big day was truly a memorable event," gushed Artemis, addressing their friends and family.

"It mean's the world, to the both of us that you've all taken time out of your busy schedule's, to be a part of the biggest day of our lives," agreed Draco, truly meaning every word.

After addressing their guests as a whole, Lucius requested that his son and new daughter, circle the reception hall and personally thank several of their more prominent guests. Most of the _more important_ attendees were Lucius' business associates, and Draco was less than thrilled at the prospects of wasting his time shmoozing.

"Father, this is my wedding reception, I don't want to waste it, talking shop with your business contacts," whined Draco, taking Artemis by the hand and attempting to lead her away from his father. A large, strong hand, grabbed him by the shoulder, halting his escape.

"Draco, my business partners will be your business partners, in a very short period of time. Therefore, I suggest that you take a few minutes to go and acquaint yourself with them. After all, they all still remember the shy, young boy that they used to know, not the promising young man you are now," said Lucius, firmly. "It won't take long." As much as he hated to admit it, he could see where his father was coming from. If Draco was to head up the advertising department of Malfoy Enterprises, he would be working closely with many of these people, so he would need to begin building a good rapport with them.

"All right, Father," said Draco, kissing Artemis on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Draco!" called Lucius, successfully getting his son's attention. "Take your wife with you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shortly after making their rounds, dinner was served. The elaborate six course meal, took nearly three hours to finish but, much to Artemis and Draco's dismay, the meal did end. Both knew that supper would commence with a speech from the best man, and neither was looking forward it. Unfortunately, the best man was Blaise Zabini, and he had already had several glasses of champagne.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" requested a snickering Blaise, tapping his glass with a fork, jolting everyone from their individual conversations. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am the best man, so in time honored tradition, I will now do my best to give Draco the most uncomfortable five minutes of his life. For the record, the most uncomfortable five minutes of Artemis' life will be coming later on this evening, courtesy of Draco." As the words came out of Blaise's mouth, Draco cringed and blushed a deep shade of red. His wife, however, was too busy laughing uncontrollably, to notice. "Now, I have been told that I should take advantage of this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to reveal to you all of my best friend's past misdemeanors. Unfortunately, I have played a part in most of these incriminating events, and I really don't want to tarnish my impeccable reputation. So instead, I'll just have to fast forward to the more boring, none Blaise filled, stuff. Yes, yes, I know. It's sucks, but alas it must be done."

"Draco," whispered Artemis, "please make him stop."

"Oh, I wish I could," hissed Draco, starring daggers at his best man.

"Draco and Artemis' romance seemed to blossom at an alarming rate. Within moments of meeting, they were having proper rows. But seriously, they are very well suited for one another. They complement each other perfectly. Artemis is ambitious, industrious, highly-motivated and loves a challenge. And Draco is that challenge." The entire room, erupted with laughter. Apparently, they all agreed with Blaise's statement. He would indeed be a challenge, for the young woman. Draco rolled his eyes, horribly annoyed by his best friends rambling, and even more annoyed by everyone else's laughter, especially, Artemis' and his parents. Draco hoped, more than anything, that this speech would be over, but of course, Blaise was far from finished. "Personally, I've always known that if anyone was to tie my dear friend down, she would have to be a strong willed, ambitious woman. And Artemis is just that.

So much so, that she had done the impossible. She has changed Draco Malfoy. The pre-Artemis version of Draco, is not actually that different from the present version. Both have been described as arrogant, tight-fisted and, on the whole, pretty miserable. And let's face it, his mother would know."

"Blaise Zabini," chided Narcissa, trying desperately to hide her laughter, but failing miserably.

"Now in all seriousness," amended Blaise, raising his empty champagne glass towards the couple, "these two are now united, in martial bliss, and it's obvious they make each other happy. She's a great girl and he's a great lad... trust me, he's my best mate, I would know. Now, admittedly, as I explained earlier, he has a few faults, but he makes the most of what he's got. These two have it all. Individually they were successful, and not that they are together, they can accomplish anything. There really is no stopping them, now."

"Aww," cooed, Cosette and Abigail, who sat to Blaise's left.

"Yeah, I know it was good," whispered Blaise, winking at the two girls and sending them one of his trademark grins. Draco and Artemis just rolled their eyes, knowing that the best man would spend the rest of the evening chasing the bridesmaids skirts.

"There are not many best men, who can describe both the groom and the bride, as true friends, but in that, I am lucky. It is an honor, albeit a most terrifying one, to have been asked to be the best man. But I do feel a certain relief to see the end of my duties in sight, as I am completely certain that Draco will never have any need to ask me to be his best man again. Therefore, I would like you all to join me in wishing, Draco and Artemis, the very best in their journey together." Just as Blaise had requested, all of the guests raised their glasses and toasted the happy couple. Relieved that the best man's speech was over, and had not been nearly as bad as they had expected, Artemis and Draco stood to thank Blaise.

Now that all of the wedding formalities, including dinner and all speeches, were done, the party could finally start. Both Artemis and Draco, were big fans of the Weird Sisters, so Lucius had arranged for them to play at the wedding reception. This was kept secret from the bride and groom, as Lucius wanted to surprise them. This surprise, was only one, of several that the elder Malfoy had planned for the newlyweds. The hotel had set up a dance hall, separate from the reception hall, and the Weird Sisters had taken the stage in there. When Artemis and Draco walked inside, they were floored. Neither had heard a word about having a band play, so when they saw the stage, they were confused. Once the band took the stage, both just stood, rooted to their spots, unable to fathom why they would be there.

"Just a little gift," whispered Lucius, as he leaned down between Artemis and Draco, positioning his mouth right next to their ears. Both children stared at him dumbly, finally realizing just how powerful and influential Lucius was. It was nearly impossible to get the Weird Sisters to play private venues, yet low and behold, there they stood.

For hours the newlywed's and their guests, danced and chatted, stopping briefly to enjoy the enormous wedding cake. It was nearly ten o'clock, and both knew that they would need to leave the festivities soon, but they hadn't expected Lucius to request that they leave so soon.

"But Father, its still so early. After all this is _our _party, shouldn't we get to enjoy all of it?" asked Draco, annoyed by his father's orders.

"Draco, there is a very _important matter _that must be handled by midnight. It is now ten o'clock and I don't think it should be put off any longer," hinted Lucius, hoping his son was following him.

"Oh," whispered Artemis, who had been listening to their conversation. "There's a time limit?"

"Well, the marriage must be consummated on your wedding night, and the wedding night ends at midnight, so I guess you could say that there is a time limit," supplied Lucius, slightly uncomfortable with the topic. He was completely comfortable talking about sex with Draco, but speaking to Artemis about it, made him terribly nervous.

"Right then," said Draco, taking a hold of Artemis' hand and dragging her towards the stage. As the Weird Sister's finished their song, he waved the lead singer over, requesting the floor.

"If I could just have your attention for one moment," said Draco, successfully getting everyone's attention. "This evening has been absolutely fantastic, even more incredible than we could have ever expected. But it has not been the luxuries and trimming that have made this wedding and reception so enjoyable for Artemis and me, it has been being able to celebrate this momentous occasion surrounded by our friends and families. So we cannot thank you all enough for coming. And with that said, my wife and I, bid you ado, as it has been a very long and tiring day. But do feel free to stay and enjoy the rest of the festivities." As the groom finished his goodbye speech, the guests applauded loudly, shouting out their well wishes at the newlyweds.

"I think they're going to go make some babies," laughed Blaise loudly, just as the pair were leaving. "You let her have it, you Stallion." The entire room erupted in laughter, as most of the guests had been present at the engagement party where Draco had declared that he was infact, a Stallion, they knew exactly what the best man was referring to.

888888888888888888888888888888888

As he opened the door of the carriage for his wife, Draco could barely contain his excitement. He had waited so long, and finally the time had arrived. Once Artemis had seated herself inside, Draco entered the luxurious compartment as well, seating himself beside her. The entire ride back to Malfoy Manor, was made in complete silence, neither able to come up with any sort of meaningless banter.

Artemis had been nervous on many different occasions throughout her short life, however, this moment, topped them all. She knew that she would have a hard time getting through the evening with her nerves intact, but she hadn't expected to feel as bad as she did. For a moment, she thought that perhaps her feeling sick, was due to the movements of the carriage, but the more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed, as she had never suffered from motion sickness before. The closer they got to the manor the worse she felt, and as they rode down the hill that led the house's long driveway, it became too much for her.

"Stop the carriage," she whispered, grabbing onto her husbands forearm frantically. "Make them stop!"

"Hey!" shouted Draco, banging on the interior wall of the carriage, signaling the driver to stop. Immediately the carriage halted, the momentum forcing the pair forward in their seats. As soon as they had come to a complete stop, Artemis barreled out of the compartment door and dashed across the road, before bending over to heave. Realizing that his wife was ill, Draco dashed out side to tend to her. When he reached her, Draco drew her hair away from her face, holding it at the nape of her neck. After several long moments, Artemis ceased getting sick and slowly took several deep breaths.

"What's the matter?" asked Draco, concerned by her sudden illness.

"Just a bit of motion sickness, I guess," replied Artemis, trying to quiet her stomach, which was threatening to force her dinner back up, again. "I... oh dear, I think I'm going to be sick again." No sooner than she had finished her sentence, she did just that.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"What took you so long to get back?" questioned Lucius, as his son finally arrived back at Malfoy Manor. The ride back from the hotel only took ten minutes, so when Lucius arrived home and discovered that the children were not back yet, he began to worry. Narcissa had told him not to fret, that they had probably just gotten _distracted, _but Lucius didn't really believe that Artemis would lose her virginity in the back of their carriage, regardless of how luxurious it was.

"Artemis wasn't feeling very well. Motion sickness, she said," replied Draco, as he walked into the sitting room.

"Well, where is she?" asked Lucius, worriedly.

"Oh, well she puked a lot, so she said she was going to grab a quick shower, brush her teeth," said Draco, giddily, as he plopped down into the empty arm chair that was right next to his father. Several moments passed by in complete silence, Lucius just stared at his son, stone faced, while Draco stared back at him, a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah!" said Draco happily, "gonna have sex tonight. High five!" Lucius stared at his son's raised hand, dumbly, wondering where he had developed the annoying habit of asking for a high five. Realizing his father has no intention of acquiescing, Draco slowly lowered his hand.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," laughed Lucius, unable to maintain his stone face, when forced to stare at his son's goofy grin. For several moments, both men just laughed at nothing in particular, until Narcissa entered the sitting room.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused by their behavior.

"Nothing," both Malfoy men said in unison, cracking a smile as the word left their mouth.

"Artemis should be down soon, she was just finishing up her shower when I went to check on her," informed the young mother, happily, as she prepared herself a cup of tea.

"I didn't know Artemis suffered from motion sickness," said Lucius, addressing his lovely wife.

"Oh, that wasn't motion sickness. She was just horribly nervous about tonight, and who would blame her for being a mess. I remember my first time..."

"Ahhh, la la la la la la la," shouted Draco, quickly slapping his hands over his ears, to shield himself from hearing about his mother and sex. However, Narcissa was unfazed, she merely rolled her eyes and continued her story.

"I was a nervous wreck. Your Father kept laughing at me. Said I ought to handle it like woman and not a little girl, after all, I wasn't a little girl anymore..."

"Father!" pleaded Draco, his face turning bright pink, in embarrassment. "Make her stop!"

"Narcissa, please stop, your scaring your son," joked Lucius, winking at his beautiful wife.

"Oh, fine," agreed Narcissa, her face lighting up when she realized that they had company. "How are you feeling dear?" Narcissa rushed over to her new daughter, who was freshly showered and dressed in her silk bathrobe.

"Better, thank you," assured the young woman, looking around the room towards her husband and father in law, both of whom were smiling at her awkwardly.

"Artemis, if you'll just take a seat, there is something that we need to discuss, quickly in fact, as it is already quarter of eleven and you'll need to, um... be getting on with... things," said Lucius awkwardly, once again uncomfortable speaking to the young woman about sex. Quickly, Artemis took an empty seat next to Narcissa, steering clear of her husband, who was behaving rather oddly.

"Um, well, I know that this is a rather... um, sensitive matter," faltered Lucius, still unsettled by the topic.

"Lucius, why don't you let me handle this," laughed Narcissa, enjoying the embarrassed look on her husband's, slightly pink face. Lucius nodded in agreement, relieved that his wife was taking over. "Here." Narcissa handed Artemis a small vial filled with metallic blue liquid.

"What's this?" asked Artemis, scrutinizing the vial's contents closely.

"Oh, that's contraceptus," supplied Draco, waving it off with his hand, as if it was nothing important.

"Professor Snape brought it by today. He wanted to make sure you have a highly effective drought, instead of some over the counter knock off. As I'm sure you already know, Severus is highly suspect of other Potion Master's abilities," laughed Narcissa, signaling Artemis to drink the potion. After drinking the vials contents, Artemis had expected something to happen, so when nothing did, she began to worry.

"I don't feel anything," she said.

"Oh, you're not supposed to," assured Narcissa, the ever present smile still on her face. "Now, it's five till eleven now, so you'll have just over an hour to see that matters are handled." Narcissa winked at her ecstatic son, before shooing the new couple off to bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis had tried to draw out the walk from the sitting room to their bedroom, for as long as possible, but Draco had nearly dragged her up stairs. As they crossed over the threshold of their bedroom, Draco quickly shut the door behind them, and began hurrying out of his suit. In no time, he had managed to remove his jacket, shirt and shoes, leaving him clad in only his slacks. Artemis stood there watching him, slightly amused by his rapid undressing. As he began unfastening his trousers, his wife started to panic.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, halting his hands just as he finished unzipping his pants.

"What's the matter?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Slow down. I'm not going anywhere."

"But times a wastin', my sweet," joked Draco, as he approached his wife, wrapping his arms around her, as he leaned down to kiss her. As they kissed, Draco slowly led her over to the bed, leaning forward so that they fell onto it when he felt their knees bump against the edge. When they hit the bed, the force of their impact made them bounce back up a bit, causing both of them laugh.

"You're gorgeous, you know that," declared Draco, as he stared down at his wife, gently shifting her hair off of her face.

"You're quite pretty self," she joked, suddenly nervous again. Slowly Draco lowered his mouth to her's again, rolling onto his back and bringing her up on top of him, so that he didn't squish her. For several long minutes, the two just lay there, kissing, neither making any attempt at moving things along. Which was fine with Artemis. She had always enjoyed kissing Draco, it was anything beyond that, that caused her any anxiety. As if he knew what she was thinking, her husband rolled her over onto her back, positioning his slack covered hips between hers, without breaking their kiss. Try as she might, Artemis couldn't ignore the rather persistent prodding against her inner thigh. Nor could she ignore the way her husband was grinding his hips against hers.

"So beautiful," he muttered, trailing his lips against the soft skin of her neck, his hands deftly untying the belt of her robe, as his hips continued their slow circular motion. "Oh... god," he muttered, his body suddenly going ridge and completely still. Several moments later, Artemis felt something damp against her thigh. It took a few moments, but as soon as she looked up at her husbands bright red face, she knew exactly what had happened.

"Um, I'm not exactly an expert, but isn't that supposed to happen at the end?" asked Artemis, trying desperately to stifle the smile that was threatening to appear.

"I.. I.. Oh, god," muttered Draco, disentangling himself from his wife and scooting up towards the top of the bed, all the while avoiding looking at her. "This is so embarrassing." Artemis had planned on joking with him about it, but thought it best not to, once she saw how embarrassed he was.

"So, um, that's it, right. Do we just try again tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow... No. Why would be wait until tomorrow," questioned Draco, frantically. "I don't think we can. We've only got forty five minutes until midnight."

"Well, I don't know what sort of turn around time your thing has," laughed Artemis, suddenly feeling as if she and Draco, were on more level playing fields.

"I just need a few minutes. Ten, fifteen, then we can... try again," huffed Draco, absolutely mortified by the situation. This had never happened to him before, and he wasn't quiet sure how to deal with it.

"Do I have time to get a cup of tea?" she asked, standing and approaching the door, the cool air hitting her skin, signaling that her robe was opened. Without haste, she closed her robe and waited for Draco's response. Though he said nothing, he nodded at her, and Artemis rushed down the hall towards the kitchen. Once outside the bedroom, Artemis couldn't help but laugh. Mr. Experience, himself, was quick on the draw. _'Who would have thought,'_ mused Artemis silently, as she poured her cup of tea.

"What are you doing down here!" shouted Lucius, as he came skidding into the kitchen, carrying an unfamiliar parchment in his hand. The abrupt entrance of her father in law, startled Artemis, causing her to spill her tea on the counter.

"I was just getting something to drink," she informed him, as she wiped up her mess.

"But... there's no time! You've got to consummate the marriage... now. You do not want this charm to force you and Draco to seal your marriage. It's a nasty curse. It will not be pleasant," said a frantic Lucius, shaking the unknown parchment in front of her face.

"First of all, it's not my fault that we haven't consummated our marriage yet. And second of all, how in the hell, do you know we haven't done it already?" she questioned angrily.

"Do you see these seals?" asked Lucius, laying the parchment down on the counter and pointing at the Malfoy and Fowlington family crests, that were embossed on opposite sides of the bottom of the sheet. Artemis nodded, as she looked over the paper. "Once you and Draco have met the terms of the contract, the two seals will combine and form your new family crest. Your marrying my son, has conjoined our two families, as you are both our only children. Therefore, the Malfoy family is the same as the Fowlington family. The separate crests will cease to exist after your father and my's demise."

"Oh... wow," replied Artemis, shocked at just how much was riding on her and Draco's union.

"So, why are you down here, instead of upstairs, having sex with my son?" questioned Lucius, failing to hide his annoyance.

"Well, you see, Draco got a bit... over excited and he... you know," stammered Artemis, hoping that he was following what she was trying to say. "Anyway, he said he needed a few minutes, before we could try again. God this is embarrassing."

"What did you do!" shouted Lucius, in denial over his son's seeming lack of endurance.

"_I_, didn't do anything. Hell, he's still got his pants," muttered Artemis, annoyed by Lucius' assuming that she had done something to cause Draco's earlier malfunction.

"Well, whatever you didn't do earlier, make sure you don't, don't do it again. There's no time for it," admonished Lucius, taking her cup of tea from her hand and setting it down, before grabbing her by the shoulders and leading her towards the stairs. Halfway upstairs, Artemis turned back to her new father, a suspicious smile on her face.

"So, are you going to go sit in your parlor and stare at the parchment until the crests have joined?" she asked, already knowing the question.

"No, I am going to sit in my study and stare at this contract," laughed Lucius.

"Good to know. Kind of creepy, but good to know."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucius was nervous, and for good reason. When the contract had first been drawn up, the Charms Specialist had explained just what would happen if the charm was to take effect, and he swore that he would do everything he had to, to avoid having to put the children through that. So as he sat in his study, the minutes quickly ticking by, Lucius did something that he had not done since he was a young boy. He bit his nails and he continued to bite them until they bled. It was already five till midnight and the crests were still separate.

"Come on, come on," muttered Lucius nervously, as the sound of his heart pounding, echoed in his ears. Just then Narcissa walked into the study, gently resting her chin on her worried husbands shoulder, before placing a kiss on his cheek. No sooner than her lips touched his skin, the two seals began to glow, as they moved from opposite sides of the parchment and met up in the center, forming a completely new crest.

"Yes!" shouted Lucius, louder than he had intended, "Yes. For the love of Merlin, I'm going to kill your son, for procrastinating." Narcissa laughed with her ecstatic husband, as he waltzed her around his study.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POOR DRACO. THAT'S GOT TO BE EMBARRASSING. LUCKILY, IT EASED ARTEMIS' NERVES A BIT. I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T BE TOO BAD. I LIKED THE IDEA OF ARTEMIS HAVING SOMETHING TO HOLD OVER DRACO'S HEAD. AFTER ALL I DON'T THINK HE WOULD WANT BLAISE TO GET A HOLD OF THAT LITTLE TIDBIT.

ON A SIDE NOTE, I LOVED BLAISE IN THIS CHAPTER. THOUGH, I WOULD HATE TO HAVE HIM AS BEST MAN AT MY WEDDING.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	23. No Laughing Matter

**No Laughing Matter**

"Rise and shine," muttered a just woken Draco, as he nuzzled his new wife's hair with his nose, inhaling the faint vanilla scent of her shampoo. Artemis grumbled tiredly, turning around to face her husband, her eyes still shut, as she was not yet awake. Draco stifled a laugh, as the young woman buried her face in the crook of his neck and pressed her body up against his closely, seeking to combat the December chill, with the heat his body could provide. It was only six o'clock in the morning, and the sun was just now beginning to rise, so their bedchamber was quiet cold, especially since the fire had, had all night to die down.

"Artemis," whispered Draco, softly in her ear, before light pressing his lips against the soft skin of her temple.

"whuu," she grumbled incoherently, nuzzling her body against her husbands tightly.

"Wake up," said Draco, in a sing-song voice, rolling himself over onto his wife, forcing her to wake up.

"Draco, really I'm tired," huffed Artemis, shifting her hair out of her face. "Just let me go back to sleep for a bit."

"Can't, Love," replied Draco, leaning down to kiss her softly on this lips. "We've got to get ready to go. Our honeymoon starts today." Artemis' eyes shot open, a bright smile spreading across her lovely face, as she forced Draco onto his back, straddling his hips. Artemis had been trying to get her husband to tell her where they would be going for their little hiatus, for weeks, but he had remained tight lipped the entire time.

"Where are we going?" she questioned excitedly.

"Well, I know how much you love Greek Mythology, after all, with a name like Artemis, how could you not. So, I have arranged for us to spend an entire week at the beautiful and luxurious, Magna Grecia Boutique Hotel, in Athens, Greece, where we will get to enjoy all of the sights, sounds and history, that the area has to offer. After we have had our fill of the historical land, we will trek over to Italy, for a glorious fun-filled, week in Rome," replied Draco, boastfully. Truth be told, he was very proud of his selections. He had spent a great deal of time trying to figure out where it would be best to spend their two week honeymoon. One afternoon, during one of their mandatory Saturday meetings, Artemis mentioned how much she loved reading about Ancient Rome and Greek Mythology. When he heard that, he instantly knew exactly where they should go. Besides, even though Draco wasn't particularly interested in Rome or mythology, it wasn't like he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself. After all, both destinations were rumored to have several nude beaches, and he would make sure that he lured his lovely new wife, to at least one of them.

"Draco!" exclaimed Artemis, happily, a huge grin on the barely coherent young woman's face. " It all sounds so perfect!"

"I thought you'd like it," said Draco, nonchalantly. On the outside he was calm and collected, but on the inside he was reeling. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but for some reason he got such a thrill from making her happy. He officially loved to make her happy.

"I have to admit, I was pretty worried when you asked to pick our honeymoon destination, but you've really out done yourself. I can't thank you enough for arranging all this," Artemis said, as she rose from the bed and rushed to the lavatory to prepare her shower. Draco walked over to the door, peeking inside. He had hoped that she would have been undressed, but much to his disappointment, she had her robe draped tightly around her body.

"Not a problem, dear. I'm actually looking forward to it, myself. Some of these places look amazing. I can't wait to get to Greece," replied the young man, as he leaned against the doorway. "How long until you're ready? The hotel in Athens, is expecting us in about an hour."

"An hour!" she exclaimed, knowing that there was no way that they would both be able to get ready in an hour. Suddenly, she calmed down, an idea having struck her. "Well, there's no way we'll be there in an hour. Unless, of course, my wonderful husband, is willing to share the shower with me." Draco's jaw dropped at his wife's provocative suggestion. The previous nights events had gone less than smashingly, so he hadn't expected her to willing enter into any sort of intimate situation, anytime soon. Needless to say, he was wonderfully shocked by her invitation.

"Shower... together?" Draco asked for clarification, hoping to making sure that they were on the same page.

"Yes," assured Artemis, as she removed her silk bathrobe.

"All right then, just wanted to make sure we're on the same page," said Draco, as he quickly discarded his boxer shorts, and joined his wife in the shower. Draco had known that it to take a while for him and Artemis to become completely comfortable with one another, and had, therefore, expected that their honeymoon would be quiet awkward. However, Artemis' behavior this morning, was a wonderful way to begin their vacation.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The young couple's honeymoon flew by. In no time the pair was on their way back to Hogwarts, having dropped their luggage off at Malfoy Manor, only having enough time to pick up fresh bags and their school supplies that their parents had arranged for them, before heading to the train station. Just as they had done on the trip home, last term, Draco and Artemis found an empty compartment towards the back of the train, secluding themselves from the rest of their schoolmates.

"That was fantastic, wasn't it?" asked Artemis, a serene smile on her slightly tanned face. Artemis and Draco had spent a great deal of time in the sun, while touring the sights and beaches in Greece and Rome, so both had returned from their honeymoon with sun kissed skin, which was a far cry from their usual fair complexion's.

"Yes, it was. Kind of makes you not want to come back," declared the young man, as he finished loading their carry-on bags into the luggage compartment, before settling down next to his beautiful wife, his arm draped lazily over her shoulder.

"No, I'm glad to be back. I missed everyone. It was nice to see them, even though it was only for a few moments. I'm a bit excited to see how we settle into being married. It's going to be weird for a while," said Artemis, as she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, in hopes of getting some rest before the prefect's meeting.

"It won't be weird," assured Draco, a cocky smirk on his face. "We said and did everything, a husband and wife can do, during our honeymoon. So if it wasn't weird then, I don't think it'll be weird now." Artemis pinched him light, knowing that he was referring to the rather, explorative, two weeks they had spent together. Artemis had assured herself and Draco, that after they consummated their marriage, it would be a while before they ever had sex ago. But truth be told, she had kind of enjoyed herself, and had found it hard to ignore that fact that she was married to a very a attractive young man.

"So, how is this going to work... now that we're back at school?" asked Draco, toying with a lock of his wife's hair.

"How will what, work?" asked

"The whole sex thing. You said no sex after consummation, but you sure blew that one out of the water," joked the young man, earning him a sharp jab to the ribs.

"I don't know. Why don't we play it by ear," decided the young woman, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh, I see, so that mean's that we'll be shagging every night like we did on our honeymoon," mused Draco, only adding to his wife's embarrassment. "Really love, I had no idea I was marrying such a little sex kitten." Just as the words left his mouth, the door to their compartment slid open, and Blaise and Goyle barged in, broad smiles on their faces. The instant Draco saw them, he knew that they had heard what he had said.

"Sex kitten?" questioned Blaise, a devious smirk on his handsome face. "Funny, I always thought you were a bit of prude."

"Shut it, Zabini," chided Draco, warningly. "I assure you my wife is anything but a prude. She does this thing with her tongue..."

"Draco!" shouted Artemis, clasping her hand tightly over his mouth to silence him. "Shut. Up."

"Sorry, love," apologized Draco, winking at his two best friends.

"So, I take it your honeymoon went well," joked Blaise, waggling his eyebrows at Artemis, who simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Believe it or not we hunted the two of you down for a reason. You're needed in the Head's Compartment for the prefect meeting. Granger's throwing a fit. It's pretty funny to watch, actually. She's running up and down the hall's ranting and raving, _'Malfoy, you little ferret, where are you'_" mocked Goyle, doing his best to imitate Hermione's voice.

"Right then," said Draco, as he stood and helped his wife up, before heading towards the door.

"Why do they call you ferret?" asked Artemis, confused by his nickname. Blaise and Goyle broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, at the memory of their friends stint as a fluffy white ferret.

"It's a long story," replied Draco, ushering her out the door, without elaborating.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

The Welcoming Feast seemed to drag on forever. Artemis couldn't wait for it to end. This was the longest the pair had been apart for two weeks, and even though they were only on opposite sides of the room, the distance seemed unbearable. Unfortunately for them, there was no married couples table, so Draco had to sit at the Slytherin table, while Artemis had to sit at the Ravenclaw table, though every few moments, the two of them would look across the room at one another, mouthing something ridiculously sappy, in hopes of the other person being able to read their lips. Once the welcoming speech was over dinner was served.

After dinner was complete and the Headmaster had dismissed all of the students, Draco and Artemis were able to reunite, the young wife nearly leaping into her husbands arms as they met. Their quiet reunion was short lived, as the head of the Slytherin house and Draco's godfather, Professor Snape, slowly crossed the Great Hall approaching the young couple.

"The Headmaster would like to see the both of you, in his office... now," informed the young professor, before turning sharply and exiting the hall, his black robes billowing with every step he took.

"Come on," said Artemis, taking her husbands hand and leading him towards Dumbledore's office.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't believe it!" shouted Artemis, angrily, as she stormed into the Head's Suite, attempting to slam the door behind her but her husband had yet to clear the threshold and had stopped it just before it crashed into him.

"I don't see why you're so upset. They said that they would be checking. It was just a pregnancy test," explained Draco, exploring the common room of the Head's Suite, awed by the expansive quarters.

"Just a pregnancy test? Just a pregnancy test!" shouted Artemis, turning on her husband, absolutely livid by the events that had just transpired. She had been so embarrassed when the Headmaster had forced her to allow Madame Pomfrey to examine her to ensure that she was not with child. However, she was even angrier that her stupid husband had insisted on leaving the room, declaring that this had _"nothing to do with him"_.

"Artemis, they told us that they would have to make sure that you weren't pregnant long before we got married. There's no way around it so I don't see why you're so upset," said Draco, his voice seeping with annoyance. Without a word, Artemis turned sharply, storming up the stairs to the Head Boy's bedchamber and slamming the door behind her.

"Artemis!" whined Draco, dashing up the stairs in pursuit of his wife. When he reached his door he tried to open it only to find that it had been warded shut and that he couldn't get in. "Artemis... open the door."

"Go to hell!" she shouted, in return.

"Artemis, open the damn door. My, damn door!"

"..."

"Artemis, I'm not joking, open this door right now."

"..."

"You've got to be kidding me," whispered Draco, before storming down the stairs and out the portrait hole in pursuit of the Slytherin dorms. Once he was safely out of the room the door to the Head Girl's Suite creaked open and a very uneasy looking Hermione Granger stepped out. Quickly, she rushed up the staircase that led to Draco and Artemis' bedchamber and trepidly knocked at the door.

"Artemis, it's me, Hermione." Several moments later the heavy wooden door opened revealing a distraught Artemis. Seeing that her friend was upset, Hermione hurried inside closing the door behind her. "What's the matter?"

"Draco... what else?" answered a crying Artemis as she angrily wiped away her tears.

"What did he do this time?" asked Hermione, concerned that Draco had already managed to ruin their first day back at Hogwarts. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she had to witness one of the newlywed's arguments but she hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Well, you know how pregnant witches aren't allowed at Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded, having heard of the rule before. "Since we would be married the Headmaster said that as long as Draco and I were in the privacy of our own room we would be able to... act as married people do. However, he made it really clear that no child was to be conceived. If I did get pregnant, both Draco and I would be expelled," said Artemis, her voice wavering slightly, as she was still quiet upset.

"Are you pregnant?" gasped Hermione, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth, in shock.

"No!" assured Artemis, quickly. "Why, do I look fat or something?"

"No, of course not, but you had me wondering for a moment there," replied Hermione, as she reached out and took her friends hand, hoping to comfort her in some small way.

"I told Professor Dumbledore that he didn't need to worry about my getting pregnant because Draco and I would remain celibate while we were at school," said Artemis, her tears finally subsiding.

"Really? So, you and Draco won't be..." began Hermione

"I hadn't planned on our having sex but I didn't think I'd enjoy myself as much as did. So, that plan kind of went out of the window after our wedding night. But even still, I don't have any intention on getting pregnant just yet. But Dumbledore said that they would have to check to make sure I wasn't with child. Basically, they wouldn't take my word for it. So, after dinner Professor Snape said that the Headmaster wanted to see us and when we got there he took us all the way over to the hospital wing without telling us why. When we get there Madame Pomfrey is sitting in her office with Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Then the Headmaster starts lecturing us on our responsibilities as Prefect and Head Boy, and how improper it would be if I were to become pregnant by the Head Boy, and then both us be dismissed from school. Then Pomfrey said that she had to examine me to make sure that I was already pregnant. The entire time they were acting like I had done something wrong. Like my being married was a mortal sin or something."

"Really, I would understand their acting like that if you and Draco weren't married but you are. Even the most traditional wizards and witches don't usually interfere with married couples," said Hermione, unable to believe that their Professor's had handled this situation so poorly.

"Yeah, well, that didn't seem to stop them. The worst part about it, aside from the embarrassment of having four of your professor's watch you have a gynecological exam, was the fact that my husband excused himself. The only other person who left was Professor Snape."

"Snape left? I figured he'd be the most obnoxious about the entire situation," scoffed the Head Girl.

"No, he was really nice about it actually. He said that it wasn't any of his business and that he was confident that his contraceptus was potent enough. But Draco was a complete ass. He actually had the audacity to say that "_it had nothing to do with him"_." shouted Artemis, violently running her finger's through her long curls, out of frustration.

"Wow. Draco's said and done a lot of stupid things but I think that may have been the dumbest," declared Hermione, as she hugged her friend tightly, unable to believe that Draco could always find a way to say something unbelievably awful.

"Like I'd want to bring another one of him into this world!" laughed Artemis, beginning to feel better after having vented to Hermione.

"Look, I know that you're married to an idiot... a very intelligent idiot, but an idiot none the less. Regardless of what he says, no matter how terrible it is, I know he love's you. He was probably just horribly uncomfortable with the situation and the only way he knew to handle it was to run. He's not used to having to be there for someone. It's going to take him a while to start thinking in terms we, rather than me, but eventually he will," assured Hermione, wondering to herself why she was defending her former nemesis.

"I suppose you're right," whispered Artemis, beginning to feel bad about locking Draco out of his own room.

"Do you really want to spend your first night back at Hogwarts alone?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I know it's only been two weeks but I've already gotten used to his being there with me. I don't think I'd be able to sleep without him," Artemis said, looking around the grande empty room.

"Then why don't you go get your husband. He probably went to the Slytherin dorms."

"Thanks, Mione," shouted Artemis, as she dashed out of the dorm hoping that she could remember just how to get to the Slytherin wing of the castle.

"Hey," huffed Hermione, as she looked around the Head Boy's bedchamber. "His bookcases are larger than mine!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I WAS PLANNING ON HAVING THIS CHAPTER CONSIST OF WHAT THEY DID ON THEIR TWO WEEK HONEYMOON, BUT I DIDN'T SEE HOW TO DO THAT, WITHOUT HAVING TO INCREASE THE RATING, SO I DECIDED TO JUST BREEZE OVER IT AND THEN GO STRAIGHT TO THEIR RETURN TO HOGWARTS.

JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE REMAINING CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, WILL BE SHORTER, THAN THE PREVIOUS ONES. THEY SHOULD ALSO BE MORE FREQUENT, AS FIVE PAGES IS MUCH QUICKER TO WRITE, THAN TWELVE.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONSIST OF THE REMAINDER OF THEIR TIME AT HOGWARTS, AND WILL LEAD INTO THEIR MARRIED LIFE AFTER GRADUATING, THEIR CAREERS AND BABIES : ) I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE ABOUT THE BIRTH OF THEIR FIRST CHILD, I'VE GOT SOME PRETTY GOOD MATERIAL STORED AWAY IN MY HEAD, FOR HOW DRACO WILL COPE. (I DON'T SEE HIM FAIRING TO WELL, WHEN HE'S UP AGAINST FLUCTUATING HORMONES.)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	24. The Dangers of Throw Pillows

**The Dangers of Throw Pillows**

For Artemis and Draco, the transition from boyfriend and girlfriend, to husband and wife was all in all, quiet effortless, though the pair had to face a few bumps along the way. Like most newlyweds, they had to adjust to each other's constant presence. This was a great deal harder for Artemis than it was for Draco. For the first fifteen years of her life, Artemis had always been alone, save for her parents, house-elves and personal tutors. So she had developed an appreciation for her personal space and time. Having someone around you all of the time was almost too much for the young woman to handle. While Draco was, more often than not, enjoyable company, there were moments when the mere sight of him made Artemis want to smother him with a pillow just to get him to shut up. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy their conversations. She just didn't see the need to listen to him recite every single detail of the Slytherin Quidditch practices. Now, if Slytherin had their practices once or twice a week, it wouldn't have been so difficult for Artemis to just grin and bear it, but Draco was, as Blaise said, a slave driver, forcing his team to practice every afternoon for no less than two hours. And after every practice, Draco would return to their bedchamber, covered in dirt and sometimes even blood, flop down onto their very clean bed and proceed to recite every move he and his teammates had made.

Nearly two months into their marriage Artemis had finally had enough of hearing his play by play. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't completely thought out just how she would go about quieting her husband, so when she reacted to that evenings commentating, she did so, in the worst way possible. After shouting at him to '_shut the hell up'_ and chucking a very large pillow at him, she proceeded to hit him repeatedly with a smaller, easier to handle, pillow. At first Draco had thought that she was just messing around, but as the force and speed of her whacks with the pillow increased, he realized that she was quiet serious.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he huffed, winded by her sudden attack. Using his strength against her, Draco rolled his wife over, stilling her flailing arms with his much stronger ones before yanking her weapon out of her hand and chucking it across the room. Now, that the pillow was safely out of her hands, the young man was finally able to take a much needed breather. Staring up at her husbands disheveled hair and red face, Artemis couldn't help but giggle, which certainly did not amuse Draco.

"I'm sorry, Love. I just couldn't take another evening of Quidditch talk," said Artemis, between her laughing.

"Then why ask me, '_how was practice?'_," demanded an annoyed Draco, as he released his hold on her arms before smoothing out his ruffled hair.

"Well, when I ask that, I'm only asking for a brief answer. I don't really need to know every single move that was made. Let's face it, I don't exactly have a clue what you're talking about anyway," replied Artemis, sitting up and adjusting her wrinkled and twisted nightshirt.

"So you decide the best way to let me know that, is to beat me with a pillow!" exclaimed Draco, rightfully annoyed by her actions.

"Well, at least it wasn't a heavy, blunt object," joked Artemis, guilt beginning to settle in. She knew that she had handled the situation poorly, but she had been at her wits end. "Look, Draco, I'm sorry. I do care about the things that interest you, but I just don't need to hear every single detail, every single evening. I don't expect you to listen to me drone on about what kind of lace I'll be using for the lingerie line that I'm working on."

"Well, if you did talk about, I would listen. I certainly wouldn't ambush you with a throw pillow," muttered Draco, as he stood to remove his practice clothes.

"I know and like I said, I'm sorry. But I don't think you realize just how much time you spend talking about Quidditch. I'd love to hear about your classes or how your friends are doing. Anything, even Quidditch, I just don't need to hear you go on about it for hours, everyday," pleaded Artemis, remorsefully.

"Well, this game is a big part of my day so when you ask me how my day went, naturally I feel inclined to share. I didn't know that you didn't care." spat Draco, angrily, fighting to pull his shirt of his head.

"I do care! I never said I didn't. I just wish you would understand that most of what you say, in regards to sports, goes in one ear and out the other," Artemis said defensively, annoyed by Draco's accusation.

"If you cared, you'd sit there and take it, regardless of the topic. I don't ask you to give me the condensed version of your day. Even if I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, I listen. Do you think I care whether or not Cosette is being a bitch, or that you have cramps?" Draco asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, you're just being mean," replied Artemis, his words having stung. For several moments, both were completely silent, as if they were pondering just what to say next.

"What's this really about?" asked Draco, suddenly. "There's no way that you were that worked up over my talking about Quidditch practice. I've always gone on about it a lot. You used to just ignore me. What's really bothering you?"

"I can't ignore you anymore. You're always here, and you're always talking," muttered Artemis. The instant the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

"Of course I'm always here. I live here," said Draco, through clenched teeth. "What did you think we'd get married and then never have to see each other again?"

"No, that would be ridiculous. Besides, I didn't mean that the way it came out. I guess I'm having a hard time adjusting to someone always being around. Sometimes I just need some time to myself, and it's been pretty impossible to find any," replied Artemis, hoping that Draco would understand her need to be alone, on occasion.

"You know, it's funny, all day all I can think about is how much I want get home to be with you. Yet the entire time we're together all you can think about is how much you would rather be by yourself," replied Draco softly.

"That's not true. Don't put words into my mouth. All I'm saying is that sometimes, SOMETIMES, I just need some uninterrupted time to myself," exhaled Artemis, feeling as if this conversation was going no where. "Like when I'm reading and you come back from practice or a meeting, and you feel compelled to interrupt me. It's almost as if my entire world has to stop, because Draco Malfoy has something to say. I just need a bit of me time. I don't expect you to dote over me twenty-four seven, so you shouldn't expect me to do it, either. I'm starting to feel like I'm being smothered."

"Maybe you don't expect me to want to spend all of my free time with you, but I do. I know that this is going to take some time to get used to, but it's not just 'you' anymore. It's 'us', and that's not going to change, so you need to get used to it. I'll try to give you some space, but I'm not making any promises. My parents gave each other all the space in the world and their marriage sucked up until two years ago. I won't live like that," declared Draco, before walking into the lavatory and getting into the shower, signaling the end of their conversation.

After that discussion, things got better for them. Draco made a conscience effort to stop telling Artemis every little detail about Quidditch practices, and he made sure to leave her alone when she was reading. Artemis also attempted to learn a little more about how Quidditch was played, so that when Draco did tell her something, she would at least understand what he was talking about. The only problem was that everything she read didn't make sense. She had never been into sports and apparently, regardless of how much she tried to understand them, she would never be able to. Though her attempts were fruitless, Draco appreciated her efforts.

Once the two were able to adjust to one another's constant company, their relationship returned to normal. While Artemis and Draco were able to adapt quiet well to the new situation, their classmates and professors were another story. When word got around that Artemis and Draco were sharing the same room, rumors began to run rampant. Every single time the pair was late for a class or Prefect meeting, some gossiping classmate would start a rumor about them, claiming that they were off shagging somewhere.

Within the first four months of the second term, according to both Rita Skeeter and the gossiping girls of Hogwarts, Artemis had been rumored to be pregnant on six different occasions. The worst part about the supposedly harmless rumors was that every time someone claimed that the young woman was with child, the Headmaster would insist on Artemis being examined, to prove them false. Luckily for Draco, Hermione had informed him of why Artemis had been so angry with him the first time she had been examined, and he hadn't been stupid enough to excuse himself from the hospital ward again. Around the end of the second term, with O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's approaching, the rumors began to die down, as everyone was frantically cramming for the difficult exams.

The only other issue that the married couple had with their fellow classmate's, was that they referred to them as a unit, instead of as individuals. Artemis and Draco were religiously referred to as 'The Malfoy's'. For a while this didn't bother either of them, but after a while, the lack of their own identity began to wear on the pairs nerves. For months they tried to correct their friends and classmate's, but it proved useless, as they refused to refer to them in their singular form.

While the students had finally come to terms with Artemis and Draco being married, most of the professors were not able to get used to it. Professor Snape, being the one who had the hardest time adapting. He had always known Artemis as Miss Fowlington, and the change to Mrs. Malfoy was proving to be nearly impossible for him to make. Draco was his Godson and the notion of him having a wife, still caused the older wizard pause. One afternoon, shortly after the winter holidays, during one of his advanced Potions classes that both Artemis and Draco were in, Professor Snape tried to call on Artemis to answer a question. After yelling _'Miss Fowlington'_ several times and getting no response from the young woman who stared up at him blankly, he gave her detention for insubordination. During her detention, Professor Snape asked Artemis why she had refused to answer him, and she told him that he had never called on her.

"What do you mean, I never called on you!" shouted Professor Snape, way past the point of just being irritated. "I stood right in front of you shouting your name."

"If you had been shouting my name, Sir, I would have answered," replied Artemis carefully, not wanting to upset him any further. She wasn't trying to be difficult, but ever since she had come back to Hogwarts he had never managed to address her properly. And since her name would never change, she had to make sure that he learned to use it.

"Miss Fowlington, my patience is non-existent, so I suggest you stop with your little games. Don't think that because you are married to my Godson you will receive special treatment," warned Snape menacingly.

"You see, you just did it again. I am no longer Miss Fowlington. I am Mrs. Malfoy, and that, and only that, is what I will answer to. You haven't managed to call me by my name once, since school started back up," replied Artemis, politely. Upon hearing this, Severus began to understand why she had been ignoring him. Technically she was right, he hadn't actually addressed her.

"You mean to say that you will no longer answer to Miss Fowlington... ever?" asked Snape, curiously. He didn't understand how someone could, so quickly, learn to ignore the name that they had gone by for most of their life.

"Sometimes I slip up and answer to it, but I try not to. I'm still adjusting to being Mrs. Malfoy and the only way for me to do so, is to stop answering to the former. She doesn't exist anymore," replied Artemis, happily. Truth be told, she wasn't at all sad about it either. She was happy with her new life and the new woman she had become since marrying Draco. "I'm still the same person that I was before, only better. Things change when you have someone who loves you absolutely."

"Indeed... You are excused," muttered Severus, annoyed and impressed by how mature she was behaving.

"Sir, I don't mind staying for a while. I could clean some cauldrons or something. After all, I probably should have mentioned that I wouldn't answer you if you called me by my old name," offered Artemis, kindly.

"That won't be necessary I'll just give Mr. Longbottom detention tomorrow. I'm sure he'll screw something up," replied Professor Snape, as he began to grade some of the parchments on his desk.

888888888888888888888888888888

Finally, all of their exams were over and it was time for the seventh years to say goodbye to the place that they had called home for a large portion of the last seven years. As usual the year commenced with a Leaving Feast, before the students were ushered onto the Hogwarts Express and taken back to their respective homes. This being their last train ride with their school friends, Artemis and Draco decided against sitting alone, and instead joined their classmates. The ride back to the train station was filled with chatting about future plans and tearful goodbyes, as most already knew that regardless of how many times they said that they would keep in touch, life would ensure that they were not able to do so. Draco had a hell of a time prying his wife away from her best friend, Cosette. He didn't quiet understand why she was so upset. After all, they had already made plans to see each other next weekend. But none the less, his wife was a teary eyed mess, and was making it very difficult for them to meet their parents on time. '_Geez, _thought Draco_, 'now that we're married, I'll never be anywhere on time'_

"There you are," beamed Persephone, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter enthusiastically, pausing slightly when she noticed that the young woman was upset.

"What did you do!" exclaimed Lucius, he too noticing that Artemis was crying.

"Nothing!" defended Draco. "Why do you always assume that I've done something?"

"Because you almost always have," replied Lucius, failing to apologize for his accusation.

"She's upset about leaving school, that's all," explained Draco, as he hugged his mother and shook hands with Artemis' father.

"How do you think you did on your exams?" questioned Lucius, sternly.

"They were a breeze," replied Draco, cockily, already knowing that he had done a wonderful job on his tests. After all, he wasn't Head Boy because of his devilish good looks.

"Well, we really need to get a move on," interjected Perseus, he and Lucius exchanging knowing looks. "We've got somewhere we need to be."

"Where?" asked Artemis and Draco in unison, unaware of any prior engagements.

"You'll see," boasted Lucius, smirking down at Artemis. At that moment, she couldn't believe just how alike Lucius and Draco were. '_The same damn smirk,'_ she thought to herself, before following her father-in-law towards the exit.

"Where is the carriage?" asked Draco, as he looked around for the familiar vehicle, unable to locate it.

"We won't be needing it," informed Lucius. "We will be flooing to our destination, this afternoon."

"Where are we going?" questioned Draco, his voice showing just how agitated he was. Usually he was a bit cranky after the long train ride from school and today was no exception. His annoyance was furthered by his father's failure to answer his question. Instead he walked over to a nearby fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and stepped inside, before shouting "Malfoy Estates!" His mother and the Fowlington's followed suit, leaving Artemis and Draco to wonder just what was going on.

"We'll go together," said Draco, as he took his wife's hand and stepped inside of the fireplace. Usually side by side use of the floo network was uncomfortable, but Draco knew how much his wife hated to floo, so he decided that they should go together. "Malfoy Estates!" they shouted, and instantly they were transported, the pair gracelessly falling out of the fireplace onto an unfamiliar cold marble floor.

"One at a time usually works much better," mused Lucius, as he stared down at the children, a broad grin on his face.

"Artemis doesn't like to floo alone," replied Draco, standing and helping his wife to her feet. Lucius said nothing, only arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow in the direction of his daughter-in-law and smirked at her, as if he was mocking her apprehension.

"So where are we?" asked Draco, dusting the soot off of his black oxford shirt and trousers.

"Malfoy Estates," replied Lucius, flatly.

"Really... I hadn't picked up on that," Draco said, annoyed by the games his father was playing. "When did you and mother buy a new house? Are we going to have to move?"

"Yes, you're going to have to move. You didn't think you'd be able to live at the Manor forever, did you?" asked Lucius, smiling brightly at the newlyweds. "This gorgeous little mansion is our gift to you."

"You bought us a house!" exclaimed Artemis, giddily, as she took in the elegant sitting room of her new estate. Judging by the ornate crown moldings and tapestry wallpaper, she assumed that their home was in France, as it reminded her of her own childhood home.

"Whoa," whispered Draco, as he roamed around the large, empty room.

"Well, it's not yours just yet. We wanted make sure that you felt it was right for the both of you, before we actually bought it. But if you love it, and you feel like this could be the right place for the two of you to really start you lives together, than it's as good as yours," replied Perseus, as he watched the young couple explore the grand sitting room before the ventured out into the foyer.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Artemis, turning to her parents and wrapping her arms around them tightly, before doing the same to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Don't make any rash decisions, dear," warned Narcissa, sweetly. "Be sure to look around, take it all in. If you can't envision you and Draco here with your children, than it's not right for you, and we'll keep looking." With that said, Artemis and Draco ventured off to explore the gorgeous mansion, both already knowing that it was the perfect home for their family.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE FASTER ; ) THOUGH IT WASN'T MUCH SHORTER THAN USUAL. DON'T TELL MY BOSS, BUT I WROTE THIS AT WORK THIS MORNING. BAD NIKKI, BAD. OH WELL, I GOT MY WORK DONE ANYWAY, SO ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL.

NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP PRETTY SOON, OR AT LEAST THAT'S MY PLAN. I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, SO I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANY HINTS : (

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	25. You Owe Me!

**You Owe Me!**

"I'm exhausted!" exhaled Artemis, as she gracelessly flopped down onto an ivory velvet settee. Taking her cue, Draco sat down across from her on their brand new camel suede couch. The young couple had spent the last week and a half tirelessly searching all of the antique stores in France for furniture and decorations for their new estate. Unlike most couples who have already had the chance to acquire household goods before they move, Artemis and Draco were both coming straight from their parents home. Needless to say, they didn't have nearly enough stuff to fill up one room of their home, let alone all twenty or more rooms. Draco had wanted to hire an interior decorator so that they didn't have to worry about any of it, but Artemis had been adamant about not doing so. She was actually quite put off by his suggestion. She felt that since it was their home, they should be the ones responsible for its appearance. Having learned that it is best to just agree with his wife, else he suffer yet another throw pillow attack, Draco agreed to help her decorate the lavish mansion.

For the most part, Draco and Artemis had a good time shopping for their new things. The only issue that had arisen was that they had very different tastes in home decor. Draco preferred dark woods and heavy fabrics. His choices having been heavily influenced by his childhood home. Everything that he attempted to buy looked like it had come straight out of Malfoy Manor and that was something that Artemis just couldn't have in her home. Just as Draco had become accustomed to a certain type of setting, she too had become attached to her childhood home's ambiance. Fowlington Manor had been decorated with crisp, airy fabrics and light oak furniture. The brightness of the homes interior made the entire house seem open and welcoming. That was what she wanted people to feel when they entered Malfoy Estates, welcomed. Artemis didn't want Draco to feel like she was being too controlling, so she agreed to let him decorate his private study and his 'guy room' however he pleased. Not one to let a golden opportunity pass him by, Draco was sure to swindle a few sexual favors out of the deal, as well.

So for the last week and a half the couple barreled through antique store after antique store acquiring large amounts of lovely antiquities, all of which fit in with the Romantic French theme that Artemis had decided on. On occasion, Draco would find a piece of furniture or a decoration that would look good in his rooms. His biggest purchase being an ornately carved cherry pool table with dark green lining. When he had seen the billiard table he had nearly squealed with excitement. He felt that it would be the perfect centerpiece for his 'guy room'. What exactly a 'guy room' was, he had yet to explain. All Artemis knew was that he had insisted on having one and that she was already banned from ever setting foot inside. By late afternoon of their last day of shopping, all of their purchases had been delivered and placed in the appropriate room. All the exhausted couple had to do was situate things to their liking. The simple task proved much more difficult than either had thought it would be. They had begun decorating at just past four and it was now nearing six o'clock in the morning.

"That was harder than I thought it would be," said Artemis, as she covered her mouth to hide a yawn.

"I know," mumbled Draco, barely sounding coherent. Artemis couldn't help but laugh at him as he lay sprawled out on the couch, his head tilted awkwardly to the side and his mouth wide open. Quietly, Artemis walked over to him, gently nudging him with her knee, hoping he would open his eyes. Against his will, Draco's eyes fluttered opened, giving his wife his full attention, or at least as much of it as he could at this hour.

"Come to bed," she whispered, extending her hand to him which he slowly reached up and took. As they trudged up the grand staircase, leaving the newly decorated sitting room behind, Draco wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her against him.

"I like it... the light colors. You were right," he said, gesturing towards their beautifully decorated home.

"I usually am," joked Artemis, leaning back and kissing him on the chin. Draco leaned in even closer, mumbling softly against her ear.

"Draco!" I'm tired," exclaimed Artemis, turning towards him as they approached the large double doors of their bedchamber. She couldn't believe that he was already trying to cash in on their deal from earlier that week.

"But we had a deal!" laughed Draco, as he opened the doors and led her inside. "You owe me."

"Can't I owe you tomorrow?" she questioned, flopping down onto their king side four poster bed. The couples bedroom had been the first room that they had decorated yesterday afternoon. Draco had charmed the walls to be a camel colored Venetian plaster, while Artemis had replaced the dark wooden floors with plush camel carpet that felt like silk between your toes. The massive master suite had an attached sitting area, complete with floor to ceiling bookcases, a large bay window and romantic fireplace. They had situated an antique wooden love seat and two matching chairs, all of which had cream colored velvet upholstered seats and back rests, in front of the fireplace. Just outside of the sitting area was the door that led to Draco's lavatory. Artemis' lavatory was on the other side of the room. Both of the bathrooms had been decorated the same. The floors and glass door showers were tiled with large twelve by twelve camel and cream blended sandstones. Across from the shower was a beautiful claw foot tub. The toilet was situated towards the back of the room and the large counter and sink were across from it. Inside of the lavatory was another door which led to their individual closets. The closets were unusually large, both appeared to be even larger than the bathrooms themselves.

The closet was Artemis' favorite part of their master suite, except for their bed. This had been their last purchase of the day. It had also been the one that had proved most difficult to find. The entire time that they had been shopping, neither could agree on which bed would suit their tastes. While they were looking for a chess set for Draco's 'guy room', Artemis had wandered away from her husband in hopes of finding some nice picture frames for their wedding photos. As she toured the store she happened upon the most beautiful bed she had ever seen. The king sized creation was made of light oak wood, the tall posters featured ornate carvings of vines and leaves. Unlike most beds this one stood unusually high off of the ground. She was sure that she would need a stool in order to get on it. The headboard and footboard also had the same carvings as the posters did, however, the centers of both pieces also depicted a man and a woman reaching out for one another while standing in a garden. Artemis was in love with that bed, but she knew she would have to get Draco to agree, so she set off to find him.

When she got back over to the chess sets, her husband was no where to be found, so she took to aimlessly wandering around in hopes of bumping into him. As she neared her starting place, back over by the bed, she caught a glimpse of bright blond hair over the top of a small bookcase. As she hurried over to catch him she noticed that he looked like he was looking for her.

"Draco!" she called out. The young man spun around at the sound of her voice, a bright smile on his face.

"There you are," Draco rushed over to her and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Come here, I've got to show you something." It only took a few seconds for them to reach their destination. "Look at it. It's perfect, isn't it?" When Artemis realized what she was looking at she couldn't believe it. It was the very bed that she had wanted to show him.

"Yes. It's perfect," she said, smiling up at her husband. Draco looked so proud that he had found their bed that she didn't have the heart to tell him that she had found it first.

"So, do you think that this is our bed?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes. This is definitely our bed," she sighed, as her husband flopped down onto what was soon to be their martial bed, taking her with him.

"... come on!" whined Draco, as he lay on top of his wife, who lay sprawled out on their bed, completely exhausted from their busy day. Truth be told, Draco was pretty spent himself but he wasn't going to miss out on his chance to get laid.

"Draco, aren't you still tired?" she asked, running her fingers through his soft blond hair, hoping to keep it out of his eyes.

"Nope," he lied. "Come on, let's break this bad boy in!" Artemis couldn't help but laugh at his attempt at appearing rejuvenated. She could tell that he was exhausted, his normally bright eyes were glazed over and lidded. Taking her giggles as concession, Draco began struggling with his oxford, the rolled up left sleeve getting caught on his watch as he tried to pull it off. After several moments of fumbling, he finally freed himself of the garment and began unfastening his belt. Realizing that the sooner she gave in the sooner she'd get to sleep, Artemis began undressing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG : ( BUT MY CLOSEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD JUST BECAME A SINGLE MOM AND I'VE BEEN STAYING WITH HER TRYING TO HELP OUT. IT'S SAD REALLY, SHE'S ONLY TWENTY AND SHE'S GONE A SCREWED THINGS UP FOR HERSELF.

THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME I HAD EVER SEEN SOMEONE GIVE BIRTH AND CAN I JUST SAY, OUCH AND EWW! THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I HAVE EVER SEEN. I'M NOW MORE SURE THAN EVER THAT I WON'T BE HAVING ANY BABIES OF MY OWN. I'LL GET A PUPPY.

AS ALWAYS YOUR REVIEWS AND CRITIQUES, ESPECIALLY THE CORRECTIONS, ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED. MANY OF YOU HAVE BEEN VERY HELPFUL AND ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WONDERFULLY ENCOURAGING. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING AND DUE TO THE POSITIVE RESPONSE AND ENDLESS ENCOURAGEMENT, I HAVE DEVELOPED A LOVE FOR IT. I HAVE SPENT THE LATTER PART OF MY TWENTY YEARS ON THIS EARTH TRYING TO FIND A HOBBY AND NONE OF MY ATTEMPTS HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFUL. EXCEPT FOR THIS ONE. I DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU REALLY REALIZE JUST HOW MUCH OF AN IMPACT EACH REVIEW YOU'VE SUBMITTED HAS HAD AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR IT.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	26. It's Spreading!

**It's Spreading**

It had been four months, four very long months, since Draco and Artemis had gone to work for Malfoy Enterprises, and the Head of the entire operation, Lucius Malfoy, was at his wits end. It wasn't that his son and daughter-in-law were difficult to work with, it was more the fact that they were constantly around each other. Lucius had grown accustomed to Draco being away from the Manor nine months out of the year, but now that the boy had graduated from Hogwarts he felt compelled to spend an enormous amount of time at his childhood home. And where Draco went Artemis was sure to follow. This left the head of the Malfoy family with a house full of loud people who loved to hear themselves talk.

Admittedly, Lucius was a man of habit and everyday after work, before Draco and Artemis began working for him, he would come home and greet his wife before settling himself in his private study and enjoying some of the finest brandy the world had to offer. The only disturbance he was forced to endure was when the house elf informed him that supper was ready. Now, this was but a distant memory. The elder Malfoy was lucky if he got five minutes to himself after work, before Draco and Artemis came barreling through the front door begging himself or Narcissa to settle an argument they were having. After that matter was handled, they would camp out in the sitting room until supper, eat dinner and then retire to Draco's old bedroom. The viscous cycle starting all over again the following morning. Lucius couldn't understand why, after he had gone through all of the trouble of buying them a home of their own, they would feel like they needed to be at Malfoy Manor all of the time. He loved his son and daughter-in-law, but they weren't children anymore and as far as Lucius was concerned it was time for them to start acting like it.

He had tried talking to Narcissa about it but she wouldn't hear of it. She was thrilled that her son and daughter wanted to be around her. For the last seven years she had been forced to live her life separated from her child, so she cherished their evenings together. Lucius was sure that if she had to spend her day around the young couple she would be less than thrilled to see them at home. For four months Lucius buried his annoyance, or at least attempted to, but today was the final straw. He'd had enough.

"Narcissa!" bellowed an irritated Lucius, as he stormed through the foreboding front doors of Malfoy Manor. "Narcissa!"

"Yes?" squeaked his terrified wife, as she timidly walked down the large marble staircase. It had been years since she had heard such a tone from her husband. The last time he sounded that angry she did not fair well. The closer she got to him, the more afraid she became. He looked absolutely livid, his large chest heaving as he tried, and failed, to control his breathing. As soon as he noticed the petrified look on his wife's face, Lucius quelled his anger and slowly approached her.

"Oh, dear... sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he apologized, wrapping his arms around her tightly, hoping to assure her that he was not angry with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her fear having subsided.

"Them," he groaned, before pulling away from his wife and stalking into the sitting room.

"Not this again, Lucius," huffed Narcissa, her hands firmly planted on her hips as she loomed over her now sitting husband.

"Yes, this again. It's spreading."

"What's spreading?" asked the confused woman, seating herself next to her husband on the couch.

"High-five," said Lucius, his deep baritone voice replaced with his best impression of Draco's slightly higher tone. Narcissa could do nothing but laugh, though she tried to hide it. "I was on my way to my office this morning when I heard my vice president of sales congratulating one of my biggest merchandisers on the birth of his fourth child, by asking for a high-five. Oh, and it get's better. This afternoon, I was meeting with a few of the interns in our internal affairs office, when I felt compelled to tell them what a good job they had been doing. Do you know what young Cedric Ferguson did next?"

"What?" asked Narcissa, knowing full well what the answer was.

"He said, "Yeah, up high!" Lucius spat, his voice full of malice. "Stop laughing, Narcissa."

"I'm sorry, love, but don't you think you're overreacting?" she laughed. Lucius ignored her questioned and simply continued on with his tirade.

"I had counted fourteen other high-five requests this afternoon, so I decided to have a word with my son, as I had no doubt that he was the source of this little problem. When I arrived at his office the door was shut, as usual, so I went inside. Do you know what I found?" questioned Lucius, a fanatical look on his normally handsome face.

"What?" she asked, unsure of wether or not she really wanted to know the answer.

"Your son and his wife, shagging, That is not what I bought that desk for!" bellowed Lucius, his anger returning. Narcissa was not shocked by this revelation. Draco and Artemis were newlyweds, her husband should have expected this sort of outcome. "You won't think its so funny when I tell you that your son cost me one of my biggest clients."

"What?" exclaimed Narcissa, unable to believe that Draco could do such a thing. "What did he do?"

"Well, as I'm standing in the doorway Victor Rutledge, head of Rutledge Textiles, walked up behind and got a rather clear view of what was happening inside Draco's office. After a few moments, your son finally figured out that he had an audience and he paused. PAUSED! He didn't rush to straighten out his clothes and make himself presentable, he paused and asked me if I could come back in fifteen minutes!" said Lucius, completely exasperated. "Come back in fifteen minutes? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Draco..." whispered Narcissa, stifling her laugh. She had to admit, that did sound like something her son would do.

"So, rather than throttle him in front of everyone, I told him to meet me in my office after my meeting with Rutledge, who at some point had left the area. About twenty minutes later, Rutledge arrived for our meeting. Do you know what he said?" asked Lucius, rhetorically. "Lucius, my friend. Good job on that boy of yours. High-five."

"No," gasped Narcissa, a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe that so stoic a man as Victor Rutledge would ever behave in such a manner. "What did you do?"

"I punched him," admitted Lucius, burying his hands in his long locks and shaking his head from side to side in disbelief.

"What!" shouted Narcissa, jumping up from her seat next to him. "You hit him! What were you thinking? Were you thinking?"

"No," muttered Lucius. Narcissa glanced down at her husbands hand, noticing for the first time, that is was swollen and pink. "I just couldn't take it anymore. Narcissa they're everywhere I turn. At the office... here. I can't get away from them. And they're always shagging! It's not natural and it's driving me mad!"

"First of all, you should be glad that Draco want's anything to do with you after everything you've put him through. Second, Draco didn't lose your biggest client, you did. You hit him. Victor has always been terribly fond of Draco," chided Narcissa, as she withdrew her wand and whispered a quick healing spell on her husbands swollen right fist.

"I know," huffed Lucius, not actually having blamed Draco to begin with. "It's just that this was supposed to be our time. Time for you and me to start over, to work on our marriage. We can't do that when we're constantly having to entertain them. They have a twenty four room mansion of their own, they don't need to be here all of the time. They haven't slept at Malfoy Estates in three months. Every night they're here. Every morning, they're here, and as much as I love them, I can't stand the sight of them anymore. At work I can avoid them if I have to. I need them there, they're invaluable assets to the Enterprise. But, here, I can't get away. They have to go... tonight. When they get here, and we both know it's only a matter of time before they do, I am sending them home and Narcissa, I need your support in this. If we don't do it now, they'll never establish their own life."

"Alright, Lucius," declared Narcissa, taking hold of her husbands hand. As much as she hated to admit it, Lucius was right. It was time for Draco and Artemis to leave the nest. To be honest, she wasn't exactly sure just how they had gotten back into it. The fact that her husband wanted to work on their relationship was all the incentive she needed to give her son and his wife the proverbial boot. Just as Lucius was beginning to calm down, the front doors were flung open and Artemis came stalking into the manor, an annoyed Draco following behind her.

"You're an idiot!" she exclaimed, her husband rolling his eyes in response. "Mrs. Malfoy can you tell your son that women carry babies for nine months, not twelve. Can you believe he's actually arguing with me about this? "

"Draco, it's nine months," replied Narcissa, shooting her son an apologetic smirk. It seemed like every time the young couple came to her looking for a third party's opinion, she always ended up agreeing with Artemis. Draco plopped down onto the couch, seating himself next to his father. Lucius slowly turned his head and glared at the clueless young man.

"I hate it when they sit next to each other," Artemis muttered to Narcissa, as she glanced at her husband and father-in-law.

"Why is that?"

"It's a bit creepy. It's like you have Draco now and then Draco thirty years from now, sitting right next to each other. Give's me the willies."

"You know, you're right. They are spitting images of each other," laughed Narcissa, as she too looked over at her husband, who was glaring at his smirking son. Silently, Narcissa prayed that Draco didn't make the mistake of asking for a high-five. Though she knew that her husbands anger didn't really come from the high-fives, she didn't doubt that Lucius would probably cast the Cruciatus on Draco, if he brought it up.

"Why does Rutledge think you're off your rocker?" asked Draco, glancing over at his father.

"Don't know?" Lucius muttered, his jaw visibly tightening.

"Well, anyway, he said he'd see you at the Founders Meeting and that he hoped you were in a better mood, when he did," the younger Malfoy said, as he watched his father's tense expression change to one of slight shock. Lucius couldn't believe that Rutledge still wanted to do business with him. He had hit the man pretty hard, so he assumed that their business relationship was over. Clearly he was wrong.

"What's for dinner? I'm starved," Draco asked, rubbing his stomach for effect.

"Why, did you overexert yourself at work today?" mocked Lucius, still angry at his son's blatant disregard for the care of his exquisite antique executives desk. Draco winked at his Father, knowing exactly what his father was referring to.

"Your Father and I are having roast lamb. What the two of you have for supper... in your own home, is out of my control," said Narcissa, her words instantly calming her worn out husband.

"What?" questioned Draco and Artemis, in unison.

"Four months ago, the two of you moved into a fabulous mansion. You went through all of the trouble of decorating it and turning it into a home, but for some reason you have failed to actually live in it. Not once in the last three months have you slept in your own home. You're married now, and you no longer live here. So, your Father and I are going to have to ask the two you to **_stop _**living here. Go home," said Narcissa, sweetly before gently embracing a dumbfounded Artemis and stunned Draco. Neither of the children knew what to say, as Narcissa silently led them towards the front door and gently pushed them outside.

"Why don't the two of you come over for supper on Sunday?" Narcissa asked lovingly, as she handed Artemis her purse and coat. Lucius suddenly appeared behind his wife, a look of absolute elation on his face.

"See you Sunday," said Lucius, before smugly shutting the door in their stunned faces. For several moments, Artemis and Draco just stood where they were, staring at the door. Secretly, both hoped that this was just some awful prank that his parents were using to liven up their dull lives. Finally realizing that they weren't going to open the door and yell "Got Ya!", Artemis grabbed a hold of her husbands arm and started to drag him away.

"Did they just kick us out?" asked Draco, still unable to process what he had just experienced.

"Yes. I think they did," replied Artemis, leaning forward and kissing her husband on the forehead. "Come on, lets go home." Just then the door opened and Lucius stepped out. Immediately, Artemis and Draco dashed back over to the door trying to gain entry to the house.

"No, you're not coming back in," declared Lucius, the same smug smirk from before still on his face. "I just need to say one thing. That is not what I bought that desk for, and in future you will refrain from using it in such a manner. Am I clear?" Draco said nothing, he only glared at his Father, his pale cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Am I clear?" he asked again, his voice much more firm.

"Yes, Sir," whispered Artemis, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Good. Oh, one more thing, Draco," said Lucius. The annoyed young man looked up at his Father, his glare softening ever so slightly. "High-five!" Draco stared at his Father's raised hand blankly, before unenthusiastically slapping it. Without another word, Lucius once again shut the door in the couple's faces.

"I think he was mocking me," said Draco, an unsure look passing over his handsome face.

"I think you're right, Love." Artemis laughed, as Draco wrapped his arms around his wife's waist so that they could apparate home.

"All this because we shagged on my desk," exclaimed Draco, just as they disappeared from the front steps of Malfoy Manor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I DON'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHERE THIS CHAPTER CAME FROM. I HADN'T PLANNED ON BRINGING UP WORK JUST YET, BUT FOR SOME REASON I COULDN'T GET LUCIUS' PREVIOUS REACTIONS TO DRACO'S HIGH-FIVE'S, OUT OF MY MIND.

JUST SO YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE APPROXIMATELY 35 CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE. THE STORY ENDS AT THEIR 50TH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY, SO THE REMAINDER OF THE STORY HAS A LARGE TIME PERIOD TO COVER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BEGIN TWO AND A HALF YEARS INTO THEIR MARRIAGE. DRACO IS 20 AND ARTEMIS WILL BE 20 SOON.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	27. Next Great Potions Master or Mistress

**The Next Greatest Potions Master... or Mistress**

Lucius and Narcissa's forcing Artemis and Draco out of Malfoy Manor proved to be one of the best things they had ever done for the children and for themselves. Had they allowed them to remain at the manor, Artemis and Draco would have never developed the relationship that, after two and a half years of marriage, they cherished. Nor would they have learned how to settle their arguments without the help of Narcissa. Since the manor was now empty, Lucius and his wife were finally given the chance to fix their struggling marriage. After two years of couple's therapy, they were finally at a point in their lives where they were both truly satisfied.

Professionally, things were going quite well for the young couple. Draco had taken over the advertising department of Malfoy Enterprises, just as he had always planned on doing. And thanks to Draco's complete overhaul of the techniques and practices used by the company to promote their products and services, Malfoy Enterprises had seen their overall profit margins increase by an astounding thirty-seven percent, as well as, their productivity increase by fort- four percent. Sole credit could not be given to Draco, as the introduction of the fashion department had undoubtedly contributed to the jump in sales and profits. While Draco spent his days at the company headquarters attending board meetings and seeking out new clients, Artemis was able to work from home, since she spent her days sketching and creating new prototypes for the coming season's line's. Originally, Lucius had only intended for their fashion department to consist of a women's line, but after seeing just how profitable clothing, shoes and accessories could be, he decided to expand the line and add juniors, men's, children, bridal and maternity clothing to their repertoire.

Needless to say the young couple's careers had kept them very busy over the last two and half years. So busy in fact that Draco was beginning to think that his wife was being stretched too thin. Off and on for the last three months Artemis had been feeling quite ill, sometimes even being woken up in the middle of the night because her supper simply refused to stay down. There had also been several occasions where she had become so dizzy that she was unable to move, for fear of falling over. Though her husband insisted that she see a medi-witch, Artemis refused, blaming her illness on their house elves inability to cook a decent meal. Artemis and Draco both knew that Bitsy was a wonderful cook and that her sickness had nothing to do with the food they had been served. Finally, after having spent an entire week in bed, completely exhausted, Artemis gave in and went to see the medi-witch.

"Was I right? Have I just got a virus?" Artemis asked, as the aging medi-witch entered the exam room.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy you've gone and got something, that's for sure," said the old witch, smiling up at her young patient. Realizing that Artemis wasn't going to figure it out on her own, the medi-witch broke the news to her. "My dear you're pregnant." For several long minutes, Artemis remained unmoving as she stared at her physician with a look of absolute confusion on her face.

"What?" she asked, lamely.

"You are going to have a baby," cooed the sweet old woman, laughing at the soon to be mother's reaction to the news. "You're about twelve weeks along, as it is."

"Damn it Draco!" exclaimed Artemis, flopping back onto the hard surface of the exam table. "Ouch."

"Would you like me to have one of the interns fetch Mr. Malfoy for you?" asked the medi-witch, busying herself with filling out the remainder of Artemis' health charts.

"No, that won't be necessary," replied Artemis, as she stood to leave.

"The next time you start to feel sick, just eat some crackers. They settle the stomach," advised the older woman just as Artemis was stepping out of the examining room. Thanks to her morning sickness, or more accurately her all day sickness, Artemis was unable to apparate since the sudden movements always triggered her uneasy stomach. So instead, Artemis walked back to Malfoy Estates, which gave her plenty of time to think about how she felt about being pregnant, as well as, how she was going to tell her husband. Naturally he would be thrilled. Draco had wanted to start having children shortly after they were married but Artemis had insisted that they wait a while. The longer she thought about it the more excited she became. She was going to be a mother!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Artemis!" shouted Draco, as he arrived home from work. "Artemis, how was your visit to the medi-witch?" Draco leaned down and kissed his wife as she entered the foyer, a big smile on her face.

"Good. How was your day?" she chirped, taking her husband by the hand and leading him up the staircase towards their bedchamber. Instead of entering their suite Artemis continued down the hall before stopping in front of the door closest to their's.

"It was terrible. I had to sit through another boring board meeting and then I had to listen to my father lecture me about not paying attention during the meeting. All in all, my day sucked," pouted Draco, staring at the closed door, unsure of why they were standing there.

"I need your opinion on something," said Artemis, as she opened the door and led him inside. Upon entering the room, Draco was surprised to find that the room was just as empty as it had always been, save for the lovely crib positioned in the center of the room. Apparently the terrible day he'd had made Draco a little slow on the uptake, for he simply stood there staring at the unfamiliar piece of furniture.

"Oh... you mean... a baby?" he asked, hopefully. Artemis had developed the habit of using rather odd items as decoration, so Draco didn't want to get his hopes up. He'd made that mistake last year when she had used an old tricycle as a decoration in the family room.

"Yes, a baby," whispered Artemis, unable to stop herself from becoming teary eyed. Draco was lost for words, which didn't happen often. For so long he had wanted to be a father and finally that dream was going to become a reality. "Don't tell anyone. Let's surprise them at supper on Sunday."

"Alright," beamed Draco, wondering just how excited their mother's would be. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Too soon to tell," replied Artemis, as she and Draco continued their celebration.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Just as Draco had predicted, their mother's had been ecstatic when they announced that Artemis was pregnant. Lucius and Perseus had been thrilled as well. Apparently there was a pool opened at their wedding, and Lucius and Perseus had both said that Artemis would get pregnant during their second year of marriage. While their mother's had been given the greatest gift they could have possibly received and their father's had won a great deal of money, Artemis and Draco weren't so lucky. Draco had lost his usually self confident and rational wife, as she was now a hormonal ball of nerves who had a terrible habit of sobbing uncontrollably, especially if she had just weighed herself.

Shortly after having found out that she was twelve weeks pregnant, Artemis had begun to show. One morning when his wife had exited her lavatory clad in only her undergarments, Draco couldn't help put notice that her usually flat stomach had become slighted rounded. Unfortunately for Draco, he made the mistake of telling her that her stomach had gotten big, which reduced the young mother to a sobbing wreck. After fifteen minutes of apologizing for being an idiot, which was something that he had become quite used to, Artemis forgave him. This was something that Draco had become rather fond of. For as long as they had been married, getting Artemis in the sack had been like pulling teeth, but for the last few weeks of her pregnancy he'd found himself in the unfamiliar position of being oversexed. Not that he was complaining.

By the time Artemis had made it through her fifteenth week of pregnancy, things had begun to calm down. Upon entering her second trimester the morning sickness had completely subsided and her mood swings had leveled out, much to her husband elation. Draco had grown quite tired of sleeping in one of the guest rooms after having upset his irritable wife, in some unknown way. The best part about Artemis' getting used to being pregnant was that she had finally accepted the fact that her body was changing. During the first few weeks after finding out she was pregnant, Artemis had begun to gain a bit of weight, though no one was really able to tell except for her. Every time she would try on a pair of pants and they were too snug, she would burst into tears and refuse to leave their bedchamber all day. Frankly, Draco was tired of being forced to mourn the loss of her pencil skirts and what not's, as she wasn't kind enough to keep it to herself. Needless to say, the mood within Malfoy Estates had vastly improved ever since Artemis had entered her second trimester and given up all of that nonsense.

All through out his wife's pregnancy, Draco had been as supportive as a twenty year old man could possibly be. He had spent numerous hours reading parenting books and helping his wife prepare the nursery for their new arrival. While most would consider Draco's behavior honorable, his wife simply found it annoying. She was huge, cranky and hungry all of the time. The last thing she wanted was the man responsible for her agony following her around all of the time. But regardless of how many times she asked him to leave her be, Draco insisted on remaining at her side. Having decided that he didn't want to miss anything, Draco became the first male employee at Malfoy Enterprises to take advantage of the maternity leave made available to new and soon to be father's. Though Lucius had been surprised when his son informed him of his plan to take ten months leave, he couldn't help but feel proud that the boy had already surpassed his own parenting skills. So, while Artemis experienced being pregnant for the first time, her husband made it a point to be right there with her, never missing a single moment. After the first few weeks of her husbands maternity leave, Artemis began to realize just how lucky she was. Most wives were left to experience the development of their child alone, while she was blessed with a husband who insisted upon being at every single exam and birthing class.

During one of their check ups with the medi-witch that they had chosen to deliver the baby, Draco had been told that the baby's hearing was fully developed and that they should talk to him in order to stimulate brain activity. This proved to be the worst thing anyone could have told the overexcited, soon- to-be daddy. From week twenty-eight on, Artemis was forced to endure her husband's never ending conversations with her protruding belly. Every time he entered or left the room, Draco would speak to his unborn child, regardless of whether or not they were in public. Rita Skeeter had caught sight of his unusual chatting and had printed a rather ridiculous story about him being off his rocker. Granted the photo they used didn't really help his cause, most people still chose to ignore the creative journalists attempts at degrading the Malfoy name. The worst part about Draco's love for talking to his unborn baby, was that he had spread the word around. Now every time she saw their parents, she would have to endure four adults stooping down to speak to her stomach, which usually took place before they had even greeted her. Not only did their parents pick up her husband's annoying habit, but their friends did so as well. The most surprising person guilty of conversing with her belly was Severus Snape. One afternoon during Artemis' twenty-fifth week of pregnancy, Snape bent down and began talking to the youngster about the ingredients necessary to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. Halfway through the list of the potion's components, Artemis felt an unfamiliar jab in her belly, startling the poor woman to no end. The more the Potion's Master spoke about the art of potion making, the more the baby kicked. This discovery led Severus to believe that his Godson's child would in fact be the next great Potion's Master or Mistress.

Originally, Artemis and Draco had agreed to wait until the baby was born to determine whether or not they were having a son or daughter, however, by week thirty-five they simply couldn't wait any longer. After calling upon their medi-witch at nearly two o'clock in the morning and forcing her to come to Malfoy Manor, they were informed that they would be the proud parents of a baby boy. Immediately, Draco flooed his parents and gave them the good news. From then on, every conversation Draco had with her belly was about Quidditch, and Artemis was ready to get that baby out of her just so she didn't have to listen to it any longer. But unfortunately things did not work out to the young mother's advantage. She had been told that she would most likely give birth, at some point between her thirty-seventh and fortieth week of pregnancy, and she was now well into her forty-second week but her son had yet to make his debut. Artemis and Draco had tried everything they could think of to induce labor, but still the little bundle refused to budge. Naturally, Draco blamed his wife for their son's tardiness, swearing up and down that he had learned it from her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I TRIED TO RESEARCH PREGNANCIES SO THAT IT WOULD SEEM AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE, BUT BABIES KIND OF CREEP ME OUT, SO I CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE I RUSHED IT A BIT. LET ME KNOW IF IT SUCKS. WITH THE WEEKEND COMING UP I PLAN ON BARRICADING MYSELF IN MY ROOM AND WRITING, SO IF I NEED TO MAKE ANY CHANGES, I'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	28. Don't Look Down

**Don't Look Down**

"Artemis!" Draco shouted, as he bounded up the staircase. For the last three days his very pregnant wife had been confined to their bed, due to the midwife's strict orders. Artemis was nearing the end of her forty-second week of pregnancy and both her family and physicians were worried that too much stress would harm the baby. Unfortunately for her husband, Artemis didn't like having to lie around all day with nothing to do. So, keeping her entertained and happy was now his full-time responsibility, one that was a great deal harder than you would have expected it to be.

"Artemis, supper's ready," informed Draco, as he approached their large bed. Seeing that she was curled up on her side, facing away from him, he assumed that she had dozed off. Gently he shook her, hoping to wake her so that they could eat supper. He was absolutely famished!

"Stop," huffed Artemis, jerking her shoulder away from his outstretched hand. "I'm not hungry. Go ahead and eat without me."

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Draco, wondering if she had gone into labor at some point during the time he had been gone. At noon, he had left to deliver the thank you notes that Artemis had written to the people who had sent them presents for the baby. According to his wife, his hand delivering the notes was necessary, as owling them was just plain rude. Upon his return, at four o'clock, he had been informed by Bitsy that supper was ready.

"No, I have a stomach ache. Your son is sitting on my bladder while simultaneously kicking the hell out of my stomach. I don't think eating would be a very good idea, at least not until he take's a breather," groaned the pained woman, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, in hopes of easing the pain that was shooting through her abdomen. "What's worse, is now I have to pee... again. Did you know that I've had to pee no less than thirty-seven times today?"

"No, I hadn't been counting," replied Draco, uneasily, not wanting to upset his already agitated wife. "You sure you don't want something? Bitsy made pasta."

"No, I'm ... ouch," she groaned, as their overactive bundle of _'joy'_ drop kicked her kidney. "No, I'm not hungry." Still unsure of whether or not he should really go and eat his supper when his wife was obviously in pain, Draco decided to give it a few minutes. Once Artemis had returned from her umpteenth trip to the lavatory, Draco settled down next to her, on his side of the bed. Shortly thereafter, the completely exhausted couple dozed off, giving the young woman a brief reprieve from the torment of her unborn son's squirming.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bleeding hell!" shouted Artemis, suddenly, startling her poor husband so badly that he fell out of the bed. Cursing their bed and how far from it was from the ground, Draco rose from the carpeted floor and rushed over to his wife. Due to his still being half asleep, it took Draco several moments to register just what was happening. Staring down at his wife, who lay curled up on the bed tightly clutching her stomach and panting heavily, trying her best to muddle through the excruciating pain, he began to worry. At this point, Draco was absolutely positive that Artemis' stomach ache had actually been the beginnings of her going into labor. Rushing around the room, Draco searched for his stopwatch and notepad, as one of the many books on childbirth that he had read, said that he should time and record the contractions in order to determine how far she had progressed. After locating the materials he raced back over to his wife and waited for the next batch of labor pains to begin. Just three minutes later, Artemis was once again in the throes of agony, her face buried in the many pillows that decorated their bed, helping to stifle her tormented moans. After approximately seventy seconds the pain that Artemis was experiencing subsided and the young woman was able to relax her tensed muscles.

"Wow," muttered Draco, as he finished recording the start and stop time of the most recent contraction. As he was resetting his stopwatch so that he was prepared for the next contraction, his wife whimpered softly, signaling that her pains were beginning again. Stunned, Draco began rushing around the room, collecting the bags that they had prepared several weeks ago so that they would be ready when the baby decided he was ready to make his big debut. He couldn't believe that her contractions were less than two minutes apart. Technically, they should have left for St. Mungo's hours ago, when her contractors were four to five minutes apart and lasting for forty-five to sixty seconds. If the books were right, which Draco was certain they were, his son's arrival was fast approaching.

"Come on, Love. We've got to get going," whispered Draco, as he leaned down and gently forced his wife to sit upright.

"Oh, shut up! You try going anywhere when you're being ripped apart," spat Artemis, as Draco pulled her up from the bed, forcing her onto her feet. It took them nearly ten minutes to make it from their bedchamber, down the stairs and out to the car, thanks to her seemingly constant contractions. When they finally made it inside of St. Mungo's their midwife and her intern's were ready and waiting. Like a well oiled machine they checked Artemis into the hospital and set the soon-to-be mother up in her private delivery suite. While Artemis was being prepped, the reception staff set to work on owling the friends and family members that the young couple had placed on their important contact's list, several months ago. The birthing ward of St. Mungo's had always made it a point to inform the people on your contact's list that the birth had begun. Within five minutes, Draco and Artemis' parents arrived with excited smiles on their half asleep faces. Obviously, they had all come to the ward straight out of their beds, as his mother was still clad in her dressing robe and his father's long mane was slightly disheveled. Just as Artemis' medi-witch was approaching the excited family, the remaining people on their contact's list arrived. Severus Snape entered the ward first, followed by Blaise, Goyle and a very giddy Cosette. Just as Artemis had predicted on the train ride home from their last year at Hogwarts, she and Cosette had grown apart. Being married and now, being pregnant, had taken priority in the young woman's life. Luckily, Cosette was understanding of this shift in priorities and she had made sure that Artemis knew that even if they spent ten years apart they would still be best friends.

"How is she?" beamed Cosette, glancing around the lobby of the birthing ward looking for her dearest friend.

"I don't know, they've only just taken her back," informed Draco, nervously wringing his hands together. "She's probably terrified back there all by herself."

"Your private waiting room has been readied for you, so if you'll just follow me we'll get you all settled in," replied the medi-witch, ushering the family towards the back of the hospital where they housed the private delivery suites.

"When do I get to go in?" asked Draco, halting the old witches steps.

"After the baby has been born and cleaned, you'll all be able to come and visit," replied the witch, trying to step around the soon-to-be father, who stood in her way.

"Umm, no. I'm going to be there for the birth," declared Draco. Everyone present stared at the young man, in shock. Granted, muggle father's were usually present for the birth of their children, wizards were still rather ancient in their ways. The father's almost always wait in the waiting room while the mother give's birth. The only recent exception being Arthur Weasley, who had been present for the birth of every single one of his seven children.

"I think that's wonderful," agreed Narcissa, patting her son on his forearm and leading him towards the delivery suite. "Let's get cleaned up and then we can go in."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Within ten minutes, Draco, his mother and Persephone had all thoroughly washed up and were standing by Artemis' side, ready to comfort the ailing young witch in any way they possibly could. Luckily for Artemis, she had managed to sleep through as much of the labor as humanly possible. Thirty minutes after arriving at St. Mungo's, the medi-witch declared that Artemis was nearly ready to enter the second stage of labor, pushing.

"For the love of Merlin!" exclaimed the young woman, as yet another of the cursed contractions wreaked its havoc on her poor body. "I don't think this whole baby thing was such a good idea."

"Oh, love it's alright," cooed Draco, earning himself a deadly glare from his wife. Obviously, she didn't think things were _'alright'_.

"Am I supposed to be pushing or something?" asked Artemis, as yet another contraction began, this time bringing the young woman to tears. The downside of having slept through the majority of the labor was that it was far too late for her to ingest any type of pain relieving potions. At no point had she ever even considered having a natural childbirth, but any chance of relief had flown out the window about five hours ago.

"No!" warned the medi-witch, sharply. "Under no circumstance are you to push until I tell you to."

Nearly an hour later Artemis had still not been permitted to push. Instead, the young witch, who, by now, was over the entire notion of giving birth, had to endure contraction after contraction, each one gaining strength from the previous one. Persephone tried desperately to calm her suffering daughter, who had long since been reduced to a sobbing mess, but Artemis refused to be quelled. At least once she had threatened to curse or hex every individual in the room, however most of her threats were directed at the young man who, in her opinion, had caused this mess. It certainly didn't help that Draco, though trying to be helpful, was just getting in the way and saying the worst possible things he could have ever said. After saying to his wife, '_if you think this hurts, you should let me tell you about the time I fell off my broom and twisted my ankle. Now, that hurt!' _, Narcissa had finally told him that if he was going to stay in there, he would have to be quiet. Sensing that his mother was not joking, Draco obeyed, and had since then remained silent.

"Damn it, woman!" shouted a hysterical Artemis, tears streaming down her face. "I really think I should be pushing or something... anything. Just get this fucking thing out. Now!"

"Not yet, Artemis!" commanded the witch, as she examined the desperate woman. "Soon, very soon, I promise."

"Just ignore her. The sooner you push, the sooner we can play with him," Draco whispered, smoothing his hand against the nape of his wife's sweat covered neck. Unfortunately, just about everyone heard him. The medi-witch had him escorted out of the delivery room, refusing to allow him to put his wife and unborn child in danger. After listening through the door for twenty minutes, Draco worked up the nerve to go back inside, refusing to miss the birth of his son. Though they tried to force him back out, insisting that the waiting room was the proper place for father's, Artemis stuck up for him, allowing him to stay if he promised to behave himself.

Finally the medi-witch, or as Artemis had been referring to her, the God forsaken old hag, allowed her to begin pushing. Little did the young witch know, pushing would be even more painful than the contractions that led up to it. Luckily, this stage in the birthing process went much faster than the others. Within ten minutes, the medi-witch announced that the baby had begun to crown and that she was able to see the top of his head.

"Draco, come look at your son," said the medi-witch, the young man rushed down to the end of the birthing bed and looked down as his son's head peaking out from between his wife's legs. He instantly paled.

"Oh, my god," groaned Draco, quickly looking away. A few seconds later, he bravely took another look and this time was strangely captivated by what he saw. He didn't want to look, he just couldn't stop himself. "Oh, shit. That look's like it hurts."

"Way to state the obvious, Draco," said his mother, rolling her eyes at her son's current fascination.

"Oh man, Blaise has gotta see this," Draco rushed to the door, halting when he heard his wife shouting at him."What?"

"Blaise does not need to see anything! Oh... fuck," groaned Artemis, as she began pushing again. Quickly, her husband raced across the room, returning to his position at her right side. Reluctantly he gave her his hand, knowing that she needed something to squeeze, though his poor hand was not happy about. Apparently, one of the perks of giving birth is super human strength, and Draco was sure that he wouldn't be doing much with his abused right hand anytime soon.

"Just a little bit more, Artemis," said the medi-witch, encouragingly, as she supported the baby's upper body in her hand. "One more push and your done." Narcissa and Persephone rushed down to the foot of the bed, both unable to hold back their tears as their grandson completed his descent down the birth canal. After a quick slap on the bum, the sound of the newest Malfoy's cries could be heard echoing off the walls of the lavishly decorated suite.

"Is it done? Is he out?" asked a teary eyed Draco, as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and placed light kisses on the top of her head, before whispering, "You did so good." As the medi-witch was preparing to cut the umbilical cord, Draco caught a glimpse of his son's purplish-pink skin and raced down to see him.

"Not yet, Draco," chided the midwife, as she shooed the eager father away just as he was reaching to take the baby from her. After she had successfully cut the cord, Draco tried to take the boy again, but the witch refused to hand him over.

"Let me clean him off," she snapped.

"Give it here, it's mine" argued Draco, reaching out to take his son. The old woman slapped his hand away sharply, before busying herself with the baby. The entire time, Draco stood peeking over her shoulder, while his mother and mother-in-law were busy tending to Artemis, all three laughing at the young man's eagerness. When the witch turned around to take the baby to his mother, she was surprised to find that there was a wall of flesh blocking her way. Taking the baby from her arms, Draco gingerly cradled the infant against his chest while he rushed over to the nearest chair. Resting the babies lower body on his lap while he supported its upper body with his left hand and forearm, Draco frantically began counting the boys fingers and toes. After having to recount the fingers on the babies left hand, because he had forgotten the thumb the first time, Draco was satisfied that all of the digits were in place. Lastly, he peaked beneath the babies blanket, making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. "Late, just like your mummy, huh?" whispered Draco, placing feathery kisses all over the babies tiny face.

"So, do I get to see him?" asked Artemis, shooing her mother's hand away as she tried to smooth her daughter's slightly disheveled hair. Draco looked over at his wife, as she lay in the bed across the room. Slowly he approached her, all the while whispering to his son. When her husband had finally made it across the room, Artemis held out her arms indicating that she wanted to hold the baby. For several seconds, Draco stared at her out stretched arms, inwardly debating whether or not her was going to hand the boy over. All the while, Artemis stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Well, you had him to yourself for nine whole months, don't you think it's my turn?" asked Draco, already knowing that this defense wasn't going to work.

"Are you kidding me?" shouted Artemis, looking absolutely dumfounded. Draco refused to look at her, he simply ignored his angry wife and continued mumbling against the babies soft skin. During the entire exchange, Narcissa and Persephone chuckled amongst themselves. "Ok, you're going to give him to me, right now, or I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Draco, give her the baby," whispered Narcissa, finally realizing that Draco wasn't joking. He really didn't plan on giving Artemis her son. For several tense moments, the young married couple stared at each other, as if they were silently daring the other to make a move. Cautiously, Narcissa watched her son, sure that if he had a clear path to the door, he'd run for it. Apparently, Artemis was thinking the same thing because at some point she had grabbed her wand from atop the bedside table, ready to use it if need be.

"Fine, but I get him back," warned Draco, before placing his infant son in his very angry wife's arms. The moment she glanced at her son, Artemis' eyes began to tear up, her scowl instantly melting away.

"Are you sure it's a boy?" joked Artemis, unable to ignore the fact that her son looked quite girly. Draco stared at his wife, affronted by her words. Narcissa and Persephone peeked over the young mother's shoulder and laughed, both understanding just what she had meant.

"Don't you dare laugh at him," warned Draco, reaching to take his son away from the giggling women. Before her son could get anywhere near his son, Narcissa slapped Draco's hand's away, shooting him a deadly glare. Pouting, Draco stormed out of the delivery room, flopping down onto the waiting room couch. Ignoring the new father's behavior, the men who were waiting to meet the newest addition to the Malfoy family entered the delivery room, leaving Draco to pout.

After five minutes of sulking to himself, Draco began to feel bad for the way he had been acting and he decided to go apologize. He couldn't believe that he had completely ignored the fact that his wife had just given birth. He didn't understand how he always managed to act like a complete jackass at the most inopportune moments. Just as the repentant young man was entering the delivery room he heard his best friend, Blaise, say "I thought you were having a son?"

"He looks exactly like Draco did when he was born," replied Lucius, laughing as he stared at his grandson. "It took months for people to stop asking me what my daughter's name was. Certainly didn't help that his mother dressed him like a girl."

"I didn't dress him like a girl. I just made sure that he was a well dressed young man," argued Narcissa.

"You might as well have put him in a dress," countered her husband, receiving no rebuttal from his suspiciously silent wife.

"Hey, my son is a strapping..."

"Stallion," interrupted Blaise. There wasn't a straight face in the entire room, even Severus Snape was struggling not to laugh too hard. The only person not amused by Blaise's comment was Draco.

"Have you decided on a name?" asked Persephone, sensing how tense her son-in-law was.

"Oh, yes. Artemis and I decided that our first son will be named after my family and our second son will be named after her's. So, we decided that his name would be Lucius Severus Malfoy," informed Draco, smiling at his father and godfather. Severus couldn't help but appear shocked by the news. He hadn't expected Draco to use his name.

"Oh no," groaned Narcissa, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"What?" asked Artemis, unsure of what her mother-in-laws complaint could be.

"Do you realize what your doing, naming that boy after those two?" scoffed Narcissa. "You are in for a world of trouble. By giving him their names your basically telling him to look up to them. Do you really want more than one of _them_? Better yet, a combination of the two." Draco and Artemis exchanged worried looks, understanding just what Narcissa what talking about. Lucius and Severus, alone, were troublesome, but together they were... well let's just say you'd be better off keeping them as far away from one other as possible, else you suffer the consequences.

"Well, I think he'll be fine," assured Artemis, only half believing it. She had heard stories from Narcissa about how much trouble Lucius and Severus were apt to cause when together, or bored. _'The world is their playground and it's inhabitants, their toys,' _her mother-in-law had once told her, in regards to the two men.

"He's beautiful, Artemis," said Cosette, as she hugged her best friend and kissed the baby on the top of his tiny forehead. "I've got to get going, I have an exam tomorrow." After saying her goodbyes Cosette left, but not before telling Artemis that she would be more than happy to babysit whenever she needed her.

As was customary, little Lucius was making his way around the room, each person taking a few minutes to introduce themselves to the baby. The most notable introduction came when Severus took his turn greeting the infant. As soon as baby Lucius heard the Potion Master's deep voice, his eyes, which had remained tightly shut, fluttered opened. This was how they discovered that instead of inheriting the infamous icy gray eyes of his father, he had been born with eyes that matched his mothers bright blue orbs.

"I think he likes you," replied Draco, staring at his son lovingly, as he lie in the arms of his own Godfather. This picture reminding him that he needed to ask Blaise something.

"Blaise, will you be Lucius' Godfather?" asked Draco, knowing that his best friend would accept.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely!" exclaimed the excited young man in typical Blaise fashion.

"Hey, what am I, invisible?" questioned Goyle.

"You get the next one," offered Draco, weakly. Quietly, the thick set young man pondered the offer.

"I'll take it," replied Goyle.

"Next one?" questioned Artemis, as Severus was handing the blue eyed boy back to her.

"Yeah, the next one. Remember, three's a good a number," quoted the young man.

"Three's a good number when you're not the one who has to carry it for nine months and then squeeze it out of you," reminded Artemis. Though she already knew that she wanted more children she wasn't going to let Draco get carried away. They would certainly be waiting a while before they did this again.

"Which reminds me, Blaise, Goyle, when you have children and the medi-witch tells you to look down... don't. It's really kind of disturbing."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

WELL, THAT WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE. I THINK THE NEXT TIME SHE GIVES BIRTH I'LL JUST SAY 'REFER TO CHAPTER 28' OR MAYBE I'LL JUST BREEZE OVER THE BIRTH AND HIGHLIGHT THE PARTS THEREAFTER. WHO KNOWS?

AS ALWAYS, YOUR INPUT IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED : )

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	29. Bump's Along the Way

**Bump's Along the Way**

FYI: LUCIUS' NICKNAME IS LUCE (PRONOUNCED 'LOOSE') AND SOMETIMES LITTLE LUCY

Luckily for Artemis, her mother-in-law and mother were observant enough to notice that the new mother was exhausted and desperately needed some rest. Otherwise the poor woman would have spent the next couple of hours trying to entertain her family instead of taking some much needed time to herself. After giving Artemis nearly two hours to recuperate the midwife returned to her suite, informing the young woman that it was time for her to try and nurse the baby. No sooner than the words had left her mouth, Lucius and the other male guests made a beeline for the door, mumbling under their breath something about getting something to eat. The only man who stayed was Draco, who sat in a nearby chair softly whispering to his newborn son.

"Draco, bring the baby over," ordered the midwife, as she helped the slowly waking mother sit up. Still mumbling to his son, Draco strode across the room, seating himself next to his exhausted wife. Narcissa and Persephone couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. Labor had taken a lot out of the young woman, and the mother's, still able to recall the exhaustion they felt after giving birth, were worried about her. Artemis had always been a thin girl and while she had gained weight during her pregnancy she hadn't gained nearly enough, though if you asked her she would tell you that she had turned into an absolute cow. As it was, just three hours after Lucius' birth you could hardly tell that she had ever been pregnant. Most would consider this a blessing, but Narcissa and Persephone knew exactly what lay ahead of the new mother and her body certainly wasn't ready to handle the demands that little Lucius was going to make.

"Artemis, you're going to have to take the baby," said Draco, holding out the newborn for his wife to take. For several moments Artemis just stared at the boy, until finally holding out her arms and drawing the newborn against her chest. After the midwife gently opened the front of Artemis' robe and instructed her on how to nurse the baby, she left, promising to return in a few minutes.

"Artemis, you're not doing it right," chastised Draco, as he tried to shift the position she had the baby in. Several moments, after allowing Draco to correct her Artemis let the baby fall back into the position, that she had initially had him in.

"Geesh, you can't hold him like that," huffed Draco, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "You have to support him while he nurses." Just then the midwife returned to check on how things were going.

"Artemis, that's not what I showed you!" she exclaimed, rushing over and placing her hands under Lucius' body. "You have to hold him in the proper position. His bones are still fragile." As she allowed he midwife to impatiently manipulate her arms into the correct position again, tears slowly began trickling down her face, to which both her husband and the midwife were oblivious. Once again, Artemis was unable to hold the baby in the demonstrated manner and he slipped into a very awkward position, one that would not allow him to properly nurse. Realizing that he was no longer being feed, Lucius began to wail, jolting his father from his conversation with he midwife.

"Artemis," huffed Draco, once again trying to shift the baby into the correct nursing position "Come on! I need you to bend your arm."

"Well, if you're so damn brilliant you do it," mumbled Artemis, shoving the baby into his father's arms before turning and lying back down. As she lay there, her body visibly shook due to the force of her sobbing.

"Everyone out," ordered Persephone, sternly.

"But he's hungry. He hasn't had nearly enough to eat," whined Draco, cradling the infant against him as his mother-in-law forced him out of the room. Once everyone had left, Persephone strode over to her daughter, seating herself in the spot Draco had just vacated. Gently, she rubbed her daughter's back, tracing a figure eight with the palm of her hand. After giving the new mother some time to vent her pent up emotions, Persephone forced Artemis to sit up.

"What's the matter?" she asked, gently wiping the tears from her daughter's face using the pad of her thumb.

"I can't do this," she whispered, her eyes welling up with new tears. "If I can't even nurse him, how in the hell am I supposed to raise him?"

"Artemis, no one expects you to know what you're doing," declared the sympathetic woman, her own heart breaking as stared at her brokenhearted child.

"Really? Than why does everyone keep telling me that I'm doing it wrong," she argued.

"Draco assumes that because he's read all of the books he know's what he's doing. But he doesn't. I've raised you to adulthood and I still don't have the slightest idea of how to be a mother. The only thing that anyone expects from you is for you to try your hardest and love that baby like you've never loved anything before." Persephone stroked her daughter's disheveled mane and placed light kisses on top of her head, hoping to calm the distraught mother.

"If you don't know how to do something just ask for help," offered her mother, looking Artemis straight in the eyes. "And before you say it, having to ask for help doesn't mean you're weak and it doesn't mean you're a bad mother. It means you're smart, that you're good enough mother to know when you can't do it on your own."

"Well, why doesn't Draco see that?" whispered Artemis, her tears finally subsiding.

"He does, Darling. Draco's just as scared as you are. You've got to remember that he's only twenty years old. He's still got a lot of growing to do and until he does, he's going to say and do the wrong things. Hell, even after he grows up he'll probably screw up but you've got to remember that he's just as in the dark as you are."

"For a while I didn't think that I wanted him," admitted Artemis, looking down at her hands in her lap, shamefully.

"Who, Draco?"

"No, the baby," Artemis whispered. "Ever since he was born, I just keep thinking how badly I want things to go back to how they used to be. It was so much easier. I'm just so tired and I don't know what to do and I'm a bad mother."

"No, you are not," Persephone exclaimed, forcing Artemis to look up at her. "Everyone has their doubts and that doesn't make you a bad mother. You're scared, and you've got every reason in the world to be, but having fears doesn't make you a bad mother. I don't know what else to say to make you understand that."

"Mother, I don't think I want to be a mother. Everything I went through today just doesn't seem worth it," Artemis declared, staring up at her mother, silently pleading with her to answer the million questions that were running through her exhausted mind. As the words came out of her daughter's mouth, the look on Persephone's face instantly changed from compassionate to furious. Persephone stormed over to the door, flinging it open. Once outside, she approached her grandson and gently stole him from his father's arms.

"The next time my daughter gives you a child you had better make damn sure you don't come between her and that baby bonding," warned Persephone, staring at the stunned young man icily.

"What?" asked a confused Draco.

"Obviously, you're much relied upon parenting books failed to inform you of just how important it is for a mother to bond with her child immediately after giving birth. A mother needs to be able to associate the pain of giving birth to the joy of holding her new child. You took that from her, and you better pray that there's still time to fix it." Persephone strode back into her daughters room, taking Lucius with her.

"Artemis, sit up," whispered Persephone, realizing that her daughter thought that she was angry with her.

"I'm sorry," exclaimed Artemis, desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't be," Persephone replied, holding out the baby for Artemis to take. "I'm going to show you how to nurse. Take him." Reluctantly, Artemis took the boy holding him close against her, her arms holding him in a very awkward position. "When you hold him you have to support his head at all times. A baby's bones aren't very dense, so if you don't support his head and it snaps backward, it can break and even cause brain damage." Instantly, Artemis corrected how she was holding Lucius, making sure that his head was fully supported.

Nearly twenty minutes later Artemis has successfully fed and burped her newborn son. Curling up on her side, Artemis laid her son down flat on his back and spent some much needed quality time with him. Persephone hoped, more than anything, that her daughter would be able pull herself out of this funk. When she had found out that Artemis was pregnant Persephone had been thrilled, but shortly after visiting her own physician she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about the idea. Her medi-witch had informed her that due to Artemis' size and age she was fifty percent more likely to fall into a depression. When her daughter reacted the way she did earlier, Persephone knew that her worst fears had come true. If she wasn't able to find a way to get Artemis to accept her role as a mother Little Lucius would end up suffering the consequences.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mr. Malfoy, he'll see you now," said a pretty young intern, ushering the frazzled young man and his son towards the Healer's office. Seeing that he was burdened with both the squirming infant and a baby bag, the nurse offered to keep the bag under her desk until his appointment was over. Eternally grateful for her kindness, Draco accepted.

"Mr. Malfoy," greeted the old wizard, as he stood to shake the new father's only free hand.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Mr. Mortimer, but I didn't know what else to do," thanked Draco, settling himself in the chair across from the old man's desk, his son cradled in the crook of his arm.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the healer, inking his quill in preparation of taking notes.

"It's my wife, Artemis. I think there's something wrong with her. Scratch that, I know that there's something wrong. She just hasn't been the same since Luce was born... she just hasn't been herself," Draco explained, hoping that the world renowned healer would be able to help his ailing wife.

"Please, elaborate," instructed the older wizard, his pen voraciously dancing across his parchment.

"Well, she refuses to nurse him. Once we left St. Mungo's she refused to breast feed, so we've had to use this muggle contraption called a breast pump. But she won't even feed him that, I have to. No matter how hard he cries she won't go to him. I can't leave her alone with him because I know that if he needs something she won't give it to him." At this point, the exhausted father was on the verge of tears. For the last three months Draco had been Lucius' sole provider. All of his meals, baths, and diaper changes had been done by his father, not his mother. To say that the young man was sleep deprived was an understatement. At just three weeks old Luce had developed a horrible case of colic and Draco had spent almost every day and every night since, trying to console the inconsolable boy.

"So she completely ignores him?" questioned Mr. Mortimer, his eyes never leaving the parchment and his quill never ceasing its endless journey to the bottom of the page.

"Yes and no. I know she hears him and I know she cares, she just won't do anything about it. She hasn't held him since the last time she nursed before leaving St. Mungo's. If he's crying, she starts crying and I can't get either of them to stop. I went to visit my mother when Lucius was six days old, when I got back six hours later, Luce was exactly where I left him, wailing and wet. After finding him like that I figured something must have happened to Artemis, so I went up stairs to our bedchamber and I found her in the closet, bawling. Her son was hungry and he was wet and he was upset and she didn't do anything!"

"Has she spoken to you about it at all?"

"No, she refuses. Actually, she really won't even talk to me about anything. I know that she's capable of being a good mother and I think she wants to, but something's stopping her and I don't know what it is or how to fix it. Worst of all, I've come to the end of my paternity leave. In two weeks, I've got to be back in the office and I can't take an infant with me."

"Mr. Malfoy, you're wife has an extreme case of the baby blues. Typically, new mothers, especially young mothers, suffer from a short period of self inflicted depression which usually lasts about ten to fifteen days. Mrs. Malfoy has suffered from a long term bout of the baby blues and while it is not as serious as post-partum depression, it is still an ailment that must be treated if it does not go away on its own. Now that I know what is troubling your wife, I need to ask you a few questions in order to help me determine why she is suffering from this illness and why it hasn't gone away," Mr. Mortimer explained, reaching for a new sheet of parchment so that he could jot down Draco's answers.

"Does she have a controlling personality?" he asked, staring at the frustrated young man who was gently rocking his son back to sleep.

"Yes, she does like for things to go a certain way."

"Would you say that she run's from situations that are foreign to her?"

"Absolutely," answered Draco, recalling the many instances during the months before their wedding when Artemis had either literally ran off or emotional stalled out.

"Good..." mused the old man, feverishly writing, long after Draco had stopped talking. "Now, when Lucius cries, do you give her the chance to console him before getting involved or do you automatically dash towards him?"

"I go to him immediately. If my son needs something, I'm not going to dally," defended the young father.

"Was there a disturbance of any sort that kept Artemis away from the baby immediately after giving birth?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Draco, jolting little Lucius awake. Thankfully he quickly settled down and went back to sleep. "The stupid medi-witch refused to let me have the baby. She insisted on cleaning him and weighing him before anyone got to hold him. It took her nearly an hour to give him to me."

"And did you immediately take your son to your wife?" asked Mortimer.

"No. I introduced myself and I checked to see if everything was as it should be," Draco replied, not liking where this was going.

"About how much time passed between Lucius' birth and Artemis' holding him?"

"About an hour and a half," answered Draco.

"How much time did they spend together?"

"About five minutes, and then all of our family and friends took their turn holding him," Draco recalled, realizing just how little time his wife had been able to spend with her son on his birthday.

"How is her health?"

"God, she's lost so much weight. She hardly eats and she looks exhausted. I think she sleeps even less than I do."

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, the problem here is that your wife was not given the opportunity to bond with her son, when it is most crucial. Those first few moments after the baby has fully left the womb are some of the emptiest moments a woman can ever experience. Usually, as their teaching instructs, the medi-witch is supposed to immediately sever the umbilical cord and place the baby in the mother's arms. Cleaning and weighing are secondary, even in muggle society. The only time such practices are ignored is if there is an immediate threat to the infant or the mother's health." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Artemis had searched for the best medi-witch money could buy, and this was what they got for the small fortune they paid. "For nine months the mother is full, she has purpose, she doesn't have to doubt or wonder about what's next. The baby's still inside of her, therefore, all things concerning him or her, is based on the mother's decisions. Once the child has left the womb, a huge question mark is cast of their entire being. The baby cry's, eats, sleeps and functions based on its own whims, not the mother's. For people with controlling personalities this is often a difficult transition to make."

"Is there anything that can be done?" asked Draco, desperate to end his wife and child's torment. He didn't doubt for one moment that Luce wanted his mum, and her ignoring him was probably making the poor boy miserable.

"Absolutely, but it won't easy. Though it's not a daunting or demanding solution it will be difficult for you," Mr. Mortimer cautioned, Draco's eyes going wide at the implication of what the healer was telling him.

"Me?"

"Yes you. The main reason why your wife has yet to pull herself out of this is due to the fact that no one has made her. No one has confronted her about her actions, or lack thereof. Every time Lucius needs something Daddy is there, which means Mommy doesn't have to face her fears. I did a bit research on her your wife after my intern told me that you wanted to speak to me about her. Based on the information I have I can safely say that she is afraid of things she doesn't know, of things that she cannot control and of things that she cannot predict. Now, the problem is that until she is forced to confront her insecurities and fears, she's not going to."

"So I have to make her," Draco said, piecing together what the healer was telling him.

"Exactly, you need to take your son home, give him to his mother, and leave. You don't have to stay away long but you have to give her enough time to realize that if she doesn't see to her son's needs, no one will." Mr. Mortimer knew that this would be difficult for Draco. After spending the last three months of being solely responsible for his son's welfare, it would be nearly impossible for him to stay in the house and not intervene. This is why the healer was telling the young father that he had to leave them alone together.

"About how long?" questioned Draco

"I would say that fourteen to sixteen hours would suffice, though you'll need to tell her that you'll be gone even longer. Tell her you're going away with friends for a few days. Don't tell her this ahead of time. Tell her as you're walking out the door. If you give her the chance to ask questions you may clue her in on what you're trying to do. More or less, Mr. Malfoy, you'll have to make her feel like you've abandoned her and Lucius."

"Alright" said Draco, hoping that his son would forgive him for what he was going to do. "But is it really a good idea to leave them completely alone. What if she doesn't snap out of it? What if he gets sick?"

"Do you have a house-elf, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, a couple of them actually," muttered Draco.

"Do you have one that you trust completely?"

"Absolutely, her name's Bitsy,"

"You will need to speak with her and have her monitor Artemis and the baby. But you must make it very clear to Bitsy that she must not be seen by your wife. Give her some means of contacting you incase of an emergency," instructed Mr. Mortimer, hoping to calm the young man's nerves.

"Will Lucius be able to remember any of this? Will he be able to recall that his mother refused to interact with him?"

"The good thing about infants is there memory is still forming. If this is corrected now, Lucius shouldn't suffer any ill effects. If it continues then he most certainly will." That was all Draco needed to hear. He wouldn't allow his son to suffer, not if he could prevent it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Artemis!" shouted Draco, as he jogged down the grand staircase of Malfoy Estates, a small suitcase in hand. Slowly, Artemis approached her husband, having just left the sitting room that was just a few feet away.

"Where are you going?" asked Artemis, eyeing the suitcase in her husband hand.

"I'm going to go spend a couple of days with Blaise and Goyle, have some guy time. I haven't seen them in ages," Draco lied, leaning down and kissing his wife briefly on the lips before heading into the family room where Lucius was lying down for a nap in his playpen.

"Bye-bye, love," whispered Draco, pressing his lips against his son's feathery soft blond hair.

"You're taking him with you, right?" asked Artemis, noticing that her husband wasn't gathering the boy for the trip instead he was walking towards the front door.

"Of course not! I don't think that it would be appropriate." After kissing his wife one last time, inwardly begging her to forgive him, Draco opened the door and walked to his car. Artemis dashed after him, throwing herself over the door of the car just as he was trying to open it.

"You can't leave me here with him," Artemis pleaded. "What if he needs something?"

"Than do it, if he's hungry feed him, if he's wet change him and if he cry's just hold him," explained Draco, walking around to the other side of the car and putting his suitcase inside.

"But you always feed him!" she argued, hoping he would either stay or take the baby with him.

"You're absolutely right, I do always feed him. So I don't think it will kill you to do it for a couple of days. Hell, it'll be easier for you than it is for me, just use what you were born with," Draco said, indicating her engorged breasts. "You'll be fine. You've got yourself all worked up over nothing." Artemis looked up at her husband, her eyes wide with fear. Quickly, Draco got in the car and drove away, all the while praying that Mortimer's plan would work and his wife would forgive him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Please, just be quiet!" exclaimed Artemis, resting her head against her knees. Four hours ago, she had seated herself outside the doorway of the family room, silently willing her young son to stop crying. It had been nearly seven hours and Draco had yet to return. Little Lucius had stayed asleep for a few hours but upon waking he refused to be ignored. For four hours straight the little boy had been crying, begging for someone to come to him, and for four hours he remained unsatisfied.

"Please..." Artemis begged, unsteadily rising from the floor and entering the family room. She couldn't believe how loud that boy could scream, and the closer she got the louder his cries became. Just before she reached the playpen, Artemis glanced at the front door, giving her husband one last chance to come in and save the day. Finally coming to terms with the fact that Draco wouldn't be bursting through the door any time soon, the reluctant mother leaned over the playpen and gently removed the wailing infant. Once she had a firm hold on him, Artemis rushed over to the couch and nestled herself amongst the numerous pillows before lying him down on the nearby cushion.

"Do you need a new diaper?" she asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't answer. Sticking her finger under the band on his diaper, Artemis determined that he had in fact wet himself. Luckily for her, Draco had left everything out in plain view, so she didn't have to hunt for the necessary diaper changing supplies. It took her several tries but three diapers later Artemis had successfully changed her son's nappy and also put an end to his incessant cries.

"You're probably hungry, aren't you?" she asked, drawing Lucius back into her arms. Unfortunately, she was out of practice, as she had not nursed her son since leaving St. Mungo's three months prior. Whenever she used the breast pump that Draco had gotten her it didn't matter what position she held it in, which made the unusual contraption virtually foolproof. Though it took several attempts, she was finally able to settle Lucius into a position that was comfortable for the both of them and within half an hour Artemis had fed, burped and changed her son without any major problems.

"That wasn't so bad," she muttered, as she nibbled at the pasta that Bitsy had prepared for her earlier that evening. As his mother ate her supper, Little Lucius couldn't help but watch her with fascinated eyes. Just as she was finishing washing up the dishes she noticed that her little boy was yawning.

"Ten o'clock already," squeaked Artemis, purposely making the high pitched noise. Lucius went wild at the sounds his mother was making, giddily kicking his feet. "Well, I suppose its time for bed, Little Lucy." And with that said, Artemis gathered up her little bundle and headed towards the master suite. Draco had kept a spare crib in their bedchamber, though he had never actually been able to use it. Artemis decided that it would be easier to just keep him in here with her rather than having to dash down the hall when he woke up, which he undoubtedly would. This occurred sooner rather than later. As soon as Lucius' back touched the mattress of his crib he started to wail. Artemis ignored his cries only long enough for her to change into a nightdress. Once dressed, she picked up her son and laid him on the bed before climbing up and lying down next to him. Taking a page from her mother's book, Artemis gently stroked a figure eight pattern on his back with the palm of her hand, efficiently quieting the boy's cries. Within minutes both mother and son were fast asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Try as he might, Draco simply couldn't stay away for the entire fourteen hours. So, after having been gone for just under twelve hours and having not heard from Bitsy once, he quietly returned to Malfoy Estates hoping that he had given his wife enough time to bond with her son. As he entered the house Draco couldn't help but notice it was completely silent, and in his opinion it was either a really good sign or a really bad sign. After checking the family room and finding the playpen to be empty, Draco snuck upstairs to their bedroom and quietly opened the door. The sight that lay before him was one that he had waited three very long months to see, his wife was lying curled up on her side with their infant son lying next to her on his stomach. Right on cue, Lucius' eyes fluttered open, almost as if he had sensed his father's presence. Draco cautiously sat down on the bed, hoping not to wake his wife. Unfortunately, the little movement he did cause was enough to wake her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco, gently smoothing her ruffled hair.

"Good," mumbled Artemis, as she sat up and kissed her husband on the cheek before taking a hold of her son and drawing him against her chest. Taking Lucius over to the changing table, Artemis checked his diaper and changed it, as it was indeed soiled.

"Oh, Draco," called Artemis, turning to speak to her husband just before leaving their room. "I know what you were doing... why you left and I just wanted to say, Thank you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

WELL I DIDN'T COMPLETELY RE-WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT I DID REVISE IT AND MAKE SOME CORRECTIONS. A BIG THANK'S TO FAIRYTOPIA FOR POINTING OUT THAT IF ARTEMIS DIDN'T NURSE FOR THREE MONTHS HER MILK WOULD DRY UP, (I NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT) AND ALSO FOR REMINDING ME THAT I LEFT ARTEMIS ALONE WITH LUCIUS. I HAD PLANNED ON HAVING BITSY MONITOR THEM BUT I FORGOT TO ACTUALLY WRITE THAT PART.

THANKS

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	30. A Welcome Return

**A Welcome Return**

Thanks to the Healer's advice Artemis was finally able to embrace her role as mother, though it certainly wasn't easy. For three months, after Draco's leaving her alone with baby Lucius, Artemis attended weekly counseling sessions with the Healer some of which Draco attended as well. The two discussed what was troubling her in regards to her new role in life, as well as anything else that was causing the new mother grief. In no time, Artemis was as good as new and was taking steps to becoming the mother that she had always hoped to be, much to the relief of her husband. Draco couldn't believe how much easier it was to raise a child when you had help. Not to say that Luce made things easy for his parents.

Unfortunately for the Malfoy's, baby Lucius began showing signs of having magical capabilities when he was just seven months old. One afternoon while Draco's parents were over visiting, baby Lucius, who was being held by Lucius, got a hold of his grandfather's wand. All of a sudden poor Bitsy was blasted across the room. At first Draco accused his father of attacking the poor house-elf but Bitsy quickly corrected her young master. All Little Lucius could do was giggle while poor Bitsy was helped up by Artemis and Draco. The young couple couldn't help but feel terrible for what their son had done. Bitsy had been working herself to the bone ever since the baby had been born. What worried Draco the most was that he suspected that his head house-elf was taking on more than she could handle. This was when he decided to approach his wife about hiring an elf who would be the one to help them with Lucius, instead of relying on Bitsy to do it.

"Why would we need more help?" asked Artemis, irritated at his suggestion. "I'm pretty sure I can handle him and when I can't Bitsy is there." She knew that things had gotten off to a rough start but they were past that, at least she thought that they were.

"I'm not saying that you can't manage it but eventually you're going to want to get back to designing your lines and you won't be able to focus on that with a one year old running around," Draco explained, turning down the covers and getting into their bed, his wife following closely behind.

"Well that's true. Luce is a bit of a handle full already and he's only just over a year old," muttered Artemis, snuggling up against her husband and resting her head on his bare chest. "I suppose that would be alright but only if Luce approves of her. I won't force him to be around someone he doesn't like."

"Of course, if you don't mind I'd like to pick who watches him. I've already got someone in mind, someone I think would be pretty perfect for the job,"

"Who?"

"Oh, it's just someone I used to know. Night, love."

"Well if you're going to be all secretive I'll just wait until you introduce us" Artemis grumbled, playfully elbowing her husband in ribs.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Draco was excited, not mention worried. Today was the day he would find out whether or not he would be able to hire the house-elf that he wanted to help with the care of his son. Draco had thought long and hard about who he could trust with his son's well being and, in the end, the choice was obvious.

"You ask's to see me," said the tiny house elf, as he entered his current employers large office.

"Yes, I did. As you know you are free to leave whenever you please. You are a paid employee and if at any point you find a position better suited for yourself than I would expect you to take it. Now with that said there is someone here who would like to see you," explained the old wizard, gesturing towards the slowly opening door.

"Master Malfoy!" exclaimed the nervous elf, his eyes darting from his current employer to Draco.

"I'm not your master, Dobby," corrected Draco, taking one of the empty seats across from the Headmaster's desk. "I've come here today to offer you a position at Malfoy Estates. A little over a year ago my wife gave birth to our first child and in order for her to return to her career we will need someone to help out with Little Lucius." Dobby cringed at the sound of his former master's name, hundreds of terrible memories coming back to him. "Don't worry he's nothing like my father was. "Dobby, I know that your time at Malfoy Manor was unpleasant but I can't think of anyone else I could ever entrust the care of my son to. He means everything to me and I will not allow just anyone to look after him. I know that you are free now and I'm not asking you to return to a life of servitude but I am asking that you work for me," Draco explained, hoping that his previous mistreatment of the house-elf would not ruin his chances of convincing Dobby to come back. "You would receive five hundred pounds a week, your own living quarters down the hall from the Luce's nursery and you would have weekends and Holiday's off." Dobby's eyes were wide with disbelief. He couldn't have ever imagined, not even in his wildest dreams, that one of his previous masters would ever practically beg him to return to their service. That, coupled with the wages and perks that he would receive, was enough to make the tiny house-elf consider the offer being made to him.

"What of your Father?" questioned Dobby, avoiding looking the young man in the eyes.

"My father doesn't spend much time at Malfoy Estates but when he is there he will not lay a hand, foot or cane on you. He will not be your Master. I won't even be your Master. I'll be your employer, which means you're free to leave whenever you wish, in no way are you tied to the Malfoy family."

"Dobby," interjected the Headmaster, "this sounds like a wonderful offer. It is certainly a much better position than the one you currently occupy."

"Yes, Headmaster, it is," whispered Dobby, his face wrought with confusion. "but, you have been so good to Dobby, sir. Dobby couldn't possibly walk out on you."

"Nonsense," muttered Albus, smiling down at the loyal elf. "Dobby, you have been good to us for several years. Now is the time for you to do something good for yourself. Take the position, Dobby, you owe yourself that much. If you do not like it you are free to come back to Hogwarts." Dobby's already large eyes, widened even further at the assurance that he could return to Hogwarts if he didn't like working at Malfoy Estates.

"Dobby, accepts," said the ecstatic creature as he shook Draco's hand.

"Wonderful, when can you start?" asked a very relieved Draco. He couldn't believe that after everything he and his father had done to the poor creature he would still come back and work for him. Luckily for Draco, their former servant was a great deal more forgiving than he should be. The young father vowed that this time he wouldn't let anything happen to damage Dobby's trust in him. After all, he and his wife desperately needed someone reliable to watch their son and any other children they would bring into the world.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Dobby's return to working for Draco went smoother than one could have expected, thanks in part to Artemis' informing Lucius that he was not to visit Malfoy Estates until the tiny creature had a chance to get acclimated. At first Lucius was a bit offended but after recalling some of the horrors he had inflicted upon Dobby, he realized that it was all but necessary. It didn't take long for Dobby and Little Lucy to become attached to one another, after just three weeks the toddler had ceased his high pitched screaming every time the unfamiliar creature entered his nursery and had instead opted for high pitched squeals. Lucius' attachment to his caretaker finally allowed Artemis to return to work. She spent most of the afternoon locked away in her office working on new ensembles for their fashion lines. As much as the young mother loved her job she couldn't help but feel like she was missing out on watching her son grow up. Though she and her son's relationship had gotten off to a bit of a rough start, after her husband and Mr. Mortimer's help, Artemis had gotten over her fears of motherhood and Lucius had become the center of her entire world. Just eight months after returning to work Artemis decided that perhaps she wasn't ready to go back to her full-time schedule, especially considering the new information she had. As the Thanksgiving Holiday approached Artemis decided that now would be the best time to inform her husband and father-in-law that she wasn't going to be able to work her usual schedule.

"Lucius', Draco do you two have a minute?" asked Artemis, as everyone settled into the sitting room after having just eaten the huge feast Bitsy had prepared for them. Since it was Thanksgiving, Dobby had the day off so Artemis had her son nestled in her arm as he slept soundly.

"Yeah, babe, what did you need?" Draco asked, following his wife into the library, Lucius following suit.

"I just wanted to talk to you two about work," she replied, taking a seat on the leather love seat, her husband sitting down right next to her while Lucius sat across from them in a matching armchair.

"Work?" questioned the elder Malfoy, his face drawn into a grimace, "but its Thanksgiving."

"I know but it'll only take a minute," she assured. "I know I've only been back to work for less than a year now but Luce is nearly two and I can't help but feel like I'm missing out on so much. When he took his first steps I wasn't around because I was working and that's the sort of thing I can't really bear to miss out on. And with the new baby, I just don't think that it's a good idea for me to be so busy all of the time. Mr. Mortimer mentioned that a big part of my troubles with Luce's birth came from undue stress."

"So you don't want to head the department anymore?" questioned Lucius, the expression on his face not giving away how he felt about what she had just said.

"Umm, well I was thinking that maybe we could bring in designers to head each individual line. That way one designer wasn't stretched so thin and each line could have the opportunity to expand," she replied, hoping that they would agree. "Though, I would like to head the bridal line myself."

"That sounds good to me," Lucius decided, liking her idea of making the most of each of the individual departments. Expanding the already flourishing sub-departments could prove to be quite lucrative. "We'll get started on bringing in some new designers for you to tryout."

"That's a great idea," replied Draco, a big smile on his handsome face. "I think your being home with Lucy more would be great."

"Me too," agreed Lucius, leaning back and removing a cigar from his jacket. Just before Artemis had the chance to ask him not to smoke his cigar in the house, Draco interjected.

"Father, please, not in the house." Draco gestured towards his sleeping son.

"Of course," muttered Lucius, putting the foul smelling convection back into his jacket pocket. "Shall we return to the festivities?"

"Sure," replied Artemis, gently standing so as not to wake Lucius.

The next three hours of the families Thanksgiving celebrations went of without a hitch. Shortly after returning from their chat in the library, Severus Snape stopped by to visit bringing with him Dobby, who had spent most of the day at Hogwarts. Immediately upon returning the house-elf gathered up Little Lucius and retreated to the nursery, hoping to occupy the young child while his family caught up. Which they did, for several more hours the small group conversed animatedly taking the time to catch up on how things were going in their respective lives. At one point, while everyone else was preoccupied with their own conversations, Lucius snuck away from the group heading up to his grandson's nursery.

"Dobby," greeted Lucius, the tiny elf freezing in place at the sound of the unwelcome voice. "I was hoping that I would have moment to speak to you in private. I have something for you." Lucius reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a small item handing it to the creature.

"A sock?" questioned Dobby, confused by the gesture.

"Yes, a sock... clothing. This time I've given it to you on purpose, not because the boy wonder tricked me into it. You deserve your freedom, Dobby. I should have given it to you when you first exhibited signs of wanting it. Furthermore, I should have treated you better. We wizards are a proud, mighty bunch and the time will come when we all have to learn the lesson that I have now learned. But until then, know that I truly sorry for the horrors I inflicted upon you and taught my son to inflict. I am glad that you do not hold it against him and I hope that at some point you can forgive the grievances that I had placed upon you." Without waiting for the elf's reply, Lucius quickly turned and left, not even bothering to ask Dobby to keep his apology between the two them, as he already knew full well that he would. Not a single person noticed Lucius' having left, nor did anyone notice his return. Upon entering the sitting room Lucius saw that everything was just as he had left it.

"Wait a second, Artemis!" shouted Draco, jolting his wife from her joyful conversation with their mother's. It was in the middle of speaking to his former Potions Master and Head of House when Draco recalled something his wife had said earlier that evening. "You said 'the new baby', Luce isn't new."

"It took you long enough," grumbled Artemis, waiting for her husband to actually piece together just what was being said.

"You mean... you're pregnant?" asked Draco, still not sure if he was on the right track.

"Yes you dolt. I'm pregnant!" she beamed, glad that he had finally been able to figure it out. She was beginning to think that he hadn't even been listening to her. Narcissa and Persephone laughed quietly to themselves, both having found out about Artemis' being pregnant again, weeks ago. Lucius and Perseus were ecstatic as neither had been told. Somehow, though, Severus did not seem at all surprised by the news.

"How far along are you?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, I believe she said something like four months," Artemis replied happily, staring at her former Potions Master oddly as he scrutinized her lower belly.

"Four months!" exclaimed Draco, unable to believe she was that far along already. "How can you be pregnant for four months and not know?"

"I've known for about seven weeks but I was just waiting for the right time. Besides, it's not like you missed much," his wife informed him, as she continued to stare at her former professor who was still focusing his gaze on her stomach.

"At four months you shouldn't have begun to show, at least not this much," declared Severus, smoothing out her blouse so that he could determine just how pronounced her bump was. "Really Draco haven't you noticed how much larger her stomach is than usual?" Artemis looked mortified and on the verge of tears, as the two men scrutinized her form.

"No, I hadn't really noticed, she's still quite small," Draco defended as he attempted to untuck her blouse from her skirt so that he could see her stomach. Artemis slapped his hand hard making sure that he knew just how unhappy she was.

"All I'm saying my dear is that at four months you shouldn't have such a pronounced lower belly. And if you really are just four months along than that is one big baby," Severus explained, grimacing at the thought of how painful the delivery would be.

"I think the medi-witch know's what she's talking about, Professor," she replied tersely.

"What ever you say, Love" he laughed.

888888888888888888888888888888

Three months after revealing to her family that she was pregnant with her and Draco's second child, Artemis was beginning to think that maybe Severus had been right when he said that she was going to be giving birth to a very large baby. At this point during her first pregnancy Artemis had been able to wear some of her non-maternity empire waist dresses. However, this time, there was no way she would ever be able to waddle over to her closet and squeeze into one of those dresses. Even Draco had begun to notice just how much larger she had gotten this time around.

"Artemis, you're about as large as you where just before Luce was born," he laughed, as his wife struggled to raise herself up off of the bed. After attempting to sit up and falling back down onto the bed her husband lost what little control over his mirth that he had.

"I can't fucking get up," she laughed, as she tried to roll onto her side and push herself up. This caused Draco to laugh even harder. "I'm so freaking huge... Draco really I can't get up and I have to pee." Artemis continued laughing as her husband struggled to control his own laughter long enough to get up from his chair and help her.

"You look like a turtle stuck on his back," laughed Draco, as he finally reached the struggling young woman.

"I feel like a turtle stuck on my back, now help me up damn it," she joked, reaching out for her husband. Still unable to control his laughter, Draco helped his unusually large wife up off of the bed and walked her over to her lavatory. Once she was finished, Artemis returned to her bedroom hoping to speak to her husband seriously for a few minutes. Lately it had been very difficult for either of them to hold a serious conversation thanks to her engorged state, which both happened to find absolutely hilarious.

"Draco," she called, noting that he wasn't in the room.

"Yes, love?" he replied, leaving his closet and returning to their bed.

"I know that we agreed to leave all the details about the baby's sex and everything like that until the delivery but I really think that maybe we should find out. As you know this pregnancy has been absolutely nothing like my pregnancy with Luce. I really would like to know what lies ahead," she explained, hoping that he would agree.

"Alright, what ever you want. You know what we should do?' he questioned.

"What?"

"We should have sex," he exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Draco, I'm huge!"

"Yes, but you're still hot. Besides, there's just more of you to love," he declared before attempting to mount her.

"Not fair! Not fair!" she shouted, lurching backwards. "You know I can't out run you!"

"Exactly, I'm just taking advantage of you in your vulnerable state," he agreed, before continuing his plight.

888888888888888888888888888888

"I believe the words, I told you so, are in order," declared Severus, a cocky smile on his face. Artemis and Draco had just returned from their appointment with their new medi-witch and had decided to stop by Hogwarts to give Draco's Godfather the good news.

"How modest of you, Severus," laughed Artemis, knowing that the Professor was relishing in his having been correct.

"Twins..." muttered Severus, he couldn't believe it. The young man wasn't even twenty three years old yet and he was already the father of three children.

"Yep, girls," Draco beamed, her grin stretching from ear to ear. "I was thrilled when I found out that we were having a son but when she told us that we were having girls, I don't know, something just clicked. I've got daughters... two of them!"

"He's been like this for the last hour," informed Artemis, her own smile just a big as her husbands.

"Well, congratulations," replied Severus, still at a loss for words.

"Get this bullshit!" exclaimed Draco, "Potter and Weaselby went and knocked up their witches too. Trying to steal my limelight."

"Yes, Draco I'm sure that's what it is," scoffed Artemis. Leave it to her husband to believe that the other young couples newest additions were simply a way to get at him.

"Remind me to retire from teaching before the spawn of the Golden Trio is admitted to Hogwarts," requested Severus, far from pleased at the prospect of having to deal with yet another seven years of his life surrounded by anything that reminded him of his own years as a student plagued by the Marauders.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. MY ASSHOLE NEIGHBOR POISONED ONE OF MY CATS SO WE HAD TO NURSE HIM BACK TO HEALTH. MY MOTHER AND I TAKE CARE OF THE STRAY CATS IN OUR NEIGHBORHOOD (THERE ARE ABOUT TWELVE OF THEM. OUR HOUSE IS NEXT TO AN APARTMENT COMPLEX AND A LOT OF PEOPLE ABANDON THEIR CATS WHEN THEY MOVE... ASSHOLE'S) AND STUPID JACKASS ACROSS THE STREET DECIDED TO PUT TYLENOL IN THEIR FOOD, EVEN THOUGH THEY NEVER GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIS HOUSE. TYLENOL CAN BE LETHAL TO ANIMALS, BUT ALL'S WELL, KOOKEY (ONE OF THE CATS) IS ALL BETTER AND BACK TO HIS USUAL LOVING SELF. AND OUR GOOD OLD NEIGHBOR IS IN A GREAT DEAL OF TROUBLE WITH THE POLICE. (NEXT TIME HE DOES SOMETHING SO STUPID, NOT TO MENTION ILLEGAL, HE OUGHT TO MAKE SURE THAT OUR OTHER NEIGHBORS AREN'T WATCHING.

UNTIL CHAPTER 31, SEE YA AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE : )

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	31. Utter Confusion

**Utter Confusion**

"So which one is this again?" asked Draco, now more confused than ever.

"That is Ophelia," replied Artemis, as she laid the other baby down in her crib before moving over to the other crib where her husband stood. "Ophelia's eyes are like yours, a light gray color while Hero's are like mine, blue."

"Right," muttered Draco, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see the difference his wife had indicated. The twins were now three months old and he couldn't, for the life of him, tell them apart, though his wife didn't seem to have any trouble with it. "Can't we just write their names on their foreheads for a while?"

"No, I don't think so," laughed Artemis, just as her son came barreling into the nursery. Ever since they had brought the girls home Luce had been obsessed with them. It took him several days to figure out that there were actually two of them and they weren't just playing a joke on him. Before Lucius had a chance to bump into the crib and wake his sister, Draco grabbed him and picked the boy up resting him on his hip.

"Hey there big guy," Draco said, kissing his son on the forehead and smoothing his feathery soft hair.

"Can I hold them?" asked Luce, making grabbing motions with his tiny hands to indicate that he wanted to hold one of his sisters again.

"Not now bud your sisters are sleeping," whispered Draco, heading for the door. He knew it would only take telling his son no, once, before he broke into a tantrum. Like clockwork, Luce's wails echoed down the halls just as he neared the stairs. Luckily, Draco was far enough away that the boys screams didn't wake his sleeping sisters. After settling his son down Draco returned to nursery.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to tell them apart," he declared, playfully sitting on his wife's knee as she lounged in the rocking chair.

"Draco get up!" she laughed, gently slapping his arm. "And yes you will be able to tell them apart, it'll just take some time that's all."

"Even Severus can tell them apart, I'm the only one who can't tell one daughter from the other," he whined, standing up and crossing the room so that he could peer into both cribs. "Merlin, they are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, they are pretty fantastic," she agreed, joining her husband over by the cribs.

"So that's three," Draco said, taking a seat on the ottoman in front of the rocking chair. "Are we done having babies?"

"What?" she asked, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "I don't think so, why? Don't you want anymore?"

"Of course, but I thought you might of had it. After all, I don't actually have to do much of anything."

"No, I'm good. The twins birth was much easier on me than Lucius' was," she declared.

"Good," Draco said happily, glad that he didn't have to abandon his desires for more children. "Can you believe that we've just turned twenty four and we've already got three children and been married for seven years?'

"Wow, seven years already? Time flies," just as Artemis said this Lucius' shouts could be heard even though the toddler was downstairs with Dobby. "Any regrets?"

"Not one... couldn't be happier," he replied, a bright smile on his face. Artemis didn't doubt for one second that her husband meant every word he said and she couldn't help but agree.

"Oh, Draco, um Harry and Ron are bringing their son's over for a visit next week," she muttered, half hoping he didn't hear her.

"What? No they're not!" he shouted. Much to their dismay Draco's shouting woke both Ophelia and Hero.

"Yes, they are," she said, rushing over and picking up Ophelia while Draco did the same with Hero. "This is the first time any of my friends have had children of their own and it would be really nice to have someone to talk to about motherhood."

"Fine," he grumbled, as he bounced his tiny infant daughter in his arms hoping to quiet her high pitched screams.

88888888888888888888888888888

The day had arrived. Today Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were bringing their sorry excuses for wives and spawn to his house. To say that Draco was unhappy about this would be like saying it hurt your eyes to look at sun. But what Artemis wanted Draco made sure to provide her, so he was stuck entertaining four people he hated and their children, all day. What's worse was Artemis actually expected him to be nice. Draco Malfoy, nice to the Golden Trio... can you imagine? Just then the doorbell rang alerting Draco to the fact that his 'guests' had arrived.

"Gee, nice to see you too," grumbled Harry, noting the pained look on their hosts face as he opened the large front doors of Malfoy Estates.

"Shut up Potter," he moped, his bottom lip literally sticking out.

"Hey!" exclaimed Artemis, rushing past her husband as she pushed a double stroller. "It's about time you got here."

"You look amazing," grumbled Hermione, annoyed at how quickly their hostess had rebounded from her second pregnancy, with twins no less. It was nearly impossible for Hermione to lose her baby weight when she had Mrs. Weasley shoving five meals down her throat everyday.

"Thanks," Artemis replied.

"Oh," gushed Harry, kneeling down so that he was eye level with the twin girls. "I've got to admit Malfoy, you and Artemis pop out some gorgeous babies."

"What are their names?" asked Ron, kneeling down next to Harry and making funny faces at the girls who smiled up at him gayly.

"This one here is Ophelia Rose, she's the one with eyes like her Daddy and this one is Cadence Hero but we just call her Hero," Artemis said, introducing her two newest additions to her school friends.

"They're beautiful," Ginny declared. "Can I hold one of them?"

"Yes, of course. And who are these strapping young gents?' asked Artemis, gesturing towards the two strollers setting next to her guests.

"This is James," declared Harry, lifting a small well bundled baby out of the stroller so that Artemis and Draco could see his son.

"Oh Potter, poor thing looks just like you," Draco said, pulling a face. Harry and Draco stared at one another, disdain clearly evident. All the other adults could do was laugh.

"Well wait until you see Ron's baby," defended Harry.

"Yeah, well..." muttered Ron, desperately trying to come up with a snappy retort but not being able to. Though it took some effort Ron lifted his son from the confines of his stroller. "Travis is a healthy boy."

"That is the biggest baby I have ever seen," Draco admitted, unable to take his eyes off of the undeniably large infant. "He's huge."

"I think he's darling," Artemis interjected, trying not to laugh as everyone stared at the oversized child.

"He may be darling but Draco's right, he's huge," laughed Hermione, taking her son from her husbands out stretched arms.

"He'll make a great beater!" Ron exclaimed, hoping to defend his sons girth.

"That is if there's a broom powerful enough to get him off the ground," laughed Draco.

"Draco!" admonished Artemis, slapping her husband on the arm. Just then Little Lucius came walking into the room. The nearly three year old was quite advanced for his age and was already saying a great deal more than his parents wished he would.

"Potter," spat Luce, nastily, sounding almost exactly like Severus Snape did when he would say Harry's name. The adults present couldn't help but jerk their heads around so that they could see the little boy.

"Hello, Lucius," said Harry, a look of absolute shock on his face. Draco struggled to contain his laughter over his son's obvious disdain for Harry.

"We are not on a first name basis, remember that," declared Luce, before turning and striding out of the foyer in pursuit of his playroom.

"He spends a lot of time with Severus," explained Artemis, hoping it would make her son's reaction to Harry make more sense.

"You may want to cut back on the quality Snape time, he's turning into him," declared Ron, looking just as shocked as his best friend.

"Can't," mumbled Draco, "they're really attached to each other. I'm afraid they'd both hex the hell out of me if I did."

"He's not old enough to have wand," stated Hermione, unable to understand Draco's trepidation.

"Like that'll stop him. He's a Malfoy, if he wants something he'll find a way to get it no matter the lengths he has to go to. He's stolen his mother's wand, my wand, my father's wand, and Severus just gives him his," explained Draco. "I'm hoping to get him into Quidditch sometime soon, hopefully that'll distract him some."

"Luce doesn't like Quidditch," defended Artemis.

"What!" exclaimed all three males in the room, unable to fathom a young wizard not liking Quidditch.

"He likes Potions," she declared, as if it was no big deal.

"He's three, he'll like what I tell him to like." Artemis rolled her eyes at her husbands statement knowing full well that it simply wasn't the case.

"Let's take him outside and explain it to him, he'll like it once he understands it," offered Harry, as he and Ron placed their sons back into their strollers before allowing Draco to lead them towards Lucius' playroom.

"That should be interesting," Ginny said, as she followed Artemis into the sunroom so that they could enjoy so quiet time away from their husbands.

"Yeah, Luce is not going to like this." laughed Artemis.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"So are you are Draco going to have anymore children?" asked Ginny, as she relaxed one of the settees in the sunroom.

"Yes, we actually just spoke about it a week or so ago. I think we'll wait until the girls are older but we'll definitely have another baby," Artemis replied, lying Ophelia back down in her bassinet.

"What kind of father is Draco anyway," asked Hermione, finally gathering the nerve to finally ask the question that had been nagging her for years. "No offense but he didn't exactly have the best example."

"Draco's a really great father. It kind of surprised me. When Luce was born I had a really hard time. I was a terrible mother," explained Artemis, recalling the first few months of her son's life of which she had already spoken to both girls about. "I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for him. He grew up so much in those few months. He's really great with Luce and the girls. He adores his daughters. Granted he's not the most observant man in the world but he loves his family and I couldn't imagine anyone else I would ever want to have children with. Though I do think he's afraid of Luce when the boy gets into one of his moods but I can't really blame him, he is an awful lot like Severus."

"Why are they so attached?" asked Ginny, unable to fathom why Draco's Godfather was more attached to Luce than to his Godson.

"I don't know but there are days when all Luce will talk about is Uncle Severus. It's actually kind of cute. Sometimes if they haven't seen each other for a few days, Severus will just pop by the house and make up so completely transparent excuse for why he's come over, and then they'll spend hours together," the young mother revealed.

"Maybe Snape wants children of his own," Ginny interjected, picking up her crying son and trying to hush him.

"I don't know, he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't like children. I've reminded him that Luce is in fact a child but he just tells me that Luce is special," laughed Artemis. Suddenly someone came barreling into the sunroom.

"Well hello there babies," muttered Blaise, as he rushed over to the bassinets that Ophelia and Hero occupied. After picking Hero up Blaise turned to the stunned women.

"Draco... I need Draco," he said seriously.

"He's out on the pitch," Artemis said, still not having recovered from the shock of his arrival. "Something wrong, Blaise?"

"I knocked up Pansy Parkinson and my father is going to make me marry her," he blurted out, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"You what!" exclaimed Artemis, unable to hold back her laughter.

"Shut up Artemis," Blaise muttered, before storming out of the sunroom and heading for Draco's Quidditch pitch.

"That is going to be one annoying baby," laughed Ginny, as she watched Artemis and Hermione run after Blaise to retrieve Hero from the distraught young man's arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	32. Bad Behavior

**Bad Behavior**

Draco couldn't believe it, his best friend had gone and broken one of the cardinal rules of being someone's best friend, never sleep with, impregnate or marry your best mate's ex-girlfriend. When Blaise had finally made it out to the quidditch pitch with Draco's infant daughter Ophelia, or maybe it was Hero, anyway one of them firmly tucked in his arms and Artemis and Hermione Granger running after him shouting about the baby, Draco assumed that he was just coming over for a visit. But he received a major shock when Blaise told him why he was really there. Luckily, Artemis had enough sense to grab her daughter from his arms before her husband had the chance to spill the beans. For some reason unbeknownst to Draco, he couldn't contain his anger when Blaise informed him that he had not only gotten Pansy pregnant but that he would be marrying her as well. It took Ron and Harry several attempts to successfully pull the livid young father off of his best friend. Unfortunately for Draco, his wife witnessed the entire exchange and she was more than just a little upset over his reaction.

Artemis didn't see why her husband was so upset by Pansy and Blaise's good news. The only conclusion she could come to was that he still cared for his ex. Though Draco refuted her accusations vehemently, Artemis was just now, three and a half weeks later, beginning to warm up to him again. He had spent the last few weeks sleeping with a woman who refused to say more than two words to him at a time and who certainly had no intentions of shagging him. As per usual, it was the couple's young children that made her forget why she was angry.

"I received a letter from Excelsior today. They want Lucius to attend their program," she said, as she readied herself for bed. "They're the best Magical Starter School in the wizarding world and I think we should let him attend. You know how advanced he is for his age and it's only for a few hours everyday."

"Maybe we should ask Luce what he wants. If he doesn't want to go I don't want to make him," replied Draco, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist just as she was finishing tying up her long hair. He missed this, just being able to touch her. He didn't know how his father managed to survive so many years in an affectionless marriage when he had barely been able to make it through a few weeks.

"He found the letter they sent and he seemed really excited about it," Artemis informed, turning around so that she faced him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm pretty sure he wants to go and I think it'll be good for him. The only people he hangs around aside from you and me are Severus, Lucius, Blaise and Goyle. I don't think I need to point out just how bad that is. None of them are the prime candidates for teaching our son how to interact with others properly."

"You've got that right," he agreed. "We'll check the school out tomorrow."

88888888888888888888888888888

Artemis and Draco loved the program that Excelsior had to offer. It would allow Little Luce to not only learn the basics of magic before entering Hogwarts but it would also teach him how to handle social situations and how to interact with his peers. When they had told their son that he would be starting school soon Lucius had been thrilled. In the two months leading up to his starting the program all he could do was talk about how smart he was going to be. He had flat out told his father that after two weeks at Excelsior he would be even smarter than him. Naturally, this caused a battle of wits between the father and young son, one that Draco had to bow out of due to the glares his wife was shooting at him.

For some reason Draco had taken to arguing with Lucius whenever they had the chance. It was really quite funny to watch, as Lucius had a real knack for confusing his father into submission. But sometimes Draco forgot that he was arguing with his son, not his mate's and he would let slip some less than tasteful language. Unfortunately, Lucius was at that stage in his life where he repeated just about everything he heard. Narcissa had nearly had a heart attach when she greeted her young grandson and he called her a _'sniveling fuck monkey'_. The minute the words left the boys mouth Artemis knew that Draco was responsible for the colorful language, as he had a habit of throwing words together that made absolutely no sense and ensuring that it sounded derogatory.

After his first day at Excelsior, Artemis was shocked to hear her son proclaiming that he hated school and that he never wanted to go back. According to the young boy, everyone at the program was stupid and they should be shot execution style. Artemis knew that this statement was coined by none other than Severus Snape, as she had heard him say it in regards to his Potions classes many... many times. At first Artemis didn't think much of her son's dislike of the school he was attending but when she received a letter from his instructor she knew that it was a big deal.

"Draco, Luce's teacher wants us to meet with her tomorrow to discuss his behavior," Artemis said, frantically. She was a real stickler about behaving properly in class and she had hoped that her son hadn't done anything too terrible, but with half of his genes coming from Draco she knew that chances were it was pretty awful.

"The first of many," laughed Draco, as he went back to reading the Daily Prophet.

"What do you mean, 'the first of many'?" asked Artemis.

"Do you have any idea how many conferences we're going to have to sit through because of Luce's behavior?" muttered Draco, turning to the gossip section of the paper. "He is my son after all, not mention all the time he spends with Severus. I'd bet my right testicle that he said something awful to the teacher. Oh, hey look, there's a great picture of you at the fashion show in the Prophet." Draco tried to point the photo out to his wife but she ignored him. Artemis knew her husband was right. Lucius was a very smart little boy and he could be very polite and well mannered when he wanted to be, but when he didn't care he was a wicked little tike.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy we've asked you here today to discuss your son's behavior as it has become rather problematic," droned the haggard looking witch, Misses Britchford.

"What's he done?" asked Artemis, her concern evident by the frantic tone in her voice.

"Well, he's mean to the other students and to the staff. He makes derogatory comments during lessons and it's making it very difficult for us to teach not only him but the other students."

"What exactly do you mean by derogatory comments," Draco asked, skeptically.

"For example, the second day of school we were working on the alphabet and every time I would say a letter your son would interject with a word that began with that letter," she explained.

"I fail to see how that's derogatory," snapped Draco, not liking the accusations being made. "If anything, Luce was being helpful not rude."

"When I said A, he said 'A is for asshole," she clarified. "When I said C, he said 'C is for Crack whore. Which by the way, is two words not one. When I said H, he said 'H is for Harry Potter is a pathetic attention seeking imbecile who couldn't make a decent Potion if his life depended on it." Draco, who was already struggling to contain his laughter, lost it when Misses Britchford mentioned his son's example of the letter H. Artemis also laughed when she brought this up as well. She didn't doubt that her son's language may have something to do with Severus, just as much as her husband.

"There's more..." interjected the instructor, annoyed by the parent's being entertained by their son's bad behavior. "I asked a young lady in the class to tell me how Potions could be useful in her everyday life and do you know what your son did?"

"What?" asked Artemis and Draco in unison both slowly recovering from their fit of the giggles.

"The poor dear didn't really know the answer so she didn't say anything and your son said '_don't worry, what she lacks in intelligence she more than makes up for in stupidity.'_" Draco lost it. He couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. It was like Severus Snape had somehow inserted his brain into the young boys head.

"I'm terribly sorry, Misses Britchford," replied Artemis, genuinely apologetic for her son's outbursts. "We'll have a talk with him as soon as we get home."

"The last straw came two days ago," interjected the agitated instructor, ignoring what the young mother had just said to her. "Your son began referring to me as Misses Bitchford. He did this all day long and just before school let out I spoke to him about it and he said that 'perhaps my lack of a sense of humor was the reason for my being single and that he knew it couldn't be because I was a fat old hag seeing as how there's got to be at least one wizard in the world who's desperate enough to marry an unattractive witch, but if her personality is lacking than she has absolutely no hope.' He thinks I ought to work on that," spat the instructor, glaring at the stunned parents.

"I see what he means," replied Draco, returning the nastiness that the witch was displaying. He didn't like the tone she had taken with them one bit and if she thought that he would just sit there and take it she had another thing coming.

"I don't think that Excelsior is the right place for your son. We wish for him not to return," Miss Britchford ground out, closing the file folder that contained Lucius' records and placing them in the filing cabinet.

"Well, we wish for you to go fuck yourself," replied Draco, a false smile on his face as he stood. "Come, love."

"Sorry again," shouted Artemis, as she and Draco cleared the doorway of the classroom. Once out of earshot Artemis addressed her husband. "Real mature, Draco. You can't tell your son's teachers to go fuck themselves."

"Yes I can and I just did," he laughed, as he opened the passenger side door of his car for his wife. "I think Luce will be thrilled that he doesn't have to go back to that place. Maybe we should look into having private tutors for the children until it's time for Hogwarts."

"Yes, I think that would be the best route," muttered Artemis, still rather embarrassed by her son's, and now her husband's, behavior. "When we get home you've got to talk to Luce about his language and the way he relates to people. He's going on four not forty he hasn't got any business saying half of the things he does."

"Alright," moped Draco, not liking the idea of having to revert to authoritarian mode. It never went well. Luce was always really good at justifying his actions and most of the time after speaking to the boy, Draco couldn't bring himself to punish him. Before they had ever started their family, Artemis and Draco agreed not to spank their children, instead they would take away their toys and privileges. The problem with doing this with Lucius was that his favorite toy was his imagination and there wasn't anyway for them to take that from him. "I think we should threaten to keep him away from Severus."

"Yes, but only as a last resort. They adore each other, though neither will admit it," she requested.

"Deal," he agreed, smiling over at his lovely wife. "Could this be any better?"

"What?"

"This... us, we've got a wonderful marriage, great kids... most of the time, our dream jobs and sex whenever we want it. I just don't think life could be any better," he rambled, reaching out his right hand and lifting up her left so that he could kiss it gently.

"Draco Malfoy when did you become such a romantic?" asked Artemis, gazing over at her husband who's eyes were glued to the road.

"When I realized how lucky I had it... I don't still have feelings for Pansy," he blurted out, relieved to finally have a chance to talk about how he reacted when he found out about Blaise and Pansy. Artemis had gone back to treating him like usual but the pair had never actually talked things through. "I was pissed at Blaise for going behind my back. You just don't mess around with your friends ex. It makes things complicated and that's not a smart thing to do. I'm glad that he's actually found someone to settle down with. I'm really glad that he's gotten over being angry about it and that's he's happy with her but when he told me about it, I just snapped. I felt betrayed."

"I know you don't really care for her. I just don't recall your ever fighting over me," muttered Artemis, her bottom lip stuck out playfully.

"Do you not remember our sixth year at Hogwarts and a certain Ravenclaw named Daegus. We may not have slugged it out but I busted my ass for you and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Now if you want blood, just point to some bloke and I'll go for it," he assured her.

"That won't be necessary," she muttered, "I'll settle for being shagged senseless."

"Are you serious?" he asked, his foot slipping off of the gas pedal in surprise. Artemis never initiated sex. That was his job.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she laughed, as he righted his foot on the pedal and the car began to accelerate again.

"Oh shit, I've got to get back to work," he whined.

"Since when did that ever stop us?" Artemis laughed, noticing how much faster the car started going. "You've got a lovely antique desk that we haven't used in years."

"Can I just say I've never wanted you more than I do right now," he declared. Artemis just laughed, knowing full well that he wasn't being honest. She was positive that the moment he wanted her the most was just after she gave birth to the girls. He hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself even though she had just endured such a painful ordeal. At this moment, she was sure that he was right about what he said earlier, things couldn't be better."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AWW, LISTEN TO DRACO BEING ALL ROMANTIC. I KNOW THAT LUCE'S BEHAVIOR ISN'T TYPICAL OF A THREE YEAR OLD BUT I LIKE HIS WICKEDNESS, BESIDES HE REMINDS ME OF A TINY SNAPE AND I IMAGINE SNAPE AS A THREE YEAR OLD WAS NO MORE POLITE THAN HE IS NOW. SO IF LUCE'S PERSONALITY SEEMS UNREALISTIC, THAT'S WHY. WHEN I WAS CALCULATING THEIR AGES FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER, I COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR SEVEN YEARS ALREADY. THAT'S WHY I KEEP HAVING DRACO AND ARTEMIS COMMENT ON HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT WHERE THEY'RE AT IN THEIR LIVES.

AS ALWAYS, YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED AND ALWAYS HELPFUL.

FYI: BIABE ASKED ABOUT MY FRIEND AND HER BABY AND I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT SHE HAS DECIDED TO PUT THE BABY UP FOR ADOPTION. SHE'S ALREADY FOUND A HUSBAND AND WIFE WHO CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN OF THEIR OWN AND THEY'RE REALLY NICE. I'VE MET THEM AS WELL AND I THINK ASHTON (THAT'S THE BABY'S NAME) WILL HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE WITH THEM. KUDOS TO HER FOR MAKING SUCH A HARD DECISION BUT I'M SURE IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	33. Early Retirement

**Early Retirement**

After threatening to forbid Luce from spending time with Severus, the boy drastically modified his vocabulary. Draco explained to his son that if he was going to use the clever quips that he had picked up from the people around him he would have to learn the appropriate times to use them. He made sure to mention that the middle of class was not the right time. Things for the Malfoy family went rather smoothly after Lucius was removed from Excelsior. Draco and Artemis hired a live-in tutor to educate their son. His new instructor, Professor Archibald Aldridge was an old wizard who used to teach at Durmstrang. Much to everyone surprise, Professor Aldridge was not the authoritarian they had expected him to be. He and Lucius got on very well, though their opinions on Potions differed from time to time. So much so, Lucius insisted on Severus' coming by the house to explain to his tutor the proper technique for dicing Potions ingredients. This little demonstration ended with Severus and Professor Aldridge's wands aimed at one another's faces, as both were sure they were correct but the other refused to admit it. FYI: Severus was correct and Little Luce made sure that Professor Aldridge never forgot it.

Not only did Archibald teach Lucius, he also began working with the twins very early on. At just three years old, Ophelia Rose and Cadence Hero were two of the cleverest little witches anyone would ever meet. The problem was that just like Luce, they used their intellect to cause mischief. Nearly a year ago they figured out that their father had the hardest time telling them apart, so they took it upon themselves to see to it that they confused him even further. It was so bad that Draco finally broke down and demanded that they wear name tags. The only problem with this request was that they would just switch their tags. Finally he gave up and decided that he would just play along with their little game. After scrutinizing ever single aspect of each of his daughters appearance Draco was finally able to distinguish at least one identifying characteristic that would help him to determine which was which, so now he was able to address them properly around seventy-five percent of the time.

The girls weren't the only ones who were astonishingly intelligent. Luce, who had always been rather clever for his age, had proven to be vastly more intelligent than they had given him credit for. He had an innate ability to remember everything that he read and heard and he was even able to understand the information. Severus Snape was perhaps the most excited about this feat, he would spend nearly every weekend with his Godson's son going over the proper techniques of Potions making and the ingredients of every Potion he could think of. It was as if he was grooming the seven year old prodigy to become a great Potions Master. This did not go unnoticed. Draco was terribly distraught that Lucius' interests lay in something other than Quidditch. For years he had tried to peak the boys interest but every time he would take him out to the pitch, Luce would find some way of getting out of it. He had even made use of a box of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes so that he had to stop "learning the ropes" due to an explosive nose bleed. Draco had even recruited the help of fellow Quidditch lovers, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, but still Lucius remained disinterested. Out of desperation, Draco had tried to get the girls into Quidditch but they couldn't have been any less interested. They would simply ignore him and go back to playing with their stupid dolls. Finally the young father gave up his plight and accepted the fact that no matter how many times Potter, Weasley and himself took Luce out onto the pitch he just wouldn't love the sport the way that they did. On the upside, he could just keep having children until he had one who did. With his wife being pregnant with their fourth child he knew that his hopes didn't have to die.

88888888888888888888888888

"Lucius, there's an article in the Prophet about you and Draco," said Narcissa, as she and her husband enjoyed their breakfast in the dining room just as they did every morning.

"What's it about?" he asked, as he added sugar to his tea.

"Your retirement," she exclaimed, astonished that they had found out about it. Three months ago Lucius informed his son that he would be retiring from heading Malfoy Enterprises soon, and that he would be passing the proverbial torch to him. Draco had been thrilled but also understood that he needed to keep quiet about it until Lucius was ready to make his decision public. Typically wizards don't retire until they are around the age of one hundred and thirty, as their life expectancy is nearly one hundred and eighty years, but Lucius decided that at sixty two he was ready to leave the business world. Much of this decision was due to the way he had seen his son live his life, thus far. Draco had made the center of his world his family, while Lucius had made work his priority. The most eye opening thing was that Draco's professional life had not suffered due to his family man status, in fact it had flourished. Malfoy Enterprises' revenue and production had increased many times over ever since the young man had taken over the advertising department. After thinking things over for a few weeks Lucius decided that he was done being Lucius Malfoy, head of Malfoy Enterprises and he was ready to start being Lucius Malfoy, wonderful husband and doting father. The only hitch to his plan was that his son was grown with children, quite a few children, of his own.

"Someone must have been listening in on my talk with Draco. I asked him to keep things quiet and I know that he wouldn't go against my wishes," grumbled Lucius, opening his copy of the Prophet. As much as he loved his wife they had never been able to share a copy of the Prophet. She always managed to wrinkle the pages and she loved to doodle in the margins, a habit that her son had picked up on. For years he had been trying to get Draco to stop drawing his cartoons in the margins of his reports and presentation sheets but he had gotten nowhere with it. To this day, he had to endure the snickers of the board members while his son was going through his slideshow, because there was a ridiculous picture drawn on the edge of the slide sheet. The only time he ever enjoyed his son's behavior was when he drew his grandson zapping Harry Potter with a hex. Those were always fun to watch.

"Big surprise, it's Rita Skeeter. She's says that in two weeks time the current head of Malfoy Enterprises will step down, relinquishing authority to his twenty-seven year old son, Draco Malfoy who is the current head of the advertising sector and is also responsible for the companies boom in business," Narcissa read, her tone softening after discovering that the article was not meant to defame her son or husband but rather to highlight their accomplishments. "Draco Malfoy will have a lot to handle when he takes over the head position of the Enterprise. It will be interesting to see if he will be able to handle this work load on top of being a father to seven year old Lucius Severus, and three year old twin daughters Ophelia Rose and Cadence Hero. And let us not forget that he has his hands full with his twenty-six year old wife, Artemis who is currently five and a half months pregnant with their fourth child."

"Leave it to Skeeter to compliment and insult the same person in one breath," Lucius muttered, as his wife continued to read the article to him.

"One must also note that the reason for Lucius Malfoy's astoundingly early retirement is due to his desire to spend more time with his beautiful, amazing and incredibly young looking wife, Narcissa Malfoy and their unborn child."

"Does it really say that?" laughed Lucius, unable to believe the adjectives he just heard were really written by Rita Skeeter. "How in the hell would she know that we were planning on having another baby?" Lucius began skimming through his copy of the article in search of the passage that his wife had just read.

"One must also note that the reason for Lucius Malfoy's astoundingly early retirement is due to his desire to spend more time with his family," Lucius read. "It doesn't say any of the stuff you said."

"You Malfoy men are really very quick on the uptake, aren't you," laughed Narcissa, referring to her son's nearly ignoring Artemis when she first told him that she was pregnant for the second time. "I added all of that."

"..."

"Ughh," she huffed, before further explaining things to her clueless husband. "I hope you were serious when you said that you wanted to have another baby because I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he asked, a massive grin on his handsome face. Narcissa nodded enthusiastically. "Damn, I'm good. We weren't even trying!"

88888888888888888888888888888

"Another boy," declared Severus, as he joined Artemis and Draco in his office. Just as they did after every trip to the medi-witch, the young couple stopped by Hogwarts to see Severus and fill him in on their news.

"Yep," Draco said, still stroking his wife's sizeable bump. Luckily, this time it wasn't twins. Draco didn't think he would be able to stand another couple of months trying not to laugh as his enormously large wife waddled around the house. "And you are not allowed to do what you did to Luce."

"What are you talking about?" laughed Severus, settling down into his armchair.

"You know, you made him all smart and potiony. The boy hates Quidditch. Who hates Quidditch!" shouted the exasperated father.

"Lucius does, but I most certainly didn't have anything to do with it," Severus argued. "You just want someone to blame."

"Enough, children," joked Artemis, laughing at the men's bickering. "Luce doesn't like Quidditch Draco, get over it. You've got every opportunity to poison this one's mind with that ridiculous sport."

"Fine, but keep the Potion mumbo-jumbo to a minimum," Draco requested.

"Fine, you big baby," laughed Snape, before shooing the expanding family out of his office so that he could prepare for his advanced Potions class.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"So Draco," asked Harry, as he wiped the ice cream off of his son's hands. Draco had the fantastic idea of taking the kids to Diagon Alley for ice cream, little did any of the unsuspecting father's know taking children out for ice cream always ended in a sticky mess. "How many more kids are you and Artemis going to have?"

"Don't know, after this one we'll probably have a couple more before Artemis calls it quits. I figure eventually she'll get sick of squeezing them out but until then I plan on taking full advantage of her," replied Draco, as he too tried to help Luce clean the massive amount of chocolate ice cream from between his tiny fingers. "How did you manage to get more ice cream on you than in you?"

"My Travis is a good boy," gloated Ron, gesturing at the extremely large toddlers practically clean facade.

"That's because he didn't want to miss a drop," laughed Lucius. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the accuracy of the boys statement. "What are you laughing at, idiot?"

"Hey!" shouted Draco, his hand shooting out and grasping Lucius' face by the chin and forcing the child to look him in the eye. "You don't talk to adult's like that, certainly not my friends. We've talked about this." The look on Lucius' face was one of absolute shock, his father had never really acted like this before. He insulted people all of the time and his father never made anything of it. "Now apologize to Potter."

"Sorry for being rude," Luce muttered, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap.

"No problem," said Harry, taken aback by Draco's behavior. "Friends, huh?"

"Yes, friends. Got a problem with that?" Draco asked, his trademark grin in place.

"No, not me," said Harry, glad that Draco finally stopped denying they're being friends, even though it took several years of spending most of their weekends together to get it out of him.

"Me either," Ron interjected. Draco turned to the red haired wizard to his left, his grin being replaced by a deadpan expression.

"I don't recall saying we were friends."

"Come off it Draco! We're totally friends," Ron argued, his face turning bright red.

"I'm just joking Weasley," laughed Draco, getting a real kick out of the man's bartering. "Geesh, have heart attack why don't you."

"Any ideas on what you're going to name the new baby?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Yes, we named Luce after my father and my godfather so we'll name this one after Artemis dad and her grandfather. His name will be Perseus Jeremiah Malfoy."

"I like that," said Ron, reaching out to stall his son's attempts at getting his hands on Harry's remaining ice cream sundae.

"It's ok Ron, he can have it," laughed Harry, pushing the bowl over to the straining little boy who began shoveling the frozen treat into his mouth. Harry just smiled. "So, Ginny says that her mother told her that your mum is pregnant."

"Merlin, please don't mention that while I'm trying to eat," grumbled Draco, closing his eyes and trying to ward off the images of his future brother or sisters conception. "But yes, she's going to have another baby."

"Aren't you excited?' asked Ron, recalling his own excitement when he found out that he was going to have a baby sister.

"Of course, it's just that I know how baby's are conceived and I don't like to picture my parents in that sort of situation. My imagination causes some problems, that's all," he explained.

"Ohhh," Ron and Harry replied in unison, both understanding what he meant.

"Well it looks like there are going to be quite a few baby's born within the next few months. Turns out Ginny's pregnant with number two," Harry revealed, trying not to make a big fuss about it.

"What?" exclaimed Ron.

"That's awesome," Draco congratulated, knowing full well just how excited Harry had to be.

"Yes, it's pretty awesome isn't it. I don't think life could get any better," Harry assured, leaning back in the chair and hauling his son onto his lap. Suddenly Ron began bundling his son up and packing away their things.

"Where are you going?" Draco and Harry asked, both surprised at his frantic actions.

"Home. Mione and I are behind and we need to catch up," he huffed, out of breath thanks to his rushing about.

"Good luck with that Ron," laughed Harry, already knowing that Hermione had no intentions of having another baby anytime soon.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	34. Divorced

**Divorced**

Ron's hopes of expanding his family did not go as he had hoped. When he had arrived at their home and he had approached his wife with the idea of having another child, Hermione shot him down instantly. She wouldn't even consider it. This, Ron decided, was the last straw. In his opinion, their already rocky marriage was over. After tossing some of his clothes into a bag and gathering some things for Travis, Ron walked out of his home leaving a stunned Hermione staring at the closed door.

"Malfoy!" he shouted. "Open up!" Ron had been standing outside of Malfoy Estates for nearly twenty minutes and no one had answered him.

"Alright already!" shouted Little Lucius, as he stomped over to the door of his home, jerked it open and glared at the noisy intruder. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Three fifteen in the morning, Luce. Can you get your Dad for me?" asked Ron, shifting the way he was holding his large son.

"Come in," huffed Luce, moving so that Ron and Travis could enter the house. Once they were inside and the door was warded shut, Lucius ran up the stairs towards his parents room hoping that their guest would become their problem instead of his.

"Mum, Dad, Weaselby is here with his massive spawn and they have luggage," shouted the seven year old, having to jump so that he could get onto his parents bed. Once atop the luxurious piece of furniture, Luce bounded across it, doing everything he could to shake them awake.

"Wha.." grumbled Draco, shooting upright, his hair all over his head. "What's the matter bud, did you have a bad dream?" The concerned father scooted towards his green silk pajama clad son, his arms outstretched and welcoming.

"No, Mr. Weasley and Travis are down stairs and they've brought luggage with them. It doesn't look like their just visiting," replied Lucius, settling himself in one of his favorite places, his father's lap.

"Shit," he grumbled, lifting his son up and sitting him down next to his sleeping mother. Draco had always known that she slept like a log but now he was more sure than ever. Suddenly, Draco was really glad that he had his wife had passed on shagging that evening, otherwise Lucius would have walked in on two very naked parents. "Go on back to bed, I'll see what's going on." With that said, Draco bounded out of the room without even putting a shirt on over his green silk pajama pants.

"What's the matter, Weasel," he muttered, his bare feet slapping against the cold marble floor as he entered the foyer where his guests stood waiting for him.

"I've left Hermione," whispered Ron, the tears he'd been holding back ever since shutting the door behind him, beginning to fall. Draco's jaw hit the floor, he couldn't believe Ron had left her. Seeing that his distraught friend was breaking down, Draco reached out and took the oversized three year old from him and headed down the hall.

After settling the young boy into one of the guest rooms, Draco returned to the foyer to find that Ron hadn't moved an inch, his bags were still draped haphazardly over his slumped shoulders. Draco didn't really think that Hermione would have gone for the idea of having another baby but he hadn't expected Ron to leave her over it.

"So is it over?" asked Draco, taking Ron's bags and dropping them on the floor before leading the young wizard into his "guy room". Once inside, Draco headed straight for the fully stocked bar knowing that what Ron really needed at that moment was a stiff drink.

"Do you think you and Mione will work things out?" Draco asked, rephrasing his earlier question that had remained unanswered.

"No, we're so done. She never really wanted to be a family, she didn't want to be a wife or mother. All she ever wanted was to be some brain. Some super smart woman who did things that no one expected a witch, let alone a muggle born witch, to be able to do. All the while poor Travis and me are sitting around waiting for Hermione to spend some time with us and we never get it. She's always too busy or too tired. Quite frankly I love my son too much to make him suffer through that, even if I do love his mother more than words," Ron explained, his silent tears subsiding only to be replaced with a look of anger.

"Do you think she'll fight you for Travis?" Draco asked, handing the red haired wizard a large glass of scotch.

"Why would she? She's smart enough to know that if she did and she got custody of him, she'd actually have to be around. So no, I don't think she will," he explained, guzzling down the glasses entire contents in one gulp.

"Not that I'm bothered by it or anything but why did you come here instead of going to Potter's?" Draco asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Ron stuck out his empty glass, indicating that he wanted more scotch. Draco filled the man's glass fully understanding his need to drown his sorrows. Draco could still remember how desperate he had been to forget his troubles during his engagement party.

"Because, Ginny's there and she's Hermione's best friend. She'll understand why Mione didn't want to have another baby and she'll take her side. I figured that since you've got a house full of kids you'd understand how important they are and why I'd want another one," Ron explained, slamming down his glass before taking the entire bottle of scotch from his host.

"That make's sense," He assured. "You and Travis are welcome to stay here as long as you want to."

"Thanks, man," Ron exclaimed, the alcohol having taken affect. "I knew I could count on you."

"Another round?" Draco asked, as Ron finished off the bottle of scotch.

"Of course mate, you're several drinks behind," laughed Ron. Draco and Ron spent the remainder of the morning drinking the finest liquors that could be bought. Luckily, Draco had been smart enough to place a silencing spell on the guy room before he had gotten completely wasted, otherwise his poor family, save for maybe his wife, would have been up at an insane hour this morning. When Draco had stumbled out of the guy room after having woken up atop his air hockey table, he was greeted by the sight of his very pregnant and shocked wife holding the large expanse of pale flesh that was Travis Weasley. Once he explained everything that had happened, Artemis agreed with him, the two Weasley men could stay as long as they liked.

88888888888888888888888888

It only took Ron two months to leave Malfoy Estates. Just two weeks after filing for divorce from Hermione, Ron ran into Luna Lovegood at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. The two hit it off from the start. Luna adored Travis and his extra girth, she thought he was a delightful child and that his father was an extraordinary man for taking on being a single father. After dating for a month and a half Luna and Ron moved in together. Though Ron hadn't been much trouble while he stayed in their home, Artemis and Draco were excited for their lives to return to normal, especially since Artemis was currently in her eighth month of pregnancy with their fourth child and further Quidditch prodigy, that is if his father had his say.

Just three days after Ron left, Artemis was jolted awake by a shooting pain in her abdomen. Several moments after the pain subsided she realized that not only did she just experience what felt like a contraction but she was also laying in a very wet spot on the bed.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, frantically shaking her husband awake.

"What!" he shouted, his eyes darting around the room trying to find her. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke," she whispered, her voice tinged with fear.

"Ok, I'll get you some more." Draco slung his legs over the edge of the bed and headed out of the room, his stunned wife staring at his retreating form. After he didn't return for several minutes, Artemis began to worry and she carefully walked down to the kitchen to find him. Upon entering she was faced with the rather comical sight of her husband leaning over the island with his head resting on his arm that held a glass of water. Apparently he hadn't fully awakened before coming down to the kitchen because he had managed to fall right back asleep in a very uncomfortable looking position. Gently, Artemis nudged him awake after making sure to remove the glass from his hand.

"What's the matter?" he exclaimed, shooting upright and placing his right hand on her cheek. "You okay?"

"My water broke," she declared, hoping that this time he was coherent enough to understand her, after all she knew for a fact that he knew exactly what it meant when someone's water breaks.

"You sure?" he asked. "It's too soon."

"I'm sure," she replied, handing him the overnight bag that they had gotten ready months ago. "I've flooed your parents already and they'll be here in a few minutes. Your father is going to stay with the kids until Severus get's here and then he'll come up to St. Mungo's, your mother is going straight to the hospital and she'll probably be there before us," she informed him, stepping forward so that her protruding belly was pressed up against him. "Love, I need you to wake up!"

"I'm up," he grumbled. Artemis couldn't blame him for being exhausted, ever since he had become Head of Malfoy Enterprises Draco had been working a very strenuous schedule and he had been spending many days and nights away from home due to their expanding into western markets.

"Come on, Draco," she enthused. "The sooner we get him out the sooner you get to play with him. Can you say Quidditch practice?" With that said, Draco shook the sleep from his head and headed for the door, dragging his wife behind him. Just as they made it to the foyer a very excited Lucius Malfoy stormed into he house, his long mane unusually tousled.

"Are you ever going to go into labor during a decent hour?" he asked, rushing over to his daughter-in-law and kissing her on the forehead. "Four! Who would have ever thought you'd have four children!"

"Not me," his son answered, only having planned on having three but considering every single one of them the greatest gift he could have ever been given. "But the more the merrier."

"On you get," Lucius ordered, ushering he pair out of the door just as little Lucius was coming down the stairs.

"Where are they going?" asked the little boy wiping the sleep from his eyes and bounding over to his grandfather.

"They are going to get you a new brother," said the elder Malfoy, picking the little wizard up and taking him into the sitting room.

"Don't you mean have, not get," he corrected, giving his grandfather an annoyed look.

"What?"

"I know where babies come from and I know that you have a baby you don't get a baby," snapped Luce, rolling his eyes at his grandfather's attempt at pulling one over on him.

"You just shouldn't be allowed to read... smart ass" he whispered, laying the boy down and rubbing a figure eight pattern on his back just like his parents did to get him to fall asleep. Little did Lucius and Lucius know, the retrieval of the newest Malfoy son wasn't going as well as it should. Not only had Artemis gone into labor a month early but the delivery wasn't going as well as planned. Artemis had progressed into the pushing stage very quickly but she couldn't seem to help baby Perseus in his descent. After nearly spending four hours pushing the Medi-witches began to worry. Artemis was exhausted and they could only imagine how tired the poor infant was.

"Mr. Malfoy we're going to have to ask you to leave," ordered the Medi-witch, ushering the worried father out of the delivery room.

"No... stop, what's going on?" he asked frantically, forcing his way back into the room. "Why is this taking so long and why does my wife look so ill?"

"Mr. Malfoy you have to leave... now," exclaimed the frazzled witch.

"Not until I get some answers," demanded Draco. "I'm not leaving her."

"If you love your wife and child you will leave us to do everything we can to save them both," she warned, before turning and rushing back over to the ailing witch.

"Mum," Draco exclaimed, rushing into the waiting area, hoping that maybe his mother could explain to him just what was going on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	35. Little Seeker

**Little Seeker**

For nearly an hour and a half Draco, Narcissa and Lucius, who arrived just after Draco was removed from the delivery room, waited to hear news of how things were progressing with his wife and unborn son. Usually the waiting room was home to excited family members bustling about eagerly awaiting the arrival of the newest Malfoy, but this time they sat silently praying for someone to come out of the delivery room with good news. The longer he was forced to wait the sicker he began to look. Draco wasn't taking being in the dark very well. Nearly every ten to fifteen minutes more and more people would rush down to the delivery room, pop inside and rush back out. The sight of this was even worse than not knowing what was going on, clearly something terrible was happening. Draco wanted nothing more than for someone to put him out of his misery. Just when he thought that he couldn't take it anymore the medi-witch exited the delivery room.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy it looks like everything is going to be okay," she beamed, smoothing down her grayed and ruffled hair. "Your wife is doing much better and your son is doing well. If you'd like you can go inside and see them."

"What was wrong?" Draco asked, as the color began returning to his face.

"The baby had gotten tangled in the umbilical cord which was preventing him for descending. Luckily, it hadn't gotten wrapped around his neck, thanks to his deciding to come out feet first. If he had come out head first like they usually do, I fear that we wouldn't have any good news for you." The medi-witch led Draco back into the delivery room so that he could see for himself that things had gotten better. They hadn't meant to be rude when they ordered him out but father's tended to get in the way during stressful situations and they hadn't had anytime to waste on his questions.

"Merlin love, you look like hell," joked Artemis, as she took in her husband's haggard appearance. He looked exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, kneeling down next to her bed so that he could see his son that lay bundled up in his mother's arms.

"I'm good. He looks just like his brother, doesn't he?" she observed, toying with the tiny baby's hand. Since he was still a month premature, the little boy was smaller than he ought to be, however the nurses all assured her that he was healthy.

"Yes, he does," Draco sighed, relief washing over him. You'd think that the more times they did this the easier it would get, but for Artemis and Draco it seemed the opposite was true. "Can I hold him?" Artemis nodded and handed the tiny bundle over to his father.

"Hey there, my little seeker," Draco cooed, placing light kisses all over his son's tiny face. This was quite possibly his favorite part; getting to hold and kiss his child for the first time, nothing compared to that. "He'll pull off Perseus Jeremiah splendidly."

"Yes, I think you're right," she agreed, lying her head back on the pillows and closing her eyes.

"Sounds like a seekers name," he replied. Artemis lost it, she couldn't believe that he was already starting with this Quidditch player business.

88888888888888888888888888888

With Malfoy Enterprises expanding to the US market, Draco spent more and more time away from Malfoy Estates. Luckily, Artemis had a lot of people close by who were eager to help the new mother with anything she needed, not to mention the six house elves who worked at the house. If it hadn't been for their help the poor mother would have broken down under the stress of having four children to take care of. As it was, Lucius and the girls proved to be very helpful with Perseus Jeremiah or PJ as everyone liked to call him. To Ophelia and Hero their new brother was a living breathing doll that existed solely to serve as their plaything, while Lucius used his brother to practice his levitation charms much to his mother's frustration.

When Draco mentioned to his father that he planned on taking on the western market, Lucius' retirement came to a screeching halt even though his child was to be born in just three months. Draco had only told his father of his plans because he thought he would be proud, not because he wanted his assistance. Try as he might Draco couldn't get his father to butt out. It wasn't until Narcissa went into to labor that he finally called it quits. Right in the middle of a meeting with the head of the New York firm that Draco was taking over, Narcissa summoned Lucius using the two way mirror and told him to get to St. Mungos. Without even saying goodbye to their associates Lucius relinquished his position... again, and bid his son farewell before apparating to the hospital. Just twenty-four hours later Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy welcomed their daughter, Destiny into the world. Just like when Artemis gave birth, the waiting room was full of their friends and family, all eager to meet the new child. When Artemis first saw her sister-in-law she couldn't help but notice just how much she resembled her older brother, it certainly didn't help that Draco was holding her when Artemis first peaked at the child, either.

Everyone always said that Draco spoiled his children and that was true, five month old PJ was given everything his tiny little heart could desire, but nothing he did could ever compare to the enormous amount of presents bestowed upon Destiny by her father. It was as if Lucius was compensating for the lack of affection he gave Draco with presents for the young man's sister. Regardless, Draco was thrilled to be a brother and even more thrilled that his father was able to enjoy being a father this time around, even if it wasn't to his own benefit.

Thanks to the company's expansion Draco was spending, on average, three nights a week away from home so Artemis was still responsible for the day to day care of their four children. When Draco was home he made good use of his time. If he wasn't shacking up with the misses, he was either listening to Lucius go on and on about the newest potion Severus had taught him or playing tea party with his daughters. This proved to be a most mortifying event as Blaise Zabini happened to bring his daughter over to play at the precise moment Draco was wearing a big floppy hat and a pearl necklace and answering to the alias Mrs. Butterbridge (this was Hero's idea). Unfortunately, Blaise had taken to carrying a camera around to ensure that he caught all of the cute things his daughter did and he made sure that he took several embarrassing photos of the strangely dressed young father which he later used to bribe him into babysitting.

Perhaps Draco favorite thing to do when he was home was to read his Quidditch books to PJ. Draco was doing everything he possibly could to ensure that his youngest son would love the sport that he held in such high regard, even if it meant decorating his nursery with a Quidditch theme and covering the boy in Quidditch inspired clothing. It seemed that Draco's attempts at brainwashing his son into loving Quidditch were working. On his son's first birthday he set a tiny cauldron and a tiny seeker's broom next to the boy and allowed him to pick his present. When his son grasped the broom's wooden handle Draco nearly wet his pants with excitement. His plan was officially beginning to work.

88888888888888888888888888888

Draco's takeover of the New York based textile firm took nearly a year and a half to complete. The owner of the company continually refused to sell until he realized that not only was Malfoy Enterprise going to persist in their attempts but that they would never be able to compete with so powerful and financially sound an institution. It only took four months after taking the firm over for Draco to have the company up and running. This was a good thing, as PJ was entering the terrible two's and he was a force to be reckoned with. Lucius and the girls had both been quite a handful when they entered this stage in their development but they were nothing compared to PJ. Draco made the mistake of giving the boy a toy broom for his first birthday. Unfortunately this toy broom was just like a real broom except it didn't go higher than a foot off of the ground nor did it go over five miles per hour. The problem was that even so slow a broom gave the toddler a great deal of power over his parents as they could hardly ever find him. Were it not for Dobby and his wonderful elf senses, chances are they would have had to call the auror's in to find PJ on several occasions.

"Draco you didn't get him another broom did you?" asked Artemis, as she wrapped one of PJ's birthday presents as his second birthday party was just days away. Recently, PJ had accidentally dropped his broom next to the fireplace and it caught fire. She hoped more than anything that her husband hadn't replaced it.

"Of course I did," he laughed, unable to fathom how she could possible expect their son to become a decent seeker if he didn't learn how to handle a broom.

"I want a divorce," she moaned, sliding down the length of the bed. She was getting really tired of chasing that boy on that damn broom.

"Tough, you're stuck with me," Draco replied, pulling her back up to the top of the bed and rolling her over. For several moment's they just stared at each other, neither saying a word. "You look like you've got something to say."

"I want another baby," she blurted out.

"Already?" Draco asked, dumbfounded by her request.

"Yes, already. I think I like being pregnant," she explained. It wasn't so much that Artemis enjoyed being unusually large and achy, it was more that she liked what came at the end of his discomfort. She loved being a mother.

"I think we should talk to the medi-witch first," her husband replied, getting from atop his wife.

"Why?" she whined, pulling him back down.

"You scared the shit out of me last time. I though you and PJ were going to die. I'm not getting you pregnant until I've been assured that you'll both make it." Draco once again got up from lying atop his wife and sat at the end of the bed.

"But I want another baby, now," she demanded.

"Well tough shit. You need my penis in order to get pregnant and I'm not letting you anywhere near it until the medi-witch tells me everything will be okay," he argued, standing up and moving further away. He knew how Artemis reacted when she didn't get her way and he didn't want to be within hitting range when she realized he wasn't joking.

"Fine," she pouted, plopping against the pillows.

"Glad you see it my way," he replied, taking his seat again. "Well go to St. Mungo's tomorrow."

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Artemis, Perseus' birth put a lot of stress on your body and I don't think now would be a good time for you to put yourself through it again. The female body, though very strong and dependable, can be very delicate when placed under certain circumstances. Your body needs time to heal," the medi-witch informed the young couple sadly.

"What?" Artemis exclaimed, "You said I was fine!"

"I said that everything would be okay. I didn't say that you wouldn't have to take some time to recuperate," the old witch clarified.

"Let's go," Artemis grumbled, grabbing her bag and storming out of the door leaving the medi-witch and her husband stunned. Artemis never took not getting her way very well and this time was no exception.

"Thank you," Draco whispered, before following his wife down the corridor. He knew that Artemis was going to be in a bad mood for a while but he hoped that eventually she would understand. It wasn't that he didn't want to have anymore children in fact it was quite the opposite, he just didn't want to lose his wife in the process.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR POINTING THAT RATHER MASSIVE ERROR OUT. YOU'D THINK THAT WITH AN OUTLINE I WOULDN'T MAKE STUPID MISTAKES LIKE THAT. OOPS : (

THANKS AGAIN FOR LETTING ME KNOW : )


	36. Wasn't Meant to Be

**Wasn't Meant to Be**

It had been nearly two years since Artemis was told that she needed to put off having anymore children and she and Draco had obeyed the medi-witches orders implicitly. After a few days, Artemis had given up pouting over it and decided that perhaps they had been right about the entire ordeal. Instead of having another baby Artemis threw herself into being a mother to her four children and began working more regularly on her bridal line. Though she and Draco had been very careful over the years, just six days before her husbands thirty-first birthday Artemis found out that she was with child. As thrilled as she was Artemis decided to wait until the morning of her husband's big day to tell him.

"Wake up," Artemis said, in a sing song voice, gently shaking her husband awake. Never having been much of a morning person, Draco just rolled over onto his stomach so that he was facing away from her. Not one to be deterred, Artemis sat up and straddled her husbands lower back, leaning down so that her face was just inches from his. "Wakey Wakey," she joked.

"It's my birthday, you have to let me sleep in," he grumbled rolling over and taking her with him. "But you're not going to let me, are you?" Artemis shook her head playfully. "Might as well make us of our morning then," Draco said, trying to lift the hem of her nightdress.

"Wait," she laughed, "I got you something and I want you to open it first." Artemis reached over and picked up a small box off of the bed side table and handed it to him. Propping himself up on his elbows, Draco ripped the shiny paper off of the gift and removed a tiny babies t-shirt that said 'Number five' on it. For several moments Draco just stared at the shirt trying to figure out what it meant. After ticking off the children on his fingers and only coming up with four, he realized just what she was telling him.

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked, not having seen this one coming. Artemis nodded excitedly. "But we were being so careful."

"Not really," she corrected. "We were only careful when we planned on having sex, most of the time it just ended up happening. Kind of like yesterday when I came by the office."

"Oh right... that was fun," he laughed. "Have you been to the medi-witch yet?"

"Yes and she said that everything seemed to be in order and that four years should be long enough of a recoup period for me," Artemis beamed, noticing that Draco was having a hard time hiding his happiness behind his worry for her well being.

"How far along?" he asked, after kissing his wife.

"About a month," she said. "I don't want to tell Luce just yet. He start's at Hogwarts soon and I don't want him to feel like we're focusing our attention's elsewhere. He's just so excited about it."

"No problem, after he gets settled in we'll owl him and let him know. You haven't told the girls have you? They can't keep a secret to save their lives," the young father laughed.

"No not yet."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Artemis and Draco spent the next three months trying desperately to hide her pregnancy from the children. This was difficult given the fact that she had always been one to suffer terrible bouts of morning sickness while pregnant. Ophelia, Hero and PJ were none the wiser but Luce was entirely too perceptive and observant to have not noticed. Continually, he questioned his father about why his Mum was always getting sick and why she was gaining weight. Draco just said that she had a weak immune system and she was having a hard time fending off germs. Needless to say, Luce didn't buy it and he made sure that his father knew it.

"Luce do you have everything?" Draco asked, as he took stock of his son's luggage before shrinking everything but his trunk.

"For the hundredth time, Yes!" shouted the annoyed eleven year old as he stood at the foot of the stairs. "Can we go now I want to get a good seat?"

"In a sec, I've got to get PJ dressed," his mother said, as she carried her wet and naked son from the playroom. Artemis had just given PJ a bath and when she turned around to get a towel the four year old boy took off down the stairs in search of his stupid broom. Nearly fifteen minutes later the entire family was dressed and in the car ready to take Lucius to the train station. Just as they approached the familiar sight of the station Luce addressed his parents.

"Mum, I think you're pregnant again." The car screeched to a halt. Draco hadn't expected to hear that. Apparently neither did Artemis, as she stared at her husband dumbfounded.

"What make's you say that?" asked Draco, looking at his son in the rear view mirror.

"Well she's got morning sickness for one thing and she's gaining weight. I'm not stupid, I know she's pregnant. If you don't believe me go to St. Mungo's, they'll tell you the same thing." Without another word Luce got out of the car leaving his parents to soak up what he'd just said. Several minutes later, Artemis and Draco gathered the other children and joined a very smug looking Luce on the platform.

"We already knew she was pregnant," Draco said, taking his son by the hand and walking a few feet in front of the other's so that they could talk. "We just didn't want you to feel like we were trying to rain on your parade. Starting school is a big deal."

"Dad, I know you and Mum love me. You don't have to keep things from me. I wish I had known sooner that way I could have helped mum with PJ more. He is a handful." Draco nodded at his son's statement. PJ most definitely was a handful.

"Sorry, bud. Next time I'll remember that," Draco assured, unsure of when his eleven year old son became so mature.

"Well, this is my train," Luce said, as they approached the shiny Hogwarts Express. Turning to his family Luce began his farewells.

"Ophelia, you be good and ease up on the switching roles with Hero or you'll drive Dad mental." Lucius leaned down and hugged his sister before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hero, same goes for you," Luce hugged and kissed her goodbye as well. Just before pulling away he leaned close to her ear and said "stop dressing PJ in girl's clothes... it's not healthy."

"PJ don't run around when you're wet and naked, you'll hurt yourself." Lucius led his younger brother away from the rest of his family and whispered to him. "Watch out for Ophelia and Hero while I'm gone. That Potter boy's got his eye on them and I don't like it one bit." PJ gave his brother a mock salute, accepting the order, and hugged him tightly around the waist once more before they rejoined their family. Without saying anything, Lucius wrapped his arms around his Dad's waist and hugged him tightly, much like how PJ had just hugged him. There wasn't really much the boy could say to his father so he left him with a simple. 'I'll miss you.' Lastly, Lucius went over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck, as she had kneeled down so that they were at eye level. Artemis and her first born just stood there holding each other for a while, Luce's head buried in the crook of her neck.

"He'll be back in a few months, Artemis. It's not like you'll never see him again," said a familiar voice. Both Lucius and Artemis turned to where it had come from. Low and behold, Lucius and Narcissa had decided to surprise their grandson at the station before he left.

"I know that Lucius, but it doesn't make it any easier," she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes as Lucius lifted his grandson up and hugged him goodbye. After kissing his grandmother and aunt goodbye as well, Lucius headed for the train.

"I love you guys!" he called back just before he reached the door. His entire family waved back at him, returning the sentiment. Just when Lucius looked like he was going to say something back to them a very pretty blonde witch walked by and Luce's attention span was lost. Without word he followed after her, boarding the train and leaving his family behind laughing at just how much he acted like his father.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Just like his father, Lucius was very popular at Hogwarts. Not only did he have a lot of friends but he had a lot of girlfriends. It seemed the Potions nerd, as Draco liked to call him, was just as much of a heartbreaker as his father had been. Draco was glad to hear of this from his Godfather and his son's Head of House, Severus Snape because he had feared that Lucius may have developed Severus' anti-social tendencies. After just two months at Hogwarts Lucius had managed to become the most popular boy in their year as well as the most sought after boyfriend. He even managed to snag several second year girls for a week or two.

Things were going well for the rest of his family also. Everyday Luce would receive letters from home, or pictures in PJ's case as he couldn't actually spell yet, telling him of how things were going. He was quite relieved to see that things were going well without him there to supervise. He was most pleased to find out that his mother and unborn sibling were doing well. According to Ophelia, their mother was the size of a house and eating everything in sight. Things couldn't be going better, his home life was going splendidly and so was his school life. Little did Lucius know life was about to take an unexpected turn for the worst.

888888888888888888888888888

"Mum, when is Dad coming home?" asked Ophelia, carrying the floppy hat the belonged to Mrs. Butterbridge along with her. Both of the girls missed their tea parties with their father. Draco was working on taking over a California textile firm and he hadn't been home in over a week and his young daughter's were beginning to get frustrated.

"He'll be home in a few days, Love," said Artemis, lifting PJ out of the tub after making sure she had shut the door so he couldn't run out. As she lifted him up Artemis couldn't help but stumble slightly, a dizzy spell having taken hold of her. After closing her eyes for a few moments she was collected enough to continue drying her son off. For several days now Artemis had been prone to dizzy spells and terrible back aches, all of which she wrote off since she was currently six and a half months pregnant with her and Draco's fifth child, a daughter to be named upon her arrival.

"All right," moped Ophelia, turning and leaving the bathroom, the usually hop in her step missing. Artemis knew that the kids missed their father but eventually they would be old enough to understand why he wasn't there at the moment. After dressing PJ for bed, Artemis tucked him in and went to take a shower for herself so that she would be free to get the girls ready for bed when the time came.

Once all of the children were asleep, Artemis too decided to turn in. In no time she was out, running after three very active children while pregnant was beginning to wear her out. Just a few hours after having fallen asleep, her peaceful rest was ended by severe cramping. Quickly she rushed to the bathroom to see what was wrong. When she turned on the light she was shocked to find that her night dress was stained with blood. After checking the sheets on her bed she found that they too were stained. Wasting no time, Artemis grabbed her two way mirror and summoned her husband who was in California.

"Draco!" she shouted, just as the painful cramping started up again. "Draco!"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"There's something wrong... there's just so much blood," she whispered, her face having gone very pale. This was when Draco noticed that her hands were stained with blood.

"Get to St. Mungo's now, I'll be there in a sec," he said, cutting off their connection. Ignoring the worried looks that the members of the board were shooting his way, Draco used his mirror to connect with his father. "Dad!" he shouted, frantically.

"What?" grumbled an incoherent Lucius, while it was daytime in California it was the middle of the night where he was.

"I need you to go to the house and make sure that Artemis gets to St. Mungo's right away, there's something really wrong. I need Mum to go with you so she can stay with Artemis until I get there. After Artemis is at St. Mungo's I need you to get back to the house and stay with the kids." Draco didn't even wait for an answer from his father before breaking their connection. "I have to go." Was the last thing he said before apparating.

Luckily for them, apparating was nearly instantaneous. Within seconds Lucius and Narcissa had made it to Malfoy Estates and taken Artemis to St. Mungo's. Once Draco arrived, Lucius apparated back to the house taking his daughter with him, leaving Narcissa and Draco with Artemis. Just like when PJ was born, the medi-witch insisted on having Draco and Narcissa wait in the waiting room instead of in the room with Artemis. While out there, Draco couldn't help but notice that they weren't in the delivery wing, they were in the emergency care area. Just thirty minutes after their arrival the medi-witch joined them in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, there was nothing we could have done."

8888888888888888888888888

The medi-witch spent about ten minutes with the surprisingly silent young father explaining to him just what had gone wrong. Once she left the stunned young man to his family, Draco broke down, his mother the only one there to console him. For nearly twenty minutes Draco just cried while he let his mother hold him, something he hadn't allowed since he was fifteen.

"What am I gonna tell the kids? They'll see right through any lie I tell," he sobbed, pulling away from his Mum and burying his face in his hands.

"Just tell them the truth," Narcissa replied, draping her arm over her son's shoulder and pulling him against her.

"I've got to go break the news to Luce before they need me back here," Draco said, hurriedly getting to his feet and rushing for the door, all the while violently wiping away the tears that refused to stop falling. Draco knew he had about an hour before the medi-witch would allow him in her room, so he would make good use of the time he had before then.

88888888888888888888888888

Immediately upon arriving at Hogwarts, Draco rushed to the Headmaster's office hoping that he would understand the unannounced intrusion. Just as he had expected, Dumbledore understood and he called for both Lucius and Severus to come to his office immediately. Severus was the first to arrive and Draco chose to tell him first, wanting the older wizard to be prepared to hold it together when he told Luce. It only took the young boy ten minutes to make it to the office and when he did he was greeted by the peculiar sight of his crying father being consoled by his Head of House. Instantly, Lucius knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What's happened?" he asked, fearing the answer. Draco slowing turned and approached his son.

"About and hour and a half ago your mother woke up and she was bleeding and having contractions. The medi-witch did everything she could to save her but... she didn't make it," Draco whispered. The only sounds that could be heard were Lucius' sharp intakes of breath and his violent sobs. This was Draco's undoing, he had tried to compose himself when he told his son of what had happened but the sounds of Lucius' hurt were more than he could bear and he once again broke down.

"What do you mean they did everything they could?" shouted the angry young boy, forcefully shoving his father away from him. "If they did everything they could than my mother would still be alive!"

"Your mother?" gasped Draco, suddenly realizing what his son meant. "No, Luce, not your mother... your sister. Your sister didn't make it. Your mum is still alive. Right now their working on nursing her back to health and cleaning her up. I didn't mean to make you think your Mum died."

"What?" asked Lucius, unable to decide if he was angry or relieved.

"The baby developed multicystic dysplastic kidney disease in both of her kidneys. She was doomed from the start," he explained, cursing himself for leading his son to believe that his mother had died.

"So she's alive... she'll be all right?" Lucius asked, rushing over to his father and wrapping his arms around him

"Yes, she's alive and the medi-witch says that she'll need some time to rest but that she'll be fine," Draco assured his worried son, returning the boy's comforting embrace.

"How is she taking this?" asked the boy, concerned for his mother's well being. He knew how much she loved being a mother and he couldn't imagine how hard this had been on her.

"I don't know. They won't let me see her until they've given her some potions to restore the blood she lost and seal any ruptures. She lost a lot of blood," he whispered, standing and approaching the door. "I've got to go and check in on the others before I go back to the hospital. We'll send for you when we know when the funeral will be." With that, he was gone leaving Severus to see to it that Lucius was all right. Unfortunately for Draco, the pain of delivering such awful news to his children was far from over as he still had two daughters and a son who did not know that their sister's life had ended before it had even begun.

"Are you all right?" asked Severus, kneeling down next to the boy.

"No," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his 'Uncles' neck and sobbing quietly.

8888888888888888888888888888

When Draco told Luce that the baby was doomed from the start, he was correct. If it had been just one of her kidney's that had developed this disease the other one would have grown to compensate for it. However, both of their unborn daughter's kidney's were affected which meant that she had absolutely no chance of surviving. It took Artemis nearly two weeks after their daughter, whom they named Grace MacKenzie, was laid to rest to finally stop blaming herself for what happened. After several visits to Mr. Mortimer, the healer who helped her through her motherhood troubles, Artemis began to cope with her daughters death.

Perhaps the worst part of the entire ordeal was that the medi-witch informed her and Draco that due to the damage done during their stillborn daughter's birth, Artemis would not be able to ever have children again. Not only did they lose the baby they had already conceived but they wouldn't even be able to try again. This news was something that she didn't want to cope with. Artemis wanted more children but it seemed that she wouldn't get her wish.

"Artemis," Draco said, "everything happens for a reason. You and I happened for a reason. Luce, Ophelia, Hero and PJ all happened for a reason. Baby Grace just wasn't meant to be. Our family is complete. You've got to accept that."

All Artemis could do was nod and shed a few more tears for her daughter who just wasn't meant to be.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	37. Life Goes On

**Life Goes On**

Though it took some time, the Malfoy family's lives returned to normal, though each of them still carried their loss with them. Artemis had moved past her anger over not being able to have another child even though she had not yet accepted it. Within a year of Grace's death, Draco had finished all of his expansion projects, leaving him free to spend more time with his family, for which they were all grateful. Every year on Grace Mackenzie's birthday the entire family, including her grandparents and Severus, would all meet at her grave and celebrate it with her. They would decorate her mausoleum and have a picnic. Ophelia and Hero would even help Artemis hand make Grace a cake. After they ate, each member of the family would be given some time to talk to her in private so that they could share with her how their lives were going and let Grace know how much they missed her, even though they hadn't ever met. The only downside to so public a celebration was that the media, namely Rita Skeeter, felt it was necessary to impose upon their festivities. Every year, on the day after Grace's birthday the Prophet would run a story about her death and how the family was coping, and every year it reopened the wounds that the family was struggling to close.

Though Artemis had moved on, she had yet to actually accept the fact that she wouldn't be able to give birth again. She'd read every book she could find and spoken with every specialist who would see her, all of them said the same thing... no more babies. She figured that if she tried hard enough she would be able to get pregnant, however after four years of trying without success the young witch finally gave up.

"What did it say?" Draco asked, only asking so that his wife felt he was being supportive. Every week it was the same thing, they'd shag like rabbits for six days and on Sunday she would take a pregnancy test and every time it came out negative. More than anything Draco hoped that his wife would come to terms with their inability to conceive, as he didn't feel her fixation on it was helping matters.

"I'm not pregnant," she whispered, tossing the vial in the trash bin and approaching her husband who was still lying in bed, as it was just now eight o'clock in the morning. As she settled herself against his warm body beneath the covers, the permanency of the situation struck her. "I'm never going to have another baby."

"No, **_we're_** not," Draco agreed, making sure to emphasize that he was right there with her. "But we've got four beautiful children who we can shower with all the love we would have given to another child, four children who love you more than words could ever describe."

"I know," she smiled, her eyes rimmed with tears. "You're not going to run off and leave me for some skinny witch who can have children, are you?" Draco didn't say anything for a very long time. He simply held his wife tightly, his breathing labored.

"It's not a very good sign that you didn't answer," she said, finally breaking the silence brought on by her question.

"I'm trying to not be offended by that question," Draco murmured, not wanting his wife to know just how angered he was by her tough-in-cheek accusation. Though he couldn't blame her for having thoughts like that in the back of her mind, he couldn't believe that she would actually bring it up. At no point during their eighteen years of marriage had Draco ever been unfaithful to his wife, nor had he done anything that would ever make her believe he wanted to. As a matter of fact, the contract that they married under physically enabled him from committing adultery, so why she would ever question him was beyond his understanding. All he knew was that his father had been unfaithful all through his marriage until he left the Dark Lords service and Draco never wanted to be that sort of husband. Artemis' asking him about his fidelity was like being stabbed in the back.

"Offended?" she asked, raising herself up on her elbows. "Why would you be offended?"

"Have I ever even looked at another woman since we've been married?" Draco asked, making sure to control the tone of his voice. "Have I?"

"No," she replied. "It's just..."

"Have I said anything to make you think I wanted someone else?" he interjected, not letting her finish her statement.

"No,"

"Then why would you say that?" he asked, his hurt evident by the way he was looking at her.

"I was just joking with you," she softly argued, not really having meant anything by it.

"It wasn't funny," he declared, lying back down and staring at the ceiling silently.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really didn't mean anything by it. I know you wouldn't be unfaithful. Hell, you can't," she explained, hoping he would stop giving her the silent treatment. As he had gotten older, Draco had mellowed out. It took a lot to get her husband upset and when he was angry he was good at letting you know it without so much as saying a word.

"It's fine. Just don't joke about stuff like that again. I take our marriage very seriously," he replied, his expression softening as he turned to look at his remorseful wife. "We have to take the girls and Lucius to Diagon Alley today to get their supplies and uniforms," he reminded, noticing that his wife had closed her eyes like she planned on going back to sleep.

"Can you believe they're eleven already?" she asked, thinking of how quickly her twin babies had grown into lovely pre-teens. "And Luce is fifteen... he's a teen!"

"I know. When did that happen?" Draco asked, completely agreeing with his beautiful wife's sentiment. "I feel old."

"I don't... I'm still hot," she joked, sitting up and straddling her husband's waist. She didn't know what he was talking about, thirty-five was by no means considered old in the wizarding world. Besides, she still felt like she was seventeen and thanks to the brilliant Potions Master that was Severus Snape, you couldn't tell she had ever even had a child. He'd make a fortune if he went into business selling his salves and rejuvenating elixirs. Hand's down, the man was a genius. When she had seen her stomach after giving birth to Lucius she panicked but just a week after getting home she received a lovely parcel from Severus that included everything she needed to get her body back to its pre-baby form. So at thirty-five and after being pregnant five times, Artemis could proudly say that she still had the body of her twenty year old self.

"Yes, you are love," Draco grinned, just as fond of his wife's appearance as he had always been.

"You're still quite the looker yourself," Artemis replied, leaning down and resting her head on his chest. Though he had aged since they married, Draco was still a very handsome young wizard. He had long since lost the youthful look to his features and had adopted a very handsome facade, much like that of his father. The lucky bastard didn't even have to take any potion's, he was blessed with good genes and an inability to have children.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Draco joked, rolling his wife over. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards their bedroom door. Without missing a beat Draco rolled off of his wife and made sure that he was wearing pajama pants. Once they situated themselves on opposite sides of the bed, the door flew open and Ophelia and Hero entered dragging a fully dressed and half asleep PJ behind them.

"You're not ready yet?" whined Hero, tapping her foot impatiently at her parents. "We've got shopping to do."

"Just give us a minute, Love," grumbled Draco, rolling out of bed and approaching his children. "And you wanted more kids," he whispered to his wife, jokingly. After scooping PJ up and lying him down on the bed so he could get a bit more sleep while they got ready, Draco headed for his lavatory, his wife doing the same.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh God!" exclaimed Ophelia, as she sauntered into the Potions classroom. It had suddenly dawned on her that 'Uncle Severus' would really be teaching them how to brew potions.

"Professor works just as well," drawled Snape, as he snuck up behind his Godson's daughter, startling the poor girl senseless.

"Ha Ha, Uncle Sev," mocked Ophelia, rolling her eyes at his cockiness.

"We talked about this... It's Professor Snape," he whispered, his eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, Professor Snape," laughed Ophelia and Hero in unison before taking their seats.

Unfortunately for Severus this would not be the last time that the twins would try his patience. The girl's first year at Hogwarts proved to be trying for both Severus Snape and their older brother Lucius. It seemed that Ophelia and Hero had developed a knack for causing mischief where ever they went and the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts were no exception.

"Hero!" exclaimed prefect Lucius. "How many time do I have to tell you not to run in the halls!"

"Fourteen thousand seven hundred and twenty two," she replied, rolling her eyes at her brothers bossiness.

"That's it, five points from... Slytherin," he whispered, hating to have to take points from his own house.

"Oh no! That's terrible," she replied, sarcastically. "Now we'll never win the house cup."

"Don't be a smart ass," he spat, turning and storming down the hall.

"Well I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass!" Hero retorted, sticking her tongue out at her brother as he continued his retreat.

"Ophelia, watch you language," snapped Professor Snape, sneaking up on the young witch in his usual fashion.

"No!" she shouted, poking him in the chest threateningly. "Maybe I don't want to watch my fucking language!"

"Detention... tonight Ophelia, my office," Snape hissed menacingly, his face turning a bright shade of red. He couldn't believe Ophelia had the audacity to speak to him in such a manner. He would definitely be informing his Godson of her behavior.

"Maybe I'll show, maybe I won't," she turned on her heels, quietly snickering to herself. Boy was Uncle Snape going to be angry when Ophelia didn't show up for her detention tonight, thought Hero. Normally she would feel bad about doing something like this to her sister but she had warned Ophelia to stay away from James Potter but she didn't listen and for that she had to pay.

Throughout the entire school year, Ophelia and Hero were constantly pretending to be one another. As annoying as this little habit was, the worst part about having the twin's at Hogwarts was the fact that they were both very pretty girls, thanks to their coming from a very attractive family. Poor Lucius was taking this harder than anyone. After just three months as a prefect he had his badge taken away from him for fighting. Every time he turned around someone was gawking at his sisters, it didn't matter how old they were. He'd already lost four friends thanks to the comments they made about the girls and now he'd lost his badge. Luckily, the Headmaster said that next year he could have the position back so long as he modified his behavior and learned to control his temper.

Seeing as how he wouldn't be allowed to return to his role as prefect this year he decided to make the most of it. Every opportunity he had, Lucius pummeled his fellow wizards for ogling his sisters, and if he couldn't out power them than he made use of the wide variety of hexes and curses that Severus had taught him. It usually only took one or two beatings for the young men to move on to different conquests however there were two wizards who just wouldn't give up. Two wizards who Lucius felt were using their closeness with his family to weasel, no pun intended, their way in. Those two wizards were James Potter and Travis Weasley.

"How many times do I have to do this before you get it through you thick head, Potter," snapped Lucius, yanking James' head backwards using a handful of his unruly hair. This was like the fourteenth time he'd had to beat the first year up and he still kept coming back for more. The worst part was Potter never fought back.

"You can keep on beating me up all you want, Lucius," replied James, struggling to catch his breath as he lay sprawled out on the cool grass, his fellow schoolmates shielding him and his attacker from their teacher's view. "Nothing's going to keep me away from Ophelia."

"Yeah, nothing will keep me away from Hero either," whimpered Travis, who lay off to the side already having received his beating from the older wizard. "Ouch, I think you broke my face."

"I hope I did," replied Lucius, turning his attention back to James. "Come on Potty, stand up and fight like a man."

"Nothing you say or do will ever make me harm the woman I love's family," he replied, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Love!" Lucius exclaimed, "you're out of your flippin' mind, you know that."

"Lucius Severus Malfoy!" exclaimed Hero and Ophelia in unison, as the pair rushed over to their fallen boyfriends. The moment they saw the large circle out in the field they knew that their brother was at it again.

"I'm so telling Mum," shouted Hero, kneeling down next to a whimpering Travis. Though she had originally been attracted to James, Hero had later fallen for Travis' sense of humor. When she was around that boy he always found a way to make her smile.

"You're a real prick, you know that," Ophelia hissed, approaching her older brother. Leaning back so that all of her weight was behind her, Ophelia launched her right fist at her brother's face, solidly connecting with his left eye.

"What the fuck, Ophelia?" he grimaced, pressing his hands over his throbbing eye.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" she asked, helping the injured James to his feet. "All year you've been running around here beating every boy who look's our way to a bloody pulp and all of them run off. All of them, except for James and Travis. Doesn't that mean anything to you... it certainly mean's a lot to me. When we get on that train tomorrow you had better leave your attitude on the platform. I'll be damned if I'm going to put up with another year of this bullshit. If I so much as hear one word of complaint from you about James or Harry, so help me Merlin I will make your life a living hell."

Thanks to Ophelia's little speech and swift pop to his eye the day before summer break began, Lucius refused to so much as even speak to either of his sisters for two weeks. Finally after forcing to ground them for the entire summer if they didn't tell them what was going on, Artemis and Draco were able to understand where this unrest had come from. When their son came home with a black eye they were worried but they assumed that it had come from one of the boys back at school. They figured that the reason he wouldn't talk about it was due to the deliverer being smaller than he was and that Luce was just embarrassed. When they found out that the person who gave their son a rather nasty black eye was his little sister they were shocked, not to mention highly amused. Neither Artemis nor Draco doubted wether or not their daughter was able to handle herself, anymore.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	38. Make Your Mark

**Make Your Mark**

"Without further ado, I present to you your valedictorian, Lucius Severus Malfoy. This honor was bestowed upon him because he has achieved more in his seven years at Hogwarts than anyone who came before him. He will leave Hogwarts having received the highest N.E.W.T mark's ever, having been an exemplary Head Boy and having helped many younger classmates with their studies... so long as they had not ogled his younger sisters," joked the Headmaster as he moved down from the podium so that Lucius could take his place. As he stepped onto the podium, several of the girls in the audience made catcall's at him, making the handsome blonde blush. Once the students stopped laughing at the Headmaster's barb Lucius began his speech.

"You've got to be kidding me," huffed Ophelia, rolling her eyes at the thought of anyone finding her brother attractive.

"Shut up, Ophelia," chided Artemis, jokingly. "Your brother is very handsome."

"Just like his father," added Draco, the entire family, including both sets of Lucius' grandparents, rolled their eyes.

"First and foremost I feel it is necessary for us to say thanks to the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and our friends and families, all of whom have made sacrifices and supported us so that we could be successful. It means more than you know to have you here today to share this rewarding milestone with us, as each of you have played a part in our arriving here. So I ask the graduating class to stand and join me in thanking the staff and our families for their undying support without which we would not be here today." The entire graduating class stood and loudly applauded hoping that their teachers and families understood just how much they were appreciated. For nearly a minute the applause continued before quieting as the students settled back down into their seats.

"Passion originates from the heart," Lucius began, instantly getting everyone's attention. "As each of us follows our heart and pursues our passion, we all play a collective role in keeping the world moving. I now challenge you, my fellow graduating class, to impact the world like never before as you walk across this stage and move ahead in life. The world will be bigger, faster, and stronger as the energy you create joins the synergy of the world.

For those of you who become healers, I ask you to transform the lives of your patients every single day. For those of you who go into education, I ask you to contribute to the excellence of your future students. For all of you entrepreneurs, pioneers, and innovators, make sure that your impact opens up doors for a dynamic and thriving economy. Each of our paths creates energy and motion that change's and influences the world. It all starts with listening to your heart and pursuing your passion. No one can tell you how to live your life, or at what pace, other than yourself. Not your parent's, your friends, nor society. Ultimately, the decision is up to you. Take the time to find yourself, search within your heart for who you are and who you want to be. Whatever it is make sure it makes an impact.

The journey ahead will not be easy. You should expect to run into barriers and come across situations that might hinder or threaten the process. I have learned that we shouldn't let setbacks stop us from doing what we love.

If you remember anything from me tonight, please never forget to listen to your heart and pursue your passion, even when it seems like nothing is going your way. We are what keeps the world moving. Twenty three years ago our world was threatened by a Dark Lord, one who represented pure evil. Twenty-three hundred witches and wizards lost their lives fighting to destroy him so that you would have a world to change. So I ask you to make your mark on the world, my fellow graduates. Live meaningfully, live purposefully and strive for something greater than yourself all the while pursuing your passions. Live your life's legacy—beginning now. You owe them that much."

"Actually, there is one last thing I ask that you all remember," Lucius said, before stepping away from the podium, his hands grasping at the fastening of his robes. Just before removing his graduation robes, Lucius leaned over to the microphone and said, "Sorry Mum."

"Oh no, he's going to moon them, isn't he?" groaned Artemis, her hands shooting up and shielding her eyes. Suddenly the hall erupted in voracious applause and boos. When she heard her husband and Father-in-law whistling and hooting loudly she removed her hands from her eyes. The sight that greeted her was her son donning a white t-shirt that said 'SLYTHERIN'S DO IT BETTER!' in big black letters. Naturally, members of the other three houses objected which would account for the jeer's that accompanied the applause.

After Lucius' speech it took the staff several minutes to calm the students back down, as Lucius' fashion statement had started many loud debates. Once quieted, the Headmaster began handing out the student's graduation certificates as well as their medals of achievements. Nearly an hour later the ceremony was over and the families were able to reunite with the graduates.

"Oh, Luce!" Artemis exclaimed, rushing over to meet her son as soon as she caught sight of him. "Head Boy, the highest grades and six medals of achievements!'

"I know, I know, I'm good," enthused the proud young man, embracing his beaming mother before doing the same to his father and grandparents. After receiving congratulations from each of his family members, Lucius and his family journeyed to the gates of the school where they were supposed to meet Severus so that they could leave for Luce's graduation dinner.

888888888888888888888888888888

"So Luce, have you decided which offer you'll be accepting," Lucius asked his grandson, referring to the numerous offers from wizarding universities that the boy had received.

"Not yet, I've still got some time. I just don't feel like the right one's come along yet," he replied, pushing the food around on his plate with his fork.

"Actually, Lucius I'm glad to hear you have yet to decide on anything yet," interjected Severus, softly, his soft deep voice silencing everyone at the table. "I have decided to retire from my position as Potions Master at Hogwarts and Albus has requested that I ready my replacement. I have four years to pass on all of my knowledge of Potions and I would like nothing more than for you to be the one to receive it. I know that typically it takes no less than eight years to master the field but I did it less than four and I do not doubt that you can do the same."

"Yes, definitely," exclaimed Lucius, a huge smile on his handsome face.

"There's no need to rush your decision, you can think about it," Severus offered.

"I don't need to think about it. This is what I want. I want to be a Potions Master. I always have," he assured.

"Wonderful, I'll let Albus know," said Severus, smiling at the boy happily.

"I always knew you were doomed to be a nerd," scoffed Draco, pretending to pout. "It's because your Mum was a Ravenclaw."

"Shut up!" grumbled Artemis, elbowing him in the ribs. He was always blaming their son's love of all things intellectual on her, as if it were a bad thing. He should be proud, she thought. She certainly was. Deep down she knew he was, everyone knew he was.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Summer had passed by quickly and with most of the children back at Hogwarts, including Lucius who had started his apprenticeship at the beginning of the summer, Artemis and Draco had finally been able to settle back into their usual daily routine. Since Malfoy Enterprises expansion into the western market had been completed several years back, Draco had been able to spend more time at home with his family, rather the portion that was still there. Artemis and little PJ were the only ones who were still around everyday and Draco made sure that he spent as much time with them as possible.

"What do you want for breakfast, PJ," asked Draco, as they settled into their seats at the breakfast table, their mother having not yet come out of her office. Artemis always got up before Draco and PJ so that she could work on her sketches in peace. After the boys had gotten up she would join them for breakfast.

"Pizza," said the nine year old, skeptically.

"I don't think so," replied the father, used to his son's odd meal requests. "How about waffles?"

"With strawberries?" asked the boy, excitedly. "And whipped cream?"

"Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream it is," agreed Draco, letting the house elves know what they would be having for breakfast.

"Dobby?" called Draco, wondering where the house elf had gone to. He hadn't seen him all morning which was unusual. When PJ had grown up and didn't really need Dobby all the time anymore, Draco had asked the tiny creature to stay at Malfoy Estates and take over for Bitsy who had asked her master if she could be set free, as she wanted to start a family. Draco immediately agreed. After rushing out and purchasing a small sweater for the elf he presented it to her, officially giving her the freedom she asked for. Luckily for their family, Dobby was all too happy to take the position.

"You called," said Dobby, popping up out of nowhere.

"Yes, Dobby, I was wondering if you could get the pitch ready for PJ and me. We're going to work on his maneuvering today."

"Will do," said Dobby, apparating out of the breakfast room. Just then Artemis entered the room bringing with her the Daily Prophet.

"Here you go, Love," she chirped, handing him his paper and kissing him good morning.

"Eww, get a room," groaned PJ, pulling a face at his parents display of affection. Smiling at him, Artemis rushed over to his side of the table, covering his face with kisses all the while PJ struggled to get away. "Mum come on, I'm not a kid anymore you can't do that."

"I'm your mother I can do whatever I want," she replied, as the boy viciously wiped away her kisses.

"PJ," interjected Draco, "real men like to kiss their women."

"Nuh uh," he disagreed, shaking his head in protest.

"Yes huh."

"I don't believe you but I think that Ophelia does," PJ said, staring at the Daily Prophet.

"Why do you say that?' asked Artemis, before Draco had the chance.

"Because that's her," he said, pointing at the paper. After turning over the Prophet so that he could see what the boy was pointing at, Draco squealed.

"What?" asked Artemis, standing and looking over her husbands shoulder. On the front page of the 'Out and About' section of the Prophet was a rather large picture of Ophelia whole heartedly kissing none other than James Potter. Underneath the photo was a tag line that read, 'What would Daddy say?' "Don't overreact," Artemis chided, trying to calm her stunned husband. Without a word, Draco stood and apparated from the breakfast room leaving his wife and son behind.

"You just had to show him that didn't you," laughed Artemis, jokingly glaring at her youngest child.

"Of course," replied PJ. "Anything to get Ophelia in trouble."

88888888888888888888888888888

"The properties of lace wing flies are as follows," drawled Severus, as he began his lecture for the day. Just as he was about to list the properties on the board the doors to his potions classroom burst open and his Godson, still clad in only his green silk pajama pants, came storming in.

"Ophelia Rose Malfoy, go wash your mouth out!" he boomed, looming over the desk that she shared with a friend.

"I'm Hero, Dad," said the young girl, rolling her eyes and pointing cross the room at her sister.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," cooed Hero's friend, staring at the half naked man as if her were a god or something.

"Sorry, Hero," Draco said, leaning over and kissing her of the forehead before rushing over to the correct twins desk.

"Care to explain yourself?" he said, tossing the Prophet down onto the desk so that she could see what he was talking about. Picking up the paper, Ophelia gazed at the photo, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, I look so cute!" she exclaimed, showing her friend the paper. "Doesn't James look handsome? Quidditch practices are really starting to pay off."

"Yes they are," gushed the girl, leaning over and whispering in her friend's ear. "Your Dad is really hot."

"Shut up!" Ophelia shouted, annoyed by her friends fondness of her Dad.

"I'm waiting," Draco demanded.

"Well I thought it was pretty self explanatory," she replied, not quite sure what she was supposed to say. "Besides, I was sure that Luce had already told you."

"You knew?" Draco exclaimed, turning and addressing Lucius who sat at his desk next to Severus' where he observed the lessons'

"Well... I suppose I might have heard about them," Lucius offered, smiling weakly at his father.

"Heard about us?" squealed Ophelia. "You went around beating him up all the time during our first year because he was my boyfriend. That's why I punched him!"

"That's why you hit him?" Draco boomed, his face turning red. "You hit your brother of Potter's spawn?"

"No, I hit him because he was being an ass. James and I have been a couple since first year and so have Travis and Hero, though they keep breaking up but they always get back together. You're just going to have to accept it. Mum did," Ophelia said, handing the paper back to her father.

"Your mother knew?" he gasped, looking affronted.

"Of course, Hero and I talk to her about it all the time," the girl said, folding her hands neatly. "I don't see what the big deal is, we were just kissing."

"Just kissing..." Draco began, "I don't recall giving you permission to kiss people."

"Well it's my mouth so I'll do with it what I like," Ophelia argued, beginning to get annoyed with her father's over protective tendencies.

"Until you're seventeen that mouth belongs to me and if I say no kissing than there will be no kissing," her father countered, unable to believe she was actually arguing with him over this.

"I don't really see how you're going to enforce that but hey, whatever floats your boat." Ophelia rolled her eyes at her father a slight smile at the corner of her lips.

"Severus!" Draco shouted, turning to his Godfather. "Why didn't you tell me?

"Because I fully anticipated a rather amusing situation would come to pass if I didn't. I certainly didn't want to miss it," laughed the older wizard, who had settled himself at his desk for a perfect view of the argument. He loved Draco to death but he couldn't miss out on so entertaining a show.

"Potter!" shouted Draco, frantically looking around the room. He knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin had Potions together so the little brat had to be here somewhere. "Be a man Potter, I know you're in here." After realizing there were only two empty seats in the entire room he realized that they had to belong to Travis Weasley and James Potter. Peaking under the desk Draco found both boys kneeling on the ground.

"Found it!" exclaimed James, picking up his quill as if he had been looking for it.

"Didn't think we'd ever find it," said Travis, as they both popped up onto their feet.

"Mr. Malfoy?" asked James casually, "when did you get here?"

"Shut it, Potter!" ordered Draco, towering over both boys.

"Hero," whined Travis, staring at his girlfriends fathers body. "You never mentioned how big you Dad was... or how muscular he had gotten."

"Have you been lifting weights?" asked James, squeezing the older wizard's bicep playfully, an innocent smile on his face. Draco jerked his arm away. Just when Draco was getting ready to launch his verbal assault on the boys the door opened and Artemis and PJ walked in.

"Sorry Severus... girls... Luce," she said, trying to drag her half naked husband out of the classroom. "Come on, Love." Draco resisted her attempts at making him leave. Realizing his Mum needed help, PJ stood in front of his father and helped push him towards the door.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," he accused, refusing to allow them to get him out of the room.

"Gee, I can't possibly think of any reason why wouldn't want you to find out," Artemis replied, sarcastically. Thankfully Lucius had some pity on them and he came over and helped lead his father towards the exit.

"You're dead!" he shouted, just as he disappeared through the doorway, making a slicing motion with his finger against his neck. "Dead! The both of you!"

"Hero, your Dad is really hot," whispered a young witch, leaning across her desk so that the other witch could hear her. "Your brother too..."

"So I've heard," Hero replied, rolling her eyes. "anyway I think PJ is a little young for you."

"Not him... Lucius," the girl clarified. Hero simply rolled her eyes and turned and looked at her terrified boyfriend and James who still remained glued to their spot.

"As I was saying," laughed Severus, "the properties of lace wing flies..."

88888888888888888888888

"PJ dear, why don't you go on out to the pitch so I can talk to your Dad," Artemis said, shooing her son towards the door as they entered the sitting room.

"No way, I don't want to miss this," PJ argued rushing over to one of the chaise lounges.

"PJ... go," Artemis said, sternly, pointing towards the door.

"Man..." he whined, stomping out of the room and slamming the door and mumbling under his breath.

"Draco..." Artemis began, sitting down next to her husband. "I know this is a bit of a shock to you but don't you think storming into Hogwarts nearly naked was a bit much?"

"No... I don't think demanding to know why my thirteen year old daughter is alright with someone molesting her, is too much," Draco argued, looking over at his wife as if she had lost her mind.

"It was kiss, Draco..." she huffed, beginning to get annoyed with him. "They're growing up. You're going to have to accept that. I know you don't like it but it's inevitable. Travis and James are very nice boys and they would never do anything to harm either of the girls. This is more than I can say for some of the other boys at the school."

"What so I'm just supposed to be happy that they're with the lesser of two evils?" he asked.

"Yes..." she laughed. "Those boys treat them like they're queens."

"I should of had son's... only son's," he mumbled, a depressed look taking over his features. "Ohh, how I long for the days when all they wanted was Mrs. Butterbridge."

"Me too, that floppy hat and high pitched voice of yours really did it for me," she joked.

"Well in that case..." Draco said, perking up a bit. "Would you care for some tea and biscuits?" Draco switched his voice to the one he used when he would play tea party with the girls and answer to the name Mrs. Butterbridge.

"Stop it, Love," she laughed, pushing him away as he tried to get on top of her. "PJ is waiting for you."

"None sense," Draco continued, still using Mrs. Butterbridge's voice. "He'll occupy himself for a bit."

"So this is why you made me leave," huffed PJ, storming into the room. Draco turned suddenly, nearly falling off of his wife's lap.

"I thought we told you to go outside," Draco said, his voice returning to normal.

"I had to get my broom," said the annoyed boy, lifting up the apparatus so that they could see it. "Nice to know where your priorities are."

"Alright already, I'm coming," groaned Draco, walking over to his son and ruffling his hair. "Quidditch it is."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	39. Restless

**Restless**

"So ,what now?" asked Artemis, as she and her husband lay in bed early one Tuesday morning. PJ had started his third year at Hogwarts and the girls had begun their seventh, so the couple was now left all by themselves, yet again.

Shortly before Lucius' twenty-first birthday he completed his apprenticeship with Severus and at the start of the school year he had begun teaching Potions on his own. With the house all to themselves Artemis and Draco were at a bit of a loss as to what they were supposed to be doing. So, both had thrown themselves into their careers but after just three years they found themselves wanting. What they wanted they weren't exactly sure, they just knew that something wasn't right. They were only forty-one years old, yet they were at a point in their lives where they were lost. While their relationship was still going strong, neither really knew what to make of all of the alone time. After having a house full of kids for over two decades they had forgotten what it was like to just be around one another. Draco wasn't needed at the office all that much since he had hired such capable people to work under him and Artemis headed the Fashion Department but she didn't actually do much, other than give the final okay on whether or not a design would be used. Both had tried to develop their own hobbies but that had been pretty unsuccessful. So after three years of practically living at their respective jobs and remaining unfulfilled, they both opted to spend their day's at home, together.

"Do you want to go into town?" Draco asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Did that yesterday," she replied, turning onto her side to face him.

"We could go visit Severus," he suggested, perking up at the idea of seeing his Godfather again. When Severus left Hogwarts a few months back he had opened up his own Potions store and the last time they had seen it, things were going very well for the former professor. He had decided to produce the potions and salves he created, for the public. His acne and stretch mark salves were his most popular.

"We could but he's so busy during the day," Artemis replied, not really wanting to interrupt him while he was busy just because they were bored.

"This is ridiculous," Draco laughed. "I know that it's weird not having the kids here but there's no reason why we can't function without them."

"I just don't know what to do with myself," Artemis explained, flopping down onto her back. "It hasn't been just us for so long and even before Luce was born we had our careers that we were developing."

"Let's go on vacation," Draco said, sitting up and pulling on his pajama pants.

"Vacation from what," she laughed, slapping at his bare bottom just before he had the chance to pull his pants all the way up.

"You always said you wanted to see the world. I can't think of a better time for us to do it." Draco rushed into his closet and started packing a trunk with some of his things.

"Umm, Draco don't you think we ought to talk about this a little more," Artemis asked, peaking into her husband's closet.

"Where's your spontaneity?" he joked, tossing some more clothes into the trunk.

"I never had any," she replied. "Where are we going, how long will we be there, don't you think we should let the kids know we won't be here?"

"Where ever we want, for ever how long we want and we'll write them when we get there," Draco replied, answering all of her questions at once. "Now start packing."

Nearly four and a half hours later Artemis still wasn't ready to go. She had barricaded herself in her closet and hadn't come out since. Draco had finished packing his things for their trip in just thirty minutes so he offered to help her but she refused him saying that he would just get in the way of her 'system'.

"Aren't you ready yet?" he groaned, flopping down onto their bed.

"No I'm not," she replied. "How am I supposed to pack accordingly if I don't have the slightest idea where we're going? It's hard to make sure you have the right attire if you don't know what the climates like."

"Just throw some stuff in your truck and whatever you don't have with you we'll buy when we get there. It's the perfect excuse for you to go shopping!" he replied enthusiastically, hoping to speed her up a bit.

"Where are we going?" she asked, for the millionth time that morning.

"Tokyo..." he exclaimed. "We're going to Tokyo!" Truth be told Draco hadn't actually thought about where they would be going so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, that'll be fun. I've always wanted to go there. What Hotel are we staying at?" she asked, excitedly.

"I don't know," he whined. Suddenly it dawned on him, maybe she was right. Maybe he should have put a little more thought into this vacation. As of now, not only did they not really have any plans but they didn't even know where they were staying.

"I'm not leaving her until you can tell me what Hotel we're staying at. I'll not get there and have no place to stay," she said, sitting down on the top of her trunk.

"Fine, I'll go make reservations but you had better keep packing." Draco disappeared from sight and Artemis returned to her packing, glad that she had been able to convince him to be a bit more prepared for their venture.

"What ever you do make sure you remember that we have to be back in time for PJ's Quidditch game. He'd be crushed if we missed it!" Artemis shouted, as her husband rushed downstairs towards his office.

Artemis and Draco spent three weeks traveling around Asia, taking in the sights and culture. They had planned on staying for a few more days but Artemis had begun to grow homesick so they cut their trip short. Besides, PJ's first Quidditch match of the season was in one week and they wanted to be refreshed when they went to visit him.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Ophelia... Hero, I'll need you both to stay after class," Lucius said trying to remain calm, he didn't know why his sister's enjoyed trying his patience so much but something had to be done. For nearly three years now he had put up with their childish antics and he'd more than had enough.

During his first year of teaching Potions without Severus' supervision Lucius' sister's had only stepped out of line on a couple of occasion's, none of which were all that bad. But as the year's progressed, the girls seemed determined to drive him mad or at least embarrass him until he refused to ever show his face again. For the most part he had been able to handle their barbs but this time they had gone too far. When he had arrived in his classroom for his Advanced Potions class this morning he was greeted by the sight of hundreds of poster's on the walls. All of which had pictures of him when he was a baby. While he had been a very cute baby his sister's neglected to select the photos that demonstrated this fact. Instead they chose all of the photos that he had deemed the most embarrassing ones, the ones that he had insisted that his mother and father never show to anyone. The looks on his student's faces were unforgettable as they stared at photos of him crawling around in his birthday suit, covered in his baby food and dressed up in horribly girly dress robes.

"My how you've grown, Professor," said one of the young witches, as she gazed at a photo of him in the bathtub playing with his bath toys, a beard and wig made of bubbles on top of his head. "Thanks Dad," he thought, knowing that his father had been responsible for it.

"Detention, Miss Flackerty," he snapped, ripping the photo from the wall. Once all of the photos were down he began his lesson. Thanks to Ophelia and Hero's antics, though they had yet to so much as make a peep Lucius knew they were behind this as no one else had access to his baby photos, he was in a wicked mood. After assigning them an eight page essay that was due by the end of class he went to take his seat. Upon seating himself, Lucius heard a loud squeaking noise which startled him and made him stand back up as the students laughed uncontrollably.

"Funny ha ha, laugh your asses off!" he grumbled, picking the offending item up off of his chair. When a bright yellow rubber duck came into view the students began laughing even harder. Storming over to the twins' desk in a very Snape-like fashion, Lucius leaned in very close to them and whispered, "You want a war... you got one." Returning to his normal height he turned to James and Travis, a sly grin on his face, "Detention... every night this week."

"What?" the twins and their boyfriends shouted in unison.

"But you know that Gryffindor has Quidditch practice every night this week!" bellowed James, jumping up out of his seat.

"Yeah, the first game of the season is in less than a week!" Travis interjected. Both boys were on the Gryffindor team. Travis, who had thankfully dropped most of his baby weight, was a beater and James, big surprise here, was the seeker.

"Suck's to be you. Besides it doesn't matter how much you practice Slytherin is going to bury you," laughed Lucius, before leaning close to James' ear. "You're going to get your ass handed to you by a third year, Potter." Lucius spat, referring to his younger brother's position as the Slytherin seeker. Lucius giddily walked back to his desk, took his seat and propped his feet up all they while smirking at his twin sister's who sat stunned, their boyfriends glaring at them. "Don't forget, you'll both need to see me after class."

Two hours later when the bell rang dismissing the Advanced Potions class, all of whom were mentally exhausted after having to complete so long an essay in so short a period of time, Ophelia and Hero approached the Professor.

"What?" huffed Hero, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Try that again," glowered Lucius, standing up from his comfortable seat so that he towered over the girls.

"What, sir?" grumbled Hero.

"This is your final year at Hogwarts and it seems that the two of you have made it your mission to drive me mad. I thought it was only necessary to warn you that it won't work. Don't think that because I'm your brother I'll allow you to walk all over me. I busted my ass to get where I am and I'll not have you two sniveling, obnoxious little twits ruining this experience." The girls stepped back slightly, unaccustomed to their older brother being so angry with them. Truth be told, the girls had always been rather boisterous but over the past few years they had calmed down a bit, just like most of the students tended to do. Lucius was most relieved when they had finally stopped using so much bad language. He knew that when he was their age he had been the same way but eventually the novelty of saying those forbidden words had worn off. It just took the girls a little longer than it took him. Their only real problem, aside from their boyfriend obsession, was that they often liked to cause trouble, especially at their brother's expense.

"Luce," Hero interjected, only to be cut off.

"Shut. Up." He growled. "Technically this is my fault. I've allowed this behavior for entirely too long. Rest assured ladies, I fully intend on putting a stop to it."

"Lucius, we're sorry," stammered Ophelia, still uncomfortable with her brother's mood.

"Professor," he corrected, his jaw tightly clenched.

"Professor, we're sorry," she amended.

"Oh, I plan on making you sorry. Very, very sorry," he assured, the trademark Malfoy grin presenting itself. "I'll be seeing you." Ophelia and Hero rushed out of the classroom muttering to each other, trying to mull over just what their brother had in store for them. Lucius decided that the best plan of action was to get them where it hurt most... their boyfriends.

8888888888888888888888

"How was your detention?" asked Hero, as she rushed over to her boyfriend before he had a chance to enter the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Peachy," he replied, sarcastically. "You know you're brother is a real asshole!"

"That'll be another week's detention," drawled a very familiar voice, sneaking up behind the children. James and Travis stared at their Potions professor, dumbfounded. It was like he followed them back to their tower just looking for an excuse for assign more detention. "Hero, Ophelia, out of bed after curfew, tsk tsk. Look's like you'll be busy with detention yourselves. One week of detention working with Filch for being out after curfew." Turning, Lucius strode back down the corridor, whistling happily so that they could hear him.

"This is all your fault!" shouted Travis, turning to his girlfriend. "Geesh, I didn't know being your boyfriend would be such a pain in the ass. Do me a favor, Hero, go crawl back under whatever rock it is you came from!" Before Travis knew it, he was pinned against the hard cold stone wall, two very strong hands tightly gripping the collar of his robes.

"You listen to me you little punk if you ever speak to my sister that way again I will rip that sorry excuse of a head of yours off," Lucius growled, his face a mere inch away from the petrified young boy. "And Potter!" he added, but when he turned around and saw that James was comforting Hero who was crying because of what Travis had said about her, he changed his mind on what he was going to say. "You're excused from your detentions. Now all of you go to bed, it's well past curfew." Once the boys were inside of their tower, James berating Travis the entire way, Lucius caught up with his sisters.

"Are you all right?" he asked, stopping his sister from walking away and wrapping his arms around her.

"No, I'm not all right," she stammered, her crying making it difficult for her to speak.

"That's the third time they've broken up this month," added Ophelia, gently wiping at her sister's tears. "I keep telling her he's a loser but she won't listen."

"What do you care anyway, it's your fault!" Hero shouted, knowing that it was her brother's constant hounding that caused Travis to break up with her... this time.

"You're my sister, that's why I care and yes I might of had something to do with it but honestly if Mum knew you let that boy speak to you like that, she'd skin you," Lucius replied, walking with them towards the Slytherin dorms. "Can we just call a truce? We're a little old for these feuds, don't you think? Besides, Mum and Dad will be here on Saturday for PJ's game and they'd be pretty bummed to see us at each other's throats again."

"Fine," agreed Ophelia, back to her chipper self again.

"Fine," Hero muttered, wiping the remnants of her tears. "But ease up on Travis would you, he's a good guy."

"No, I won't ease up on him. He's an asshole and I'll treat him as such. I don't want to hear that you're back with him, I swear if I so much as hear it I'll tell Mum and you know what'll happen. She'll tell Dad and he'll show up half naked again and you'll have to listen to all of your girlfriends go on and on about how hot your Daddy is."

"Ugh," groaned Ophelia and Hero in unison, hating when their father came to visit. Honestly, they couldn't see why the other girls were so fixated on him.

"Don't worry, Luce, I'll make sure she stays away from him... James will too. He's really pissed at Travis for the way he treats Hero," laughed Ophelia, dragging her sister towards their room.

"Oh, girls!" he shouted, just as they entered the dorms.

"What?" they asked, peaking back out of the door.

"It's your last year here, don't you think you should try to do better than just average in your classes. I know Mum and Dad would love that," he said, returning to Professor mode.

"We're too pretty to be smart," laughed Hero, pulling her sister inside and shutting he door. For several years they're family had a long standing joke about the girls being so pretty that they didn't have to be smart. None of them believed it, least of all their parents, but they loved to joke about it.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"So Perseus Jeremiah, how does it feel to be named seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team despite being one of the smallest and youngest members and for three years in a row?" asked Rita Skeeter, leering at the annoyed young boy. "No student has managed to not only become seeker during their first year but to hold the position for the following years as well, at least not since Harry Potter."

"It's awesome, now can you leave me alone, I've got to go meet my parents," he grumbled, storming off before turning back to the stunned reporter. "Oh and just so you know, I think Rita Skeeter is a washed up old hag... you can quote me on that!" Snickering to himself, PJ rushed over to the stands to search for his parents.

"There you are!" exclaimed Artemis, wrapping her arms around her youngest son. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mum" replied PJ, genuinely having missed his parents. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to fetch your brother and sister's. You know how much he hate's it when people are late," she laughed. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really, I've been doing this for years Mum," he gloated, a proud smile on his face. "I bet Dad's a wreck."

"Yep, so is your grandfather. He's so worried you'll get hurt playing out there with kids that are so much bigger than you," she replied, sharing the same sentiments with her father-in-law.

"It'll be fine," he laughed. "They'll have to catch me first. Look, I've really got to get back to the locker room or Captain will have a heart attack. Tell Dad I love him and I'll see him after the game."

"Okay," she replied, as PJ took off towards the lockers. "Be careful!" she shouted, receiving a wave of his small hands in acknowledgment.

"Suck's doesn't it?" she heard someone ask. Turning she came face to face with her mother-in-law.

"What?" she asked.

"They go from needing you for everything to needing you for hardly anything, in an instant," Narcissa clarified, hugging the teary-eyed mother.

"Yes, it certainly does suck," Artemis agreed, as they walked towards their seats.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	40. Doom's Day

**Doom's Day**

After graduating from Hogwarts, Ophelia and Hero took two very different paths. Ophelia, the more level headed of the twins, went onto University where she studied business law so that she could work in the legal department of Malfoy Enterprises. Hero took the path less traveled and immediately after graduating she began her modeling career. She got her start in the fashion world by modeling for her mother's fashion lines and quickly became a huge success. Within just four months, Hero was the most sought after model in the entire wizarding world.

Though her professional live went very well, just like when she was a student at Hogwarts, her personal relationships always ended horribly. After five years of many short lived romances, Hero found herself single and pregnant, thanks to her most recent disaster of a boyfriend, the lead signer of a very popular rock band named Bat Bogies. Draco, who had always told his daughters that they should never let anyone with a penis within five feet of themselves unless they were related, did not take the news of his youngest daughters pregnancy well at all. This was probably because Ophelia had decided to announce that she was engaged to marry her long time boyfriend, James Potter, just ten minutes prior to Hero's revelation. Needless to say, when Draco heard that Hero was pregnant his nerves were already in a rather frazzled state.

It certainly didn't help Draco's already worn nerves that Ophelia and James' wedding was scheduled to happen just one week after Hero brought her son home from St. Mungo's. Draco felt that a person should have at least a year to recuperate from one major shock before being forced to endure another. Unfortunately his daughter's never made things easy for him and they had no intention of starting now.

"I'm just asking you to put the wedding off for a little while," whined Draco, following behind his daughter as she rushed around her childhood bed chamber preparing her wedding dress for tomorrow's tentative ceremony.

"Why on earth would I do that?" she asked, stopping suddenly and turning to her father. "James and I have been ready to get married for the longest time. The only reason we waited this long was because we knew you'd freak if we did it sooner. I've been with James since first year, that's twelve years, Dad. I'm ready to be his wife."

"I've heard all this before," he whined, flopping down on her pink chaise lounge. "It's just that your sister just brought baby Dante home and I really think we should wait a while before subjecting your family to the stress of a wedding when they're already dealing with a new baby."

"The wedding's already been planned. It's too late to stress over anything now. Besides, I was with James long before Hero got herself knocked up. If anything she should have waited," Ophelia argued.

"Now that just isn't plausible, she's already had the baby," her father scoffed, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to convince her to call of the wedding.

"Dad, in less than twenty-four hours I'm going to be Mrs. James Potter and I couldn't be happier, so please... back off. If you don't, I'm going to have to tell Mum," Ophelia warned, trying on her veil for the umpteenth time that day.

"Fine," he huffed, storming out of the room. He hadn't actually expected it to work but he had to make it known, again, that he wasn't exactly thrilled about her impending nuptials. Over the last nine months the distraught father had tried everything he could think of to try to change his daughter's mind over her choice in husbands but all of his attempts were useless. Ophelia was head over heels in love with James and there was nothing he could do to stop her from marrying him. Secretly, Draco had to admit that things could be worse. She could have married someone who treated her badly or who was simply after the Malfoy fortune. Truth be told, Draco actually liked James. After all he was one of his closest friends son's. But regardless of who is parents were, Draco did not like the idea of any boy touching his daughter, married or not.

"What were you doing?" asked Artemis, as she came across her husband moping down the hallway towards their bed chamber.

"Nothing... why do you have Dante?" Draco asked, changing the subject. His wife had already told him several times today not to harass Ophelia about postponing her wedding and if she found out that he had in fact done so, he was done for.

"Hero needed a nap so I told her I'd take him for a while," she explained, bouncing the baby boy in her arms. "You want to hold him for a bit?"

"Of course," he replied, perking up at the idea of spending sometime with his first grandchild. "How's my big guy," he cooed, taking the small child from his wife's arms. "Let's go wait for PJ to come home, When he get's here he'll help me explain proper broom handling to you."

"Draco, he's too young for that crap," Artemis huffed.

"You're never too young for proper broom handling," he scoffed, dumbfounded by his wife's disdain for anything that was remotely related to Quidditch. All throughout PJ's years at Hogwarts she had been really supportive of his teaching their son the in's and out's of the sport but after he graduated and went on to play professionally, Artemis just wouldn't stand for Draco's trying to lure her into conversation's about the sport. When they would go to PJ's games, she would either read, sketch or knit until it was time to go and meet their son in the locker room. How she could concentrate with all that ruckus he would never understand.

"Hey Mum, Dad," shouted PJ, as he bounded up the stairs, having come home from the tour especially for his sister's wedding. "Is that him?"

"Yep," said Draco, bringing the baby over to meet his uncle. "PJ this little guy is Dante." Gently, PJ took his nephew from his father's arms and held him close to his body.

"He's so tiny," laughed PJ, bouncing the baby slightly. "I've got get me one of these."

"Not now, please not now," groaned Draco, resting himself against the wall.

"Your Dad's a bit stressed, Love," Artemis explained, going over to her husband and pretending to baby him. "He wanted Ophelia to put off the wedding but she won't."

"And you were surprised about that?" laughed PJ. "She's been anxious to marry James since the first time their eyes meet."

"Eventually he'll come to terms with it." Just as Artemis said this James Potter came jogging up the stairs.

"Hello everybody!" he called, as he passed his fiance's family, heading straight to Ophelia's room.

"He better not touch her," Draco warned, starring daggers at his daughter's bedroom door as it slammed shut. Artemis and PJ just laughed at him as they walked to the playroom, knowing full well that he had to be aware of the fact that Ophelia and James certainly weren't chaste. "I should of taken Father's advice and arranged their marriages."

888888888888888888888888888888888

"That was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" asked Artemis, tiredly walking into their bed chamber.

"Yes, it was quite nice. Wasn't nearly as good as ours but it was pretty good," replied Draco, falling down face first onto the bed without so much as removing his outer robe.

"Tired?" Artemis asked, removing her stilettos and hoping up on the bed, lying down next to her husband.

"Exhausted," he groaned, rolling over and staring at the ceiling. "Why do they keep doing this to me?"

"What?"

"Getting married, having babies... moving out," he whined, turning and looking at his wife. Artemis couldn't help but notice that his eyes had a glassy look to them, as if her were going to cry.

"They're growing up... we can't stop it. As your mother say's, it sucks," she replied, sweetly, lying her head down on his chest.

"That's putting it lightly. We hardly see Luce anymore, Ophelia gone and gotten married and Hero's got a baby. Pj's all we've got left, but he's too busy touring the world as some big Quidditch star to spend time with us," he said, dramatically.

"Don't be so dramatic, Draco. They're growing up not leaving for good. Besides, don't you want to get to see what sort of adults they become?"

"I guess you're right but now we're stuck with Potter!" Draco said, grimacing.

"Shut up, Draco," Artemis said, laughingly. "You adore James, you just don't like the fact that he's shagging your daughter."

"They're not shagging," he grumbled, sitting up and removing his dress robes.

"I bet they're shagging right now. Maybe even making a baby Potter," Artemis replied, antagonizing her husband as he undressed.

"You're a cruel woman, you know that. An evil, cruel, yet undeniably sexy woman and I don't think I have ever wanted you more," he laughed, jumping back onto the bed.

"I thought you were exhausted," she mocked, mimicking the way he had spoken to her earlier.

"Nope, I'm still a young viral chap," he replied, patting a spot on the bed next to him. Artemis simply ignored him and went into her closet to change. "You never did take direction well," he muttered, flopping back down onto the bed. Several minutes later, Artemis returned from her closet to find her husband fast asleep.

"Young and viral my ass," she whispered, grabbing her wand and charming the remainder of his clothes off and tucking him into bed before getting in herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

JUST SO EVERYONE KNOW'S, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY BE THE EPILOGUE WHICH WILL TAKE PLACE AT THEIR THIRTIETH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY PARTY.

AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue- Where did the time go?**

"I think I'm more nervous today than I was the day I married your father," Artemis sighed, nibbling on a delicious strawberry as she sat in her make shift bridal suite. Shortly after Ophelia and James returned from their month long honeymoon, Artemis and Draco decided that for their thirtieth anniversary they would renew their wedding vows instead of having their usual small get together. Draco had planned on booking the very same hotel they had gotten married in, for the renewal ceremony but Artemis decided that she would prefer going a different route. While their wedding had been amazing and to this day had yet to be surpassed, Artemis wanted to have their vow renewal at a place that she held close to her heart. She wanted to proclaim her continued undying devotion to her husband at the very place she had fallen in love with him, which coincidently was also the place he elected to propose to her at. It seemed, to Artemis, that every time her husband said or did something profound they just so happened to be sitting under the gazebo at Tersiguel's, from their first sober kiss to his heart felt proposal.

"Why on earth would you choose to have it here Mum?" asked Hero, bouncing her small son on her knee's. "That hotel you got married in was unbelievable."

"Because, girls, that gazebo I showed you earlier just so happens to be the place I fell head over heels in love with your father. It's also the place where he asked me to marry him... the second time," Artemis replied, standing up and walking over to Hero and taking baby Dante into her arms.

"Second time?" asked Ophelia, as she momentarily stopped admiring her mother's gown as it hung on the rack, Artemis having decided to wait until the last minute to put it on due to Dante's always messy hands.

"Sit girls," Artemis said, returning her grandson to his mother and taking her seat on an light blue chaise lounge, her ivory velvet dressing robe fanned out beautifully against the elegant fabric. Ophelia and Hero moved over to the two chairs closest to their mother, eager to hear what she had to say. Artemis and Draco had always thought it best to keep the messier details of their courtship quiet. They never wanted their children to feel as if they were an obligation rather than the blessing that they were. "I think you're old enough now to know about how your father and I came to be. I ask that you keep what I'm going to tell you within our family as it is not known by the community."

"Alright, Mum," the girls agreed.

"Lucius Malfoy met with my father just days after my birth and arranged a marriage between myself and his son, your father. They did not tell us of our future bond. The only contact he and I even had was for one weekend every summer. Just after my sixteenth birthday during my annual visit to Malfoy Manor your grandparents told us of our impending marriage. Neither of us were exactly thrilled... to say the least and your father begrudgingly and rather rudely shoved a disgustingly large engagement ring on my finger."

"That is barbaric!" exclaimed Ophelia, startling poor Dante to tears. "Arranged marriages! No one does that anymore."

"Yes, that was exactly how your father and I felt. The good thing that came from our impending marriage was that I was finally able to abandon my private tutors and attend Hogwarts for the last two years of my education. Our parents hoped that it would bring your dad and I closer together but all it really did was give us many more opportunities to drive one another mad," Artemis laughed, gently smoothing her hand over Ophelia's in an attempt to calm her down. She'd known that the older of her two daughters would have taken this news badly and she had been prepared to deal with it.

"Why would grandfather ever think he had the right to do that?" asked Ophelia, dumbfounded.

"That's what his parent's had done so he didn't see anything wrong with it," her mother replied. "Don't blame your grandfather, he was just doing what he thought was best. Now, to make a very long and dramatic story short, it took about a year for your dad and I to finally click but eventually, after an engagement party filled with alcohol and making out, we did. The next day our families came to Tersiguel's for the first time and while our parents enjoyed an after dinner cup of tea, your father drug me away to that tiny gazebo and he kissed me. That was my first real kiss."

"But you said that you and Dad had made out the night before," corrected Ophelia.

"We were drunk, so it didn't count," Artemis replied, lamely. "He called it our 'do over'.

"I'm pretty positive that it does count even if you're drunk," Ophelia laughed, hoping her mother didn't really believe it.

"Yeah, I've got a baby to prove it," replied Hero, playfully pinching her son's chubby cheeks and making the boy giggle.

"I know that, but it was just really sweet and it meant a lot to know that he cared how I remembered not only our first kiss but my first kiss all together." Artemis couldn't help but smile as she recalled the entire event. It had been many years ago but she could still remember every detail, from the faint scent of his cologne to nervous way he handled himself. "That was the moment I knew that I really loved him and that I was marrying him because I wanted to not because I had to. A few days later he proposed to me on that very same gazebo. And I mean it was a real proposal. He wasn't doing it because he had to, he was doing it because he wanted to and even though I didn't have a choice, I felt as if I did. That's why I wanted to renew our vows here."

"That's so sweet, Mum," sighed Hero, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, big hotel's sucks... this was so much better," agreed Ophelia. "Who knew Dad was such a stud!"

"I know!" laughed Artemis. The last hour before the renewal ceremony Artemis continued telling her daughters of just how romantic and silly their father had been during their courtship and the last thirty years of their marriage.

888888888888888888888888

While the girls laughed and chatted down the hall, Draco enjoyed his free time before the ceremony with his father, godfather and his three son's, including James Potter. Unlike Artemis and the girls, they spent their time talking about the latest Quidditch statistics and newly signed players. PJ who played professionally for Britain was able to provide his Quidditch obsessed cohorts with unreleased details which excited the other's, save for Luce, to no end.

"Don't you have something you'd like to say to me, Draco?" asked Lucius, changing the subject as he puffed on a cigar.

"Yes, I do," replied Draco, "put that out."

"No, that's not what you want to say," laughed Luce, continuing to enjoy his fine cigar. "I believe it's something along the lines of 'thank you', perhaps?"

"For what?" asked Lucius, looking up from Potions article that Severus had recently had published in Potions Weekly.

"Gee, I don't know... a happy marriage," the elder Malfoy scoffed.

"Funny, I'm pretty sure that Artemis and I had more to do with that than you," Draco replied, downing a glass of brandy to calm his nerves.

"True, but with out me you wouldn't have had Artemis." Lucius said, smugly.

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Draco. "I'd completely forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" asked PJ, curiously.

"Your Mum and I had an arranged marriage," Draco informed, as if it were nothing.

"What?" exclaimed Lucius, PJ and James in unison.

"Yeah, your grandfather was his usual meddlesome self and this time it happened to actually work out well for all parties involved. He chose me a hot one!" laughed Draco, fidgeting with his tie out of annoyance. "I freaking hate these things!"

"So Mum just took it lying down?" Lucius asked, unable to fathom his mother not fighting being ordered around.

"I wouldn't say that..." Draco stammered, recalling their initial struggles. "Let's just say I was a jerk at first and she was really hot and I was still a jerk but then I realized I loved her but she liked someone else and then I tried to pay him for something, exactly what I don't recall and then she found out and she cried and it was big mess but then we got drunk and we made out and then we made out when we were sober and then I proposed again and then we got married... I think that's how it happened. You'll have to ask your Mum for the exact details," Draco said, in one big breath.

"No, I think that'll do," replied Lucius, a confused look on his face.

"Way to go Gramps!" laughed PJ. "High-five!"

"Not cool PJ... not cool," his grandfather warned, staring at the boys outstretched hand. "I thought we agreed that you'd cut that crap out." Just then the door opened and Albus Dumbledore, who was somehow still alive, peeked inside.

"We're ready for you Draco," he said, bidding the men to follow him. "Make sure you have your heavy outer robes. Whoever decided on an outdoors ceremony in the winter was clearly off their rockers."

"Artemis," accused Draco. Granted it was cold as hell outside, he loved the idea of their renewing their vows at 'their' gazebo.

Once everyone was in their positions the orchestra began and the bridal precession started their walk down the red velvet aisle that led to the gazebo where Draco, Albus Dumbledore and his son's stood. Once Ophelia and Hero had both made their way down the aisle and had taken their position at the altar, the doors of the restaurant opened and Artemis with both of her parents at her side began the all too familiar journey down the aisle in the very same wedding gown she had worn thirty years ago. Upon reaching the altar, Perseus kissed his daughter on the cheek, her mother doing the same, and he joined his daughter's hand with Draco's before taking his seat. Once Draco and Artemis had taken the few steps onto the lavishly decorated gazebo, Albus began the proceedings.

"When you first joined hands and hearts thirty years ago, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. Therefore, you have fulfilled the promise you made so many years ago. You have come here today to reaffirm your bond and restate your everlasting love before your friends and family, so I ask that you please join hands with your betrothed and listen to that, which I am about to say," Albus stated, looking down at the smiling couple. It had been so long since he had shared this moment with them the first time, but as he stood before them he knew that their love was even stronger than the day he bound them. " Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect, guide you in your marriage. Let the strength of your wills, bind you together. Let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for the Lord and Lady are with you always. Draco, I have not the right to bind thee to Artemis, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your hand in her hand," requested the old wizard.

"It is my wish," assured Draco, placing his hand in Artemis' just as he had done thirty years ago.

"Artemis, I have not the right to bind thee to Draco. Only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time," continued Dumbledore, before pausing for Artemis' answer.

"It is my wish," she replied, Artemis gently squeezed Draco's hand, smiling up at him happily, tears beginning to form in her bright blue eyes.

"Draco, if it be your wish for Artemis to be bound to you, recite to me, your vows," said Albus, as he prepared to bind the young man to the love of his life, again.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, in the name of the spirit of the Lord and Lady that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Artemis Persephone Fowlington-Malfoy, by my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways, as I respect myself," as Draco finished reciting his vows, his eyes began to well up with tears just as they had done when he was first bound to the love of his life. As he said the words, Draco couldn't help but realize how true they were. After thirty years of marriage they had upheld every vow they had stated.

"Artemis, if it be your wish for Draco to be bound to you, recite to me, your vows," Albus asked, requiring Artemis to do the same as Draco had just done.

"I, Artemis Persephone Fowlington-Malfoy in the name of the spirit of the Lord and Lady that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love..." Artemis had to pause, her voice faltering as she began to cry. "...and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Draco Lucius Malfoy, by my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways, as I respect myself." As Artemis finished her vows, Albus Dumbledore, brought forth the same chalice filled with red wine that they had drunk from years prior.

"The years of our lives, are as a cup of wine poured out for us to drink. The cup of life contains within it the sweet wine of happiness, joy, hope, and delight. This same cup, at times, holds the bitter wine of sorrow, grief, and despair. Those who drink deeply of life invite the full range of experiences into their being. As you drink from this cup, you acknowledge to one another that your lives have become one vessel into which all your sorrows and joys, all your hopes and fears, will be poured, and from which you will receive mutual sustenance. Many days you will sit at the same table and eat and drink together. Drink now, and may the cup of your lives be full, to running over." As he finished his speech, Albus handed the chalice over to Draco, who sipped from the cup. After his drink, Draco held the chalice up to Artemis' lips, allowing her to take her sip. Once finished, Draco handed the chalice back to the Headmaster, who replaced it on the table.

"As you are now bound, soul to soul, heart to heart, I ask that you to withdraw your wands, so that you may be bound, once again, magic to magic." Artemis and Draco did as requested, both holding their wands in their right hands. As the bride and groom were readying their wands, Albus withdrew a long strand of crimson velvet ribbon identical to the one used during their initial bonding before muttering an incantation, causing the ribbon and their wands to glow brightly.

"Place the tips of your wands together." Artemis and Draco did just that. As their wands touched, a bright flash of light burst from the conjoined tips, before shooting upwards and encircling the couple in a bright shield of magical light just as it had done three decades ago. The only difference between this ceremony and the last was that the burst of light that came forth from their wands was even brighter and even more powerful than the original. All of their guests who had been present at the first ceremony couldn't help but notice that fact. As the light began to wear away, Albus Dumbledore began chanting loudly, causing the light to form a ball and concentrate over the ribbon before completely dissipating. The room erupted in applause.

"Even more impressive than before. Which proves that your love and bond has grown over these years," said Albus, his eyes twinkling brightly, as everyone recovered from the bright burst of light. "You may put your wands away." Artemis handed her wand to Ophelia, while Draco gave his to Lucius. "Now, raise your left hand." Dumbledore then took hold of the still glowing ribbon, raising it for the guests to see. "Lastly, I will bind you, body to body. If you will please, place your hands together, palm to palm." Once their hands were in position, Albus began wrapping the ribbon around them loosely, before tying the ends in a tight knot. Placing both of his hands around their conjoined hands and muttering the same incantation from their wand joining. After several moments of chanting, the ribbon stopped glowing. Taking them both by the elbow, Albus drew their hands apart, sliding them from within the ribbon. Once free of their hands, the ribbon slid to the ground, before disappearing completely.

"Now, if you will please, in unison, recite your binding claim," requested Albus. At first both Artemis and Draco had been worried that they wouldn't remember the words to their binding claim but as they began the words rolled off of their tongues just as they had done so many years before.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your Lord will be my Lord. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more, if anything but death parts you from me," Unlike last time when they were able to say the words together, their emotions got the best of them and they ended at different times. After spending the better part of your life with someone they had come to realize just how much they truly meant every word that they had said.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth. Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often, of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship - as they threaten all relationships at one time or another - remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. By the power vested in me by the Lord and Lady who govern all things, you are now bound heart to heart, soul to soul, magic to magic and body to body. Draco, you may now kiss your bride." As the happy couple passionately kissed one another their guests stood and applauded them, just as they had done what seemed a lifetime ago. Right on cue, the orchestra began to play, signaling Artemis and Draco that the ceremony was over and that they needed to begin their retreat.

888888888888888888888888

"Mum, Dad," began Ophelia, as she and her siblings stood before their parents and all of the guests, prepared to toast the happy couple. Making good use of time, the party planner had scheduled the brief time between their arrival at the reception hall and the serving of supper for the children to give their short speeches. "We just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you for being such wonderful parents. You've given use each more love in our short lives than any one person could ever expect to have in an entire lifetime. You've shown us not only what it means to be loved but what it means to give love. I only hope that my marriage can be half as happy and fulfilling as yours has been because if it is than I will die a happy woman." Ophelia lifted her glass to towards her parents as she stepped aside so that Hero could have her chance to address them.

"Until today I never really believed in soul mates," whispered Hero, somewhat shyly as she bounced her son in her arms. "I always thought that you worked with what you found and that was that. But while I was standing up there when you two were renewing your vows I couldn't help but think back to all of the love I've witnessed over the years. There's no way that two people could ever force the sort of relationship the two of you have... the love that you share. In all my years I've never seen my father so much as look at another witch and I've never heard my mother so much as mention another wizard. Now, I've got a pretty bad track record when it comes to wizards, so I know I'm not an expert but I don't doubt that my father is most definitely my mother's soul mate. And when I finally find mine I just hope that he's half as wonderful as my dad and that I'm able to be half the wife and mother my own Mum is." Hero handed her son to her older brother and rushed over to her parents, wrapping her arms around them and kissing them on the cheek before joining her siblings, once again.

"Unfortunately, my speech probably won't be nearly as moving as all of that," laughed PJ, handing his sister a handkerchief. "But I just wanted to say thanks for putting up with me all of these years. I know that I wasn't the easiest one out of the lot to handle but you two did it quite fabulously. Dad, I can't thank you enough for passing down all of your Quidditch knowledge and skill. I'm glad you saved it all for me instead of wasting it on this dunderhead," PJ laughed, gesturing towards Lucius who just rolled his eyes. "Mum, I don't think you realize how much your being at every single one of my matches means to me. I know you hate Quidditch so for you to endure it all these years means more than you'll ever understand. I love you both and I know that the next thirty years of your lives together will be just as wonderful and fulfilling as the last."

"Here! Here!" agreed everyone in the room, toasting the bride and groom.

"I was born just three years after my parents got married," Lucius began. "So I've been able to witness how their relationship has developed over the years. My father has grown from a ridiculously hopeless romantic who wanted nothing more than to make his wife the happiest woman alive to a ridiculously hopeless romantic who made his wife the happiest woman alive. He has never once raised his voice at her or any of his children, he has done all he could to lead us down the correct path. Mum, you've always been my guiding light. To this day, everything I do and everything I say is governed by what you would think of it. You always knew. Whether it was my love for Potions, my disdain for all things Quidditch or my constant need to test boundaries, you always knew what I needed to be satisfied. Needless to say, I am who I am because of the two of you and all I can say is thank you. Because when I look in the mirror, I am satisfied with the man I've become. Thank you, for that," Lucius' voice cracked slightly as he thanked his parents for everything they had done and taught him. "All I wish is that you forever continue through life's journey beside each other. That your hearts remain filled with love, respect and admiration, as it was so many years ago. May your caring for each other grow deeper, your love for each other grow stronger. May your home continue to be filled with hope, peace and love as it has been for all these years you have shared together." Artemis and Draco stood and rushed over to their children, wrapping their arms around them tightly as their guests looked on, touched by the sincere display. As they were settling back into their seats, the restaurant staff entered the hall bringing with them the extravagant supper that was to be served.

88888888888888888888888888

"Can I have your attention, please," said Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend and best man from his first wedding, tapping his wine glass with his fork just as their dessert plates had been picked up by the waiters. "It is customary for the best man to start with a toast welcoming the family and friends of the bride and groom to the reception but, tonight, I wanted to part from tradition and instead toast the truth. So, rather than thank you each for coming, on behalf of the Bride and Groom, I will just say, thank you for your gifts. For after all, isn't that the real reason we have all been invited here? To give a gift. Oh sure, the happy couple will try to claim that they wanted us to help them celebrate their union. Oh please, who are they kidding? Their celebration doesn't happen until they get to the hotel room, and I don't think we'll be getting an invite there . . . . will we?" laughed Blaise, wiggling his eyebrows at his best mate. "Now, I have to admit I've learned a lot from Draco over the years and I've been able to use it to help me navigate the treacherous journey called marriage. The three most important things I've learned from my old mate and I feel should be passed on to all husbands all over the world, are as follows. One, never go to bed angry... always stay up and finish your argument as it will always be topped off by mind blowing make up sex. Two, always remember these three words... 'You're right, dear". And three, the best way to remember your anniversary is to forget it once," said Blaise, laughing. "I think we all remember when he forgot their eighth anniversary." Everyone in the crowd laughed as they recalled either witnessing or reading about Artemis' reaction to her husbands lapse in memory in the Daily Prophet.

"But on a serious note, thirty years ago I stood before you and asked that you help me wish these two well in their marriage together. I will not do that this time as they do not need it. I have never know two people to be so well matched and perfect for each other. They do not need our well wishes, all they need is each other. All I wish is that you both live as long as you want and never want as long as you live!" the crowd applauded loudly, all agreeing with Blaise's heartfelt wishes."Now let's just hope their consummation this evening goes better than it did the first time. From what I've heard, last time our little Stallion was a bit quick on the draw," laughed Blaise. Artemis' hands shot up and covered her mouth in hopes of hiding her laughter while Draco's jaw hit the floor and the color drained from his face.

"I was not quick on the draw..." Draco lied, as he stood before his guests. "I was just really excited and I had just had to refrain from all sexual activity for nearly two whole years. Besides, I haven't heard any complaints and as you can see," he explained, gesturing towards his four beautiful children. "I proved to be quite good at it."

"Yes you were... are," she corrected, laughing hysterically at Draco's expression when she used the past tense.

"But seriously, Artemis, and I warn you all this probably won't make any sense but it must be said," Draco warned, gesturing towards their attentive guests before turning towards his wife. Taking her hand, Draco helped her out of her seat so that they were standing face to face. "You mean everything to me... you're the first thought I have every morning and my last thought every night. When you're sad, I feel sad and when you're smiling I feel incredible... like there's nothing else around and all I can see is you." Draco said, rapidly, his words taking on a frantic tone.

"Draco," Artemis began, but he interrupted her.

"Shh, please love, just let me finish," he asked, before continuing. "I need you to know how much I love you. That you've given a meaning to my life that, without you, I would never have had. No one has ever had this kind of effect on me. The kind that makes me not want to sleep or even blink for of losing you. I live only for you and everything you've given me." Draco gestured towards their four beautiful teary-eyed children. "I always thought that there was this one perfect person for everyone in the world, you know, and when I found out my other half was you, the rest of the world just magically faded away and it was like the two of us were inside of this protective bubble or something. I remember the day I first saw you, when we first spoke. I remember the first night I held you close as we danced to 'our song' at the Yule Ball. Our first drunken kiss... it's sobered redo. The first time we said 'I love you', the first time we made love. But oddly enough, it was the times when you just looked at me that assured me that your heart would always be mine and that nothing could change that. I wish there was some way to put into words how it feels to be loved by you but I don't think there is," Draco sighed, speaking to his wife as if no one else were around. "It's like... you know how it feels when you wake up in the morning and you're under the covers and you feel all warm and comfortable," Draco said, his wife nodding excitedly, "like everything is perfect, nothing is wrong, time is still and calm... and then PJ comes bounding into the room, hops into bed, snuggles up next to you and goes back to sleep and you would look over to me and whisper 'thank you' like I'd done something," he rambled, desperately trying to communicate how he was feeling.

"Yes," Artemis said, nodding, the tears openly streaming down her face.

"That's how you make me feel all of the time.. every single second!" he exclaimed, cupping her face in his hands. " and I don't know how I could have lived without you... without that feeling for so long. I love you. Flat out, I love you, and I love you not only for who you are but for who I am when I'm with you." Everyone applauded loudly at the young husbands words, moved by his sincerity. Artemis leaned in and kissed him passionately as he wiped away her tears. "It's you and me, always and forever."

"Always and forever," she whispered, wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks as their guests applauded and wiped their own eyes.

"Dude, did you come up with that stuff on your own?" asked Blaise, pulling Draco aside from his beautiful wife.

"Everything except for that last bit... but I meant it. Some muggle writer came up with it."

"It was really good," assured Blaise, patting his mate on the back.

"Yep, and I've got a list of this stuff that's long enough to get me out of trouble and laid for thirty more years," laughed Draco, he and Blaise sharing a secret high five so that no one could see.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Artemis, wrapping her arms around her husbands waist.

"Nothing... just stupid guy stuff," Draco replied, winking at Blaise.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DOESN'T LOOK LIKE DRACO WILL EVER CHANGE. HE'S ALWAYS THINKING AHEAD.

YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AWESOME THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE DURATION OF THIS STORY AND I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOUR HELP. YOUR REVIEWS AND CORRECTIONS ARE PRICELESS!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
